Irresponsible Master Naruto!
by LordVanity
Summary: Makarov due to too much stress decides to retire as guild master temporarily and in doing so he decides to make his irresponsible, eccentric and carefree grandson Naruto Uzumaki into Guild Master for the time being. Will Fairy Tail come to accept the blond who does nothing but read manga, drink strawberry milkshakes, and annoy everyone, as Guild Master?
1. The Irresponsible Grandson!

**Authors Note: I've wrote this story like 5-6 times lol but I always get the inspiration to rewrite it again. So here is another shot at it! This chapter is pretty much the same chapter from the very first version of "Irresponsible Master Naruto" I had it saved xD so yeah it'll probably seem familiar! But yeah! I hope everyone enjoys xD don't forget to follow, favorite and review as well!**

 **Summary: Makarov due to too much stress has to retire from the guild for the time being, so he decides to make his irresponsable and carefree grandson Naruto Guild Master for the time being, Will Fairy Tail come to accept the Irresponsible blonde?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail nor any elements from Gintama, each manga belongs to their separate owners. I make no profit out of this.**

* * *

 **Irresponsible Grandson!**

* * *

"You old fool, you have to retire as Master!" Porlyusica, an elderly pink haired woman, who was one of Makarov's closest friend snapped at Makarov Dreyar the Master of the famous Fairy Tail.

"Nonsense!" Makarov told the pink haired woman, "I feel fine, just a bit stressed!" He stated, even though he felt more than just stressed.

"Just a bit stressed?! Fool, your entire body is ready to collapse any moment now!" Porlyusica stated as her face darkened, "Keep this up and you'll die, you old fool."

"I won't die with you by my side," The elderly man half-joked.

"Old fool, even I can't help you if you die... Makarov, you don't have to retire for good, maybe six months to a year... you can have Erza or Laxus take charge until then," The pink haired woman suggested. She was looking out for his well-being. She didn't like most humans but Makarov was one of the few humans she liked.

Makarov sighed at her suggests, "I can't... those children, need me..."

"They do, but at this rate you'll get really ill and die... for their sake I suggest you retire, but it is up to you if you want to die," Porlyusica told the bald man.

"I guess you're right, I guess I really do need to relax," Her words had finally reached him. The elderly woman only nodded and Makarov continued, "I guess I'll have to think about who will be the new part-time Master..."

* * *

Makarov was at Fairy Tail, he was standing on the counter of the guild bar where Mirajane usually worked at. He was watching as his children fought against each-other, as they joked with each-other. He had seen most of them grow up into fine young men and women, he couldn't be more proud at his children.

 _"This is only temporary Makarov, it is not a goodbye, it is a "see you,"_ Makarov thought with a sad smile. It was time to tell them the news.

"Listen up!" The old man yelled. Everyone heard Makarov and suddenly stopped what they were doing. A wave of silence hung in the air for a good minute or so before Makarov bluntly said, "I am retiring as guild Master."

"WHAT?!" Was the suddenly outburst of everyone in the guild. Some who where even drinking booze, spit out the booze in shock, yes including Cana.

"T-This is a joke, right?!" Gray quirked.

"I-Is Fairy Tail disbanding?!" Elfman asked, there was fear and worry in his voice.

Makarov shook his head at Elfman's question, "I am retiring because my health isn't good at the moment, and If I want to live to see the next generation of Fairy Tail... I'll have to retire for the time being... so until then, some one else will be Master..."

A wave of relief rushed through the guild. It was only a temporary situation, their Master would probably just go on a vacation, everyone needed a vacation once in a while. The whispers of who would become the part-time Master suddenly became the new topic of the guild.

"It'll be Erza for sure!" Natsu Dragneel grinned.

"It'll probably be Laxus!" Evergreen smirked with arrogance.

"My money is on Gildarts, after Master he is the second strongest," Macao stated.

"It will be me! I AM MAN!" Elfman said, while pounding his chest like King Kong.

"In your dreams, Elfman!" Gray told him.

Their muttering and whispering was interrupted by Makarov, "I still have yet to come to a final conclusion on who will be the new part-time Master while I am away, but let us not worry about that and lets party!" Makarov roared while everyone began to cheer.

* * *

 **One Day Later.**

* * *

"Oi, Old man, why did you call us here for?!" Naruto Uzumaki asked his grandpa as the Uzumaki and Laxus stood before Makarov, currently they were on the second floor of the guild, inside a room with many beds inside.

"Because one of you will be Fairy Tail's new guild Master," Makarov replied whilst looking at his two grandchildren. "I just want to hear something from you two before I make my final decision."

"That'll be me!" Laxus smirked cockily.

"Eh? I'm not even a Fairy Tail mage!" Naruto stated with a confused look on his face. "Has your old age finally caused you to become insane?! Do you want me to take you to a retirement home or something?" Naruto asked the old man.

"It wouldn't be fair if he became Master!" Laxus gave Naruto a cold glare. "Sure, at one point in time he may have been part of the guild, but he left the guild - it wouldn't make sense to make someone not part of Fairy Tail into the Master, so just give me Master already old man." Laxus continued to say. He did have a good point.

"Your face is sexually harrasing me, can you look the other way?!" Naruto said as he stared at Laxus who was glaring at him.

"Hmph, I won't waste my time with weak trash like you," Laxus turned away and stared at Makarov.

Makarov watched both of them, even though they were both family they were totally different. Naruto was carefree, irresponsible, and eccentric. Laxus was serious, power-hungry in a way, and cruel. But only one would be Master. Even if Laxus did make a good point about Naruto being Master, out of his two grandchildren Makarov figured Naruto would make a better Master.

Laxus was right though, Naruto once was a member of Fairy Tail... when he was younger, but not many people remembered the blond ever being a member because he was always sleeping, or being irresponsible, or sometimes he wouldn't show up in the guild for weeks.

Makarov looked at Naruto's right shoulder, even though the blonde had a long sleeve shirt on, he knew he still had his orange guild mark he had gotten years ago.

"Old man," Naruto pointed at Laxus, "It suprises me you are considering making this guy a Master of your guild, he has serious problems." He stated with a smirk.

Laxus growled in annoyance, "You are my problem! Old man always like you, and your dad better than my father and I!" He stated. His fists were clenched.

"Laxus... you know that is not true!" Makarov snapped at him.

"Hmph, whatever, just make me Master already!" Laxus snapped back.

Makarov stayed silent. Before he spoke, "I want both of you to tell me why you want to be Master, and if you did become Master... what would your goals for this guild be? Don't think of lying either, because I will be able to see right through your lies."

"Oi, I don't want to be Master!" Naruto raised his hand, "It's just too much work, why would I want to be a guild master for such a troublesome guild? I rather watch anime reruns all day."

Makarov ignored that comment and said, "Laxus, you go on first!"

Laxus smirked as he clenched his right fist, "I want to be guild Master to make Fairy Tail even stronger... I want to have everyone fear us! I'll even kick out the weak trash old man, and Fairy Tail will become the ultimate guild."

"I see..." Makarov sighed at this. It wasn't wrong to have ambition, but Laxus's way, he just didn't like one bit. Laxus loved Fairy Tail, and he knew that, but his way wasn't a Fairy Tail like way, he would only ruin the guild, he still had much to learn.

"Naruto... your turn," The old man turned to Naruto.

"Eh? Are you deaf? Do you have your ears stuffed with ear wax? I told you I don't want to be Master... it seems like too much work!" Naruto said while picking his ear casually.

"Let's say you were guild master, what would you do?"

"Nothing." Was Naruto's simple reply.

 _"Like away Naruto... you're a complex boy..."_ Makarov though while he sweat-dropped, he was doomed! He could already imagine the guild destroyed due to the blonde's carefree personality! Especially if he planned on doing "Nothing!" However... he had to admit he did like Naruto's response better.

"Very well!" After a short pause Makarov nodded and spoke, "Naruto you will be Fairy Tail's new Guild Master!" He said happily.

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Laxus yelled in union at this.

Laxus growled in rage after, "You'll leave the guild in the hands of this fool? He is not fit for it! Does he even have magic?! I don't sense any coming from him!" Laxus stated whilst glaring at Naruto.

"Oi, don't act like you're fit for it, too!" Naruto stated as he picked his nose.

"See?! He's picking his nose like the child he is!"

"Everyone picks their nose, but unlike them, I do it openly and not in the shadows!" Naruto stated as he flicked a booger at Laxus.

"Very wise words, Naruto!" Makarov nodded, "Do you know how many times I have to pick my nose in the shadows? The fear of being caught is unbearable!"

"Stop joking around old man!" Laxus snapped at Makarov, "Get serious and make me Master!"

Makarov suddenly turned serious, making Laxus regret what he had just said. The old man glared at Laxus and said, "I've made my decision Laxus. Naruto will be part-time Master whether you like it or not and nothing will change my decision, not you, not the gods and certainly not Naruto!"

"OI, SO I GET NO SAY IN THIS?!" Naruto yelled at Makarov before saying, "Do you want to die old man? You already got one foot in the grave I'll gladly help you put the other in the grave!"

"Yes you have no choice Naruto!" Makarov glared at him.

"You rotten old man, if mom was here she'd beat you up!"

"Just follow me my boy." Makarov ignored his remark as Naruto and him walked out of the room, and into the stareway of the second guild floor.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was doing their own thing, but most of all! They were all wondering who the part-timer Master would be! Would it be Erza? Laxus? Mirajane? Would it be Natsu?!

"Fairy Tail! I bring you forth the new part-time Master!" Makarov all of a sudden yelled from the second floor, grabbing everyone's attention, "Meet Naruto Uzumaki, your new Master!"

They all watched as a blonde walked forth as he picked on his right ear with his pinky.

"Yo!" Naruto lazily said while he waved at everyone with his free hand.

Everyone inside Fairy Tail thought the same thing.

Who the hell was the blondie?!

* * *

 **Note: There you go! Waddya think? Like always I want feedback xD follows and favorites are appreciated! XD Next chapter will most likely be a one-month timeskip! xD and it will probably introduce Lucy (she's not part of the guild yet.)**

 **Any thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? Questions?**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **Deuces.**


	2. The Fairy Rotten To The Core!

**A/N: Honestly, I've been a lazy fuck xD I wanted to update a story but I was busy being lazy and playing GTA Five xD but yeah chappie two in tha house! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

* * *

 **The Fairy Rotten To The Core.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was feeling a mixture of emotions. She was happy, she was excited, she was nervous and scared, she was - you get the point. She currently standing in front of her dream guild: fairy Tail.

"What if they don't accept me in? What will I do then?" She asked herself while looking at the two wooden doors in front of her.

"You have nothin' to worry about Luigi!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

"It's Lucy," Lucy corrected him for tenth time since she met the pinkette. The pinkette had saved her in the town of Hargeon where she had been tricked by some bad men. He then offered her to follow him to Fairy Tail.

"Whatever you say Luigi, let's go inside now," Natsu grinned as he kicked opened the door and yelled, "WE'RE BACK!" as he walked inside the guild.

The blonde haired mage slowly walked inside. She was looking around the place - noticing her surroundings as she looked around. It was a huge open space with wooden tables lined up, sitting on the tables was all sorts of different looking people, some she recognized through her magazines and some she didn't.

She noticed as one mage tripped and landed on another mage and then all hell broke lose. A huge brawl broke throughout the guild - tables, chairs, bottles were being thrown all over the place.

"This is Fairy Tail? This is totally not what I expected," The Celestial Mage said in awe.

Natsu only grinned at this before jumping in on the ongoing brawl.

"Hello. Who you might you be?" Lucy heard someone speak from behind her. The blonde turned and to her delight she saw the famous Mirajane Strauss.

"You! You're Mirajane Strauss! One of the most beautiful women from Fairy Tail," Lucy stated with hearts in her eyes. Mirajane only smiled sweetly at this, before Lucy continued, "I'm Lucy. I came here with Natsu... I was wondering if I could join?" She felt her heart skip a beat. What if she got rejected? Would she be able to handle it?

"Of course. Anyone is welcomed to join Fairy Tail as long as they are able to use magic," Mirajane told her.

"Ehhh? Really?" Lucy looked surprised at this, "I don't have to take a test or anything? Do I have to be interviewed? What about Fairy Tail's guild Master? I heard Fairy Tail recently got a new one... What is he like?" She couldn't help but bomb Mirajane with questions.

"Nope. No tests and interviews," The Silverette shook her head, "But yes about a month ago our previous Master retired due to health issues and instead he decided to make his grandson Master until he returns."

Lucy's face made a horrified expression, "L-Laxus Dreyar is guild Master?" She had heard all about Laxus Dreyar. What she had heard was that he was a power-hungry who wished to kick every weak Fairy Tail mage from the guild - she wasn't necessarily strong so this worried her.

"You have nothing to worry about," Mirajane assured her, "Laxus isn't the current guild Master. The current guild Master is Naruto Uzumaki - oh here he comes from a council meeting."

Lucy quickly turned around and saw a spikey blond haired man walk into the guild. He was around 6 feet tall, had tan skin, the most beautiful and bluest eyes she had ever seen, his blue eyes however looked deadfishy. He wore a pair of black jeans, and over the black jeans he had black high-top boots which reached an inch or two below his kneecaps. His shirt was also black with an orange V-neck outline. Over his clothes he wore a blue summer Yukata with orange butterflies all over the place, his right sleeve hanged, leaving his entire right arm free to grab the Bokken which hung by his black belt buckle. (This will pretty much be his outfit throughout the story unless I change it - I made it similar to Gintoki's from Gintama)

"Whoa... He's so handsome..." Lucy couldn't help but say.

"You'll see past that handsomeness once he opens his mouth," Lucy heard a brunette say before the brunette drank from a large barrel of booze. "Naruto is our very own local asshole." She grinned after she finished drinking from the barrel.

"NARUTO! YOU ASSHOLE! FIGHT ME!" Natsu suddenly yelled while charging at the blond. His entire right arm blazed with golden flames as he made his way towards Naruto.

"Oi, look! Igneel behind you pinky!" Naruto quickly said while pointing behind the pinkette. Natsu stopped and turned around to see nothing, he then turned to face Naruto only for the blond's Bokken to collide with his face. The impact caused to him go crashing into a table that was ten feet away.

"Cheater! You tricked me! That's not fair!" The pinkette quickly recovered and got up from the table which he had landed on. He glared at Naruto who was picking one of his ears, "Yeah? Well life isn't fair bubblegum..." The blond said lazily before gaining a serious look on his face.

"That's the first time I've seen him with a serious look on his face..." Elfman stated.

"Me too..." Wakaba gulped, "What do you expect? He just came from a meeting with the Magic Council..."

The blond pulled a stack of papers from his Yukata, it was around six inches thick which he lifted up into the air, "Do you know what this is?!" Naruto questioned them.

"..." Complete and utter silence.

"This is a list of complaints from the Magic Council... Cana you drank booze and placed the tab under the Magic Council... Pinky, you destroyed the port and the rest of you?!" He glared at them.

"Yup. He's pissed."

"Man, I wonder what he's going to do to us... He can be very sadistic... remember what he did to Natsu last time he ate his Ramen?"

"D-Don't remind me!"

"I am very disappointed in you," The blond stated, "This stack of papers is only six inches! Oi, I expect each and everyone of you to cause so much destruction and damage that the next time the Magic Council calls me up for a meeting they show me a stack of paper that reaches the sky! Failure to do so will result in sadistic punishments," he grinned darkly.

The Fairy Tail Mages couldn't help but face palm at what the blond had just said.

"What an irresponsible thing to say..."

"With his attitude this guild ain't going to survive another year."

"I fear for our future..."

"We better get to work on fucking shit up!"

"I wish Ezra was here..."

They muttered amongst themselves as Naruto dropped the stack of papers to the floor and headed towards the guild bar where Mirajane and some blonde he had never seen before were standing.

"Oi, Mira. I know it's not my birthday but you didn't have to get me a stripper!" The blond exclaimed while checking the busty blonde out.

It took Lucy a few seconds to realize he had called her a stripper, "I'm not a stripper!" She snapped at him while giving him a dark glare.

"You're not? Are you interested in becoming one? I know a few people. With those boobs and that ass you'll be making jewels for days!"

"No, you filthy-"

"Her name is Lucy and she's interested in being a Fairy Tail Mage," The Silverette quickly interrupted the blonde.

"Is that so?" Naruto eyed her. He noticed Celestial Keys hanging from her belt, "You're a Celestial Mage huh? You should really consider being a stripper, Celestial Mages are pretty weak but if you are set on being a mage then welcome... If you die please remember to die quietly, it will be easier on all of us."

Lucy growled at him. Sure he was handsome but he was a jerk.

"Don't let him get to you," Cana grinned at Lucy, "He's a jerk to everyone... You'll get used to him eventually." The brunette stated.

Mirajane nodded at this before pulling out a stamp, "Where do you want your guild stigma and what color do you want it?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy stuck out her right hand, "I want it here and the color pink." She pointed at her hand. The Silverette nodded and stamped her hand before smiling, "You are now part of Fairy Tail."

The blonde smiled happily, "I gotta go show Natsu!" She quickly ran away off towards Natsu who was currently looking through the request board.

Mirajane turned to Naruto and glared at him, "You didn't have to be mean to her!"

"Me? Mean? I would never dream of being mean," Naruto fake-gasped, his voice was dripping with sarcasm. She could also see a bored expression on his face.

 _"What exactly happened to turn this man like this?"_ Mirajane thought while looking at him.

"N-Naruto-chan..." She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Romeo walk up to Naruto - the blond turned to the little boy and raised his eyebrow.

"My father hasn't returned from his quest... can you please bring him back?" The little boy pleaded, tears threatened to escape from the corners of his chocolate colored eyes.

"Eh? You have a father? I thought you were a bastard child!" Naruto said while picking his nose.

Mirajane glared at Naruto, "His father his Macao... He left to do a quest on Mt. Hakobe a few days ago..." She told the blond bastard.

"Whose Macao again?" Naruto blinked.

Romeo clenched his fists in anger and sadness, "Just go bring my dad back!"

"Eh? That's too much work."

"Come on! Just go!"

"If you give me 1 billion jewels."

"You asshole!" Romeo swung his fist at Naruto, however the blond caught his fist and smirk, "That's right... Hate me, detest me..run like a little bitch, and cling to life with this hatred, and then come before me - kick my ass and then use that hatred to survive this rotten world!"

Romeo only pulled his fist and turned around as he began running out of the guild. Seconds later a slap was heard throughout the guild. Everyone turned to see Mirajane's hand on Naruto's face - tears began dripping from her eyes and unto the guild floor.

"Oh? You were once a strong mage, is that all you got Mira?" The blond mocked her.

"Don't you care for anyone besides yourself?!" She ignored his comment and asked him this.

"Oi, I tried that once - it was too much work." He replied lazily.

She pulled her hand away from his face, and she started walking towards the exit of the guild.

"Where are you going?" Cana asked the silverette.

"I'm going to go look for Macao unlike some jerk." Was her only reply.

"I'm going too." Natsu spoke with anger and rage in his voice as he walked after Mirajane.

"Err... I guess I'll go too..." Lucy said while running after Natsu.

The entire guild watched as the trio walked out - it was completely silent until Naruto got up, "I'm going to go take a nap." He stated while he began walking out of the guild.

* * *

 **Note: yup. Don't expect shit to be exactly like the anime/manga xD so waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? Please leave me a lengthy review if you can! Follow and favorite as well!**

 **Happy Holidays to everyone!**

 **Deuces.**


	3. The King Of Vulcans!

**A/N: Suprise Surprise! Another update by yours truly! So sit back, relax and enjoy! Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews as well!**

* * *

 **The King Of Vulcans!**

* * *

"I-It's so cold..." Lucy said, while hugging herself with her arms. "Aren't you two cold?" She asked Mirajane and Natsu who were walking through the snowy mountains of Mt. Hakobe like it was nothing.

"Nope!" Natsu grinned at the blond, "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, I'm always warm!"

"Lucky you," Lucy muttered under her breath. They both turned to Mirajane who looked to be in thought. The silverette felt the eyes on her and turned to the duo, "Sorry... Can you repeat the question Lucy?" She asked the busty blonde. "I was thinking..." She muttered.

"Yeah... Aren't you cold?"

Mirajane nodded, "A bit... But we need to find Macao..." They noticed a determined look in her eyes. A look that showed that she would find Macao even if it killed her!

"What were ya thinking about anyways?" Natsu quirked.

"I bet she was thinking about fish," Happy exclaimed.

"Not everyone thinks about fish!" Lucy told Happy.

"Aye. Not you, Lucy doesn't have a brain," The blue cat grinned.

"Why you little annoying cat," Lucy gave the Exceed a cold glare.

Mirajane smiled softly at the scene in front of her before replying to Natsu, "About Lisanna..." Lucy felt the mood change. She saw the pinkette stiffen up, and she knew she shouldn't ask but she asked anyways, "Who is Lisanna?"

"She was my sister before she died..." Mirajane smiled sadly, "I know how it feels to lose someone important... I know... Which is why I want to bring Macao back to the guild... I don't want Romeo to feel what I felt when we lost Lisanna.." She continued to say.

"Oh..." Lucy smiled softly at Mirajane before clenching her fists, "We'll find Macao!" The blonde said. Natsu nodded and grinned, "I'm all fired up! Let's do this!"

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

...and so the trio continued to search for their guild member.

* * *

At a graveyard in Magnolia, besides a tombstone stood a white haired man. The white haired man looked down on the tombestone before he noticed someone walking up towards him from the corner of his eyes - someone familiar. He turned to see his godson Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oi, I didn't expect you to be here pervy-sage," The blond stated when he arrived to where Jiraya was.

The whited haired man grinned, "I do come pay my respects to your mother from time to time! But it's rare for you to come visit her, what's eating you up kiddo?!"

"Nobody likes nosey people pervy sage."

"Oh? I like to call it "caring for my godson" so tell me why are you here?'

"I can't just visit the rotting corpse of my dead mother?"

"From what I know of, no, you'd rather go drink away your problems at a bar."

"Oi, like I want to hear that coming from a peeping tom!" Naruto pointed at Jiraya, "So go eat shit and kick the bucket!"

The pervy sage sighed before saying, "Fine don't tell me. I heard you became guild master of Fairy Tail, hehehe it must be amazing - all those hot young babes! I envy you Naruto."

Naruto stayed silent and Jiraya continued to speak, "I should probably visit some time, I haven't played poker with Wakaba or Macao in a while." He grinned.

"That's if Macao comes back alive from his quest," Naruto stated lazily.

"What do you mean?!"

"Apparently, he went on a quest to Mt. Hakobe. His son wanted me to go get him but I refused, it's too much work," The blond admitted. "Like if you don't want anyone you love to die, protect them yourself, yes?"

"I hope he's okay..." Jiraya looked thoughtful, "It's currently mating season for the Vulcan's over there... They become very aggressive if they don't find mates... There aren't many female Vulcan's as well, so those aggressive male Vulcan's end up wanting to have sex with anything that moves... Man... woman... It's quite fearsome, especially when they stay in huge packs."

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face, "Y-You don't say?"

Jiraya nodded, "Hopefully, Macao returns with his rear perfectly fine, that's if he returns at all..."

"Err... I have to go take shit!" Naruto suddenly said as he began to run off.

 _"Shit! Shit! I could deal with just Macao dying or getting hurt! But at this rate Natsu is going to get ass fucked along with Mirajane and the blonde bitch! If they end up dead, I'll have to pay for the funerals and I'll have to deal with crying from Fairy Tail, and Makarov will end up killing me! Fuck!"_

The blond thought while he began running towards Mt. Hakobe.

* * *

Things were not going well with the trio who was looking for Macao. The trio was currently surrouded by hundreds of white furred Vulcans who were eying the trio like they were pieces of hot meat.

"The pink haired woman has nice ass. Me want her!"

"No! I want the pink haired woman!"

"Me want blondie!"

"I guess I'll take the one with the red pretty dress, hehehe!"

"What about me?! Me want one too!"

"You take blue cat!"

"We take turns mating, okay?!"

The Vulcan's all spoke amongst themselves. The trio began feeling very uncomfortable hearing them speak. Natsu however yelled, "HEY I'M NOT A WOMAN!" as he charged at a random Vulcan, " **Fire Dragon's Fist!"** he yelled while aiming from the Vulcan's face. The Vulcan only grinned darkly and stopped Natsu's fist.

"H-He stopped Natsu's attack like it was nothing!" Lucy stuttered out.

"Natsu! Behind you!" Mirajane shouted as she watched a Vulcan swing at the pinkette's head from behind. Before Natsu could do anything, the Vulcan landed the punch - making the dragon slayer go unconscious.

Lucy reacted quickly and tried grabbing her Celestial Key's only for them to fall on the snow below her. "Shit!" She cursed while dropping to her knees to look for them. She quickly grabbed them but at the same time a Vulcan grabbed her and threw her over it's shoulder's

"LET ME GO!" Lucy yelled while moving her body.

"No, me take you home! You have babies with me!" The Vulcan grinned darkly.

Mirajane watched as her friends went down one by one, and she couldn't help but began shaking. It had been a while since she used magic - hell, she had lost her will to fight after Lisanna died... She tried getting away but the white furred Vulcan's only grabbed her.

One groped her breasts, while another grabbed her arms and another he legs.

"Is this the end?" She asked herself, while biting her lip.

All of a sudden, a bokken flew out of nowhere and it hit the three Vulcan's that were grabbing on to them. The Vulcan's dropped to the floor unconscious - this caused everyone to turn to the direction where the Bokken had come from.

"Yo!" They turned to see Naruto waving at them with left hand while picking on his nose with his free hand.

"N-Naruto?" Mirajane's eyes widened. "You came to save us?"

"Oi, of course not! I came to save myself by saving you! If you people die it will only bring me problems," The blond growled. "So as payment for coming over here, you owe me a date along with blondie - and Natsu? Well, he will become my bitch for the next month!" Naruto stated while looking at the Vulcans who realized he was a threat to them.

"GET HIM!" A Vulcan yelled while the Vulcan's charged at the blond.

As they charged at the blond, they saw red lightning burst out of Naruto's body. The blond grinned sadistically before yelling, " **Lightning Devil's Rage!"** He shot out a twisting beam of red lightning that blasted forward and hit half the pack of Vulcan's who dropped to the floor dead.

The remaining Vulcan's felt their jaw's drop to the floor as they saw the lightning surrounding Naruto take the form of a skull, "So who else wants to die?" He asked the Vulcans.

The Vulcan's did what any smart being would do, they dropped to the snow while yelling, "ALL HAIL BLONDIE-SAMA!"

"OI, MY NAME IS NARUTO! GET IT RIGHT!"

"ALL HAIL NARUTO-SAMA!"

Naruto smiled at this before saying, "Now say, "I'm a big stupid ape!"

"N-No!"

" **SAY IT!"**

"I'M A BIG STUPID APE!" The Vulcan's did as told. Before Naruto asked them, "Where is Macao? You know, tall dude - and looks like he would come out in one of those commercial's about men who need pills to get erections." The Vulcan's pointed at a Vulcan who had been hit by Naruto's lightning earlier and the Fairy Tail Mages turned to the Vulcan to see Macao suddenly appear.

"Macao!" Mirajane yelled while running to the man.

"Ugh... What happened..." Macao spoke.

"You were taken over by a Vulcan..." Mirajane told him.

"Oh..." Macao looked sad, "I wanted to take them all out but I failed... Now Romeo..." his voice drifted away.

"Oi, who cares?" Macao turned to see Naruto. "Who cares if you couldn't wipe all these Vulcan's out? I doubt that annoying brat cares, there's only one thing he'll care to see... And only you can show him."

Macao's eyes widened, "Y-You're right... Let's go back home..." Mirajane helped the elder man up. While Lucy helped Natsu get up.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" The pinkette yelled once he woke up.

"Naruto saved us," The blonde said while they looked at Naruto who was like always picking his nose. Lucy cringed at seeing him do that.

"Oh.." The pinkette looked surprised, while they walked back home. Mirajane only looked at Naruto and smiled, " _Maybe he's not that bad..."_ she thought.

"Uh... Naruto what are you going to do with the Vulcan's that are following us?" Lucy suddenly asked. The Fairy Tail mages turned around to see Vulcan's following them.

"They are coming back with us, after all I am their King and they are my bitches!" Naruto grinned darkly. They on the other hand couldn't help but sweat-drop.

* * *

 **Note: And done! So waddya think? Please tell me xD I kinda rushed this so yeah! But at least I updated! :D yes! Naruto's magic is Lightning Devil Slayer magic! Any thoughts? Suggestions? Questions? Anyone wanna gimme any moves or spells? Also I have no idea what to do next chapter - any ideas? Suggestions?**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite as well :)**

 **Anything is appreciated xD**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Deuces.**


	4. Most Stories End Up Being The Same!

**Note: It's been a while, huh? Well, I deleted the original chapter four, originally it was going to be a 2-3 chapter arc about Naruto and Laxus and their past but I decided to save that shit for The Battle of Fairy Tail arc! So yeah!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

 **Most FanFiction Stories End Up Being The Same!**

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of a pissed off magic council. Well, he was standing in front of thought projections produced by the members of the magic council. He was in a courtroom somewhere in the Magic Council building in Magnolia.

"Why do the lot of you look like you're trying to contain in a shit?! Oi, you do know that's unhealthy! The longer you hold in a shit, the quicker you die!" The blond broke the silence.

"The reason I look like I'm trying to contain in a shit is because of you!" Org snapped at the blond, who was now picking one of his ears.

"Don't try blaming me for what goes on in your stomach!" The blond pointed at Org's projection, "That's like a school-girl trying to blame her teacher for giving her a bad grade on one her tests, knowing damn well she didn't study for it!"

"Can you just shut up? You're giving me a headache," Seigrain said in irritation.

"If you smash your head against a brick wall your head will be cleared of the headache," Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone.

"If I smash your head against a brick wall repeatedly, will that clear us of you?" The blue haired man asked.

"My head is hard, so I doubt it," The blond said lazily.

Seigrain growled at this before Ultear, a beauty black haired woman spoke, "Can we just continue this? Some of us have things to do." She added.

Org nodded, "You know why you're here Uzumaki."

"I'm a law abiding citizen," The blond stated. "Could it be I'm here because you're going to reward me?!"

"NO! You idiot! You brought an army of Vulcans to Magnolia, and they destroyed half of the city!" Org snapped at him, "They caused 300 million worth of damages that we have to pay for!"

"Oi, half the city was already shitty! Don't try blaming this on me old man! Go step on a landmine and die!" The blond said without remorse.

"Why you little shit! I should have you imprisoned for eternity!" Org yelled at him.

"I'll make sure to drag you to prison with me! I'll make sure you get the same cell as me, and I'm going to make you wish you were dead you, council pig!"

"Is that a threat?!"

"It's a promise from a shonen hero to a cliche side character!"

"SHONEN HERO MY ASS!" Seigrain yelled at the blond. "Your current personality is nothing but a shitty rip off of some character from another manga!"

"Oi, there's nothing I can do about that!" Naruto stated, "The author can write me however he desires.. I'm already in a Fairy Tail crossover story. What story will I be in next, huh? High School DxD?! One Piece?! Bleach?!"

"ENOUGH NONSENSE!" Org barked while rubbing the side of his forehead. "You have no idea in what kind of mess you're in Uzumaki... as much as I want to throw you prison I won't... instead I have little job for you."

"Job?" The blond quirked.

"There has been a dark guild named Eisenwald doing suspicious activities and we believe they are trying to aquire a dark artifact known as Lullaby-"

"Oi. No, no. No... not the Lullaby arc! This is one of the shittiest arcs in Fairy Tail... we all know how it's going to end!" The blond interrupted the old man. "Most Fan Fiction stories in this section end up being the same!"

"I don't give a damn!" Org stated, "If you want to stay out of prison you will do this!"

"Why do I have to do it?! Isn't this a task for you magic council fucks?! Oi, unless you corrupted fuckers don't have as much power as you claim to have."

"That's none of your business. Now leave, and we expect results soon!"

"Yeah, yeah," the blond shrugged his shoulders as he began walking away.

As soon as he was gone Org turned to Ultear, "Keep an eye on him. I want to know how powerful he is... and just what exactly he's about."

* * *

Walking through town was none other than Erza Scarlet who had returned from a quest at last. It was a quest which consisted of her slaying a monster terrorizing a village, as she walked through the city she noticed various places of the city destroyed. She hoped the damages weren't caused by anyone from Fairy Tail.

She continued to walk through the town until she arrived to Fairy Tail, she opened the door to see everyone doing what they usually did.

"Ezra!" She turned to Natsu to see him grinning, "You're back!"

Th red haired beauty smiled, "Yes. At last. I hope you've been behaving yourself."

"Aye!" He nodded.

"Did Natsu just pull a Happy?!" Lucy looked at him in shock.

Happy nodded, "Aye. Everyone is scared of Erza."

"Even Naruto?!"

"Everyone expect him," Gray stated. "I don't know if he's brave or stupid."

Erza suddenly turned to Mirajane and asked, "What happened to the city?"

Mira replied, "A few days ago... Naruto brought an army of Vulcan's from Mt. Hakobe... and they went wild, they started destroying everything..."

"That man!" Erza clenched her fists, "What an irresponsible jerk! Where is he?!" She roared while scanning the guild.

"The Magic Council took him in for questioning," Gray told the scary woman. She looked satisfied with that response, "I hope they give him the punishment he deserves." She stated before saying, "Natsu... Gray.."

"Yes?" They both asked.

"I want both of you to help me with a quest," She told the duo.

"Say what?!"

"Will you help me?! It involves a dark guild called Eisenwald." She stated, "I don't think I can take them on my own, but with both of you we might just be able to defeat them."

"A-Aye!" They both nodded.

She smiled, "Good we leave in a few days."

Everyone else just stayed shocked. They couldn't believe Erza had asked Natsu and Gray for help.

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of Eisenwald's guild building located somewhere in Oshibana, however he was dressed up as a pirate. On his head he had a pirate's hat, he also had a fake mustache, and on his right hand he now had a hook. Over his clothes he had a black coat.

Some would wonder what he was doing, well he could always bust into the guild and kick the ass of every member but that was too much work so be decided he would infiltrate the dark guild. The blond opened the door to the guild and walked in.

All eyes turned to him.

"Oi, my name is Captain Goku D Monkey. I come to join your dark guild," The blond said.

"We're full," Erigor looked at Naruto and smirked. "Perhaps you should consider joining a circus."

"Hahahaha!" The members of the dark guild started laughing.

"Yeah... go ahead and laugh," The blond said with a sad smile, this caused the Eisenwald members to stop laughing, and they stared at him. Suddenly they started hearing sad music.

"As long as I could remember... Everyone treated me like a freak... all because of this hook," He pointed at the hook on his right hand, "People looked down on me because of my handicap... everywhere I went people told me I would mount to nothing... they told me I could be one of two things... a pirate or one of those things where you hang jackets from... I decided to become a pirate... but I failed... I failed... to find the One Piece... so I decided to come here... I figured if anyone could understand my pain it would be a dark guild... but I'll just go..." the blond turned around and slowly started walking out, a smirk on his face as he walked.

"Where did that music come from... it's so sad..." One member cried.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THE PIRATE IS CARRYING A BOOM BOX!" Another guild member pointed at the boom box hanging from Naruto's fake hook.

"So...sad... Captain Goku had such a hard life..." another member cried.

"I know his pain... as a young man I always wanted to be a porn star... but they told me I had a small penis.. now I'm just a man with broken dreams and a small penis..." another cried.

"I say we let him join!" Another stated.

"Yes! Yes! Let him be one of us!"

Even Erigor had tears streaming down his eyes, "Don't leave Captain Goku... come... join us!"

 _"Fools! I knew this would work! I'm in! Muaahaha!"_

The blond turned around and smiled, "Thank you. I always wanted a family big bro."

"Did you just call me big bro?!" Erigor blinked.

Naruto nodded and Erigor dropped on the floor to his knees, "I-I... always wanted to be a big bro! I'll gladly be a big bro and buy you all the ice-cream you want lil bro!"

Yup. Naruto - err I mean Captain Goku D. Monkey was now part of Eisenwald.

* * *

 **Note: Yup. I decided to start the lullaby arc but slightly different. Not much of a chapter. Just some wall breaking. Silly stuff lol slight parodies. So waddya think? Good ? Bad? Eh? Leave me a lengthy review if you can xD**

 **Follow and favorite as well!**

 **Hope it was an enjoyable chapter!**


	5. Captain Goku D Monkey, Savvy?

**A/N: It's been a while but I'm glad a lot of you found last chapter funny xD well here is chapter five and I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

 **Captain Goku D. Monkey, Savvy?**

* * *

A few days had passed since Naruto joined Eisenwald in order to spy on them... and well in those few days many things had changed, for example he had somehow ended up being the Master of Eisenwald. Another thing that had changed had been that now everyone in Eisenwald looked up to him.

He was one charming mother fucker.

"Boss, What should we do today?" Kageyama asked the blond who was currently sitting down on a chair, his feet on a table while he read a manga.

"Yes! Let's go on an adventure!" Erigor stated, a dark grin spread across is lips.

Without looking away from his manga Naruto spoke, "Oi, I used to be an adventurer until I got an arrow to the ass hole... and then I decided reading manga was enough to satisfy my adventure needs." He stated.

"..." Silence filled the room they were in.

"Oi, I just got an idea!" Naruto suddenly jumped out of his chair, "Let's go look for Lullaby!"

Erigor narrowed his eyes, "Lullaby?"

Naruto nodded and grinned evilly, "We get the dark flute Lullaby, and then we take revenge on those idiot Masters of legal guilds, after we take revenge on those Magic Council fucks and then we rule the world!" He continued to grin like an absolute fool.

"Wow... Goku-Sama..." Kageyama said with tears in his eyes, "You you are just too evil... I love it! You're better than our old Master!"

Erigor nodded, "WITH GOKU-SAMA WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

"But where is Lullaby... that's the question.." Naruto said while looking thoughtful.

It was Erigor's and Kageyama's turn to grin darkly. The black haired man pulled out a map out of nowhere causing Naruto to say, "Oi! Where did you get that map from?! You just pulled it out of nowhere! Did you pull it out of your ass, did you?!" He asked the man.

"NO! THE HELL DO YOU THINK AN ASS IS?! A pocket where you can hide shit in?!" Kageyama yelled at the blond.

"Nevermind that," Erigor said while pointing at the map, "This map tells us the exact location of Lullaby... the flute is currently sealed away in some pyramid not far away from here."

"So this is the plan, Kageyama and I will go get the flute and the rest of you will wait for us in Oshibana Station, got it?" The blond told the Eisenwald members.

Nobody objected and so Naruto and Kageyama proceeded to leave the guild.

* * *

"So Lullaby is in there?" Naruto asked Kageyama as both stood in front of a pyramid located not far away from Oshibana Town.

Kageyama nodded, "Of course. Come on lets go inside."

They walked inside the pyramid and as they walked inside the pyramid Kageyama said, "Be careful there are traps every-"

At that moment Naruto stepped on a stone which sunk into the ground. Holes opened up on the walls on the pyramids and then a load of spears shot out and headed towards Naruto who froze.

"GOKU-SAMA NOOOOO!" Kageyama yelled as he pushed Naruto out of the way. The blond flew face forward and then turned around to see Kageyama fall to the floor on his knees.

"Eh? You're not hurt so why are you on your knees?" Naruto asked him.

"My... My... ass..." Kageyama whispered out.

Naruto stood up and walked towards Kageyama and as he walked towards Kageyama he noticed a spear sticking out of Kageyama's ass, and there was blood all over the place.

"HOLY SHIT A SPEAR IS STICKING OUT OF YOUR ASS!"

"Does it l-look bad?!"

"Oh no haha I can hardly tell," Naruto lied, but in reality he knew Kageyama would either end up turning gay or he would not be able to walk for a long time.

"Go on without me Goku-Sama... I... this was... as far... as I was meant to go..." Kageyama said while tears streamed down his eyes, "It was an honor having this spear shoved into my ass... in order to save your life..."

Naruto blinked and then shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, have fun it was nice knowing you Kagelama or whatever your name is." He began walking away.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME TO DIE HERE?!"

"Oi, you told me to go on without you!"

"I SAID THAT FOR DRAMATIC AND EMOTIONAL EFFECTS! IN REALITY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY "I CANNOT GO ON WITHOUT YOU!"

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"JUST HELP ME UP AND LETS GO!"

Naruto blinked once again and while he picked his nose he said, "About that... I have been a double agent... so yeah, have fun living with a spear in your ass!" He proceeded to walk away.

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Kageyama yelled as Naruto stopped walking and tilted his head to the side.

"I am Captain Goku D. Monkey, Savvy?" He grinned like an absolute fool before walking away.

After wandering around through the pyramid and avoiding hidden traps the blond at last arrived to a room where Lullaby was floating. He eyed the Lullaby and said, "I thought it was sealed... I guess it was bullshit." He walked up to the Lullaby and grabbed it.

The moment he grabbed the stupid flute the entire pyramid starting shaking and then the roof began collapsing down on him. "Shit! I have to get out of here!" He said as he ran out of the room.

While ran throughout the pyramid he avoided chunks of roof falling down om him. He ran until he saw the exit of the pyramid and as he ran towards it something grabbed him by his ankle causing him to fall down face first.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE! YOU'RE GOING TO HELL WITH ME MUAHAHA!" He turned around to see Kageyama grabbing his ankles.

"OI, GO TO HELL ALONE!" Naruto yelled while trying to pull away.

"You will die with me bastard!"

"Double Suicides aren't popular anymore, go die alone!" Naruto said while kicking Kageyama's face. Even so the black haired man would not let go. So he continued to kick the man's face until at last Kageyama let go. The blond quickly got up and ran out of the pyramid.

The moment he exited the pyramid, it crashed down completely into the ground. He sighed in relief and looked at Lullaby as he grinned darkly before he walked away.

Next Stop: Oshibana Station.

* * *

 **Note: Meh. This chapter was meh but I hope it was enjoyed xD so yeah what are your thoughts... good? Bad? Eh? I'll see if I can finish the Lullaby Arc next chapter because tbh I always found this arc to be boring.**


	6. Suck It, Magic Council!

Naruto sat comfortably, as the train he was in took him to Oshibana's Train Station. The blond quietly read a manga as he waited for the train ride to be over.

His deadfish eyes suddenly widened as he read the manga, "Main characters can die? Oi, I gotta be careful!" He said out-loud. He continued to read his beloved manga when he got the urge to take a shit so he got up and walked over to a bathroom when he saw Team Natsu on the train.

Erza at that moment managed to spot him along with Lullaby hanging loosely from his coat pocket. "That man has Lullaby!" She stood up and pointed at Naruto, as Lucy, Gray and Erza ran towards the blond who stood still. (Natsu got knocked out by Erza)

"Hand over Lullaby and turn yourself in!" Erza snapped at him as she pulled out her blade and pointed it at his neck.

"Who are you supposed, anyways?" Gray quirked.

"I am Captain Goku D. Monkey and I will become Pirate King," The blond stated, apparently they couldn't tell it was him Naruto.

"Ha! Goku? Goku would never side with a dark guild, you're just trying to be a rip off of him!" Erza laughed, her blade still not leaving his neck.

Lucy looked at him closely and realized it was Naruto, "Hey, that's Naruto!" She exclaimed.

"Oi, you're not as dumb as you look fun-bags," Naruto smirked while taking off the fake mustache, and removing the pirate hat on his head.

Lucy glared at him for insulting her but said nothing.

"Eh? Naruto? What are you doing here?!" Gray and Erza asked in union.

"That shitty magic council wanted me to take down Eisenwald, so I decided to infiltrate the guild, get Lullaby and I was just about to go defeat them into coma but since you guys are here then my work is done," He stated while picking his nose, "So you bitches head over to Oshibana Station kick their ass and I'll go get strawberry milk."

Before they could do or say anything, the blond disappeared in a flash of red lightning.

"That irresponsible man! How dare he do a half assed job!" Erza growled as soon as he was gone.

"What else can you expect from that lazy bastard?" Gray asked her while sighing.

"At least he has Lullaby so all we have to do is defeat the dark mages in Oshibana Station," Lucy said while sighing in relief.

* * *

"Oi, you stupid flute wake up!" Naruto yelled while swinging the Lullaby flute against a brick wall. The blond haired guild Master was actually inside an alley as he stared at the Magic Council building in front of him.

" **What the hell do you want you filthy human?! If you're not going to play me then fuck off!"** Lullaby begun glowing as it spoke to Naruto.

Naruto quickly dropped the flute to the ground below and stomped on it.

"Oi, that's not way to talk to the great Naruto-san you piece of rotten wood!" The blond yelled while he continued to stomp on the flute.

 **"Okay! Stop stomping me you filthy human! You're lucky I don't turn into my demon form and crush you like a bug!"** Lullaby growled at him.

"Oh?" The blond tilted his head to the side, "I was wondering why you weren't turning into Demon, could it be you're scared of me being a Devil Slayer?" Naruto mocked the flute.

" **Tch, shut up you arrogant human!"**

"Oi, make me!"

" **If you don't shut up I will!"**

"I'm not shutting up."

 **"Smh, Whatever. What the hell do you want human trash?"** Lullaby decided it was best not to argue with the annoying blond. Naruto quickly picked up the demotic flute and faced it towards the Magic Council building in front of him.

"Do me a favor and destroy that shitty council building!" The blond grinned darkly.

" **Oh? That's interesting... a human part of a legal guild wanting me to destroy the magic council building,"** Lullaby spoke with amusement.

Naruto started scratching his back with the flute and spoke, "Those shitheads have the nerve to tell me what to do! Oi, telling me what to do is like telling a fanfiction author how to write their story! So all I want you to do is destroy that shitty building, after that you can go fuck a tree, or go suck your mothers breasts, hell you can even go cause destruction on another Fan Fiction story for all I care!" The blond stated as he continued to scratch his back.

 **"HEY STOP USING ME TO SCRATCH YOUR BACK!"**

"But you're a good back scratcher!"

" **Just shut up, and I'll go destroy that building."**

The blond nodded and stopped using the flute as a back scratcher, he then threw the flute across the street, and as the flute flew it turned into a giant three or four story tall looking demon that started shooting beams of dark magic at the building.

"Suck it, shitty magic council!" Naruto smirked, as he walked away.

* * *

 **A/N: LOL AND THAT'S A FUCKING WRAP! I am going to say that I honestly don't give a fuck how shit ends up turning out. I mean fuck, I get bored of the same shit! These fanfictions are all the same in the end, fuck even mines! A lotta the arcs end the same just that they have their own little twists here and there. Hell a lot end up being fucking harems with some shitty romance.**

 **Originally this arc was going to be different but I ended up half assing this shit lmao I mean that's one of the perks of having an irresponsible Naruto as main character, I can have him bail out of a fucking arc and go ride a unicorn while drinking strawberry milkshakes!**

 **Don't like it? Not my problem lmao I decided that this story is not gonna have a deep, serious and complex plot so if you are a reader looking for shit like that then I suggest you look elsewhere. It will have a plot but don't expect it to be a masterpiece of a plot.**

 **MY ONLY ADVICE TO THOSE READING THIS STORY IS: DO NOT TAKE SHIT SERIOUS.**

 **But yeah! I always look forward to any feedback or thoughts you guys may have! Like it? Don't like it? Yanno tell me why. Feel free to flame away if you want!**

 **Have a good night!**


	7. Someone Who Loves Sweets Can't Be Bad!

"Fairy Tail stops Eisenwald at Oshibana Station..." Naruto read out loud from a newspaper. He was sitting near Fairy's guild bar while smirking, "A Demon of Zeref also known as Lullaby, appeared a few days ago out of nowhere and also destroyed the Magic Council building before vanishing..." he continued to read out loud before placing the newspaper down on the counter besides him.

"Oi, I tell you this world is going to shit, one moment it's all peaceful and next thing you know a demon appears out of nowhere and destroys everything you love," He said while looking at his guild members.

"Didn't you have Lullaby a few days ago?" Gray questioned him.

"Me? Have a disgusting flute? I would never!" Naruto replied while nodding to himself.

"I'm pretty sure you did," Lucy stated while looking at the blond.

"Are you guys sure you didn't pick up a mushroom from the ground and ate it?" Naruto asked them while smirking, "Because you two seem to be under an illusion thinking that I had Lullaby."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DID HAVE IT!" Gray and Lucy yelled at him.

The blond only shrugged his shoulder's, "Even if I did have it, it's a thing of the past, one must move on like a schoolgirl does when her jerk of a boyfriend breaks up with her."

They couldn't help but facepalm at this before the blond turned to Mirajane, "Oi, Mira gimme some strawberry milk." He told her.

"Sorry, we ran out," She told him.

"Ice-cream?"

"We don't any of that as well."

"Cake?"

"All gone too."

"Whe hell?! I need sweets!" He told her while getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked him as he walked away.

"I'm going to go buy something sweet." He replied without looking back.

* * *

"I need... sweets... must... eat.. sweets..." The blond haired man muttered as he walked through the city of Magnolia. As he walked throughout the city people eyed him oddly. "Sweets... where are you... my precious sweets..." he continued to chant.

The lazy blond continued to walk through the city until he arrived to a bakery called **Magnolia's Bakery.** The bored and lifeless look in his sky blue eyes was replaced with a happy glint. He excitedly entered the bakery.

It was heaven. The scent of sugar, sweets, and cakes entered his nostrils. To him sweets were what beer was to a normal man. Addicting and intoxicating. Naruto walked over to the baker and said, "Oi, one strawberry cheesecake please."

At that moment Erza Scarlet walked into the bakery and said, "I want one strawberry cheesecake please." She smiled at the baker as she walked over to the baker. She saw Naruto, and Naruto saw her as well but both decided to ignore each-other.

The baker slowly said, "I'm sorry. I only have one slice of strawberry cheesecake for today..."

The baker regretted saying that. The atmosphere changed. It was as if two demons were getting ready to fight to the death. The blond haired Uzumaki turned to the red haired beauty in front of him, and she did the same, neither spoke.

The silence in the air was broken by Erza, "That slice of cheesecake is mines." She told the blond.

"Oi, I was here first!" The blond exclaimed.

She gave him the coldest and scariest glare she could muster and spoke, "I said it was mines!"

He glared back, clearly not bothered by her glare, "Not if I buy it first!" He turned to the baker and said, "I'll buy the slice for 11,000 jewels!"

The red head growled, "No! I'll buy it for 12,000 jewels!"

"Oi, make that 20,000 jewels!"

"25,000 jewels!"

"30,000 jewels and I'll throw in a one punch man manga!"

"33,000 jewels and I'll give you my autograph!"

The baker didn't know which person to sell the last slice of cheesecake to. She was offered a good deal. A one punch man manga or the autograph of Erza Scarlet.. a famous mage from Fairy Tail.

Ezra noticed the baker not making up her mind and quickly pulled out her blade, she pointed at the blond's neck. He smirked arrogantly, "You should buy me a drink before you decide you want to penetrate me."

Erza ignored his comment, "I challenge you to a sword fight." She saw the wooden katana hanging by his black belt like usual. She would win any sword duel, after all nobody was better at wielding a blade than her.

"Oh?" The blond seemed surprised.

She continued, "The winner buys the other the last slice of cheesecake."

The blond leaned on her blade and smirked, "Do you think that would be wise, sugartits? I wouldn't want you to break a nail or anything." He mocked her.

She glared at him, "The one who should be worried is you."

The blond looked thoughtful before saying, "I'll accept your challenge on one condition."

"Which would be?"

"The loser also has to watch the winner eat the cheesecake." He smirked arrogantly.

"Deal." She smirked as well. Nothing would bring her more joy than eating cheesecake in front of the annoying blond haired man. "Let's have this little duel outside."

Once outside they stood parallel to eachother, a good distance of about ten feet as they looked at each other. They were analyzing and studying each-other before they made their move.

"Look it's Titania!"

"That's also Fairy Tail's new guild master."

"What are they doing?"

"I think they are going to have a little match!"

"Ohh sooo coool, I wanna watch!"

They heard the people around them speak and before long they had a huge crowd of people surrounding them and cheering either of them on. Erza only looked into those deadfish eyes of his... and then she saw him blink.

SHE HAD TO STRIKE NOW!"

The redhead charged at him while swinging her blade, she was going to end this fast! She appeared in front of him as her blade made it's way towards his neck. He swiftly ducked and kicked her ankles causing her to fall backwards.

She looked up to see his Bokken smashing down on her, she rolled out of the way and stood up only for the blond to appear in front of her with his swinging blade. She didn't have enough time to duck or dodge so she blocked the attack.

Wood hit metal and she flew backwards, the crowd of people moved out the way as she crashed into a brick wall. Once again the blond appeared in front of her, his wooden katana pointed at her neck as she looked at him.

"You lost," He smirked, giving her the arrogant look she hated.

She growled as her grip tightened on her blade, she swung it at him while yelling, "I'm not done yet you bleached blond!" He didn't even move. She looked at her blade to see the entire blade gone minus for the handle. Which she was clearly holding.

She looked back to where their blades had collided to the the blade on the ground and she felt her eyes widened in surprise.

" _I-I lost to this man just like that? Not only is he fast but he has pure raw power... damn you Uzumaki!"_ She growled but said nothing.

"Oi, come on and buy me the cheesecake," He smirked as he put his bokken away. She said nothing as he walked back into the bakery, a deal was a deal so she had to go through with it. She followed him back into the bakery where he was no ordering the cheesecake.

"Redy by the door is going to pay for it," He pointed at Erza before grabbing the cheesecake the woman had placed in front of him, before he made his way over to a two chair table.

A minute later the red-head was sitting across from him as she watched him slowly enjoy the cheesecake. "Hmm.. this is so good..." he said as he took a bite out of the cake.

"You don't have to rub it in!"

"I know," He smirked before taking another bite out of the cheesecake, "I don't know what tastes better this cheesecake or the fact that I was victorious in our little duel, all I can say is that today is a very good day." He told her.

Erza bit her tongue, " _THIS JERK! HE PISSES ME OFF SO BAD! I JUST WANT TO K-KILL HIM! Maybe I will... I'll kill him and then join a dark guild!"_ she couldn't but smirk darkly.

However, in an instant the anger, and the dark thoughts faded away from her as she watched Naruto slide his plate with half of the cheesecake to her side.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him.

"I'm full so you can have the rest." He told her.

"EEEEH?!" She looked at him in surprise.

"Enjoy," He said as he pulled out a manga and begun reading it. She was about to speak when he said, "Don't say anything... just eat it." She really wanted to argue but the cake looked so delicious that she just nodded and took a bite out of him.

She took a glance at him as she ate the cake, he was the only person that could be a jerk towards her, piss her off, make her want to kill him, and the next minute surprise her and make her forget why she was even mad at him in the first place.

She continued to look at him and thought, " _A person who loves sweets can't be that bad."_ as she smiled and enjoyed the little slice of goodness.

* * *

 **Note: All I can say is that I couldn't decide whether to start the Galuna arc or just make an arc parodying some manga/anime for the lols either way I don't like to do b2b arcs and I occasionally like to do chapters like this.**

 **I wanna do more character development so I decided to why not do this? Lol tbh one of the things I really like writing when it comes to an asshole Naruto is that he and Erza just click! He's rude, irresponsible, jerkish, laidback, easy going and Erza is strick, lives by rules etc so it can be fun writing them xD**

 **But yeah, waddya think? :) good? Bad? Ehhh? Follow, favorite and leave me a lengthy review if you can xD like seriously all feedback is appreciated.**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	8. Drink With A Partner, Never Alone!

"I should of known that irresponsible boy would of pulled something like this!" Org, of the Magic Council snapped as he sat across from his colleagues. The Magic Council was currently having a meeting regarding the recent incident regarding Lullaby destroying their precious Magic Council building.

"That's what you get for trying to control a lazy good for nothing," Siegrain smirked at the old man.

"It appears so," Gran Doma nodded, "I guess we will have to leave that punk alone."

"Oh? That's interesting... it's so unlike you to do something like this, chairman," Ultear stated as she eyed the chairman.

"What?!" Org said with wide eyes, "That boy will not be punished?!"

" _That brat is allies with that old fool Jiraya... if he did something like set Lullaby on our building without an regard for consequences... that's because he knows he can use Jiraya against us... with his spy network he probably has enough dirt to get the king to shut us down... oh Naruto Uzumaki you win this round..."_ The chairman thought while scowling.

"I rather not deal with idiots," Gran Doma said before turning to Ultear, "Anything else about Naruto?"

"No," She shook her head, "Other than a little date with Erza Scarlet, he hasn't really done anything." She continued.

"I see.." The chairman nodded, "Very well. Don't stop keeping an eye on him and report to me if you see anything suspicious, got it?" She nodded at him and he stood up, "Meeting dismissed."

* * *

It was another normal day at Fairy Tail, well as normal as they came because Fairy Tail days really weren't normal. Everyone was doing their own thing, from drinking, to gambling to even fighting. Yup, just another Fairy Tail day.

"Erza! Fight me now!" Natsu grinned while charging at the Scarlet. For the longest he had been wanting to

Erza who was eating cake quickly stood up and as the pinkette appeared three feet away from her she roundhouse kicked him and flew across the guild before crashing into a wall.

"Fine. If you want to fight then come at me with everything you got," The redhead said while looking at the Dragon Slayer who didn't seem to be wake.

"HE WENT DOWN AFTER ONE HIT?" Gray yelled out.

"HAHAHA YOU ARE SO LAME NATSUMI!" Naruto laughed from the guild bar. The blond had actually been drinking a lot so he was intoxicated.

"It appears so..." Lucy sweat-dropped, "Is there anyone that can even beat Erza?" She then asked.

"A few from this guild actually," Mirajane stated while looking at Erza who went back to enjoying her favorite food. It was then that everyone started becoming sleepy.

"Huh? Why... am... I... getting...sleepy..." Lucy said while yawning.

"He's here..." Erza spoke softly as she tried staying awake.

"Mystogan.." Mirajane managed to say before falling asleep.

A cloaked figure covered from head to toe suddenly walked into the guild and as he did his eyes widened to see Naruto actually awake. Mystogan was surprised because even the previous guild master Makarov would fall asleep when he activated his sleeping spell.

"His palms are sweaty, weak knees, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his sweated already..." Mystogan only watched as Naruto sang into a beer bottle as if it was a microphone.

The cloaked man figured the spell had not worked on the blond because the blond was too drunk to even realized a sleeping spell had been casted if that was even possible. Paying no mind to the part-time master he waliked over to the request board and grabbed the best paying quest he could find.

"I'm leaving to do this quest," Mystogan told Naruto as he showed him the quest paper before heading over to the guild exit.

"WAAAAIT!" Naruto yelled. Mystogan stopped walking and tilted his head to the side. He looked at Naruto who was flipping him off, "Ha ha ha, how maaany fingurs am I poiiiinting at you?" The blond slurred.

"One and it's the middle finger," Mystogan replied before proceeding to walk away.

"Hahahaha," Naruto started laughing, "I pointed the middle finger to one of the strongest members in the guild and he's running like a little bitch, hahaha!" He begun dancing around as if he had won the lottery.

Mystogan couldn't help but sweat-drop when he heard this but he ignored it. Just as he was about to leave Naruto called him again, "Yooo, batman come have a drink with me, hehehe! I've always been a fan batman!"

Mystogan stopped walking once again, "I'm not Batman."

"Eh? You wear a mask therefore you are now Batman!"

"Just because I wear a mask does not mean I'm Batman."

"Hehe, okay whatever you say Batman, your secret is safe with me," Naruto winked at him before motioning for him to come over.

Mystogan just stood there thinking, " _I'm always on the move... I never truly get to hang around or have fun... plus I wonder what kind of guild Master he is...I've heard he's a major jerk... eh what the hell, one drink and I'll go!"_ The masked man nodded as he walked over to Naruto.

* * *

Many bottles of booze later... Mystogan and Naruto were on top of Fairy Tail's roof, both laying down peacefully while looking up at the beautiful and clear skies.

"Oi, this is life..." Naruto grinned happily, "A nice drink, a great drinking partner and nothing but a beautiful and peaceful day to make it a great day. What more could a man possibly want?"

Mystogan heard this and smiled underneath his mask, " _This man... he has a certain thing to him... something that makes you believe everything will be okay in the end... I haven't felt this peaceful in a very long time.. I can see why Makarov picked him.."_

 _"_ Batman, how does it feel to wear mask all the time?" Naruto suddenly asked him.

Mystogan didn't know why, maybe it was the booze or maybe it was emotions buried deep inside his heart... but he suddenly started crying, "It feels so shitty! For once I'd like to feel the fresh air against my face! Seriously, I hate having to wear this mask all the time, do you know how much of a burden it is to play a mysterious character, do you?!" He yelled.

"Let it all out," Naruto only patted his back.

"AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORST PART IS?!" Mystogan yelled at the blond.

"That you're ugly so that's why you have to cover your face?"

"No! It's that I have to smell my stinky breath all day everyday, and don't even get me started on sex," Mystogan continued to say.

Naruto at the moment got an idea, "Let's burn the mask." He grinned.

"N-No... I can't..."

"I have a lighter!"

"Oh, what the hell let's burn it!" Mystogan said while taking off the mask. Naruto handed him the lighter and the blue haired man lit the mask on fire.

"YEAH BURN BITCH, BUUUURN!" Mystogan yelled like an absolute maniac.

"You're free now Mystogan!" Naruto only looked at him, "The mask of despair no longer holds you hostage, you can now feel the wind against your face!"

Mystogan only started crying once again, "It wusnt allways lyke thizz.. when I waz a boy... I dreamed of being... a Transformer... how badass would it be?!" He slurred before taking a swing of the bottle of booze he had on his hand.

"S-So beautiful..." Naruto felt tears streaming down his eyes, "You wanted to be a robot?! How beautiful... do you know what I wanted to be as a child? I wanted to be the Pirate King... and do you know what I was going to name my ship?!"

"What?" Mystogan asked.

"The Big Cock," Naruto told him, "That way I'd be able to ram my ship into another ship and yell, "OH YEAH I JUST RAMMED MY BIG COCK UP YOUR ASS!" But now... all I have is this empty bottle of booze and a heart with broken dreams," The blond said while throwing the bottle away.

"Deep man, deep.." Mystogan whispered as he and Naruto stayed silent.

Minutes later Naruto broke the silence by saying, "Something smells odd.. it smells.. like... BURNT HUMAN!" He yelled as he looked and saw that his leg was on fire.

"HOLY SHIT! THE GUILD IS ON FIRE!" Mystogan yelled as he grabbed Naruto and jumped off of the building. Once they were down on the ground Naruto rolled on the floor before looking up to see the entire guild blazing with fire.

"OI, YOU BURNED THE GUILD!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Mystogan.

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOLD ME TO BURN MY MASK! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Okay, okay, okay, don't panic... I have a plan!"

"Which is?" Mystogan asked him.

"You stay here and take the blame while I run away, bye bye!" Naruto started running but because he was drunk he stumbled down on the floor.

Mystogan looked at him and sighed, "Don't worry I have a plan... you put the blame on..."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Everyone woke up by the screams of Erza to see the entire guild burned and ready to collapse on them.

"HOLY SHIT WHO BURNED THE GUILD?!" Gray yelled while looking around the guild.

"This is not man!" Elfman yelled while shaking his head.

"Huh? Mystogan left already? If he was here he could of told us who did this.." Mirajane looked thoughtful.

"Oi, I know who did it!" Everyone turned to see Naruto waking up.

"Who?!" The entire guild asked.

"IT WAS NATSU! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Natsu who in fact was still sleeping.

"I should of known!" Erza yelled angrily while stomping towards him.

"Figures," Gray nodded his head.

"NATSU WAKE UP!" Erza only yelled as she shook him awake.

"Hello Erza, what's up?" He grinned at her.

"Don't what's up me! You burned the entire guild and for that you will be punished!" She said, her eyes were glowing red as she dragged him out of the guild.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Natsu cried out as she continued to drag him away.

Naruto only smirked and thought, " _Mystogan you magnificent fucker!"_

* * *

 ** _Note: LOL originally was going to start the Galuna arc but this shit happened so waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? Any questions? ACTUALLY I really dunno what i'ma do... so any thoughts? Should I do the Galuna arc (aNaughtyHero style) Orr just make my own original arc? But I seriously don't have many ideas for original arcs atm so anyone have anything in mind?_**

 ** _The next chapter will be within 24 hours through 72 hours depending on whether I get an idea of what I wanna do but other than that I'm almost at 100 reviews xD so review away also don't forgot to follow and favorite :)_**

 ** _Happy Sunday Everyone! Or happy Monday! Or happy Saturday depending on where everyone lives!_**

 ** _PS: IF I DO THE GALUNA ARC I WILL TRY FINISHING IT IN ONE CHAPTER, AND IT WILL NOT COVER EVERYTHING THAT THE MANGA AND ANIME COVERED - HELL IT MAY LACK SUBSTANCE. For example, I may not go into full detail on Gray and Lyons past and whatnot lol but yeah._**


	9. Good Intentions Pave The Road To Hell!

Natsu sighed as he scrubbed the guild floors, cleaning the guild was all he had done for an entire week as punishment for burning the guild apparently. Something he actually never recalled doing. Either way the guild was already back to it's original condition before it was before it got burned.

"It's totally not fair," The pinkette muttered underneath his breath. "I haven't done a single quest all week and all this cleaning is boring," He complained to himself. Everyone was doing their own thing while he scrubbed the floor as if he were some Cinderella.

"You've missed a spot," He heard Laxus say so he looked up at the guilds second floor to see Laxus smirking down at him before spitting on the floor a few feet away from him. If Natsu was Cinderella then that made Laxus his evil half-sister.

"You bastard, come down and fight me," Natsu growled, as he glared at the blond haired man.

"Why don't you come up here instead," Laxus continued smirking at him.

"As a matter of fact I will," The pinkette rushed towards the stairs that lead to the second floor but as he did Erza appeared out of nowhere and kicked him.

He crashed into a table which he ended breaking. "What the hell?!" He got up and looked at Erza who stood in front of the stairs.

"You are not allowed to go to the second floor," The redhead told him, "You understand, Natsu?!" She gave him a deadly glare.

"A-Aye.." He could only nod.

"Good. Now I have to be somewhere, I will be back later so I hope you're done by the time I get back," She stated before walking towards the exit of the guild.

"Ha ha ha, look at you getting scolded and cleaning the guild like the trash you are," Laxus laughed at the pinkette.

"Oi, that's enough," Natsu heard Naruto behind him, he turned around to see the blond looking up at Laxus, "Never treat a man like shit while he's down," Naruto told Laxus.

"Oh? Since when do you care about others feelings?" Laxus quirked, "Ha! Nevermind that Naruto, why don't you just hand over the guild to me right now? AFTER ALL, I am the strongest in the guild.. stronger than Erza, Mystogan.. even stronger than that old geezer that made you guild master."

At this point everyone in the guild looked at Laxus who had a power hungry look on his face. Naruto looked at him with the same deadfish eyes he always had, "If you're the strongest in the guild then why am I Master?" Naruto smirked at him.

"That's because you're the old man's favorite!" Laxus looked infuriated.

"Boo hoo, how sad and tragic right?" Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmph. Just watch your back, I'll be taking the guild for myself soon enough," Laxus threatened him before vanishing in a flash of yellow lightning.

"Ha ha, that was kind of cool," Naruto turned to see Natsu grinning at him, "I don't think he would of stopped bothering me if it wasn't for you." He stated. The blond only shrugged his shoulders and walked away. It was the least he could do for placing the whole burning guild blame on the pinkette.

"Why can't Natsu go to the second floor anyways?" Lucy turned to Naruto, the blond had sat down at the guild bar like usual next to the Celestial Mage.

"The second floor of this guild is like a strip club, you can't enter it unless you're of age but in this case you need to be an S-ranked mage, also in this case you got a cherry boy who wants to lose his virginity as soon as possible." He replied to her while looking at Natsu.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about right now," Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Oh yes, the second floor is where the S-ranked quests are, they are extremely difficult and the chances of death are very high. " Lucy turned to Mirajane who handed a cup of strawberry milk to Naruto who gladly took it from her.

"So it's better not to do them," Mirajane smiled at Lucy.

* * *

A few hours later the guild wasn't that full of people so Natsu made his way to the second floor, he would take a quest and do it! Natsu grinned like he had won the lottery as he stared at the request board on the second floor of the guild. He looked over through the quests and picked the one with the lowest pay which was seven million jewels.

"Hehe, I'm sick of stupid guild chores, it's time to do an awesome quest like this one," The pinkette grinned as he looked at his quest paper.

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

"Come on let's go get Lucy," Natsu proceeded to run down the stairs, but was jerked back by someone who grabbed his arm and snatched the paper from him.

He turned around to see Naruto looking at the quest paper. The pinkette clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. " _Dammit! I thought I was gonna be able to get away with the quest... but I bet Naruto will just put me back to doing guild chores now."_ He thought.

"Natsu, wanna have a bet?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by a smirking Naruto.

"What kind of bet?" Natsu asked him.

"It's simple, if you can finish this quest in three days I'll give you my favorite Manga but if you don't you have to give me the seven million payout," Naruto's smirk got wider.

"Say what?! You'll actually let me do the quest?!" Natsu's eyes turned wide.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not, just don't forget to take Gray with you."

"I can do this without Stripper."

"Oi, oi, I know but then he'll start bitching at me for not letting him go, this is the only offer you have take it or leave," The blond said while picking on one of his ears.

"I'll do it, and I plan on being back before three days," Natsu grinned excitedly.

"If you guys die make sure your bodies are never found, it'll be less trouble for me," Was the only thing Naruto said before Natsu ran off happily.

* * *

 **One Day Later**

* * *

It was quiet.. very quiet.. the entire guild was filled with silence, weird and awkward silence, and nobody knew why it was so quiet until it clicked on Erza.

"Where are Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy?" The redhead asked the entire guild.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them since yesterday," Cana stated.

"Same here," Macao nodded.

"I saw Natsu on the second floor yesterday," Everyone turned to Laxus who was smirking, "He was with Naruto who sent him on a S-Class quest, hahaha, that punk went to his death!"

"Naruto! You actually sent Natsu on a S-Class quest?!" Erza turned to Naruto who was sitting in the corner of the guild reading a Manga.

The blond without turning away from his Manga nodded.

"How could you do something so stupid and irresponsible?!" Erza stomped her way over to the blond, she pulled out her blade and sliced his Manga in half.

"NOOO, I WAS READING THAT! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BITCH?!" The blond yelled as he stood up, giving Erza a dark glare.

"YOU! YOU'RE my problem! You've done it now, you've sent Natsu and possibly Lucy, Happy and Gray to their deaths!" Erza gave him a glare of her own.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, they'll be okay," The blond picked on one of his ears, "I wouldn't have allowed him to do the quest if I didn't believe he couldn't do it." He admitted.

Erza was actually taken back by his response but she shook her head, "No, you probably also allowed him to do the quest because you knew he'd take Lucy and Gray, that way you could sit back and relax enjoying the peace and quiet."

"That too," He admitted shamelessly, "But if you're really worried about them go after them and mother them, because that's all you seem to do: mother people, stop being an uptight bitch!" He told her.

"I AM NOT AN UPTIGHT BITCH!" She snapped at the blond.

"Yeah you are, you can never let simple things like this go."

"I CAN SO LET THINGS GO!"

"Suuuure, you can," He said sarcastically.

"Yes, I can!"

"Okay, then let this conversation go."

"I am letting it go!"

"Then shut up and let it go!"

"I have let it go!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes, "Now go be their mother if you are so worried, oh and make sure you get cursed and stay on the island forever." He continued.

"I will go but I will not give you the satisfaction of staying here enjoying your peace and quiet while the rest of us are out there putting our lives at risk, you are so coming with me Naruto Uzumaki!" She told him.

The blond blinked before he started laughing, "Hahahaha. Last time I checked I was guild Master and you aren't. There's no way you can make me do anything..." He smirked at her.

"Yes, I can!" She smirked back.

* * *

" _How the hell did this happen?!"_ Naruto asked himself mentally as he wiggled. He had forcefully been tied up and and taped up by Erza before being dragged into a pirate ship that was headed to Galuna Island. He looked at Erza who was looking out in the sea, a soft smile on her face.

"Mmhnm mmm mhmhnn!" The blond said as he shook. He was trying to grab her attention.

Erza turned around and looked at him, she walked up to him and crouched down, "I'm going to remove the tape and untie you only if you promise me to behave."

He nodded slowly, she nodded back and quickly removed the tape and rope from him. The moment she did so he stood up and glared at her, "That was uncalled for you uptight bitch!"

"Stop whining, this is your fault, you wouldn't have to be dragged here forcefully with me if you hadn't sent Natsu on a S-Class quest!" She roared at him.

"Hn, whatever," He shrugged lazily and walked towards the rails of the Pirate ship. He stopped and stood there looking out into the sea just like Erza had done earlier.

The redhead looked at him and sighed. She walked over to him and stood besides him, neither spoke nor did they look at each other until minutes later she broke the silence, "Listen... I am not an uptight woman... I just... don't want to lose those precious to me..." She explained to him.

He didn't say anything and she continued, "You see when I was a child I was locked up..." She bit her bottom lip, she was going to try and tell him about her past but she couldn't.

"Oi, I frankly don't care," He turned to her, "If you want to protect those you love then do it just don't drag me into it... but since I'm here I might as well help you... which is really troublesome.." He mumbled the last part.

Erza only smiled at this, "Thank you."

The blond only gave her a simple nod as the pirate ship sailed to the curse island...

 **By the time,** the Pirate Ship arrived to Galuna Island a day and night had passed. They looked at the shore of Galuna Island to see Lucy? Yeah, Lucy and she seemed to be fighting a woman. The blonde haired woman knocked out whoever she was fighting and then out of nowhere a giant mutant looking rat popped up in the sky and it was falling down towards Lucy.

"She's not moving," Erza said while looking at the rat crashing down towards her, "The rat will flatten her like a pancake!" She clenched her fists.

"Oi, don't worry her boobs will protect her," The blond next to her said lazily.

"Now is not the time for jokes like that, we need to go save her," Erza jumped out of the Pirate ship and ran towards Lucy, as she ran she jumped up in the air while pulling out her blade and she hit the rat. It yelled and it flew into the Island's forest.

"Erza!" Lucy looked happy to see Erza but then her happiness was replaced with fear, "W-What are you doing here? Y-You came to punish us?!" She asked fearfully.

"Yeah, Erza-chan... why are you here?" Lucy turned to see Naruto walking towards them.

"Naruto... you came too?" She looked surprised.

"I was dragged here by a demon, I was forced to come here unwillingly, stupid demon's that force people to do shit they don't want to should just go die," He told Lucy. Erza heard this and glared at him.

"The demon is glaring at me right now as well," He said while blinking. Erza then gave him a look that said, "I will deal with you later." Before the Scarlet turned to Lucy once more.

"I have come to help..." She told the blonde.

Lucy's eyes lit up, "R-Really? Y-You are not going to punish us?"

Erza looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto gave Natsu permission to do this quest... so I don't see a reason to punish you guys... if anyone deserves to be punished then it should be Naruto... and he's currently serving his punishment by being here."

"Oi, you think being on an island next to two beautiful ladies is a punishment?" Naruto asked the redhead, an arrogant smirk present on his lips.

Erza had nothing to say to that so she ignored his comment and questioned Lucy, "Fill us in. What is going on here?"

Lucy nodded at her, "Well... the people on this Island are turning into demons, and they said it was because of the purple moon in the sky.. so we decided to check out the island so we head over to a pyramid where we fall down into some underground cave where apparently there's a demon sealed up by ice, and the person who sealed the demon was Gray's -"

"What are you trying to do here booby-chan?! Just write us a book," Naruto interrupted Lucy, "We don't have time to listen to this shit!" He shook his head as he begun walking away.

"Where are you going?" Lucy and Erza asked him.

"I'm going to check the island out," He replied as he walked away.

"Fill me in as we walk back to the island viklage, there's a village right?" Erza asked Lucy. The blond nodded and they begun walking back to the village.

* * *

"Where am i?" Gray asked himself as he woke. He woke up to find himself bandaged and inside a tent. He clenched his fists, "Dammit... I can't believe I lost to Lyon... I have to stop him!" He quickly got up and walked out of the tent.

"Gray, you're finally awake!" He turned to his left to see not just Lucy, but Happy and Erza as well. He froze in fear when he saw Erza, but his fear quickly dissipated when he saw that she didn't look angry or ready to punish him.

Lucy sensing what he was thinking spoke,"Erza and Naruto came to help us out, isn't this great?!" The blond haired girl cheered happily.

Gray nodded slowly before asking, "What happened to the village?"

"Oh..." Lucy looked at the ground sadly, "Last night the other mages tried killing everyone with some poisonous jelly acid.. but thanks to Natsu no one got hurt but the village couldn't be saved..."

"That bastard Lyon!" The Ice Mage growled, "When he said he was going to eradicate everyone I didn't think he'd actually do it.. we have to go stop him at the temple before he revives Delioria.."

"But before that we have to find Natsu," Erza stated.

"Knowing Natsu he's probably off at the temple trying to fight Lyon," Lucy told Erza.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Erza nodded at this, "Very well, we will head over to the temple.." she then turned to Gray, "You are hurt Gray, do you think you can fight like this?" She looked slightly worried.

Gray nodded, "I won't lose to him again..." He said with fire in his eyes.

"Let's go then!" Erza said as the trio along with Happy rushed off to the temple in the forest.

* * *

"So you're the only one left, Toby? How scandalous," Lyon sighed while looking at at Toby, an odd looking man who seemed to be part human and part animal.

"Don't tell anyone I injured myself," Was the only thing Toby could say.

Lyon shrugged off his comment and spoke, "I guess those Fairy Tail mages aren't as weak as they look.. this may be a problem for us." The Ice Mage looked thoughtful.

"Indeed.. not only do you have Salamander to worry about now but Titania and that Naruto Uzumaki person who recently became Fairy Tail's new guild Master," Zalty a masked man stated as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Like usual you're quick with information, Zalty," Lyon said without a hint of surprise. "But regardless of anything, there's nobody that can defeat me.." Lyon smirked while clenching his fist.

Before anything could be done or said, the temple started shaking causing Toby to fall down on the ground, "Is this an earthquake?!" He asked his peers as he looked up at the temple to see Runes falling down to the ground.

"No.. wait.. the temple is being tilted.." Zalty stated while looking down at hole in the ground, "Look down there." Zalty pointed at the hole on the ground. Toby and Lyon looked down at the hole to see Natsu grinning mischievously while looking up at them.

"If this temple is tilted then the moon light won't be able to hit the demon down below," He grinned at them before fire started bursting out of his feet. He jumped up in the air as he used the fire as booster to fly up into the floor where Lyon and his minions were.

The Fire Slayer flew towards Lyon and yelled, " **Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"** as he swung his blazing fist at the Ice Mage, he landed a punch on Lyon's face only for Lyon to turn into Ice. "An Ice Clone?" Natsu's eyes widened.

"Behind you," He turned around to see the real Lyon getting ready to attack him.

 **"Ice Make: Crows!"** Lyon yelled as he created countless of sharp crows that flew towards the pinkette.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu blasted the crows with a roar of blazing hot fire before the destructive beam of fire headed towards Lyon who stood still.

"Ha! You've lost!" Natsu grinned at this, "There's no way you can counter my flames!"

"Do you think I'll lose that simply? There is no way I can lose... because I will be the man to defeat Delioria!" Lyon yelled as a shield of Ice appeared in front of him.

"He wants to defeat Delioria?" Natsu asked with wide eyes before laughing, "Hahaha! You'll unseal a half defeated demon just to fight it?! You're such a weirdo but that gets me all fired up," The pinkette grinned while facing Lyon.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING TO SURPASS UR!" Lyon yelled at him.

"Then why don't you fight this Ur person instead?" Natsu quirked.

"Don't you know?! Gray killed her! She was oureally teacher and he killed her!" Lyon snapped at him. Natsu froze in shock at this and Lyon saw this as an opening to strike him.

 **"Ice Make: Dragon!"** He formed a giant Dragon made of Ice that crashed into Natsu before both the Ice Dragon and Natsu crashed into a temple wall. Natsu groaned in pain as he looked at Lyon who was smirking darkly.

"It's time for you to die... Salamander!" He said before facing his palm at Natsu, " **Ice Make: Blast!"** a blast of Ice shot out of the palm of his hand and it headed for Natsu who was unable to move.

" **Ice Make: Shield!"** Gray at that moment burst tbrought a wall and landed in front of Natsu while shielding both of them from Lyon's deadly attack.

"Flamebrain.. I'll take care of him," Gray told him.

"Hell no Stripper! You lost to him last time, it's my turn to kick his ass!" Natsu glared at him.

"YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO DIE, IDIOT!"

"NO I WASN'T THAT WAS PART OF MY PLAN!"

"BULLSHIT!'

"Oh, just shut up ice princess!"

They started glaring at each other before Gray turned to Lyon, "You're right Lyon, I may have killed Ur... and this is probably my fault... so I've decided that I'm going to end this right now!" He got into a familiar stance that both Lyon and Gray knew all too well...

"That stance... don't tell me.. you're going to use that spell..." Lyon said, his face and voice full of fear. Gray nodded, "I'M GOING TO END THIS.. BOTH YOU AND I.. WE'LL DIE TOGETHER!"

"Hahaha!" Lyon only started laughing, "You don't have the balls to do it!"

" **Iced She-"** Gray yelled but was unable to finish the spell because underneath the temple they heard a roar.. a roar they could possibly never forget.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWAR!"** The demonic roar was heard throughout the Island, making everything shake.

"Delioria..." Both Gray and Lyon looked at each other, "B-But how was it unsealed?!" They asked in Union as the temple shook.

* * *

 **With Naruto: Ten Minutes Earlier!**

* * *

While his guildmates were out there fighting and saving the island or the world or doing hero shit Naruto was underneath the temple looking at Delioria sealed by the Ice. He felt the temple and ground shake and he spoke to himself, "Natsu is probably fighting, hehe, idiots who has time for that shit anyways? I'll just sit here and enjoy me a nice glass of Sake!" The blond grinned while sitting down, he leaned against the Ice Shelled Delioria.

He pulled out a glass cup and a bottle of Sake, he poured himself some Sake into the cup and took a sip from it, "Needs some ice," He mumbled before he turned around, "Hahaha and I got a huge Ice cube right behind me!" He looked at the giant Ice Cube and said, "I did hear Iced Shell is impossible to break... but there's nothing my lighting can't hurt!" He grinned as turned around slightly.

His entire right arm begun glowing with his red lighting and he yelled, " **Lighting Devil's Claw!"** while he smashed the Ice with his lightning coated fist. Chunks of Ice started to fly everywhere and he grabbed the nearest chunk which he then dropped into his cup.

He waited a minute for the Ice to cool his drink before he drank it completely and the moment he drank the entire Sake along with drinking down bits of ice... he saw something... it was a memory?

* * *

 _"Delioria? I've heard of it but I never imagined for the scale of it's destruction to be this bad," Ur, a beautiful black haired woman stated while looking around a destroyed village. She turned to her pupil Lyon and yelled, "Lyon you could get hurt get over here!"_

 _"But Ur I found a survivor," He yelled back at her._

 _Ur's eyes widened and she ran towards him to see a black haired boy crying and clenching his fists. It was a young Gray... filled with hatred in his eyes._

 _"Delioria... I won't forgive Delioria... I'll never forgive Delioria... I'll kill that monster that took away my parents!"_ Gray yelled with hatred in his voice.

* * *

 _The memory changed and now Naruto watched as Ur, Gray and Lyon stood in a open snowy field. The black haired women spoke, "My training can be hard.. so are you sure you're up for it Gray?" She asked the young boy._

 _"I'll do anything to kill Delioria!" Gray said, his fists clenched._

 _"Let's get started then," Ur told him as she begun taking off her clothes until she was only in a bra and pair of panties._

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Gray yelled at her._

 _"Taking off my clothes now you do it," She smiled at him._

 _"Are you crazy?! It's snowing and it's cold and aren't you a woman?! Shouldn't you be embarrassed of taking off your clothes in front of us?!" He questioned her._

 _"Don't be silly, why would I be embarrassed in front of two cute kids?" She grinned at him._

 _"I still don't see why we should take off our clothes..."_

 _"Well in order to be one with the chill... one has to feel the chill," She explained to him._

 _"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He cocked an eyebrow at her._

* * *

 _Naruto watched memory's after memory's of Ur until he watched as Ur yelled at Gray, "You can't go Gray! It's too dangerous! You're not ready you'll never defeat Delioria like this!"_

 _"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Gray snapped at her, "I'll avenge my mom and dad! You got a problem with that?!" He glared at her._

 _"If you leave... I'll expel you!" She only threatened him._

 _"Oh yeah? I don't care..." He said while opening the door to her house and leaving._

* * *

 _Once again the scene changed and Naruto saw as Ur stood in front of Delioria, one of her legs was now made of Ice and she looked to be very tired._

 _"Shit! I didn't expect Delioria to be this powerful, "Ur said as she dropped to one knee._

 _Behind her was a knocked out Gray and Lyon. She turned to see if they were okay before she turned back to Delioria who seemed to be ready to shoot out a beam of magic._

 _"Shit! If that beam hits us it'll kill them..." She said while turning back to Gray and Lyon to see Gray waking up. The moment he woke up he ran to Ur, "Ur what are you doing here?!" He asked her._

 _"I came here to save you... so take Lyon and get out of here... I can't fight very well because I have to protect both of you," She told him._

 _Gray turned and ran towards Lyon who was starting to wake up, he grabbed Lyon and looked at Ur, "Why... why did you come back for me... after I yelled at you... after you expelled me..." He managed to say._

 _Ur looked at him and smiled, "Someone once told me to find happiness... I told them I didn't need to find happiness because I had it already... I have two wonderful pupils who made waking up each morning worth it ... that's all the happiness I need... so take Lyon and get out of here!"_

 _"But your leg... you're hurt..." Gray said, tears streaming down his eyes._

 _"That's okay... if that monster is your darkness then I have a reason to fight it, don't I?!" She grinned at him, making him cry even more._

 _"NO! I CAN'T GO! THIS IS MY FAULT!" Gray suddenly snapped at her._

 _"It's not your fault... this is just a matter of fighting for happiness.." She stated as she turned around and faced Delioria who looked at her getting ready to fire._

 _"I WON'T LET YOU GET CLOSE TO GRAY OR LYON, THIS IS IT YOU DAMN MONSTER, I'LL SEAL THE DARKNESS IN GRAY'S HEART AWAY: **ICED SHELL!"** Ur yelled as she crossed her arms and begun glowing. _

_At that moment Lyon woke up, tears started forming in the corner of his eyes, "UR YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I-I WANTED TO SURPASS YOU N-No you can't!" He yelled while pushing Gray away and dropping to his knees._

 _"YES PLEASE DON'T UR I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD AGAIN!" Gray yelled as he too dropped to his knees._

 _Ur no longer looked human but was now turning into Ice tilted her head and said with a smile on her face, "You two are the most precious people I've ever encountered... I'm sorry... but this is the only way... I'm doing this to seal away your darkness Gray... for the future ... SO LIVE YOU TWO!" She yelled at last as her entire body turned into Ice that covered Delioria completely._

* * *

It was the end of Ur's memories but Naruto now stood on a clear snowy mountain area, he looked around until he spotted Ur... ? She turned to him and smiled, "When you drank the Sake along with chunks of the Ice you actually drank a part of my memories..."

"What you did.. I can respect.." He smiled at her while looking up at the skies, "A teacher who protects her students like you... that's a teacher worth having..."

Ur smiled sadly at him, "Then why do I feel like I've failed as a teacher? Gray and Lyon are fighting... all because of what I did... I did it for them... for a brighter future... but I sealed away Gray's darkness but only opened up Darkness for Lyon... there is only one way to set both free from their past..." She told him.

"That would be?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You must break the Ice that seals Delioria... that will unfreeze the time that was frozen that day... don't worry about Delioria... Delioria is dead, he's been dead for many years now..." She stated.

Naruto only looked at her and nodded, "Oi, I'll do this but in return tell the big man up there that I did at least one good deed, ya know? An insurance for when I die I can perhaps wake up in heaven?"

Ur giggled and nodded as Naruto disappeared, and the moment he was gone Ur's eyes started glowing and she grinned darkly, " **What a fool..."**

Naruto was back into reality. He stood in front of Delioria and yelled, " **Lighting Devil's Rage!"** as he shot out a beam of lighting Magic at the sealed Delioria. He continued to fire at the Ice until the Ice started cracking, the Ice cracked completely causing chunk to fall into the ground below as Delioria suddenly roared.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWAAAARR!"** The demon took two steps before it broke down into pieces near the chunks of Ice on the ground.

Naruto looked at the scene in front of him for a few seconds before turning away. He was about to walk away when he heard a sounds behind him. Quickly turning around once again he looked and saw the chunks of Ice taking a form...

He stood there wide eyed as the Ice turned into Ur, before the pieces of Delioria turned into black Magic which then surrounded Ur. Delioria had somehow revived Ur and then taken over her body.

At the moment Gray's and Lyon's worst nightmares had completely came true... and it was all thanks to an irresponsible bastard.

 **"Oh, how fucking ironic... I took over the body of the same woman that sealed me.. oh how I hate this bitch..."** Ur spoke and Naruto couldn't help but take a few steps back.

" **But this could have not been possible without the help of an idiot, so thank you very much blondie, as a reward I'll kill you quickly and painlessly!"** Ur smirked darkly as she walked over to Naruto who looked like he had just shit a brick.

 _"OI, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"_ Naruto yelled into his mind.

Yes, it was happening and he was completely and utterly fucked. But like they said, good intentions pave the road to hell!

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Note: Oh man, this is the longest chapter I've ever done for this story or for any story in a long ass time! It was slightly rushed but I am proud of myself! So tell me what you think?! Good? Bad? Eh? If you have any questions regarding this chapter only PLEASE ask as I figured some of you may have them. But anyways please leave me a lengthy review xD_**

 ** _I really hoped everyone enjoyed lol_**

 ** _Have a good day!_**


	10. Talk About Anti-Climatic!

There Naruto stood watching as Delioria in Ur's body walked towards him. Shivers ran up his arms as he felt the cave turn colder and colder by the minute. Why didn't he remember to pack a sweater? Oh, right he was forced to come to this shitty island by Erza.

The blond didn't want to fight so he spoke, "I rather not fight... so if you walk away now I promise I won't kill you." His deadfish eyes looked into Ur's glowing eyes.

" **Hahaha, do you think you can kill me? I'm immortal you fool!"** Ur grinned darkly at him.

"You're a devil that managed to take over a MORTAL woman's body so I'm pretty sure it's possible for you to die if I destroy this woman's body," Naruto stated casually, his pinky in one of his ears.

Ur stopped walking, " **You do have a point human, but even so there's no way you can defeat me, hehehe!"** She appeared in front of Naruto in the blink of an eye. She wrapped her entire right hand around Naruto's neck and lifted him up a few inches from the ground, her hand tighten around his neck while he gasped for air, " **You know what I love about humans? So fragile and easy to break!"**

Naruto felt like his neck was about to be broken so he pulled out his bokken and stabbed it right throught her right shoulder, blood squirted out as the bokken exited out the back of her shoulder, she grimaced in pain and gritted her teeth as she let go of Naruto's neck.

As soon as he felt her let go of his neck he kicked her stomach, and the she-demon slid a good ten feet backwards while he yelled, **"Lightning Devil's Rage!"**

Ur saw an incoming beam of red lightning heading right towards her, it was destroying everything in it's way as it got closer. She rapidly jumped out the way, " **Ice Make: Lance!"** a Magic circle appeared in front of her and dozens of lances made of Ice headed right towards Naruto.

With his bokken he destroyed the incoming lances before charging at Ur who made a blade of Ice before she too charged at the blond. Their blades collided and he tried pushing her backwards but the she-demon wouldn't budge.

" **Is this all you got human trash?"** Ur mocked him, while she pushed him three feet backwards.

"Oi, I'm kinda hoping to bore you with my shitty fighting, that way you can lose interest and kindly fuck off," The blond admitted, as he dodged her blade by an inch.

 **"Ice Make: Gun!"** With her free hand she formed a gun made of Ice, she pointed it at Naruto's mouth and pulled the trigger, an ice-shaped bullet flew out the gun and directly towards Naruto's mouth.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge the Ice bullet he opened his mouth wide and as soon as the Ice bullet entered his mouth he bit down hard on it, breaking it into two halves that he spit out. Ur froze in surprise and he used that as an opening to attack.

 **"Lightning Devil's Claw!"** He swung at her with his lightning engulfed fist. Ur quickly placed her Ice Blade in front of her to block the attack, but Naruto's punch had so much force behind it that it broke the blade before smashing against Ur's face, sending her rocketing backwards with tremendous speeds.

She crashed into one of the cave' walls, behind her a crator formed making the cracks look like butterfly wings. She groaned in pain, but there was more to come because within seconds Naruto appeared in front of her, on the palm of his right hand there was an orb made by his red colored lightning, she could hear a crackling sound - it was almost as if she could hear something being whipped.

 **"Lightning Devil's Rasengan!"** The blond smashed the destructive orb of spiraling Magic into her stomach. She spat out blood, while feeling a wave of nausea hit her followed by her feeling the lightning rocketing all over her body, she felt the muscles in her body start to spasm and then there was an explosion that destroyed everything within a ten feet radius.

When the lighting ceased, she dropped to the floor on her knees gasping for air. " **I'll kill you for that human!"** Ur then snapped while quickly getting up on her feet and lunging herself at the blond.

"Shit, do me a favor and die already," The blond growled while swinging his lightning coated fist at her face once more, he landed the punch and once again she crashed into a wall.

" **I may be inside this weak woman's body, but I am able to heal it in a matter of seconds, my powers are unlimited you human gutter trash,"** Delioria snapped at him.

 _"This is really troublesome,"_ Naruto thought, while looking at Ur with his deadfish eyes.

The she-demon was about to speak once again when Team Natsu along with Lyon arrived to the scene to see Naruto feet away from a Ur who loved to be very beaten. When Gray and Lyon saw Ur they couldn't help but freeze.

"Ur?" Gray whispered, he couldn't believe his beloved Ur was actually alive.

"I-Is that you Ur-Sensei?!" Lyon said with a mixture of emotions."I-I thought you were dead..." He dropped to his knees while tears streamed down his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu asked, he was clearly confused by everything.

"That woman is Gray's teacher I believe," Erza told Natsu who only manged to say, "Oh.."

"Like hell this bitch is your teacher, that's a fucking monster!" Naruto said while charging at Ur once again, as he charged at her getting ready for the killing blow Lyon stood up and yelled, "I won't let you hurt Ur! **Ice Make: Dragon!"**

The Ice Dragon Lyon created flew and crashed into Naruto making the blond fly across the cave before crashing into a rock wall. He hit his head hard in the process as he fell to the ground below, he started seeing blurry and darkness as he spoke, "That's not... your teacher... that's... Delioria inside Ur's body...idiots..." and then he saw darkness.

Nobody expect Natsu heard Naruto's word, " _Wait... what the hell did Naruto mean?"_ The pinkette thought as he watched Ur smile.

"Thank you Lyon," Ur smiled sweetly, "That rude man thought I was a devil, can you believe that?"

"He's probably been drinking again that foolish man," Erza stated while eyeing Ur.

"Aren't you two going to come give your old teacher a hug?" Ur then grinned while looking at Gray and Lyon, they were still a bit shaken up by seeing her.

"Y-Yes.." Both nodded while running towards Ur who begun to grin darkly.

 _"I'll kill both of you! I'll kill the two most precious things that this woman had,"_ Delioria thought as he watched both getting closer to Ur's body.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu suddenly blasted out a beam of his golden flames from his mouth. The flames headed towards Ur who quickly jumped away to avoided being turned into a crisp.

Gray turned to Natsu, "What the hell are you trying to pull here you idiot?!" He glared at the pinkette.

"That's not Ur, I heard Naruto say something about Delioria being inside of her or something like that," The pinkette explained to Gray.

" **HE'S CORRECT BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE, I'LL KILL YOU GRAY - BECAUSE OF YOU THIS WOMAN SEALED ME AWAY FOR YEARS AND NOW THE ONLY WAY I CAN LIVE IS BY USING HER BODY AS MY BODY!"** Delioria yelled while appearing behind Gray, he tilted his head slightly to see Ur about to stab his back with a half broke Ice Blade.

If it wasn't for Erza appearing behind him, and blocking the attack with her blade he would of possibly been dead. The redhead glared at Ur, "I knew something felt odd."

" **Ice Make: Wolves!"** Lyon then yelled, as he formed a pack of wolves that ran towards Ur. "Delioria... how dare you take over Ur's body?" He growled before turning to Gray, "Gray, if anyone can stop Delioria then it's us... we will have to save our match for later..."

Gray looked at Ur and then turned to Lyon, "Let's do this!" He said in a determined look.

" **Awww how cute,"** Ur mocked them, " **Don't think your little power of friendship is going to work on me,"** She continued mock before she pushed Erza who flew twenty feet away. She then turned to the incoming Ice Wolves and yelled: **Ice Make: Blast!"** as she blasted them away with Ice that shot out of the palm of her hand.

" **Ice Make: Lance!"** Gray yelled, Ur was wide open for an attack.

 **"Ice Make: Eagle!"** Lyon yelled after Gray.

Their attacks headed straight for Ur who smirked as she stood still, both of their attacks crashed into her at the same time yet nothing happened, there she stood unfazed by their attacks. It was her turn, she placed her hand on the ground below and yelled, " **Ice Make: Spikes!"** Spikes burst out of the ground and they hit Gray and Lyon who flew up into the air.

"I got you," Erza yelled as she jumped up into the air and caught both of them only for Ur to appear in front of her, " **Ice Make: Blast!"** She yelled once again. Erza along with the two Ice Mage flew towards one of the cave walls and crashed into it before falling to the ground below.

" **Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"** Ur tilted her head to see Natsu midair getting ready to punch her. She turned around and grabbed his fist, making Natsu's flames disappear.

 **"You... who are you?"** Ur narrowed her eyes, " **You smell like a demon..."** She stated while eyeing him, until at last her eyes widened, " **You are -"**

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** The pinkette interrupted her by shooting a beam of flames at her, but it was no use because she froze the flames and then threw him down below Lucy who tried catching him.

The possessed Ur then landed on the floor and grinned, " **None of you here capable of defeating me... for I am the Great Delioria, a creation from Zeref-Sama himself, and I'll kill you all now!"** She grinned darkly as she was about to activate a spell before freezing.

" **NO - NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE CONTROL OF ME YOU DAMN -"** Ur begun shouting while grabbing her head, Team Natsu watched stunned as she went crazy before stopping.

"Gray... Lyon..." She smiled all of sudden, "How both of you have grown... I'm so proud of you two," Ur said while tears streamed down her face.

"Ur? Is it really you?" Lyon and Gray asked while standing up.

Ur nodded, "Yes... I manged to take control of my body but not for long Delioria is currently fighting for control... you two have to.. kill me now..." She smiled sadly.

"No.. I won't kill you," Gray yelled at her, "You already died once... I can't.. we can't," He clenched his fists. Lyon nodded, "There must be a way, a way to end Delioria without kill you!"

Ur shook her head, "There is no way.. that monster and I have become one..." She told them, "If he gets control of my body once more.. nobody will be able to stop him... I know it's a heavy burden to give both of you... but it is the only way for you both to truly move on," She said almost in a whisper.

"Oi, these sissy's won't kill you so it is up to me to finish the job," They all turned to see Naruto standing up and grinning mischievously.

"I thought you were knocked out," Lucy said as she looked at him.

"I was for like one minute but then decided to play possum," The blond admitted while picking his nose and walking over to Ur, "So where would you like for me to strike? Head? Heart?" He stood in front of her and grabbed one of her tits.

"THAT'S MY TIT YOU PERVERT!" She yelled while punching his jaw.

"Ohh feisty, that's a good trait to have in the bedroom," He said while looking at her boobs.

"My face is up here, idiot!" She yelled at him.

"I know but I rather stare at the twins while picturing you undressed in my mind," He said shamelessly. She glared at him and punched him once more.

"OI, QUIT HITTING ME LADY!"

"That wasn't me it was Delioria!"

"BULLSHIT!"

She only smiled sadly once again, "You're a really fun guy... just promise me one thing.. please protect Gray and Lyon for me..." She said as an ice blade formed on her right hand.

"Hey Ur what are you doing?!" Gray yelled at her.

His teacher smiled, "I'm going to end this... a teacher shouldn't have to ask her students to kill her.." She grabbed the blade and shoved it through her heart, causing blood to squirt out. She dropped to the floor on her knees while her body turned to Ice.

"Live Gray... Live Lyon.. don't be so obsessed with petty stuff like revenge," Was the last thing she said as her body turned completely into Ice before turning into snow that flew away.

It stayed silent before the silence was broken by Naruto, "Oi, talk about anti-climatic!"

* * *

 **A/N: Lmao originally this chapter was gonna be 5k but I got lazy and yeah. YOLO. SO waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? Next chapter I'll probably start the Phantom Lord arc so yeah follow favorite review!**

 **Have a good night.**


	11. A Declaration of War!

It was completely silent. The only two things that could be heard was the ocean's waves hitting against the Pirate Ship Team Natsu was currently on, and Natsu making groaning noises due to his ocean sickness.

The Galuna Island Quest had been completed after Ur ended up sacrificing herself once again to end Delioria once and for all. The moon had been purple because of magic floating in the air, thus making the Demons on the island forge they were Demons in the first place.

In the end, because of Erza the seven million jewels hadn't been accepted because she felt that was wrong, the only thing they accepted was a Celestial Key for Lucy who was extremely happy. It was a quest that pretty much ended being a waste of time for Naruto.

He was glaring at Erza who wasn't paying attention to him, instead she was worriedly looking at Gray who hadn't bothered talking to anyone. She figured he was sad because of Ur dying once again, she didn't know what to say to him so she let him be instead.

After a few minutes of sulking, Team Natsu along with Naruto noticed that Gray was walking towards Naruto who was sitting on a chair drinking some Sake. The shirtless mage stopped a few feet away from Naruto and said, "Thank you..."

"Why is he thanking Naruto?" He heard Lucy whisper to Erza.

"I actually don't know," The redhead replied.

Naruto looked up at Gray, an eyebrow cocked up. "You set Ur free, right? She was actually alive even in her Ice form.." Gray smiled sadly, "But now she is free and Delioria is dead.." He stated.

Naruto only handed him a cup which Gray took, the blond then poured some Sake into the cup and said, "Have about a drink an honor of your teacher?" He suggested.

Gray nodded and said, "To Ur, may you forever rest in peace!" He placed the small cup on his lips and drank down the entire liquid.

"Attaboy," Naruto grinned before drinking from his bottle.

* * *

"LAND I MISSED YOU SO DAMN MUCH, I LOVE YOU BABY, I'M NEVER STEPPING A FOOT AWAY FROM YOU EVER AGAIN BABY!" Natsu yelled as he jumped off the ship which was now docked in a small port located in Magnolia, he was now kissing the ground making his guildmates sweat-drop.

"I'm just glad we're back to Magnolia," Lucy admitted while stretching, "I haven't taken a shower in a while so I can't wait to get to my apartment and have a nice hot shower." She said happily.

"I want to take a shower as well, why don't I head over to your apartment and take one with you?" Naruto said while checking her out.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE PERVERT!" Lucy glared at their blond haired Master.

"Oi, I'm just suggesting, I mean it saves water when two people take a shower together, in fact I put the hot in hot shower," He grinned pervertedly.

"Well, I'll be taking a shower alone," Lucy stated, while glaring at him.

The blond only shrugged his shoulders and turned to Erza, "Erza do you want to take shower together?" He asked her shamelessly.

Her only reply was, "The only thing I want to do with you is cut you down into pieces with my blade for being a shameless pervert," It was her turn to glare at him.

The blond haired Master was about to speak when he noticed people staring at them while they walked passed them. They were even whispering amongst themselves.

"It's Team Natsu and their new Master... they seem to have returned from a quest..."

"So they don't know happen to their guild?"

"Apparently not..."

"Poor Fairy Tail Mages..."

"Hey.. do you think they were attacked because their new Master is a joke?"

"I think so... I mean look at him.. the way he's walking... he's probably tipsy..."

"Me too. I mean who would respect a Master like him?"

"Shh, he can hear you!"

Naruto ignored the whispers about him, but Team Natsu did speed up their pace as they got closer and closer to the guild. Once they were close enough they could see that the guild now looked a bit weird.

"What the hell? Is that a pole sticking out of the guild?" Lucy said while squinting her eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Erza said before saying, "Let's hurry it up." They all nodded and started running to the guild - once they stood in front of the guild they could only stare at it in complete and utter shock.

Large Iron poles - or rods had penetrated the guild walls and roof making the guild look like a complete wreck. Holes were also seen all over the place, and broken wood was also seen, even the guild sign that once was in front of the guild, it was now on the ground in front of them.

"What the hell happened here?" Erza wondered while eyeing the guild, "Was anyone hurt?" She clenched her fist in rage.

"I can't believe this..." Gray said in shock.

"What horrible person could of done this..." Lucy said with a frown on her lips.

"Whoever did this.." They all turned to see tears streaming down Natsu's eyes, "WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled while clenching his fists as well, he couldn't restrain the anger he was feeling.

"I don't know, it looks pretty cool," They heard Naruto say casually, "It looks like a haunted house now, maybe for Halloween we can pay the person who did this to do it again?" He continued to say.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY, YOU JACKASS!" Natsu snapped at the blond, "How can you possibly joke about this?! The guild was damaged by some punk! They could of hurt someone!" He turned to Naruto and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Oi, calm down bubblegum," Naruto said calmly, "The guild can always be fixed."

"He does have a point," Lucy half-agreed.

"Still who could of done this?"

"It's horrible Isn't it?" They turned to see Mirajane looking down sadly, "It was done by Phantom Lord..." She told them. "They got us very good..." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Phantom Lord?!" Natsu hissed, "Let's go over there and show them what happens when you fuck with Fairy Tail!" Fire blazed out of his body as he said this. He let go of Naruto's shirt and was about to run off when Naruto tripped him causing him to fall down face-first.

"I told you to cool off," Naruto told him in a serious tone.

"How do you expect me to cool off when we've been done for?!" The pinkette turned around and glared at the blond. "How can you be so calm?! Don't you care for the guild?!" He questioned their blond haired Master.

"Of course I do..." Naruto admitted while looking up at the sky, "I'm the grandson of Makarov... this guild is gramps life... I truly wouldn't want anything bad happening to everyone part of the guild," He honestly told them before asking Mirajane, "Was anyone hurt?"

She shook her head, "No, it was an attack done in the middle of the night." She stated.

"See?" Naruto told Natsu, "Nobody was hurt therefore you don't need to worry."

"Hmph, you've picked one hell of a time to act responsible..." The pinkette mumbled as he stood and started walking inside the guild, his guildmates following closely behind.

The group arrived to the guild basement to feel that the atmosphere in the air was one of gloom and powerless even of anger. Some of their friends were talking about getting revenge, while others were sulking and drinking booze.

"Did you guys see what happened to the guild?!" Macao asked Team Natsu as everyone saw them and Naruto enter the basement.

They nodded expect for Naruto who said with a voice dripping with Sarcasm, "Oi, of course not, I wouldn't have been able to see even if it wasn't pointed out to me, it was a damn miracle I noticed."

"You don't have to be sarcastic." The older man said.

"I say we go smash them!" Elfman told Naruto, "What do you say Naruto?!"

"Yeah, let's go get revenge for our guild," Wakaba agreed.

"We can't let those fuckers get away with wrecking our guild!"

"Eh? Nah," Naruto shrugged his shoulders while sitting down on a table, "I don't see why everyone is making such a big deal out of this," He admitted while looking at them, "Just forget it and move on." He said lazily before turning to Mirajane, "Bring me a milkshake." He told her.

She nodded and walked off to get his milkshake while he waited.

"Dammit... I didn't expect Naruto to say no... isn't he the most irresponsible out of all of us?" Elfman asked his friends.

"If you ask me he has no balls, Master Makarov would of declared war on them!" Jet stated while glaring at Naruto.

"You're right... I don't even think Phantom Lord would of attacked us if Master Makarov was still Master.. I mean he is a freaking Wizard Saint," Droy stated while looking at Naruto.

"If you ask me this is all of Naruto's fault... I mean have you guys heard what the people say about him? Ever since he became Master everyone has been talking shit about Fairy Tail... a lot more than usual... Phantom Lord must see him as some weak punk if they did this..."

"I don't think so.." They turned to Levy who looked a bit embarrassed, "Naruto is Master Makarov's grandson.. he loves him a lot.. I bet he feels what we're feeling but doesn't know what to do..." She said almost in a whisper.

Lucy heard the other members talking about Naruto and couldn't help but feel bad for him, " _Poor Naruto.."_ She thought as she sighed.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Gray asked Natsu while he saw the pinkette placing a round explosive Lacrima inside a box which he then wrapped around like if it was a present.

"It's a prank," He said while grinning, "Since Naruto is a jerk I'm going to give it to him, he's going to open it up and as soon as he does its gonna explode on his face," He stated happily.

"Wow, you aren't as dumb as you look," Gray said a bit surprised, "But I don't think it's a good idea.. I don't even think Naruto will fall for a prank like this," He said while looking thoughtful.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Natsu asked Gray.

"I will bet my next three Quests, I'll give you the money from them if you're right but if you're wrong you gotta gimme that scarf of yours," Gray smirked at the pinkette.

"You are so on!" Natsu said with confidence as he got up and walked towards Naruto who was reading a Manga at the corner of the basement. "Yo, Naruto I want to give you this present." He told the blond who looked at the gift.

Without saying anything he snatched the present from Natsu's hand and grinned, "Oi, thanks bubblegum, have you finally seen how awesome I am?"

"Err, yeah totally.." The pinkette nodded quickly.

Both Natsu and Gray then looked at Naruto who was about to open the present, they could feel themselves start to sweat but right when he was about to open it he stood up and started walking out of the basement.

"Where are you going?!" Gray and Natsu asked him.

"If you want to know follow me," He said without looking back.

There they stood in front of Phantom Lord's guild. They looked at Naruto with confusion. Why was he in front of Phantom Lord? He said that he didn't want to fight earlier so why was he here?

"I'm here to negotiate peace between our guilds," Naruto told both of them. "So if any of you pick a fight I'll make both of you see hell on earth got it?" The blond said.

They nodded and gulped fearfully as Naruto kicked open Phantom Lord's front doors while saying, "I come here to negotiate peace between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, where is your Master?" He asked the mages who were sitting down besides tables or drinking or playing games.

"Oh? I didn't see this coming," They turned to the right to see Jose Porla, the guild Master of Phantom Lord smirking darkly at them.

"Oi, mustache-man where is your guild Master?" Naruto asked him.

Jose felt a tick mark appear on his forehead, "For your information I'm Jose Porla, the master of the Guild." He introduced himself.

Naruto looked at Jose with a disgusted look on his face before saying, "You are one hideous fuck, where did Hiro pull your ass outta? But anyways, like I said I come to negotiate."

Jose ignored his insult and said, "Keep talking."

"I'll forget you destroyed our guild if you buy me strawberry milk and Manga for one whole year oh along with as many porn magazines as I want," He told the older man.

"If I refuse?" Jose smirked arrogantly.

"I'll rip your mustache right out your face," Naruto said with his usual bored expression on his face.

Jose laughed at this, "Do you honestly think you can defeat me?! I'm a Wizard Saint! There's no possible way for a brat like you to defeat me - I refuse your so called negotiations!"

"I feared it would come to this... so I decided to wrap up a present and give it to you, maybe you'll change your mind?" Naruto said while throwing the present which Natsu had given to him earlier at Jose who caught it.

" _WHAT?! HE GAVE JOSE THE EXPLOSIVE LACRIMA? SHIT, DID HE KNOW? N-No, I doubt it! He's just a cheap bastard who couldn't afford to buy an actual present!"_ Natsu thought with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Jose asked Naruto.

The blond shrugged his shoulders, "It's a surprise, anyways I'll leave you alone hopefully you change your mind when you open it up." He turned around but as he turned around Natsu spoke, "Naruto that present I gave you it was actually-"

"Oi, shut up and let's go!" Naruto interrupted him.

"You gotta listen inside that box there's a bo-" Gray begun to speak but was also interrupted by Naruto," Oi, don't be jealous I gave him a present, if you shut up I'll maybe give you one for your birthday!" Naruto said as they walked out of the guild - closing the doors behind them.

The moment they closed the door a huge explosion was heard inside the guild followed by Jose screaming angrily, " **OH! HOW DARE YOU?! THERE IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE WAR! FAIRY TAIL IS GOING DOWN YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT!"**

Naruto only smirked mischievously, "I guess he liked the present. Well, I'm going home to watch some anime, see you two later." He said as he walked away.

"Did he know it was a prank gift?" Gray asked Natsu.

"I don't know Ice-Prick..." Natsu said as he looked at Naruto.

They would possibly never know...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Note: So waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? Incase yall didn't get it the ending was Naruto's way of declaring war to Phantom Lord xD but yeah I hope everyone enjoyed and don't forget to follow favorite and review!_**

 ** _Have a great night!_**


	12. Iron Flame Mode!

"So we are really going to war?" Lucy asked Naruto, fear visible in her voice.

The blond haired Master nodded while looking at her breasts, "The guild being destroyed is only the beginning, if I sit back and do nothing, then it'll just be a bigger pain in the ass," He said with a sigh before muttering, "I wonder when that old man is coming out of retirement.. I can't wait to quit being guild Master..."

"I'm definitely all fired up, let's head over to Phantom Lord and kick some ass!" Natsu said with excitement.

"Oi, calm down you damn bottle of Pepto-Bismol," Naruto turned to Natsu.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOTTLE OF PEPTO-BISMOL?!" The pinkette glared at him.

"Clearly you," Naruto told him before saying, "Rushing over to the enemy territory just like that is like Batman walking into the Arkham Asylum naked and with a paper taped to his back saying, "I'm Batman please kill me!" Get what I'm saying?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Natsu admitted, he was as clueless as ever.

"What he means is that we need a strategy against Phantom Lord, right Naruto?" Gray spoke up for the first time.

Naruto nodded, "This is why we're here having a guild meeting inside the guild basement that reeks of Satan's asshole, I would much rather watch Mexican Soap Operas than be here, but the sooner we get this whole guild war shit over the better, eh?" He grinned happily at this.

"So does anyone have a plan?" Erza asked the entire guild.

"Nope," Macao shook his head.

"Same here, we should just rush over there and kick the ass of anyone who gets in our way," Wakaba stated, he agreed with Natsu's plan.

"We should be on guard," Everyone turned to Cana, and most were surprised because she was usually drunk but now she wasn't, "If they wrecked the guild it probably means they'll attack once more but this time it could be a member," She stated, while looking thoughtful.

"Oh yes, it will probably be a weaker member as well," Erza added, worry visible on her facial expression.

"So what should we do?" Gray asked the redhead.

"We stick in groups of course, got it?" The redhead told everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement, it was possibly the best plan for now. If they stuck into groups of three or four chances are they could defeat any attacker coming their way, right?

"We are heading over to Lucy's place," Erza then spoke up, "So please stay safe." She told the entire guild as she proceeded to walk out of the basement.

"HUH?! WHY MY PLACE?!" Lucy yelled out while sweat-dropping. She followed Erza.

"Because your place rocks!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

"I can't leave you alone with Natsu, who knows what he might do to you," Gray stated, coolly.

"WADDYA SAY ICE-PRICK?!"

"YOU HEARD ME WALKING HEATER!"

"You're looking to fight aren't you?!"

"Have at me, I'll kick your ass!"

Before Natsu could come up with an insult Naruto called him, "Natsu get over here," The pinkette looked at Naruto who was waving for him to come over.

"We'll be at Lucy's place so make sure you head over there Natsu," Erza told the pinkette who nodded at her. Lucy, Happy and Gray headed out as well. Not just them but other members of the guild decided to go home as well.

"Hmm, what do you want?" Natsu asked the blond, as he walked over to him.

"I found out who destroyed the guild... it was a Dragon Slayer named Gajeel Redfox," The blue eyed Master told the pinkette whose eyes widened. "He'll probably try pulling something again so why don't you walk around Magnolia for a bit, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to catch his scent and if you do, go ahead and fight him then bring him over here, got it?" The blond continued to say.

Natsu nodded while clenching his fists, "I'll kick his ass for sure!"

"Knock yourself out," The blond shrugged his shoulders, while Natsu walked away.

"Excuse me Naruto..." The blond turned side ways to see Mirajane looking at him, "Phantom Lord's Master is a Wizard Saint... I don't think anyone besides Master Makarov and Gildarts are strong enough to take him on..." She looked at him worriedly, "I know you're guild Master but how strong are you exactly?" She questioned him.

"Oi, what are you?! An interrogator?!" Naruto avoided her question, "Do you know what will help you take your mind off of being worried? Making me a sandwich!" He told her.

The Silverette sighed and nodded slowly, "Very well..."

* * *

The skies were dark and the moon was out, it was such a beautiful and peaceful night. Natsu happily enjoyed the fresh air against his face as he jumped from building to building across the town of Magnolia. Thank God the buildings were so close to each other.

" _It's been a few hours now and I haven't gotten a scent of any Dragon Slayer... maybe Phantom Lord got scared and won't bother us again,"_ The pinkette thought, while he looked down at a street. It was pretty empty and there was nobody in sight. " _I'm so bored... and hungry... maybe I should just head over to Lucy's house.."_ He added in afterthought.

The pinkette decided to head over to Lucy's apartment but as he jumped from roof to roof he caught scent of Team Shadow Gear nearby. "Huh? I wonder what they are doing out..." He told himself as he changed course to their direction.

As he got closer to the location of Team Shadow Gear he caught the scent of something else - it was the Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox! The pinkette growled and sped up his pace. When he arrived to where Team Shadow Gear was, he saw that Droy and Jet were on the ground struggling to get up while a black haired man with piercings all over his face grinned darkly.

 **"Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"** Natsu leaped towards Gajeel, his flame coated fist aimed at the Dragon Slayer who turned to him only two receive a punch to the jaw. The force of the punch caused him to skyrocket until he crashed into a building.

"N-Natsu!" Team Shadow Gear looked at him in surprise.

"Leave him to me," The pinkette told his guild mates, "I'll make pay for what he's done!" He growled as his entire body ignited with fire.

"Are you sure? He's pretty strong," Jet told the pinkette.

"I'm sure just get as far away as possible," The pinkette smiled at Team Shadow Gear. They nodded and begun running off. They had hope that Natsu would defeat Gajeel.

 **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** Out of nowhere a giant Iron Club flew towards the pinkette who jumped backwards only for the Club to extend and hit his stomach. He groaned in pain while crashing into a building, forming cracks behind him.

"Hehehe, I knew I smelled a Dragon... I was going to enjoy crucifying those weaklings but now I'm going to enjoy kicking yer ass Salamander!" Gajeel yelled happily as he appeared in front of Natsu.

 **"Iron Dragon's Blade!"** The black haired Slayer said while his entire right arm turned into a large blade that had spikes on it's side, and spinned like if it was a chainsaw. Gajeel swung the blade at the pinkette who quickly ducked and rolled out of the way.

 **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Kick!"** With his entire right leg coated with fire he kicked Gajeel's stomach as the Iron Slayer once again flew backwards but this time he did a backflip before sliding until he stopped.

"Ha! Is that all you got trash?!" Gajeel laughed at the pinkette while rushing towards him once again.

"I'm just getting fired up asshole, I'll make you pay for what you did to the guild!" Natsu yelled as he too charged at the black haired man.

"Fairy Tail is going down trash, fight all you want but Phantom Lord will win this!" Gajeel grinned darkly as they got closer to each-other.

"We'll see about a that," Natsu said before yelling, " **Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"** With his blazed fist he once again swung at Gajeel.

" **Iron Dragon's Steel Fist!"** Gajeel's entire fist and right arm turned into Iron as he swung at Natsu. Both attacks collided causing a huge explosion that pushed both opposite from each-other as smoke covered the air around from them.

Not long after the air cleared Natsu and Gajeel stood across from each-other, the black haired mage had a sinister grin on his face while Natsu had a pissed off look on his own. They stared at each other for a minute or so before they attacked each-other once more!

" **Fire Dragon's..."**

 **"Iron Dragon's..."**

 **"ROAR!"** Both Dragon Slayers yelled at the same time, as their own element headed right towards each-other and when they did, Gajeel's Iron Roar overpowered the pinkette's flames before he was hit by it and then he flew backwards before crashing into a brick wall, his body ached at the impact and he fell to the ground face first.

"I'll admit that you are strong Salamander, but you're not match for me!" Gajeel said proudly while walking over to Natsu who was struggling to get up.

"Ha... I hardly felt a thing..." Natsu laughed as he got up on one knee.

"Oh? Don't go on pretending like you don't feel a thing, my iron hurts like a bitch, and there's nothing that can stop or break it!" The Iron Slayer appeared in front of Natsu and grabbed him by his pink hair. He looked at Natsu while his entire body turned into Iron.

He head-butted the pinkette who once again crashed into the same brick wall as earlier, but before he could fall back down on the ground - Gajeel kicked his stomach, causing the pinkette to cough out blood.

"Is this all you got Salamander?" Gajeel mocked him, "Because if it is then I have no more use for you, I'll just end you here and-"

" **Iron Dragon's Iron Fist!"** The pinkette interrupted Gajeel as he swung with all his might at Gajeel's face but nothing happened and in fact it made his fist hurt like a bitch. "Ow! Ow! Owwwe!" Natsu yelled dramatically as he dropped to the ground and rolled as he grabbed his hurt fist.

"I TOLD YOU! NOTHING CAN BREAK THROUGH MY IRON SO DIE SALAMANDER!" Gajeel yelled as his entire right fist turned into his Iron Club that extended and hit Natsu's head as he pushed him along the road with nothing but his Club.

Natsu quickly rolled out of the way and stood up before charging at Gajeel again, " **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** His entire body blazed up with fire as he appeared in front of Gajeel and head-butted him. Once again Gajeel head butted him as well causing Natsu to slide backwards.

" _Shit! That fucking hurt... I'm starting to see birds... I shouldn't have done that..."_ Natsu thought as he started seeing everything blurry. " _The Iron coating his body has made him two times stronger than before as well... shit, I can't afford to keep attacking randomly... it'll only drain my Magic away... but what should I do?"_ He continued to think.

"Seems you need to be put out of your misery... don't worry I'll make sure you end up unconscious so you won't have to see your pathetic excuse of a guild lose! " Gajeel smirked at him before attacking once again, " **Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu watched as Gajeel's roar which looked to be made of Iron Dust headed right towards him. He would of jumped out of the way or even dodged but he was too dizzy to even move... "Shit.. I have to do something.." He said while clenching his fists before his eyes widened. He had an idea! The pinkette quick started sulking in air.

"What are you doing Salamander?!"

"I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR IRON!" Natsu yelled before eating the Iron Roar that hit him. Gajeel's eyes widened as he watched his attack being eaten by Natsu who then fell to the ground, "Shit! Shit! My throat... my body... what the fuck!"

"Idiot! You can't just eat someone's Magic like it's food, you'll die!" Gajeel yelled in annoyance as he looked at the pinkette who wasn't moving. "Hmph. Idiot killed himself!" He walked over to the pinkette and crouched down to see if he was breathing but the moment he did so the pinkette punched his jaw causing Gajeel to fly ten feet in the air.

The Iron Dragon Slayer looked down to see Natsu standing up and to his shock the pinkette's entire skin from face to feet was now coated with iron as fire blazed around him... it was beautiful yet fearsome at the same time.

" **Iron Flame Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shot out a beam of Iron that was surrounded by golden flames at Gajeel who was still up in the air. The black haired man shifted body mid air and yelled, " **Iron Dragon's Blade!"** as he slashed his blade the pinkette.

Natsu saw Gajeel coming down at him as he slashed his blade at him, he stood still and brought forth his hand and stopped the blade with his Iron coated hand.

"What?! You stopped it with just your hand?! That's Impossible!" Gajeel said, he was completely flabbergasted.

" **Iron Flame Dragon's Fist!"** Natsu ignored him and punched him instead. Gajeel due to the force crashed into a store but before he could do anything Natsu appeared in front of him and said, "What were you saying about defeating me?" He punched Gajeel's face once again and the Iron on his face cracked.

 **"Iron Flame Dragon's Claw!"** Natsu then jumped up in the air, his foot coated with iron and fire, and he kicked the top of Gajeel's head with all his might. This caused a crator to form around Gajeel as he saw darkness.

The Fire Slayer then dropped to the floor on his knees as the Iron from his skin faded away along with his flames. He was dizzy and tired and he felt like vomiting but he smiled, "I did it..." He cheered happily before grabbed Gajeel and headed towards the guild.

* * *

Naruto was still in the guild, more importantly the guild basement where the only ones there was he and Mirajane who was busy cleaning up. When suddenly Natsu stumbled into the basement along with Gajeel.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" Mirajane gasped as she saw him fall down to the floor. "Team Shadow Gear came in earlier telling us what happened," She said as she ran towards the pinkette.

"Ha ha ha.." The pinkette laughed weakly, "I did it... I defeated this bastard.. shit... I feel sick maybe I shouldn't have ate his Iron..." He mumbled.

"You ate his iron?!" Mirajane looked worried. The pinkette nodded weakly before saying, "I'm going to take a nap..." He suddenly snoozed out. Mirajane touched his forehead and said, "He's very hot..."

"He'll be fine," The blond shrugged his shoulders.

"He will probably be out for a few days... this has happened before when he consumed Laxus's lightning in the past.." Mirajane told him while she sighed, "It's a miracle he's alive..."

The blond narrowed his eyes, "A miracle indeed..." He said as if he knew something she didn't. Mirajane gave him a questioning look but didn't speak as she helped Natsu up.

Naruto only grabbed Gajeel before heading towards the Guild Cells...

When Gajeel woke up, he woke up due to feeling a slap on the face - and the first thing he saw was someone with a mask.. a weird My Little Pony mask.

" **Hello, Gajeel... my name is Jigsaw do you want to play a game?"** The masked man said in a deep voice, it would of been scary but he was wearing a fucking horses mask!

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE SOME WANNABE JIGSAW FROM SAW?!" Gajeel yelled at the man.

"Oi, I AM JIGSAW! I'M WEARING THIS MASK BECAUSE I LOST MY ORIGINAL ONE!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Bullshit! You ain't fooling anyone!" Gajeel stated, before he realized he was in a cell.

"Oi, whatever! Do you wanna play a fucking game or not?!"

"Fuck no!"

"Too bad... we will play a game of life and death -"

"Naruto?" Naruto and Gajeel turned to see Mirajane enter the room which held the guild cells. The blond yelled, "Oi, you had to ruin the moment, didn't you?!" He sighed as he took off the horse mask. It was no use doing it anymore.

"I was just going to tell you that I'm heading home," She smiled sweetly.

"Eh? Alone? Like hell you will! Lemme just interrogate this bastard and I'll walk you home," The blond told her as he turned to Gajeel.

Mirajane's eyes widened, _"I didn't expect that..."_ She thought as she nodded.

"I'm not telling you anything so you can fuck yourself!" Gajeel snapped at Naruto.

The blond only blinked at Gajeel before saying, "Mira, bring me a knife and lemons!"

When Gajeel heard this his eyes widened before he narrowed them, "You wouldn't dare do that!"

"Spill out why you attacked the guild or I'm coming in there with a knife and lemons! Don't make me give you cuts and pour lemon juice on them!" The blond said before grinning sadistically, "Oi, actually you don't have to tell me... I'll enjoy making you suffer!"

Gajeel only shrugged his shoulders, "I'll tell ya only because it won't matter whether you know or not... your pathetic guild was attacked because you're all a bunch of trash - but the reason we attacked now of all times was because we were hired by Jude Heartfilia to bring back his precious daughter-"

"Lucy..." Naruto finished the sentence for him.

"Bingo!" Gajeel clapped sarcastically before continuing, "Master Jose should be giving her a little visit around now... and once he has her nobody will be able to get her... because no one in this shitty guild is strong enough to take him on, YOU LOST FAIRY TAIL!" Gajeel stated with a huge grin.

Naruto only turned around and started walking away but not before tilting his head to the side, he looked at Gajeel with the corner of one of his eyes and said, "Don't be an idiot, there's no way this shitty guild would lose to an even shittier guild..." and with that he walked away.

Mirajane followed behind the blond who was walking out the guild, "Oi, I'm taking a little walk can you stay here a while longer?" He told the Silverette who nodded.

Once he was out of the guild he ran as fast as he could towards Lucy's apartment.

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Hahaha, I am quite satisfied with this chapter xD I referenced batman, the scary movie Saw and I even called Natsu a bottle of Pepto-Bismol because he has pink hair and Pepto-Bismol is pink ol in case yall dunno (though different shades of pink but I didn't care)**

 **Waddya all think of Natsu's fight? I wanted to make it short and simple yet different from canon so decided to give him Iron Flame Mode. Was that power up needed? Probably not but it came to mind and I decided to use it lmao. I actually dunno if he'll use it again in the story but it will probably be a one time thing... I even named the title of this chapter Iron Flame Mode because I had no idea what else to name it lmao.**

 **But yeah this chapter is 3K woot woot! I'm starting to get used to writing chapters from 2k-3k so next chapter will probably be the same length or longer :)**

 **So yeah please leave me a lengthy review if you can! What are your thoughts? Did you like? Did you not like? Why? I appreciate the feedback. Oh, and thanks for the follows and favorites lol I'm getting quite a bit of them which rocks!**

 **Have a great weekend :) I'll probably update again tomorrow depending on how motivated I am hopefully I do update xD.**


	13. The Defeat of Titania!

Lucy was fidgeting, walking up and down her livingroom, she felt like something bad was about to happen and on top of that Natsu should of been in her apartment. Where the hell was that loveable idiot?

"Natsu should of been here by now..." Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

"Don't worry, that idiot is probably still at the guild," Gray told the blonde.

Erza nodded, "He'll be here very soon... Either way if something was to happen Natsu can take care of himself." The red-head smiled at Lucy.

The blonde sighed in relief, "You guys are right."

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Lucy's front door was knocked on and Erza spoke, "See? That's probably him." She walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as she opened the door her eyes widened when she saw Jose Porla the Master of Phantom Lord smirking and getting ready to attack.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Erza yelled as she jumped as far back as possible.

 **"Dark Pulse!"** Jose yelled as he swiped his entire right hand. This caused a wave of purple colored Magic to burst out and destroy everything in it's way, which resulted in Lucy's apartment to start crumbling down like a card pyramid.

"Everyone get out," Erza commanded as the apartment fell.

Lucy and Gray jumped out of the apartment by crashing through one of Lucy's window. Happy followed them and then Erza, and before long the trio and the Exceed were standing by Lucy's destroyed apartment, in front of a smirking Jose who had turned to them.

"I'll actually make this very simple and easy," Jose said after a while of silence, "Hand over to me Lucy Heartfilia and I'll leave this very instant," The Master smirked darkly.

Lucy's eyes widened at hearing her full name and she whispered, "No... don't tell..." She trailed off.

"Yes, your father Jude Heartfilia the richest man in the country hired me to bring you back to his precious little home," Jose said with envy and jealous.

"N-No! It can't be!" Lucy yelled, she clenched her fists, "Why... why.. now..." She growled.

"We're not handing over Lucy to you or anybody," Erza pulled out her blade and pointed at Jose and tilted her head to the side, she looked at Gray and Happy, "Take Lucy back to the guild I'll handle Jose!" She said with great determination.

"Come on Lucy let's go," Gray nodded and turned to Lucy.

"We can't just l-leave Erza here," The blond whispered.

"I'll be fine," The redhead assured the blonde, her eyes not leaving Jose in case he tried something.

"Aye, come on!" Happy said as he grabbed Lucy and took off flying in the opposite direction. Gray looked at Erza and said, "Be careful..." Before he ran after Lucy and Happy.

"Hahahaha!" Jose only laughed as he stared at Erza and spoke, "Your determination is admirable...but you will not be able to defeat me trash!" In the blink of an eye the black haired man appeared in front of Erza and yelled, " **Darkness Bomb!"** on the palm of one of his hands he formed and orb of purple Magic which he then smashed into Erza's stomach. There was an explosion which caused her to go flying backwards.

But as the redhead flew backwards she did a backflip and landed on her feet staring at Jose, "That may be so but as long as I stand here I shall do my very best to stop you! **Black Wing Armor!"** She yelled as her standard outfit was replaced by a black winged armor.

The redhead then charged at Jose and yelled, " **Moon Flash!"** She slashed her blade at Jose with an X like pattern which caused an X shaped wave of magic to head towards Jose.

 **"Dark Strike!"** Jose without moving an inch he faced his right hand palm at the incoming X-shaped wave and a strike of his purple magic collided with the attack. Once again this caused an explosion which shook the area. Erza however appeared in front of Jose as she swung her blade at him.

In the blink of an eye he disappeared only to reappear ten feet away from her. "Is that all you got Titania?" He said in a mockingly tone, "Surely one of Fairy Tail's strongest Mages can do much more... please entertain me before I finish you off," He gave her his signature smirk. "I came here to capture Lucy but defeating you will be much more satisfying... it will surely make those of your pathetic guild lose hope when they see you defeated." He stated.

The redhead growled and charged at him once more. This time he lifted up his right hand once again and he pointed his five fingers at her, she could see little bullets of purple Magic forming at his fingertips and then he yelled, " **Darkness Bullets!"** The five bullets headed right towards her at fast speeds, she could hardly see them but she managed to dodge a few of them before one bullet hit her forehead, she rocketed backwards before crashing into a building but that wasn't enough to stop her because she quickly recovered and once again stood to face Jose.

 **"Heaven's Wheel Armor!"** She yelled and her black winged armor quickly was replaced with another armor. Plated armor that took the shape of a flower covered her chest, she now had a large dress, and four huge wings on her back which looked to be made of blades. Ten blade appeared around her and they started circling her body at unbelievable speeds. " **Dance, My Swords!"** She then yelled while swinging the blade on her hand, soon afterwards the blades that once circled her headed right towards Jose from all sorts of directions.

The creepy looking Master didn't even bother dodging, he only swiped his right hand but no magic came out or anything... instead a force of air pushed back the blades which went flying right back towards Erza whose eyes widened in shock.

She jumped out of the way to avoid being penetrated by her own blades and then she charged at Jose, she appeared in front of him and she was about to swing her blade at him, when he grabbed her wrist and then threw her like she was nothing. She flipped and turned and landed on her feet only for Jose to appear in front of her once again. This time he grabbed her by her face and smashed her down on the ground.

"This really is a bore, I expected much more from you," Jose sighed in disappointment, "I'll just finish you off now!" Before he could do anything Erza kicked his stomach, causing him to slide backwards two or three feet. She quickly got up and jumped a good distance from the man.

She watched as he created an orb like the previous one he had made before but this orb was very huge. " **Dead Wave!"** He yelled and then he shot it at her, she watched as the orb turned into a beam that destroyed everything in it's path as it headed right towards her.

Erza was about to re-equip into another one of her other armor when she heard a voice behind her, "So sorrowful.. so so so sorrowful.." She tilted her head to the side to see a huge man crying.

"W-What?! I barely noticed you... but how?!" Erza said with wide eyes. The man only spread his palms until they were parallel to each other, he then brought them closer to Erza and yelled, " **Metsu!"** a bright light engulfed the area and when it cleared Erza was on her knees.

"W-What did... you... do to me..." She asked - no she demanded to know. She felt so weak and the color of her face was now a shade of green. She looked at where the man once was to see him gone. She turned and looked at the incoming beam of darkness magic that headed right towards her. She couldn't do anything about it, not dodge not counter... was this the end? Before she could find out she saw darkness...

 **"Lighting Devil's Rage!"** At that moment Naruto appeared in front of Erza. He shot out a vortex of lightning that collided with Jose's attack. There was a huge explosion that shook the ground and there was smoke that covered the air but that didn't stop Naruto from charging at Jose.

 **"Lightning Devil's Claw!"** He appeared in front of Jose and with his lightning engulfed fist he swung at Jose's jaw with full force. Jose felt the punch and he skyrocketted backwards before crashing into a building but he didn't stop there, he broke the wall and crashed inside the building.

The blond then urned around and looked down on the ground. He looked at Erza who didn't look too good. He crouched down and picked her up bridal style before turning around to see Jose walking out of the building he had crashed into.

"Leaving so soon?" Jose asked with a smirk.

"I have reruns of soap operas to go watch," The blond said with a bored expression.

Jose scowled a bit before saying, "There's no way your pathetic guild will win against us. Erza is down and when your guild finds out they will surely lose hope!" He said arrogantly.

"Oi, this shitty guild war is like an Attack On Titans, no matter what you do you'll never be able to drive out the Titans, so get over that kiddie revenge crap Eren!" Naruto stated, a grin present on his face before he disappeared in a flash of crimson colored lightning.

 **With Salamander down and Titania down as well... just how will the guild react?! Find out on the next episode of DragonBleachPiece!**

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter but I'm feeling lazy so YOLO! Last chapter our boy Natsu down and this chapter Erza is down! The reason they are down is because if yall remember the Phantom Lord arc had an element of despair to it. Jose wanted them to feel despair and whatnot so I want to add that in. I've noticed that most authors forget to add that... they usually have Naruto defeat everyone and whatnot but naaah that ain't me! I'm trying to give other characters besides Naruto some spot light :) so waddya think?**

 **Good? Bad? Ehh? Follow, favorite and review :) this arc will probably end in two chapters. Next chapter we have da comeback! (Hopefully it's a good one lmao)**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed!**


	14. Strawberry Milk Makes Everything Better!

The next day, it had spread throughout the guild about the defeat of Erza. They couldn't believe it, one of their strongest members was out of commission - Erza of all people was defeated! It was something really hard to swallow amongst the members.

On top of that Natsu as well was out of commission. Since he ate some of Gajeel's Iron he had gotten sick and there was no sign of the pinkette waking up anytime soon.

So there they were. Fairy Tail members including Naruto were at Magnolia's Hospital where both Erza and Natsu were being treated by Porlyusica, she wasn't a doctor from the hospital but she was called in to help both Fairy Tail Mages.

"This is all my fault..." Lucy whispered, her blonde bangs covered her eyes. She was leaning against one of the hospital room walls, across from her there was two beds. One in which Erza laid and one where Natsu laid. "I-I'm sorry..." She continued to whisper.

Her guildmates heard her, they had found out that Jose wanted her. That was the reason the guild was wrecked in the first place. The old man wanted a freaking war. Lucy blamed herself for the bad Fortune that had fallen Erza and Natsu but the guild didn't blame her at all.

"If I hadn't ran away... Erza wouldn't be in this state..." She felt tears streaming down her eyes, "And Natsu... he's sick because of me... it's all my fault... I'm sorry..." She cried out, she could no longer hold back her tears.

Gray looked at her and shook his head, "Nobody blames you Lucy..."

"Yeah..." Levy said while smiling at the blonde, "This isn't your fault.."

"Phantom Lord and our guild has always had beef, they would of attacked us sooner or later anyways... they just used you as an excuse to start this guild war anyways," Cana stated with a serious tone, she would normally be drinking but not this time, not this time...

"So don't worry about it," Mirajane gave her a sweet smile of her own, "W-We will get through this..." She added but not with as much confidence as she had hoped for.

Even Porlyusica who was watching over Erza spoke, "Crying and blaming yourself won't change a thing.. so smile.. things will get better," She said while eying Lucy.

Lucy could help herself feel a little better but she still felt like everything was her fault. She nodded slowly and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. She was going to make this right again...

Silence hung in the air after, nobody spoke or dared say a thing. Everyone was sulking over Erza and Natsu - they were definitely thinking about the situation they were currently in. Would they be able to even defeat Phantom Lord? Should they throw in the towel?

They had strong members in the guild - but was anyone strong enough to defeat Jose?

"I don't think we can win this..." Jet spoke, breaking the silence.

"I hate to say this but... Jet might be right..." Droy sighed, he agreed with his pal.

"I don't think anyone in Fairy Tail is strong enough to defeat a Saint Wizard... Erza is one of our strongest and she's down and possibly on the verge of death... we got Laxus, Gildarts, Master Makarov and Mystogan... but they are away..." Jet continued to say. "They are our only hope now... but-"

"What about N-Naruto?" Lucy couldn't help but blurt out.

Everyone in the room exchanged a quick glance before Macao said, "I hate to say this but I don't think he's reliable or strong enough to defeat Jose... I mean just where exactly is he right now?"

"Come to think of it I haven't even seen in for a while now..." Wakaba stated while looking around the hospital room they were in, yes he was nowhere to be seen.

Cana sighed, she really needed a drink, "So we are just going to throw in the towel?"

"I guess it's the only option..." Levy said while looking at the floor.

" _These brats... I've never seen them like this before.. are they really thinking about throwing in the towel? Have they lost all hope? This is bad... something needs to be done.."_ Porlyusica thought while looking at Makarov's children.

As if on cue, Erza suddenly shot up and growled, "D-Don't... you... dare... give up... now!" She said while glaring at everyone. They looked at her with wide eyes, she looked like shit, he skin color was an odd color and she looked very tired, hell she was even gasping for air.

 _"This woman... she shouldn't be awake yet alone talking... she truly is something..."_ Porlyusica thought, she was surprised as well.

Before the redhead could even say anything else she started coughing up a storm. "Hey, take it easy..." Porlyusica told the redhead. But like a child Erza did the opposite - she tried getting out of bed, "N-No... I-I n-need to f-fight... F-Fairy T-Tail... She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Please stop..." Lucy yelled out at the redhead, "I don't want to see you suffer... I don't... just lay back down Erza... please..." She told the redhead.

"Yeah, take it easy Erza..." Gray said as well.

"I... WILL...NOT..." Erza growled, she continued trying to get out of bed.

Before anything else could be done or said, they heard Naruto shouting from the hospital room across from the one they were in.

"OI, DOCTOR - WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T EAT SWEETS ANYMORE?!" They heard the blond yell.

"I told you, if you keep eating sweets you're gonna end up with diabetes!" They heard the doctor scold the sweets-loving blond.

"Bullshit! How can a main protagonist get diabetes?!"

"It's possible, plot armor doesn't work against diabetes so I suggest you cut off the sweets."

"Psst, like that's gonna stop me from eating sweets!'

"Mr. Uzumaki if you don't quit eating them then your man-berries will swell up and explode leaving you nutless, is this what you want?!"

"I live by a motto called YOLO, if eating healthy makes me live a long and shitty life full of regrets then I rather eat sweets and live a short but satisfying life!" The blond stated.

"Your funeral Mr. Uzumaki and now if you excuse me I have to get back to the other patients."

There was even more silence before Naruto walked into the room they were in. Like usual he had his dead-fish eyes and bored expression on his face as he looked at everyone. The blond noticed Erza was up and glaring at him.

"Oi, oi, is that the look you're gonna give the guy that saved your life?" He cocked an eyebrow while walking towards her. Erza said nothing so Naruto grabbed her blanket and placed it over her head before saying, "Rest In Peace, Scarlet."

"I'M NOT DEAD YOU IDIOT SO DON'T COVER MY FACE!" Erza yelled soon afterwards as she took off the blanket and glared at him. She then swung her fist and punched his groin.

The blond fell to the floor on his knees while saying, "Shit... right... on my left Dragon ball..." Before looking up at Erza and glaring at her, "You lookin to die, huh? I'll put you out of your misery and finish what that bastard Jose couldn't!"

"Hn," The redhead snorted at him before she tried to get out of bed once more. The blond noticed this but said nothing as he got up. He looked around the room to see everyone looking crestfallen and out of hope.

So he jumped on a nearby chair causing everyone to look at up at him, the blond then opened up his mouth and said, "Listen up, Let's say you drink too much strawberry milk, and have to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. But it's cold outside your bed. You don't want to get up, but the urge to urinate is just too strong! You make up your mind to go! You run to the bathroom, stand in front of the toilet, and let loose! You think that all your life has led to this moment! But then you realize! It isn't the bathroom, you're still in bed! That feeling of lukewarm wetness spreads like wildfire! But you don't stop! You can't stop! That's what I'm talking about! THAT'S THE TRUTH OF THE STRAWBERRY MILK! DO YOU GET IT!?"

"STRAWBERRY MILK!" A nurse that had walked into the room begun shouting.

"STRAWBERRY MILK!" Elfman cheered as well.

"STRAWBERRY MILK! STRAWBERRY MILK!" Even Porlyusica cheered on.

"HIP-HIP-HOORAY! STRAWBERRY MILK! STRAWBERRY MILK!" Everyone in the room just started cheering happily, they had gotten back their hope.

Erza looked at Naruto and smiled as she felt herself going to sleep, "Everything will be alright..." She said with a smile. If a crazy man like Naruto could bring back their spirits by making a speech about strawberry milk then they would be alright.

The guild would be alright.

It was all up to Naruto Uzumaki now!

* * *

 **Note: Yo, short AF I know but yeah it's been a whIle. What's up my fellow readers? xD so waddya think about this chapter? Nothing much I know. I just wanted to throw in the guild feeling a bit of despair.. originally this shit was going to be 4k words of emotional shit but naaah so I went the simple route.**

 **Oh yes, some gintama references this chapter and even the strawberry milk speech which I do not own nor do I own anything Gintama related but yeah.**

 **Tell me what you all thought about this chapter lol gimme some of them follows, favorites and reviews. I've noticed a decline in reviews not that I mind but it gets me wondering xD so yeah any feedback appreciated.**

 **Have a great day!**


	15. A Flame That Can't Be Extinguished!

Everyone expect for Erza and Natsu had left the hospital and they were back at the guild, well guild's basement to be exact. They had been motivated to continue fighting... the strawberry milk speech Naruto had given them had boosted their confidence up... they would fight and they would win for they were Fairy Tail!

"Fairy Tail will win!" Macao yelled out loud.

"Hell yeah we will!" Cana grinned to the older man.

The guild members were preparing themselves to charge towards Phantom Lord's guild in Oak Town. Some of the weaker members were stocking up on Explosive Lacrima, while others warmed up in order for their big fight.

Amongst them Lucy sadly smiled to herself, she was leaned up against one of the basement walls looking at everyone all fired up and getting ready to kick ass.

 _"Even if we do win again Phantom Lord... that man will just keep hiring guilds to come after me... I know it... he won't stop at nothing... maybe I should just leave the guild..."_ She thought sadly, while biting her bottom lip, she would not cry... she would not cry, she had to be strong!

"Oi, that's not the face a spoiled rich kid should be making," The Heartfilia was snapped out of her thoughts by the blond haired Master who was leaning up against the same wall she was.

"I may be a Heartfilia but I'm not a spoiled brat," Lucy turned to Naruto and glared at him.

"I'm just kidding," He gave her a toothy grin before saying, "You look like someone whose about to do something they don't want to."

Lucy sighed while nodding slowly, "I think I should just leave... it will make it easier for everyone..." She smiled sadly while looking at the ground, "... because even if we win against Phantom Lord... my father will just hire stronger mages to come after me... Fairy Tail will be in danger constantly..."

"I told you to become a Stripper when we first met didn't I?" Naruto only said while looking down at her breasts, "More money and less of a hassel.." He continued to say while blood dripped down his nose.

"You perv! Are you mentally undressing me?!" Lucy yelled while she covered her breasts with her arms and glaring at the blond.

"I'm doing more than just that," He smirked at her, before getting serious, "But you are welcome to leave the guild anytime, it would be saving me trouble but this isn't about me, this is about your friends... if you left the guild they'd suffer a lot more than you'd think... they'd rather be here with you now suffering and laughing later because that's what Fairy Tail does, right? So it's up to you if you want to be Lucy Heartfilia or Lucy of Fairy Tail." He finished speaking.

Lucy's eyes widened and she couldn't help but smile, "I want to be Lucy... Lucy of Fairy Tail..." She couldn't help but grin while clenching her fists in determination.

Naruto nodded, a small smile on his face before he handed her his Bokken making her eyes widen once again, "W-Why are you giving me your bokken?" She questioned him.

"Someone has to fight Jose, right?" He told her.

"What?! You're not going to be fighting him?" She asked this time.

"Oi, whether I want to fight or not doesn't matter, because in the end I will have to end up fighting for that is the fate of all shounen heroes!" He said with a voice of distaste.

"If you aren't going to be fighting with us then what are you going to be doing?" The blond haired Heartfilia narrowed her eyes, "Don't tell me you're going to be slacking off?!"

"Do you think that badly of me?!" It was Naruto's turn to ask a question.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't with the way you act?!"

"Oi, with the way you dress I'd say you're a Stripper!" He retorted.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not!"

"Then what are you going to be doing?" She asked him.

"While you and the others are off fighting Jose and those small fries in Phantom Lord, I, Gray, Elfman and Mirajane are going to be in Jose's HQ taking down the Element of Phantom Lord," The blond told her.

"P-Phantom Lord has an HQ... just how powerful and loaded is this guild..." She said with disbelief before saying, "I thought Mirajane didn't fight..."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "She overhead me asking Gray and Elfman to join me on this secret operation and she said she wanted in," He stated without concern.

The blond nodded before opening her mouth once again, "You do know I can't fight Jose... he'll slaughter me.." She said with fear in her voice.

"If you die, I'll just bring you back to life like in anime shows, no main character stays dead for long!" He smirked at her.

"Oh like that makes me feel better!" The busty blonde exclaimed sarcastically.

"Okay new plan, hold him off and try not to die," The blond grinned at her.

Lucy sighed but nodded before she spoke to the entire guild, "Listen everyone..." everyone turned to the blond, "I'm ready to fight, at first I wasn't so sure... I wanted to just give up... I figured if I went back home everything would be over... and it would... but then I realize there's no other place I'd rather be but here with you guys.. fighting for happiness!" She yelled with determination.

"HELL YEAAAH!"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT LUCY!"

"LUCY IS MAN!"

"LET'S GO KICK SOME PHANTOM ASS!"

The guild cheered and roared happily, as everyone ran out of the basement only leaving Naruto, Mirajane, Elfman and Gray who were ready to head to Phantom Lord's HQ.

"Well let's do this then," Gray said as the four walked out of the basement.

"It is up to us to stop the Element Four!" Elfman said with pride.

Mirajane looked worried, "Who knew Phantom Lord would have an HQ that moves and has a cannon... let us hope Lucy and the others hold off Jose long enough for us to defeat the Element Four and then destroy their HQ..."

Naruto only said with a mischievous grin, "If there's anything Fairy Tail is good at then it's the art of kicking ass and fucking shit up!"

* * *

Phantom Lord's Headquarters, when they got to it they noticed that it was sitting on top of a hill which wasn't that far way from Oak Town. The group of four or what Naruto liked to call Team Naruto stood in front of the Headquarters. The headquarters was a large, imposing and compact building made entirely of stone. It took on a single body ending in a variety of different shapes domes.

They walked over the headquarters entrance and without warning Naruto kicked opened the door followed by Gray and Elfman rushing in preparing to attack anyone in sight. But fortunately for them there wasn't anyone just a huge empty room.

"It looks like shit in here," Naruto admitted as he and Mirajane walked inside.

"There's nothing, not that many decorations either, it might be an empty building... it looks like nobody has been here in quite a while," Gray stated while looking around.

"Oh there are people alright," Naruto tapped his nose, "I can smell them," He said as walked towards a hall but not before turning to the trio behind him, "Let's all meet up back here in ten minutes." With that said he walked away.

"I'll be taking this way," Gray pointed at another hall as he walked towards it.

Elfman turned to Mirajane, "Want me to walk with you?"

The silverette shook her head and smiled sweetly, "I can take care of myself..." She said with a whisper, as she slowly walked away.

Elfman looked at her before he walked in another direction. He walked for a few minutes along a hall before he was attacked out of nowhere.

 _"_ **Fire Make: Blue Fire!"** The silver haired man turned around to see a man with black and white hair blast blue fire at him from the palm of one of his hands.

Elfman quickly jumped out of the way and yelled, "Attacking your foe while his back is turned?! That simply ain't MAN!" The Strauss exclaimed.

"Oh great, it looks like I get to fight a buffoon with a huge ego," Totomaru smirked while looking at Elfman, "My flames will burn anything that crosses my path so die! **Fire Make: Grand Fire Ball!"**

Elfman watched as Totomaru sucked in air and then shot out a medium sized blazing fire ball out of his mouth, once again Elfman jumped out of the way as the Fire Ball headed right towards him.

"You're wide open for my blade hahaha!" Elfman heard Totomaru say from behind him and he quickly turned around to see Totomaru about to slice him up with his Katana.

 **"Beast Arm: Reptile!"** The Silver haired mage yelled while his entire right arm transformed into a reptilian arm with scales and sharp claws.

Within a matter of seconds Elfman stopped the Katana with his transformed arm and he grinned at Totomaru, "It'll take more than this to stop me!" He shouted as he let go of the Katana and then swung his beastly arm at Totomaru's face. The white and black haired man flew backwards before doing a backflip before landing on his feet.

Totomaru eyed Elfman for a minute before charging at him once more, in the blink of an eye he was in front of him getting ready to slash at Elfman, but the Fairy Mage was getting ready to block the attack so Totomaru dissappear only to reappear behind Elfman.

"AGHHH!" Elfman yelled in agony as he felt a slash on his back, before he was kicked making him fly a few feet forward, he landed face-first on the ground before hearing Totomaru yell, " **Fire Make: Blazing Fire Dragon!"**

The Fairy Mage struggled to get up due to the pain on his back, but he got up and he turned around to see a dragon made of fire heading right towards him and before he could do anything, the blazing fire Dragon collided with him - he flew backwards and crashed into a wall before falling down on the ground.

" _I can't lose here... I must fight... I must win for Fairy Tail!"_ Elfman thought, as he slowly got up. Once he was up Totomaru appeared in front of him once again and he slashed at Elfman's chest. "AGHHHHH!" Elfman yelled once again as blood squirted from the wound.

"There's no way you can defeat me... I'm quicker and my flames are powerful so stay down," Totomaru stated while Elfman gasped for air.

 _"I will not lose here... I know I can't use a full beast takeover but I must try... for Fairy Tail!"_ Elfman thought as he clenched his fists and yelled, " **BEAST SOUL!"**

Totomaru watched in awe as magic power burst out of Elfman as he transformed into a beast. The silver haired mage got larger and bigger, his arms longer and he sprouted claws, he now had white fur that covered various places of his body, and two large horns grew out of his head.

" **RAAAAAAWWWWWRRR!"** Totomaru watched as Elfman roared. He expected Elfman to attack him but instead the take-over mage started punching a wall while he roared some more.

"Now this is quite interesting..." Totomaru smirked while he rushed at Elfman, he jumped up in the air and prepared to slash at him but Elfman quickly grabbed him with both of his hands.

"Agh! You're going to squeeze me to death, please let go of me!" Totomaru pleaded as Elfman's hands tightened around his body. The Phantom Mage tried breaking free but Elfman squeezed even tighter making Totomaru feel like his bones were breaking so he yelled.

" _Shit.. the beast is taking over... if I don't do something... somebody else will die because of me... I don't want to kill anyone else even if they are my enemy..."_ Elfman thought as he tried taking control of his body but the beast wouldn't let him.

" _Don't worry Elfman... one day you'll be able to do a full body take over..."_ Elfman remembered something Lisanna had told him long ago. He felt tears streaming down his eyes as he yelled, " **I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE CONTROL OF ME!"** and with all his willpower he managed to take control of his body.

He dropped Totomaru to the ground and he grinned, "I did it! I managed a full body take over!" He cheered happily before Totomaru spoke, "Our fights not over..." He stated but quickly regretted saying that because Elfman turned to him and grinned.

Elfman charged at him and swung his huge arm, unable to dodge due to being squeezed earlier Totomaru felt his huge fist hit his entire body as he flew backwards and crashed through a wall.

"I should of kept my mouth shut..." Was the last thing Totomaru said before going unconscious.

Elfman pounded his chest at the victory before transforming back into a human. "I have to find Mirajane and show her!" He said happily as he walked away.

* * *

Gray had been walking for a while before he decided to check out the roof of the HQ, he climbed up an opened window and he looked up at the sky to see dark clouds as rain poured down.

"That's weird... where did the rain come from?" He asked himself as he walked around the roof before he spotted a blue haired woman with an umbrella.

"It seems you and your friends decided to infiltrate our HQ... it won't make a difference because none of you will win..." The bluette stated with an emotionless tone.

Gray growled, "There's no way we will lose to a guild like yours! So I'm telling you now just because you're a chick won't mean I won't go easy on you!"

The bluette looked at Gray, and he looked back at her, they continued to stare at each other without saying a single word.

 _ **Thump!**_

 _ **Thump!**_

 _ **Thump!**_

The bluette could feel her heart beating fast, and she felt a wave of emotions she hadn't felt before as she looked at Gray, she felt her self blush and she stuttered out, "In that case, Juvia says bye y-you win!" She quickly turned around and proceeded to quickly walk away.

"HUH? WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! GET BACK OVER HERE!" Gray yelled out in surprise as he watched Juvia quickly walk away.

 _ **Thump!**_

 _ **Thump!**_

 _ **Thump!**_

 _ **Thump!**_

 _ **Thump!**_

 _"Why is Juvia's heart beating so fast?! I haven't felt this way before... I got the strong urge to make him all mines, ohhh, what should Juvia do?!"_ Juvia thought as she continued to walk away.

"WAIT! Get back here! I won't let you get way!" She heard Gray shout as he ran towards her.

 _"He won't let Juvia go away? Does he want me? Ohh he must want me but what should Juvia do? Play hard to get? No, no, that will only chase him away - I MUST MAKE HIM MINES!"_ Juvia thought as she turned around and without thinking she yelled, **"Water Lock!"**

An orb of water formed around Gray and Juvia said, "No, no, what have I done?! He will drown, but we are enemies.. oh how cruel is fate!" She continued to say as she shook her head, "Maybe I should release him... what should I do?!" She asked herself.

All of a sudden the water orb surrounding Gray turned into Ice before shattering across the rooftop. Juvia's eyes widened at this, "An Ice Mage?" She felt herself blush. "This is my first time witnessing such beauty of a magic... it makes my insides feel so warm!" She exclaimed.

"Hn, what a dirty trick you pulled," She heard Gray say and she felt as if her heart had been pierced by a dagger before he continued, "I don't want to fight a chick but I'm not going easy on you!" She watched as he took of his shirt.

" _EEEEEEK HE'S SO HOT!" HE WILL BE JUVIA'S FOR ETERNITY!"_ She mentally squealed.

 **"Ice Make: Lances!"** Gray snapped her out of her thoughts, and she watched as incoming lances mage of Ice headed right towards her. She stood there and realized they were enemies, she felt a Lance pierce her heart and she thought, " _HIS LANCE WAS INSIDE OF ME, OH GOD! OH GOD! NO, NO, NO, HE IS MY ENEMY, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER JUVIA!"_

Gray looked at her in surprise, her entire body was now made entirely of water, she looked at him and said, "Surprise Surpise.. drip drip drip drop... I can make my body an entire body of water... but enough of these games... Juvia must dispose of you: **Water Slicers!"** She yelled while facing her palm at him.

The Ice Mage watched slicers made of water headed right towards him and he yelled, " **Ice Make: Sword!"** He formed a huge blade of ice and he swung it at one incoming Slicer only for the Slicer to cut his blade in half before hitting part of a tower and slicing that in half too.

" _Shit! Those slicers can cut anything... I better watch out,"_ Gray thought as he looked at Juvia who smirked at him.

" **Ice Make: Axe!"** He then yelled as he charged at her and swung an axe made of Ice at her. It was no use because the axe went right through her as her body turned to water.

"None of your attacks will work on Juvia so give up," Juvia only said.

"I rather die!" He growled at her.

Juvia's eyes widened but she nodded and yelled, " **Water Blast!"** She faced both of her palms towards Gray and shot out a huge blast of boiling water that hit Gray. He slid backwards before moving out of the way.

"Shit! That water is boiling-"

 **"Water Vortex Blast!"** Juvia interrupted him as she faced her right palm at him, out came a huge blast shaped like a vortex that headed right towards him.

" **Ice Make: Shield!"** He formed a huge shield of Ice in front of him, but it was destroyed by the vortex blast before it hit Gray causing him to go crashing into a wall before he fell down.

"Oh no my love are you okay?!" Juvia quickly ran up to him and crouched down in front of him. As soon as she was crouched down Gray got up and yelled, "HA! I GOT YOU NOW!"

He had her alright. His hand was now groping her breast, "SHIT! SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO I SWEAR! IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!"

Juvia could only chant with a blush on her face.

"His hand is on my boob..."

"His hand is on my boob..."

"His hand is on my boob..."

"HIS HAND IS ON JUVIA'S BOOB!' Juvia yelled out before fainting. She couldn't handle the hand of her new crush groping her breast!

GRAY HAD WON! VICTORY THROUGH BREAST GROPING!

Gray quickly pulled his hand away and spoke, "Hey... are you okay?" He poked her but she didn't budge, he sighed while shaking his head, "Man, this is the weirdest fight I've ever been in.." He picked up Juvia and placed her on his back before walking away. Enemy or not he couldn't just leave her there. Now it was time to find the others.

* * *

"Oh, what a surpise... I've heard rumors about the one who used to go by the alas The Demon..."

Mirajane stood in front of an odd looking man with a curly mustache and an eye-glass on one of his eyes, the man smirked at her before once again speaking, "My name is Sol but you may call me Monsieur Sol," He slightly bowed.

"Mirajane Strauss," Mirajane also introduced herself with her usual sweet smile.

"I've heard rumors that you've lost your will to fight... so why are you here?" Sol questioned her after she introduced herself.

He watched as Mirajane clenched her fists, "Because... I can't just stand there and watch while my family and friends are being hurt.."

"Is that so? Non non non," Sol smirked darkly, " **Sable Dance!"** He then yelled as sand formed around Mirajane and blew around her causing her to close her eyes. "But if I may ask... if you couldn't protect your sister all those years ago then what makes you say you can protect your friends now non non non?" He asked in a mockingly way.

Mirajane's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip, she didn't know what to say to that. She was tired of feeling useless... so she wanted to come and help out but she was starting to think that perhaps she could of just stayed back at the guild...

 **"Roche Concerto!"** Sol then disappeared and reappeared behind her, the silverette heard him from behind and turned around but as she turned around the ground underneath her flew upwards and hit her in various parts of her body before she flew three feet away and landed on her back.

"You really are weak, non non non!" Sol stated while smirking at her.

Mirajane slowly got up and as soon as she was up her eyes widened when she saw a Lisanna made of sand standing in front of Sol, and even though she was made of sand she looked exactly like she did all those years ago before she died only expect her eyes were closed.

"Where is Lisanna by the way?" Sol asked rather darkly, "Oh, wait...how rude of me... I forgot that she was six feet below ground... why is she six feet below ground... oh that's right... because you couldn't protect her!" Sol continued to say darkly.

At that moment the Lisanna made of sand opened up hers and spoke, "Big Sister... why... why... because of you... because of you I'm dead..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Mirajane stuttered out while backing away, she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sorry isn't enough..." Mirajane turned around to see another Lisanna walking towards her.

"It should of been you..." Suddenly another Lisanna popped up and walked towards her.

"But you were too weak..." And another popped up.

"Too weak to protect me and now I'm dead..."

Mirajane shook as countless of Lisanna's surround her, she shook her head and covered her ears as tears ran down her cheeks. "Get away... get away... you're not real... YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Mirajane yelled out as magic burst out of her.

"Non non non... this is quite interesting..." Sol said as he stroked his mustache as he jumped as far away as possible because a wave of purple magic burst out of her and destroyed everything in sight. He then looked at her to see her completely transformed and looking scary.

The Silverette suddenly appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye and grabbed him by his tiny slim neck, " **Die!"** She yelled as she threw him forward before yelling, **"Soul Extinctor!'** She formed an orb of purple magic which she blasted at Sol. A huge purple beam headed towards Sol as he flew backwards and it hit him causing a huge explosion.

"P-Please don't kill me..." Sol said in fear as he tried getting up after the blast but couldn't, he watched as she walked towards him with eyes set to kill.

"Sis! Stop!" Mirajane stopped walking, she heard someone behind her, she turned around to see Elfman but it was too late because her Satan Soul had taken over her. In the blink of an eye she appeared in front of Elfman and she punched his chest, he flew backwards and crashed into a wall.

" **Soul Bomb!"** Mirajane then yelled as she faced the palms of both her hands towards her younger brother, a huge dark orb formed and then she blasted it towards him as he tried getting up.

Gray suddenly appeared and yelled, " **Ice Make: Shield!"** A Shield of Ice appeared in front of him and Elfman as Mirajane's attack hit the shield, it was no use because the shield shattered and Gray flew backwards along with Juvia which he still was carrying.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gray asked Elfman as he crashed besides him.

"I don't know... it's been two years since she last used Satan Soul... it must of taken over her..." Elfman stated as him and Gray got up.

"Shit! There's no way we can defeat her right now..." Gray growled as he watched Mirajane slowly walking towards them.

"I think we should go look for Naruto... if anyone is man enough to take on sister then it's him.." Elfman suggested.

Gray nodded, "Come on let's go," He said as he started running as far away as possible. Elfman followed close behind as Mirajane chased after them.

A few minutes later Gray and Elfman opened up the door to a room and they ran inside before closing it and locking it. They quickly turned around and to their shock Naruto was on the floor knocked out, a few feet away from him Aria was knocked out as well - they also noticed a bunch of bottles all over the place.

"Shit! Don't tell me he lost to Aria?!" Gray said in disbelief as he and Elfman ran towards Naruto.

"Naruto, wake up! What happened?!" Elfman asked Naruto as he shook the blond.

Moments later Naruto woke up and he looked up at Gray and Elfman, "I-I l-lost.." He stuttered out.

"What happened?!" They both asked.

"Well you see..." The blond begun.

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

* * *

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Naruto yelled out, as he tried doing the Kamehameha but nothing happened. He was currently alone in a room so he decided why not practice?

If Goku could do it he could do it right?

"Hmm, I think I need more HA," The blond told himself before trying it again, "KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled but nothing happened.

"KA ME HA ME HAAAAA!

"KAASAMEEHAAAAMEEEHAAAA!"

"KAAAMEEEEHHAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAA!"

He continued to try and do the Kamehameha but nothing worked, he was so busy trying to do the Kamehameha that he didn't noticed Aria standing behind until Aria spoke, "So is this what you do during your free time? Such sorrow..." The man said.

The blond quickly turned around and looked at Aria, the blond was blushing madly from embarrassment and he stuttered out, "E-Errrr... I would appreciate i-it if you didn't tell anyone a-about this..." He said while fidgeting.

"You do not need to worry for I will end your life here and now!" Aria stated while getting ready to attack but the blond stopped him, "Oi, oi, why don't we fight the traditional way? Like men used to fight back in the day?" He smirked.

"Very well..." Aria nodded after a minute of thinking. Naruto grinned and out of his pocket dimension he pulled out a table and two chairs followed by a bunch of bottles of booze and two shot glasses.

"The first to get wasted loses... begin!" Naruto yelled as he poured himself a shot and drank from it.

Aria did the same thing...

One shot had turned into ten shots and ten shots had turned into thirty shots and thirty shots had turned into bottles which they were now drinking.

"Hahahaha! There is no way I'll lose for I am Pirate King!" Naruto said after finishing a bottle.

"So sorrowful... you will lose.." Aria only said as he too finished a bottle.

Ten bottles later Naruto was struggling to stay awake, he felt himself seeing darkness so he spoke, "I... can't.. anymore... y-you... win... this round..." He said before falling off of his chair and unto the floor.

"I-I can't feel my face...so sorrowful..." Was the last thing Aria said before crashing down on the floor only seconds after Naruto.

* * *

 **Flash Back Ends.**

* * *

"WHAT KIND OF FIGHT WAS THAT?! SO WHILE WE ARE OUT HERE RISKING OUR LIVES YOU'RE HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE DRINKING?!" Gray yelled while sweat-dropping.

"Geez mother anything else you want to say?..." Naruto said sarcastically while trying to get up.

"What I find bizzare is that you tried doing the Kamehameha," Elfman stated.

"And nobody will ever find out because if they do both of you will be seeing hell on earth, got it?!"

They nodded before Gray spoke, "Nevermind that! We need your help, it seems Mirajane was taken over by her Satan Soul!" The Ice Mage stated.

"Hahahahaha!' Naruto only started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elfman quirked.

"I just thought I heard Gray say your sister got taken over."

"Uh... she did."

"Well shit, I'm going back to sleep goodnight!" The blond said quickly as he laid back down.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Gray yelled at Naruto.

"Oi, what does the it look like I'm doing?! I'm trying to die so shut up and let me die because I rather die than face "The Demon!" He stated without opening his eyes. Gray and Elfman watched him for a second and the saw the blond's soul leave his body.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE DYING ON US!" Gray yelled once again as he grabbed Naruto's Soul and placed I back inside his body.

"Can't you let a man die in peace?! If you don't let me die in peace once I dead I'm haunting you!" Naruto yelled as he woke up and glared at Gray.

They once again watched as Naruto tried to kill himself but this time he grabbed a bottle and he smashed it against his face but nothing happened.

 **SMASH!**

 **SMASH!**

 **SMASSH!**

He smashed three more bottles of Sake against his head but nothing happened he was still awake causing him to say, "Oi, why won't I die?! Come on Naruto! Die! Pleaaase die! If you die I'll give you one thousand jewels!"

Gray and Elfman could only sweat-dropped at their blond haired Master before the door to the room they were in suddenly burst opened revealing Mirajane who was smirking darkly.

Naruto quickly got up and spoke, "Y-Yo Mira... what's up, hahaha?" He asked nervously.

"You," She smirked, as she appeared in front of him and uppercut him, the blond flew upwards and crashed on the ceiling before falling back down on the ground. She was about to charge at Gray and Elfman when Naruto stood up and yelled, " **Lightning Devil's Rage!"**

Mirajane jumped out of the way to avoid being hit, once she dodged she turned to Naruto who said, "It's been two years since you've used Satan Soul, huh? It's been two long fucking years you must be sexually frustrated. So why don't you and I head over to a love hotel to get rid of all those urges?" The blond smirked at her.

Mirajane only growled and charged at him once again, he charged at her as well and in the blink of am eye they were in front of each-other, however before anything else could be done Naruto leaped in and kissed her.

Mirajane's eyes widened in shock before she punched his stomach. The blond crashed into a wall and Mirajane looked at him before transforming back into a human.

The blond had tamed her inner demon.

"Sis!" Elfman said as she fell to the ground unconscious, "Are you okay?!" He asked her.

"Yeaaaaah, thanks for asking," Naruto said sadistically from where he had crashed.

"Phew... I'm glad this is all over," Gray said with a sigh of relief as Elfman picked up his older sister and turned to Naruto, "What now? We destroy this thing?"

The blond shook his head, "You two head back to the guild... I'll take this thing for a little spin!" He grinned mischievously, making them gulp.

* * *

Lucy and the others marched all the way to the Phantom Lord Building located in Oak Town, when they arrived to the guild they kicked open the front doors and rushed inside.

"THIS IS WAR!" The Fairy Tail members yelled out while attacking random mages.

 **"Purple Net!"** Macao yelled while his fire turned into a giant purple net that trapped a handful of Phantom Lord Mages.

 **"Smoke Crush!"** Wakaba then yelled as pink smoke shaped like fists burst out of a pipe he was smoking from. The fists punched the men stuck on net knocking them all out.

Elsewhere in Phantom Lord Alzack pulled out his gun and yelled, " **Guns Magic: Spark Shot!"** as he shot a bunch of the mages running towards him, they fell to the ground electrified by his attack.

"Hahaha! Behind you Fairy Trash!" Alzack quickly turned around to see a man about to attack him only for Bisca to shoot down the man. "Al, your getting rusty ain't ya?" She teased him before aiming her sniper rifle at a group of Phantom Mages, " **Homing Shot!"** She yelled as she pulled the trigger.

A grenade like bullet shot out and landed in the middle of the group before it exploded causing a huge explosion that sent them flying all over the place.

" **Open Gate Of The Golden Bull: Taurus!"** Lucy yelled as she summoned Taurus.

"LUCY-SAMA! YOU ARE LOOKING AS BUSTY AS EVER!" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes as he appeared before Lucy.

"Just attack these guys..." Lucy muttered while face-palming.

"As you wish!" Taurus grinned as he swung his axe.

Minutes later, the Fairy Tail mages all managed to drive out the so called Phantom Lord mages who ran out of the guild with their tailed tucked in between their legs or in this case up their asses.

"WE DID IT!"

"HIP-HIP-HIP HOOORAY!"

"FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!"

The guild cheered but their cheer was cut short as they felt huge magical power out of nowhere. They turned to see Jose looking at them with a dark smirking face.

"Don't get happy just yet..." Jose smirked at them, "Because you still have to defeat me and the Element Four, but don't worry about them because I'm your problem now: **Darkness Wave!"** He yelled as he swiped his hand, magic burst out of his hand and headed right towards everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Luuucy!" Happy quickly flew Lucy and grabbed her before flying upward. The darkness wave managed to hit everyone who crashad backwards and stayed down.

"None of you pathetic trash will be able to even land a hit on me," Jose said arrogantly.

"Aye! Lucy will!" Happy yelled while placing Lucy on the floor.

"Oh my isn't it you my dear Lucy," Jose smirked while eyeing her before saying, "If you turn yourself over to me then I promise I'll leave your pathetic guild alone..."

"Not a chance in hell!' Lucy snapped at him before pulling out a key, " **Open Gate Of The Archer: Sagittarius!"** She yelled as a half man half horse appeared in front of her.

"What can I do for you today Lucy-Sama?" Sagittarius asked her.

"Attack that man!" Lucy pointed at Jose and Sagittarius nodded as he shot arrows at Jose. Jose simply took a step to the side to avoid being hit.

"Is this all you got?" He mocked her.

"NO LUCY-SAMA STILL HAS ME!" Taurus appeared out of nowhere and charged at Jose while swinging his giant axe. Jose dodged the axe swiftly and punched Taurus who crashed into a wall before he turned to Lucy.

"Where is Naruto? Did he run away? I wouldn't be surprised if he did.." Jose stated darkly.

"He'll be here you can count on that," Lucy told him.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't he have been here by now?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip and Happy spoke, "Naruto is just busy taking a crap!"

"Y-Yeah... that's the reason Naruto isn't here... he's taking a crap... a crap bigger and fatter than any King Cobra out there... he's taking a King Crap!" Lucy said while nodding.

 _"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!"_ She thought while mentally face-palming.

"Hahaha you two really are amusing..." Jose suddenly appeared in front of Lucy and grabbed her by her neck before lifting her up, "Too bad I'll have to hurt you a little bit..." He said with anger as he smashed her down on the ground.

She yelled out in pain, as he started kicking her stomach and he would of kept going if it wasn't for Happy grabbing him and taking him away, "Stop kicking Lucy you jerk!" He yelled.

"Let go of me you furball!"

"Aye," Happy dropped him on a table before flying back to Lucy who had gotten up. She was about to thank Happy when in the blink of an eye Jose appeared in front of her again. He was about to punch her but she blocked his punch with Naruto's bokken, however the force of the punch caused her to crashed into the entrance doors.

Before she could do anything the Phantom Master once again appeared in front of her, "Give up child!" He growled at the blond.

"NEVER!" Lucy yelled while swinging Naruto's bokken at Jose, to her surprise she actually managed to hit his face with it, though he didn't move an inch and it only angered him.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He yelled out in rage, "Nothing will save you from the torture you're about to experience," He threaten her and she couldn't help but gulp.

The ground suddenly started shaking, then the entire guild started shaking - and they could hear something outside... something taking huge steps before it suddenly stopped right outside the guild. Lucy slowly opened the doors and to her delight she saw Naruto standing on top of a cannon which was pointed at the guild.

"Yo," He waved with one hand while he picked his ear uncaringly with the other.

"Y-You! What is the meaning of this?" Jose demanded to know, "Where are the Element Four and how did you manage to hijack my HQ?!"

"Really wanna know? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow mate," Naruto said with a grin as he jumped down the cannon, and ran towards Jose.

 **"Devil's Slayer Secret Art: Don't Fuck With Naruto no Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as lightning coated his entire right arm, he swung it and decked Jose's jaw who crashed into a table.

"I didn't think you'd show up," Lucy admitted sheepishly as she turned to the blond.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

The blond Master turned to them, "You may want to get as far away as possible from here, you and the entire guild." He said with a serious tone.

Lucy handed Naruto back his bokken before she and Happy ran off to help the other Fairy Tail members leave the guild that was about to be destroyed.

"I will not have this happen to me, especially not by your guild," Jose growled while getting up and facing Naruto who looked at him with a bored expression. The Phantom Lord Master disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of the blond while swinging his fist.

Naruto saw this and quickly blocked the punch with his bokken, he slid a few feet backwards while Jose yelled, " **Darkness Blast!"** He faced his palm at Naruto and shot out a blast of darkness magic.

The blonde swiftly dodged the incoming blast only for Jose to appear in front of him with a dagger, the Phantom Lord Master slashed the dagger at his chest but the blond blocked it.

"You will not win against me," Jose told the blond while they tried pushing each-other back, "So if you bow down before me... I might just spare your guild.." He smirked darkly.

"In your dreams you shitty old man," Naruto said, as he reached over for Jose's mustache and ripped it right off causing Jose to yelp in pain.

"YOU RIPPED OFF MY MUSTACHE?!"

"OI, I TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA RIP IT OFF, DIDN'T I? A SHOUNEN HERO MUST ALWAYS KEEP HIS PROMISES!" Naruto grinned at Jose.

This pissed off Jose and without warning he grabbed Naruto by his face and smashed him hard and fast on the ground below, but as he did this Naruto stabbed Jose's shoulder with his bokken making the Phantom Master growl in pain before Naruto kicked him making him fly a good ten feet backwards.

The blond quickly got up and looked around but Jose was no longer anywhere to be seen. He was once again caught by surpise as Jose blurred in front of again and grabbed him by his face once again, this time however Jose yelled, " **Darkness Force!"** Naruto was launched backwards by a huge force of magi that hit his face. He crashed into a wall creating cracks where he had crashed.

 _"Shit... my brain is spinning..."_ Naruto thought, everything around him looked like it was spinning and before he could do anything Jose appeared in front of him and punched him in a barrage of hits.

"Die! Just die!" Jose yelled as he repeatedly punched Naruto, "How I hate your guild! Your trashy guild used to be a weak guild... but over the years you somehow gained popularity and got stronger members... Titania..Salamander...Laxus...Gray... Lucy Heartfilia... and you... especially you... Akayasha.." Jose yelled out in anger.

"Oi, so this was all caused over a kiddie fit of jealously? That's good to know," Naruto said sarcastically as he jumped out of the way to avoid further being hit.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Jose admitted, "Because I'll destroy you... and your guild will feel nothing but despair, muahahahaa!" Jose laughed at him.

"Are you an idiot or were you dropped on your head as a child?" Naruto said while looking at Jose with his dead-fish eyes, "Fairy Tail ain't the type of guild to sulk over a loss for long periods of time... if you haven't noticed Fairy Tail has a fire that can't be extinguished... no matter how hard you try blowing out that flame, you'll just realize that it's a flame you can't blow out.. but enough of these RPG hero and villain speeches, they bore me to death," Naruto said while picking his ear.

Jose was about to speak but Naruto interrupted him by appearing in front of him, " **Lightning Devil's Claw!"** The blond yelled as he gave Jose a bone shattering blow to the chest that sent the old man soaring through the guild before he crashed on a table. Before the Wizard Saint had time to regain his bearings Naruto grabbed a chair and smashed him down on him.

"OI, THAT'S FOR MAKING ME DO EXTRA WORK!"

 **SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!**

"This is because I don't like the look on your face!"

 **SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!**

"AND THIS BECAUSE WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

Naruto yelled out after each time he smashed the older man with a fucking chair. Tired of being smashed around Jose yelled out, " **Darkness Devil's Rage!"**

When Naruto heard this he froze in surprise, causing a huge beam of darkness magic to blast him away before he crashed into another table across from Jose. "Did you think you were the only one with Devil Slayer Magic?! I've had enough of this nonsense-"

"Blah blah blah, enough of those RPG villain speeches, speeches like that are what makes guys like you only last one arc: **Lightning Devil's Rage!"** Naruto yelled this time as he shot out large beam of red lightning at Jose.

Once again Jose yelled, " **Darkness Devil's Rage!"** As he shot at the incoming beam.

As both attacks collided with each-other there was a huge explosion that destroyed half of the guild, smoke covered the air completely while Jose and Naruto stood exactly where they were. Once the smoke cleared they charged at each-other like wild animals.

 **"Lighting Devil's Claw"**

 **"Darkness Devil's Kick!"**

With his crimson coated fist Naruto swung at Jose who jumped up and the air while trying to kick the blond which worked because Naruto went flying backwards but before he could crash into anything Jose appeared behind him and yelled, " **Darkness Devil's** **Arrow!"** making an arrow with the palm of one of his hands he blasted the purple colored arrow that pierced Naruto's back and exited his stomach before there was an explosion that pushed him backwards.

"Shit..." He mumbled out while coughing out blood before turning to Jose, "If you planned on penetrating me on the first date the least you could done was buy me a drink."

Jose growled, "Enough of your stupid jokes and just die!"

"Oi, but if I die I'll miss me a lot!"

"SHUT UP THEN TRASH!"

"MAKE ME BEFORE I SAY SOMETHING THAT'LL HURT YOUR LITTLE EGO!"

 **"Darkness Devil's Blast!"** Jose only yelled as blasted at the blond. Naruto quickly yelled, **"Lightning** **Devil's Rasengan!"** As he smashed through the incoming attack and then appearing in front of Jose, he smashed his Rasengan at Jose's stomach and the man went flying backwards but as he flew backwards Naruto appeared in front of him and kicked him upward and then punching him forward.

Jose felt himself flying inside Jupiter's Cannon followed by Naruto yelling, " **FIRE!"**

His eyes widened as he saw the Jupiter Cannon about to fire. "I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" Jose yelled out in rage before he yelled, " **DARKNESS DEVIL'S RAGE!"** He shot at the incoming Jupiter's beam and there was a huge explosion caused by both beams.

Naruto had to take cover behind a table as he watched the Jupiter cannon explode followed by the land around the guild being decimated, after a few minutes of silence he stood up and walked towards where the Jupiter Cannon once was to see a naked Jose on the ground unconscious.

He has won, he had cheated by bringing the Jupiter cannon in but the blond had fucking won because screw fighting all out, who had time for that shit?! He looked down at his stomach to see his wound closing up and healing slowly.

"Time to head back to the guild.." He said as he walked away slowly. Everyone from Fairy Tail was gone so he figured they were all back at the guild.

When he arrived to the basement of the guild everyone looked at him before they started cheering happily. "NARUTO WON AGAINST JOSE!"

"NARUTO IS MAN!"

"HE ACTUALLY WON? HOLY SHIT!"

"AND I WAS HERE WORRIED FOR NO REASON!"

"I KNEW MASTER NARUTO WOULD WIN AGAINST JOSE!"

"LET'S PARTY IN HONOR OF MASTER NARUTO!"

Naruto blinked as he watched the guild cheer, he only smiled as he sat down on a chair. Moments later Mirajane came up to him and handed him a strawberry milkshake.

"So how do you like being called Master Naruto?" She asked him with a smile.

He blinked, it was the first time anyone in the guild had managed to call him Master Naruto. He liked a lot he had to admit. He had actually won their respect.

Maybe being guild Master wasn't so bad?

Well it wasn't because he always used the guilds funds to go gambling, not like they needed to know! ;)

* * *

 **The End! Seriously this story is over mates! Jk jk - I actually considered ending it here a while back lol because the summary asks us if Naruto would ever win their respect which he did.**

 **SOO WADDYA THINK? LIKE OMG LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER DONE! THIS SHIT IS EIGHT THOUSAND WORDS SO I FEEL REALLY PROUD!**

 **;-; a while back I did a five thousand word long chapter that only got five reviews when I actually expected a lot more ;-; so please review these long chapters lol I don't expect 100 reviews because I know I'll never get one hundred reviews on a chapter alone but yanno xD reviews are nice when it's a long chaper.**

 **Though which would you all prefer chapters from 2-5k or 5-10k ?**

 **But yeah o.o Waddya think of this chapter?! Good? Bad? Ehhh? If it was good tell me why it was good and if it sucked please tell my why it sucks lol saying "this sucks" doesn't help but yeah any questions? XD I'll reply to em.**

 **With that said I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	16. The Aftermath!

A few days later, after the defeat of Phantom Lord and Jose Porla, everything was pretty much going back to normal with Fairy Tail. The guild was in fact currently being rebuilt and remodeled by the members who were very happy that the whole Phantom Lord verses Fairy Tail war was over.

 **Pow, bang, tap, tap, tap!**

Could be heard as Naruto pretended to hammer a nail into a piece of wood.

"What do you think you're doing?" Everyone turned and stared at Erza who was now glaring at Naruto. Yes, at long last the great Titania had awoken. When she found out Naruto had somehow beaten Jose she was actually quite surprised but now she was mad as she glared at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The blond replied to her question with a question.

"It looks like you're pretending to work on the guild when in fact you're not doing anything," She gave the blond a stern glare.

"Oi, me do that? Never!" The blond said, his vpice dripping with sarcasm.

Not catching his sarcasm she pointed at a boombox besides the blond, "That boom box is playing the sound of a hammer hitting a nail - so you're only pretending to be working hard when in reality you're slacking off while the rest of us work our butts off, that is unforgettable!" She pulled our blade and swung it at the blond.

In the blink of an eye the blond had disappeared and reappeared behind Erza, on one of his hands he now had a pair of red panties, "You were wearing red panties today, huh?" He smirked.

Erza quickly turned around, "H-How did you manage to take my panties off?!" She said while stuttering.

"Well he's dead!"

"Naruto is always looking for a death-wish when it comes to Erza, ain't he?"

"What a lucky bastard, you know how many times I've dreamt of holding Erza's panties?!"

"I wonder what they smell like..."

"Now that you mention it..."

Erza heard the other males from Fairy Tail speak amongst themselves and she yelled, "You perverts will be punished!" As she charged towards them.

Naruto grinned as he slowly walked away, but as he walked away Natsu appeared out of nowhere and yelled, " **NARUTO FIGHT ME!"** As he charged at the blond.

"Oi, weren't you in a three day coma for eating Gajeel's magic? Do you want to go back to being in a coma pinky, do you?" Naruto threatened the pinkette as he jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.

"You defeated Jose... something I didn't think was possible.. so if you defeated Jose then you're strong right?" Natsu gave Naruto a toothy grin, "So fight me!"

Naruto looked thoughtful before grinning, "I accept."

"WHAT REALLY?!" Natsu's eyes lit up.

Naruto nodded, "Of course, but first you have to defeat Gray, if you defeat Gray, who by the way told me he was stronger than you, then I'll accept your challenge," The blond said mischievously.

"WHAT?! THAT STRIPPER ACTUALLY SAID THAT?! YOU'RE SO ON! I'LL KICK HIS ASS THEN COME FIGHT YOU! HEHE! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" The pinkette yelled while he ran off to find Gray.

"You tricked him didn't you?" Naruto turned around to see Lucy looking at him.

"So you're back from the meeting with your father?" The blond ignored her question.

A day ago Lucy had decided she wanted to go confront her father for what he had done. Her friends wanted to go along with her but Lucy insisted she went on alone so she did go visit her father and long story short she was back.

"Yeah," The blonde nodded, "I made it clear I wasn't going back home and that I would stick with Fairy Tail until the end..." She said while clenching her fists, "Hopefully he gets the message - and oh, he told me to give you this letter before I left..." The blonde pulled out a letter and handed it to the blond who grabbed it.

Naruto looked at the letter while Lucy looked at him curiously before saying, "Well I'm going to go get something to eat, later."

Naruto only nodded and he opened up the letter before reading it:

 _So the rumors are true huh you damn brat? Or should I say Naruto? Or better yet Akayasha? I had heard rumors that you became a Master but I wasn't sure for which guild - if I had known it was Fairy Tail I wouldn't have bothered hiring Phantom Lord to bring back Lucy... after all you are a monster when it comes to fighting so it's not really a surpise Jose failed..._

 _But to think after everything you went through and all the friends you've lost that you'd end up being the Master of a guild... especially that Fairy Tail, like always you're full of surprises like your father..._

 _But anyways, this isn't about you... it's about Lucy... she came in for a visit (which you're probably very aware about) she looked as beautiful as ever.. just like her mother and she snapped at me... and I realized that I failed at being a father... but even so I wish Lucy the best...and since you're the master of her guild you better protect her, especially with the dark times to come..._

 _Your friend,_

 _Jude Heartfilia._

"That damn old man..." The blond muttered while he placed the letter in one of his pockets. As he did so he heard Erza yelling at Laxus.

"Say that again, I dare you!" Erza snapped at lightning user.

"I don't have a problem saying it! This guild is trash and it's weak - you're all a bunch of fucking weaklings, just look at how pathetic you are," Laxus growled while looking at every single member of the guild before his eyes stopped - he was staring at Naruto. "I can't wait until I become guild Master, because just look at your current pathetic Master!" He pointed at Naruto.

"I bet you can't kick this "Pathetic Master's" ass though little dragon," The blond smirked arrogantly.

"What? Did he call Laxus little Dragon?" Macao whispered.

"Yeah, I heard it too..." Wakaba nodded.

"Hn, you got lucky against Jose... you probably even cheated in your little fight against him," Laxus stated while glaring at Naruto, "Don't get cocky just because you defeated one Wizard Saint!"

"Same with you," Naruto shrugged lazily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laxus narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Don't get cocky just because you got a Dragon Lacrima shove inside your gut, if it wasn't for your father shoving it in your gut do you think you'd still be this strong and talking all big and mighty?" Naruto asked Laxus.

Laxus looked taken back before growling, "It's none of your business!"

"Laxus is a Dragon Slayer? I'm all fired up! Fight me Laxus!" Natsu yelled as he charged at Laxus. When he was feet away from the blond haired man, Laxus disappeared and reappeared ten feet away while saying, "Hn, none of you are worth my time." Before he disappeared again.

It stayed silent before a few minutes before Naruto spoke, "Anyone up for a drinking match?"

"Count me in!" Wakaba grinned.

"Me too," Macao smirked.

"None of you losers will be able to defeat me," Cana grinned as well.

Yup, just another day in Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **A/N: Meh, nothing really just an aftermath chapter cause I'm lazy as fuck! I will probably do the Loke/Celestial arc next chapter with my own little twist.**

 **I will not be doing the Tower of Heaven arc. Why? Because as a reviewer told me a while back "Naruto doesn't need to be where all the action is" or something like that, and that reviewer is right. Naruto doesn't need to constantly go out there and do hero shit. Well, he doesn't always have to be with Team Natsu.**

 **So while Team Natsu is away doing the Tower of Heaven arc, I'll probably just do small mini arcs which involve Naruto and other members of Fairy Tail like Cana, Macao, Team Shadow Gear, Mirajane etc (not all the characters but yeah) chapters that will develop their relationships and whatnot.**

 **THOUGH, there is a slight chance I may do the Tower of Heaven arc... or have Naruto swoop in at like the end and save the day (though, it's a maybe not sure if I wanna do that)**

 **Any thoughts?**

 **Thank you for all the follows and favorites along with reviews that I've gotten so far! I love them all and I really appreciate them xD you guys rock!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Deuces**


	17. A Battle of Stubbornness!

Fort Term, that was the secret location of a group of bandits that had their base there, the fort was located on the western outskirts of Magnolia, and that was where Team Natsu found themselves. They had taken on a quest to defeat and turn in the bandits.

However, Erza had somehow forced Naruto in for the ride.

"Stupid bitch, why did you have to drag me all the way here," Naruto muttered underneath his breath while dodging the incoming attack of a bandit.

"It's punishment for pretending to help rebuild the guild," Erza told the blond as she swung her blade at another bandit, "And for being a shameless pervert!" She added after.

"Did Bigfoot die and make you Queen of Punishments? I think not!" The blond growled as he turned to the redhead.

"Since you're so irresponsible it must be I who keeps the guild in check," The Redhead snapped at the blond as she too turned to him.

They glared at each-other before Gray spoke, "I sense sexually tension between both of you, why don't you two get a room?" He half-joked.

"As if I would be sexually attracted to this man," Erza stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oi, when I'm done with you in the bedroom you'd think otherwise," Naruto smirked pervertedly.

"Hn," Erza snorted at his remark, "Like you'd be able to handle me!"

"Come on..." Lucy sweat-dropped at her friends, "We are finished here, why don't head over to a resort and relax?" She suggested.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned, "When was the last time we relaxed?!"

"Ayeee!" Happy nodded.

"Lucy..." Erza looked thoughtful, "That is an excellent idea!" She nodded her head in agreement.

None of them heard anything from Naruto so they turned to see him crouching in front of a bandit, Team Natsu saw the irresponsible blond pulling out expensive looking rings from the bandits fingers before placing them in his pockets.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy said with wide eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing blondie?" Naruto turned to her, "We came here to steal from the bandits, didn't we?"

"LIKE HELL WE DID!" Gray and Natsu yelled at the blond, "We came here to stop the bandits!" They added after.

Shrugging his shoulders the blond said, "Same thing!" While getting up and walking out of the fort. Erza didn't feel like putting up with the blond so she let him be.

They were walking alongside a path that headed right towards Magnolia, as the Fairy Mages walked they spotted a familiar looking guy not too far ahead.

"Hey, isn't that Loke?" Natsu said while squinting his eyes.

"Yeah, I think that's him... I wonder what he's doing here," Gray stated as the group got closer and closer to him until they were merely feet away.

"Hey Loke, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked the orange haired mage.

"Just finished a - EEEEEEK L-LUCY! S-SORRY BUT I GOTTA GO!" Loke yelled dramatically as soon as he spotted Lucy, he turned around and ran the opposite direction.

"What did you do to Loke?" Gray raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"He's like really scared of you," Natsu added his two cents.

"Aye! I think Loke is scared of Lucy's ugliness," Happy voiced his thoughts.

"How should I know?!" Lucy said while looking thoughtful, "I haven't done anything to him... anytime I try getting closer to him he freaks out and runs away..." She told the group.

"Whatever it is we can't just stand here and dwell on it," Erza commented as she proceeded to walk away. The group nodded and proceeded to walk away but Lucy stopped walking when she noticed Naruto walking in a different direction.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to come relax with us?" She asked Naruto.

"I'll catch up soon," The blond said without looking at her.

 **Loke** sighed in relief, he had gotten away from Lucy... he hated the fact that he had to run away from the busty blonde. She seemed like a fun, sweet girl but she would only find out who he was... he wouldn't burden her with his problems...

" _It'll all be over soon..."_ Loke thought while leaning against a tree, he crouched down and picked up a purple colored flower only for it to wilt away seconds later before vanishing.

"Oi, that's a sweet trick," Loke was startled by Naruto's voice. Turning his head he saw the blond haired Master leaning on the right side of the tree.

"The trick you pulled on Erza a few days ago was sweet too, how did you manage to steal her panties?" Loke said after a minute of silence, "You gotta teach it to me sometime..." He tried smiling at the thought of learning such a trick.

"I'll teach you only if you teach me some of your player ways," Naruto gave him a toothy grin, "You are the guilds resident playboy... maybe we can go pick up girls one of these days..."

"Hehe, no wonder Erza is always giving you hell..." Loke chuckled before saying, "I guess one of these days we could..." He smiled at the thought.

"I look forward to it," Naruto told the orange haired man before he proceeded to walk away.

Loke didn't know why but at that moment he stuttered out, "I-I'm dying..."

Naruto stopped walking as he tilted his head to the side, "Is that so? Well, make sure your body isn't found if you die... it would be troublesome to bury ya." He said as he waved at Loke.

" _What a rotten man..."_ Loke thought as he stared at blond.

* * *

 **Hosenka Town**

* * *

Normally one would be worried or troubled if someone told them they were dying. But Naruto? The blond haired Master was instead relaxing inside a Sauna, he had a towel over his head and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ah this is life..." The blond said happily.

"I know right... I love this," Natsu who was besides stated.

"Just the kind of thing we needed," Gray remarked.

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

They stayed inside the Sauna for a few minutes before a bell rang, meaning they had to leave in order for women to take a turn inside the Sauna. Everyone minus Naruto got up and left, he wasn't going anywhere, he loved Saunas!

Minutes later the doors to the Sauna opened up to reveal Erza walking in with a towel wrapped around her body, over her head she had a towel like the blond.

"What are you doing here?!" Erza demanded to know.

"What does it look like I'm doing... I'm relaxing..." The blond said casually.

"Well you have to leave," She told the blond.

"Yeah? Says who?" The blond mocked her.

"They are the rules, men get thirty minutes inside the Sauna and women get thirty minutes, now leave and come back in thirty minutes," She ordered the blond.

"Nah, I think I'll stay, you go and never come back for all I care," He smirked at her.

Erza took that as a challenge and sat on the bench the blond was sitting on, "I'm staying here!" She said with determination in her eyes. "You'll have to leave eventually!"

"But there's no way I'm leaving before you," The blond gave her an arrogant smirk.

"Is that a challenge Uzumaki?!" She glared at him.

"Maybe it is," The smirk on his lips wouldn't vanish, this only pissed her off even more.

They sat there in silence for about ten minutes, the temperature in the room was rising so both of them were starting to sweat at this point. Hell, Naruto no longer even had the arrogant smirk on his face anymore.

"Cut it out Erza-chan..." Naruto broke the long silence, "Ya know we are always arguing and fighting... so we should just stay out of each-others way," He told her.

"That's impossible, we are from the same guild," Erza said while looking at the ground.

"Then leave the guild."

"You leave the guild!"

"Why should I leave the guild?!"

"Because I'm liked a lot more than you within the guild."

"Oi, my popularity within the guild increased ever since I defeated Jose," The blond said while glaring at her, "Well whatever the case... this must be fate... we must be fighting here for a reason... could it be the gods want us to engage in sexual activities here?!"

"In your dreams pervert!" She snapped at him, "Just get out now!" She added after.

"Nah, you get out."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I'm guild master, savvy?"

"The guild master card won't work on me," Erza smirked at him, "Plus we both know that if someone has to go it's you, you bleach blondie!"

"My hair isn't bleach!" Naruto felt tick marks on his forehead.

"If sure looks like it is," Erza continued to smirk, she wanted to get underneath his skin.

Naruto only retorted with, "Your boobs are huge, they must be fake! Just how much silicon are pumped into those babies, huh? huh?!" The blond grabbed both her boobs.

"The are all natural and I would very much appreciate it if you let go of them," Erza gave him a glare that said 'if you don't let go you'll lose your testicles.'

"Don't tell me you like being groped?" The blond grinned at her.

"Not by the likes of you!" She slapped his hands away, "Just be a man and leave!"

"Oi, you be a man and leave!"

"But I'm not a man, you're the man so you should be the one leaving!"

"I was considering leaving but since you put it like that it'll seem like I left because you told me to leave so now I'm staying ya hear that booby-chan?!" The blond said in a annoyed tone.

 _"Dammit... I should of left when I had the chance... now I'm stuck in this game of stubbornness,"_ Erza could only think, she too was starting to get annoyed and not just that but the temperature was rising even more!

"Stop being a stubborn brat and go," Erza snapped at him.

"I won't go unless you go!"

"I'm not leaving so think again!"

"Oi, oi, we aren't school-girls... we should not be fighting over such meaningless things... what would people say? Titania fighting over meaningless things?" The blond tried convincing her to leave.

"If you're that worried about me and my image then by all means leave..." Erza remarked without looking at him, "But for real stop acting like a crazy man... just look at you... you're sweating..." She looked at him and smirked once again. "You'll dehydrate soon and possibly die.."

"Look at yourself... you're sweating like a pig that's about to be turned into bacon," Naruto checked her out to see a puddle of her sweat on the floor.

"Hehe, but I'm not that weak... I won't lose my resolve over some sweat!"

"Don't lie, I can see your resolve breaking!"

"You're breaking too!"

"But my "break" is stronger then your "break!"

"That doesn't even make sense Uzumaki!"

"Whatever," The blond got up and said, "I feel cold?! Don't you? Hahaha! Why don't we turn it up a notch!" The blond walked over to a bucket filled with water and poured the entire bucket of water over the hot stones in the Sauna. This caused more steam to fill up the room.

"Oh yeah, it's still cold why don't I help you heat this place up even more," Erza picked up another bucket of water and poured it over the stones, once again this caused even more steam.

At this point the temperature inside the Sauna was fucking unbearable! Both Erza and Naruto felt like they were going to pass out but neither would give up!

"Hahaha! HOTTER IS BETTER JUST FEEL THE BURN!" Naruto yelled like an absolute maniac.

"Yes! I just love working out when it's hot like this!" The blond turned to Erza to see her doing push ups, "One.. two.. three... this feels so good!" The redhead said as she continued.

"This really is paradise I never want to leave hahahaha!" Naruto only faked laughed but on the inside he mentally yelled, " _WHAT THE HELL?! AT THIS RATE WE WILL BOTH DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE WITH HER!"_

 _"COME ON NARUTO! THROW IN THE TOWEL! I'M BURNING UP HERE!"_ Erza thought while she stopped doing push ups and instead started biting her hand, "God this cheesecake is soo good!"

"Hahaha, Erza look at you, you look like shit!" Naruto laughed while he stared at a wall.

Both of them were starting to see illusions before Erza snapped out of hers, "Stop this nonsense look at you Naruto you were talking to a wall!"

"Says the one who was just eating her hand!"

"Why are we even fighting again?" She asked him.

"I don't remember..."

"Then give up!"

"No you give up pleaaase I'll give you 300 jewels!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN BUY ANYTHING WITH 300 JEWELS!"

"OI, OF COURSE YOU CAN, I KNOW A HOBO WHO SELLS TRASH OUT OF A TRASH CAN - ALL OTHER HOBOS BUY FROM HIM!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A HOBO TO YOU?!"

"No... you look like you need to get laid..."

Erza at this point was ready to give up their battle of stubborn... she was just about to say that she was going to throw in the towel when Naruto fell on the floor face-first.

"N-Naruto?" Erza tried not to sound worried but she did, she walked over to him and she turned him around, "A-Are you okay?!" She asked the blond.

Naruto didn't say anything for a full minute before saying, "You win... I-I give up... this fight... I lost..." blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

"Snap out of it Naruto! You can't die here!" Erza shook the blond as he slowly closed his eyes.

"My... only... regret..was not finding the One Piece..." The blond whispered while looking up at Erza. At last he closed his eyes before saying, "Tell the guild I said "bye bye..."

Erza shook her head and walked over to his feet, she grabbed both of them and proceeded to drag him out, "Don't give up on me idiot, you can still find the One Piece so hang on... I'll get both of us out of here!" She said as she slowly walked towards the exit.

As she walked towards the exit the door burst opened revealing Natsu and Gray, "ERZA! NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL?! GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE BOTH OF YOU DIE!" They yelled.

At that moment Naruto quickly got up and yelled, "HA! YOU FELL FOR IT SCARLET! YOU LOST! I WIN THIS BATTLE!" He was about to kick her out the Sauna but Erza spoke, "Idiot... I know how your mind works I was just simply going along with it!" The redhead turned around and dodged the kick before grabbing Naruto in a head-lock.

This caused her to slide on the slippery floor and before they knew it both of them crashed out of the Sauna and into a wall head first. The redhead and the blond went unconscious as their heads hit the wall. Natsu and Gray looked at both of them to see Erza and Naruto knocked out but in a 69 position.

"Hehe, I'm so taking a picture for black mail," Natsu grinned mischievously while pulling out a camera.

"You know Erza will kill you right?" Gray could only say.

"But it would be worth it!"

Gray had to admit the pinkette had a point!

* * *

 **Later That Night!**

* * *

"IIIIIIIIII... SOMETIMESSSSS... FEEEL... SO VEEEERYYY... LONELY!" Naruto sang as he walked throughout the town of Hosenka. The blond was staying at an Inn with Team Natsu for the night but Natsu decided he wanted to have a pillow fight.

Knowing the pink haired Dragon Slayer the pillow fight would end up being a Pillow Fight of Death! So Naruto decided he would rather he someplace else, so there he was slightly intoxicated as he walked around the beautiful town.

He continued to walk until he saw Lucy but she wasn't alone. There were two evil looking fuckers grabbing her and and doing who knows what to her.

"OI!" The blond yelled as he walked over to Lucy. "What the hell is going on here?! A threesome? Because if that's the case I want to join in!"

"NO YOU PERV! THESE TWO GUYS ARE TRYING TO DO SOME BAD STUFF SO HELP ME OUT," Lucy yelled while glaring at the blond. "W-WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU TOUCHING MY ASS?!" Lucy turned slightly to see Naruto behind her, touching her ass.

"Who is the punk?! One of the mages grabbing Lucy asked his friend.

"I don't know but he looks drunk."

"Kick his ass!"

As if on cue, Loke appeared out of nowhere and in the blink of an eye the two dudes were on the ground knocked out. Lucy looked at Loke in surprise, "L-Loke!"

"Naruto... you're a piece of work all right," Loke could only say as he stared at the slightly intoxicated Naruto to see him hugging a pole before he turned to Lucy.

"T-Thank you.." She said shyly.

"Eh, don't thank me... these two dudes have been targeting young girls... I took on a quest to take care of them... I'll be on my way now," He said rather quickly.

"N-No wait... why don't we have a bite to eat instead?" The busty blonde asked Loke, "Naruto can turn those two mages in?" She turned to see Naruto staring at a wall.

"Yes ma'am as a Soldier of loove it is my duty to grant your every wish as long as it doesn't cost any money for I am a cheap bastard!" He swayed back and forth.

Lucy smiled at Loke, "See? You don't have to worry..." Loke looked thoughtful before he nodded.

Naruto watched as the duo walked away before looking down at his right hand, if one were to look at it they'd see that he was holding Lucy's Celestial Keys!

* * *

 **A/N: Meh! So like I was supposed to do the Loke/Celestial arc in one chapter but it's almost one am and I'm sleepy as fuck so yeah! Gosh. Originally I wasn't going to add the long Sauna scene with Erza and Natsu but I got carried away lol (SAUNA SCENE WAS INSPIRED BY GINTAMA I DO NOT OWN IT SO YEAH)**

 **But yeah! Waddya think? Good? Bad? Ehhh?**

 **I am so close to 200 reviews xD so review away, let's try getting me to the 200 review mark before next chapter xD but yeah thanks everyone for reading!**

 **I hope this chapter was enjoyed!**


	18. A Star Gone From The Skies?

There was in awkward silence between Loke and Lucy. Lucy didn't know what to say or do... she was starting to regret asking the orange haired player to have a bite with her... it seemed like the orange haired mage didn't want to talk to her, in fact he looked to be thinking deeply about something.

"Ahem..." Lucy tried getting his attention. It worked because he turned his head towards the blonde's direction, "What do you have against me?" She decided to ask. It was something that had been bugging her for quite a while, something she needed to know.

Loke stayed silent which only made Lucy sigh before the orange haired man said, "I have bad luck when it comes to Celestial Mages... so that's why I tend to avoid them... nothing personal honestly Lucy..." He smiled at her to assure her.

"Did a Celestial Mage do something bad to you?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

"... I rather not talk about it," Loke replied, it was better not to talk about it. It would only haunt him even more than it already did.

The blonde haired mage nodded, "I understand..." Before grabbing her drink and chugging it down. She then stood up, "Well it was nice talking to you Loke... but I think I better head out now..." She smiled before proceeding to leave.

"W-Wait..." Loke grabbed her by one of hands. He stood up and turned her around, the moment she was facing him he hugged her, shocking the busty blonde.

"W-What's gotten into you?" She asked him.

"Lucy... I-I didn't want to say this... but I'm dying..." The orange haired mage whispered into her ear.

Lucy froze the moment she heard those words but Loke only continued, "I-I... don't have much time to live-" as he spoke Lucy noticed he was becoming transparent, she quickly pulled away and looked at him, "Loke! What's going on? What's happening to you?!"

"So it's happening now...of all moments..." Loke smiled sadly as he looked at his hands before turning to Lucy, "The real reason I avoided you was because... I'm a Celestial Spirit... I didn't want you to find out..."

Those words hit Lucy like a brick to the face, "Y-You're Leo The Lion, aren't you? I heard the story about how you killed Karen Lilica... a mage of Blue Pegasus..." Lucy spoke softly.

Loke nodded weakly, "Karen was cruel to her Celestial Spirits... she would treat them like mere tools, like property... she would use them as shields or beat them for not being strong enough... but what she didn't understand was that Celestial Spirits have emotions and feelings too..." Loke told Lucy before continuing, "So I decided to punish her by remaining in the human world... Karen was unable to summon more than one Celestial Spirit... so I told her if she didn't apologize that I would remain here forever... I waited at an old church only to find out that she died trying to do a job months later... it was my fault... I killed her... and because of this the Celestial King of the Spirit World banned me from ever returning..."

Lucy listened to him before shaking her head, "It's not your fault! You were doing it to protect your friends... if Karen left on a job and died that was her choice not yours!" She snapped at Leo.

"It doesn't matter... I blame myself for it..." Loke admitted, "There is not one day I don't go by and regret my decision... I killed her... and now I just want to rest in peace... I want my actions to stop haunting me..." The orange haired stated.

 **S _LAP!_**

Loke stared at Lucy with shock, there was a hand print on his right cheek where she had just slapped him, "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BIG FAT COWARD!" Lucy yelled at him, "You are just running away from your problem... from your feelings... you think dying will make Karen come back?! Do you think dying will make up for her death?! Do you?! What happened already happened and there isn't anything that will change it... so stand up... w-we have to do something about this..."

Loke's eyes widened at her words, she was right, she had to be right... all this time he was living with self pity, hatred and regret... but she was totally right - there was nothing he could do but move on... but it was too late... he could feel himself fading away.

He was starting to become even more transparent, "It's too late Lucy..." Loke smiled sadly at her.

"No! I refuse to believe it's too late! I'll get you to the Celestial World," The blonde reached for her keys that were usually hanging by her belt but they weren't there, "N-No, N-No... w-where are they? I r-really need them!" Lucy searched around for them. She continued search for them but stopped when she heard sobbing, looking up she could see Loke crying.

"After all this time... I thought I was ready to die... but your words just now and your kindness made me change my mind... Lucy I don't want to die anymore..." Loke try holding back his tears, he could feel his legs and lower body disappear.

"L-Loke! I won't let you disappear!" Lucy reached in for a hug but he was gone.

Loke was gone... he was dead?

 **"LOKEEEEEEEE!"** Could be heard throughout the town as Lucy dropped to her knees.

* * *

 **With Naruto: Twenty Minutes Earlier.**

* * *

Naruto stood an a open field on one of his hands he had one of Lucy's Celestial Keys, after staring at it in silence the blond haired man yelled out, " **Open Gate Of The Maiden Virgo!"**

Seconds later, in front of him appeared a petite woman with pink hair... she looked at Naruto with confusion before asking, "Where is Princess Lucy?"

"As if I know," The blond shrugged his shoulders.

"I see... W-Would you like to punish me for questioning you?" Virgo took out a whip and tried handing it over to Naruto who quickly backed away.

"Like hell I want to punish you!" The blond pointed at her, "I want you to take me to the Celestial World!" He said in a demanding voice.

 _ **Thump! Thump! Thump!**_

Virgo felt her heart beat fast at his words and tone of voice, "You're so demanding..." She felt her cheeks burn up, "I-I like it!"

Naruto face-palmed before saying, "Oi, If you take me to the Celestial World I'll grant you your wish and punish you," He gave her a sadistic smirk.

"Really?" Virgo's eyes lit up.

Naruto nodded, "Sure, why not?" He shrugged his shoulders once again.

"Wait - but before I take you to the Celestial World I need to -"

"Just take me," The blond cut her off.

"B-But-"

"Oi, are you listening?"

Virgo sighed, "I tried warning you but you didn't listen so don't blame me for what happens next," She said before grabbing him and as soon as she grabbed him they both vanished.

Naruto looked at everything in awe, the Celestial Spirit World seemed to be an endless void, he appeared alongside Virgo in a circular zodiac temple, there was a long path which seemed to be an endless path - up in the sky he could see planets and stars in short it was a beautiful place.

"So this is the place she came from..." Naruto trailed off while looking around.

" _Who is this man?"_ Virgo narrowed her eyes while staring at Naruto, " _A person cannot go into the Celestial World without wearing Celestial clothes...I tried warning him... but I guess he knew already? But still he's not wearing any Celestial Clothes..."_ She thought while eyeing him.

"Take me to your Celestial King," Naruto turned to Virgo.

"Why would you want to see the Celestial King?" Virgo questioned the blond.

Before Naruto could reply there was a puff of smoke, and above him and Virgo a huge being with body armor and a long blade appeared. It was the Celestial Spirit King!

But before anything could be done or said, the Celestial Spirit King swung his blade without warning, Naruto quickly pulled out his Bokken and blocked the incoming attack, he managed to block the huge blade from slicing him in half but the force behind the attack caused him to rocket backwards before he crashed into a pillar.

" **VIRGO! What is the meaning of this?! No human is allowed into the Celestial Spirit World without my permission?!"** The Celestial Spirit King glared at the pink haired spirit.

"I apologize King-sama but something about this man made me follow his every command... I can't quite explain it myself..." Virgo told the Celestial Spirit King who looked at her puzzled.

Turning to where Naruto was, the Celestial King's eyes widened the moment he laid eyes on Naruto, " **You... you come for revenge don't you?"** The Celestial King asked the blond.

Naruto composed himself before saying, "What are you babbling about? Who has time for kiddie crap like revenge? I come here to force you into lifting Loke's ban," The blonde stated.

 _ **"It seems this boy doesn't know of that yet and came for a totally different reason... but still... this brings back memories..."**_ The Celestial Spirit thought before saying, " **Go back to your world, I will not be lifting Leo's ban!"**

"Oi, as much as I want to I won't until you lift Loke's ban," Naruto stated before charging at the Celestial Spirit King!

" **What a very foolish boy!"** The Celestial Spirit King yelled as he swung his blade at Naruto once more! Naruto saw the huge blade coming down hard on him; he quickly lifted up his bokken and blocked.

"Shit!" The blond muttered as he felt the Celestial Spirit King add pressure on the blade, but Naruto continued to hold off the blade from slicing him in half. The ground bellow cracked and he felt his legs cramp up as he now failed to stop the blade.

"I-Is that all you got?" The blond taunted the powerful being.

 **"DON'T YOU DARE TAUNT ME BOY!"** The King growled as he added even more power to his attack. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed his Bokken start cracking. He quickly jumped out of the way as the King's blade smashed down into the ground, causing the ground to shatter and break into chunks of land that now floated in the air.

Naruto stood on one of the floating chunks before he yelled, " **Lightning Devil's Cross Strike!"** He swiped both of his arms in a X manner, causing an X-shaped wave to head towards the King's chest, however the Celestial King once again swung his blade at the incoming attack, this caused a huge explosion as his blade met the attack.

 **"There is no way a foolish human like you can hope to defeat or even land a hit on me so give up before you anger me,"** The King warned Naruto.

"Oi, how about a wager?" Naruto smirked arrogantly, "If I land that one hit on you, you lift Loke's ban from the Celestial World but if I am unable to land the hit I'll leave the Celestial World and never return."

" **Why do you care so much about Leo?"**

"He's a member of my guild..." Naruto replied to the Celestial King, "If he dies do you know how many people will be sad? It would be a freaking nightmare... so if I have to destroy the entire Celestial World to save a member of my guild then I will," Naruto gave the King a demonic smirk.

The Celestial King's eyes widened for a split second before he nodded, " **I accept your-"**

 **"Lighting Devil's Rage!"** Naruto interrupted the Celestial King and shot out his signature Devil's Rage at the powerful being, but as the beam of red lightning headed towards the Celestial King, the Celestial King yelled, " **Meteor Blade!"** his blade started glowing blue while he slashed his blade towards Naruto's direction, a blast of blue energy flew out and headed right for Naruto's attack.

The blue energy destroyed everything in its path before swallowing Naruto's crimson lightning. The blond then watched as the gigantic blast headed right towards him.

 **"Lightning Devil's Crimson Wings!"** A pair of crimson wings made of lightning appeared on Naruto's back before he quickly flew out of the way barely being hit by almost an inch.

 **"METEORITE SHOWER!"** The Celestial King then yelled. Naruto looked up at the Celestial skies to see countless of Meteorites crashing down on him. The blond managed to dodge the first incoming meteorites but was unable to dodge the rest.

As the meteorites crashed into him, they exploded on him causing the blond to crashed down into another chunk of floating land. The Celestial King watched as Naruto struggled to get up and when he was finally up he puked out blood before falling to his knees.

 **"You are just like your father..."** The Celestial King suddenly spoke, grabbing the attention of the blond. "You knew my father?" Naruto asked him as he finally got up and stared at the Celestial King.

The Celestial King nodded, " **Minato Namikaze...I fo** **ught him years ago..."** He said as images of him fighting Minato flashed through his head. **"Because I respect your father I will give you one last chance to back down... if you die then I will not be at fault,"** The Celestial King told Naruto.

"Oi, oi, mustache man that should be my line," Naruto smirked at the King, "Look at you, you look so ancient it seems you have one foot in the grave, want me to help you sleep for eternity?"

 **"Arrogant human, don't say I didn't-"**

"Blah blah blah enough of the chatter, you're starting to sound like a two dimensional villain," The blond interrupted the Celestial King, "Yer gonna make me fall asleep!"

The Celestial King growled before yelling, " **ASTEROID!"**

Naruto once again looked up at the sky to see an enormous asteroid covered in flames flying down towards him, the asteroid was really freaking huge so he couldn't help but sweat at the sight of it. If he didn't do something the asteroid would fucking kill him!

The Celestial King watched as Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, as soon as he opened them the Celestial King noticed that his once blue eyes were now crimson, on top of that he could now see lightning shaped marks appear on Naruto's body.

 ** _"His power increased... what the hell?"_** The Celestial King thought before he heard Naruto yell, " **Lightning Devil's Smashing Claw!"** With a fist coated with crimson lightning, Naruto jumped in the air and punched the Asteroid.

 ** _CRACK!_**

The enormous asteroid cracked in half before shattering into a bunch of pieces, the Celestial King looked at Naruto in shock before swinging his blade at the blonde once again. The moment his gigantic blade was inches away from slicing Naruto in half, the blond jumped on the flat side of the blade before he ran towards the Celestial King's face.

When he was close enough to the Celestial King's face Naruto yelled, " **Lightning Devil's Rasengan!"** forming a spiralling orb of magic, Naruto jumped off of the blade and smashed his Rasengan into the Celestial King's face.

There was an explosion that caused Naruto to fly backwards before he once again crashing into a chunk of land. When the smoke cleared the air The Celestial King looked down at Naruto to see the blond holding a bunch of white hair on one of his hands.

" **Y-YOU! YOU RIPPED OFF THE LEFT SIDE OF MY MUSTACHE! HOW DARE YOU?!"** The Celestial King yelled at the blond.

"OI, YOU LOOK CREEPY WITH YOUR MUSTACHE! I WAS STARTING TO THINK YOU WERE THE PEDO KING! I DID YOU A FAVOR!"

 **"YOU BRAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GROW MY MUSTACHE TO THAT LENGTH?! I SPENT DECADES COMBING IT - LOVING IT - SINGING TO IT!"**

"You sound like you were bottled fed, were you bottled fed?"

 **"SHUDDUP AND GIMME BACK MY MUSTACHE!"**

"I will once you let Loke back into the Celestial World," The blond told the Celestial King.

" **Very well... you win this round..."** The Celestial King snapped his fingers. There was a flash of white and before Naruto and the Celestial King knew it... Loke had appeared besides the blond.

"W-What?!" Loke looked at the Celestial King and then at Naruto, "What the hell is going on?" He asked in complete and utter shock.

 **"Hello my old friend..."** The King smiled at him.

"I-I thought I was banned from ever coming back..." The orange haired man whispered, "I thought I was going to die..." He trailed off.

 **"Thank your friend..."** The Celestial King pointed at Naruto, the blond looked at Loke and waved at him before saying, "You owe me, so ya better teach me those players techniques of yours!" He grinned at Loke, who couldn't feel more grateful than ever at that moment.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later!**

* * *

Lucy was upset, it was noticeable throughout the guild, she looked sad and upset... in fact she didn't even want to talk to anyone, she looked to be deep in thought actually.

 _"Nobody knows that Loke died yet... should I tell them? No... I can't... if they find out... everyone will be sad... maybe they think he's off on some sort of quest... but they will find out eventually..."_ The blond thought while sighing.

She was sitting besides the new guild bar that was built, she was drinking from a smoothie while she remained lost in her thoughts.

"Where is Loke?!"

"Is he here?!"

"He hasn't called me since a few days ago..."

"I'm worried about it him he usually calls me too!"

"Don't tell me he bailed out on us? Where is he?! Tell us?!"

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by a group of girls who were wildly asking Mirajane about Loke's whereabouts. She turned to the girls who looked very upset and sad. Lucy was about to tell the group of women about Loke when Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

"Forget Loke," The blond told the group of women, "Come to my room and I'll make you forget about him," He winked at the ladies.

"Ohhh, really?" They all said.

The blond nodded, "I will open out my heart to you women but in return you must open up your legs for me," He said while wrapping his arms around two of the women.

"Well then Mister... why don't you take us to your room?" One of the ladies winked while grabbing his hand.

Lucy watched as Naruto took off with the women before he stopped walking, "Oi, Luce I found these, you should take better care of your keys," The blonde watched as Naruto threw her something.

The busty blonde caught what he had thrown at her to see that they were her Celestial Keys. She looked at them before her eyes widened, "Huh? An extra key?" She said when she noticed an extra key looking at it her eyes widened, "T-The Key of Leo The Lion... Naruto don't tell me you went to the -" She looked at where Naruto once was to see him gone.

She looked at her new key and smiled for the first time in days.

* * *

 **A/N: Well then, I decided to end this there xD tbh doesn't seem like a good ending but you guys already know what happens next pretty much! So waddya think?!**

 **Like I said a few chapters back! I was going to make the Celestial Arc a bit different from cannon so waddya all think?! Please gimme your feedback xD I really hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **But anyhoo, NEXT chapter should be the start of the Tower of Heaven arc... well idk.. I really don't have any ideas for it PLUS I legit have to go back and watch it again lol so yeah anyone have any ideas for the TOWER OF HEAVEN ARC? If I can't come up with anything I'll just skip it and do some original arc. I might do a parody arc of another anime for the lolz but yeah.**

 **Another thing, gosh I've been meaning to answer some of your questions but I get lazy :/ so if you have any questions that you immediately want answered please PM ME! Though, I will admit that most questions will get answered through the story eventually but yeah pm me!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **Deuces!**

 **PS: EXCUSE ANY OF MY ERRORS OR MISTAKES! I DID THIS CHAPTER PRETTY DAMN FAST BECAUSE TODAY IS THE ONLY DAY I CAN POSSIBLY UPDATE UNTIL WHO KNOWS WHEN! FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT ANY AND I'LL COME BACK TO RE-EDIT THE CHAPTER!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	19. Tower of Heaven!

Laughter could be heard as children and adults played at the beach located in Akane Resort. It was a perfect and beautiful day to enjoy a day at the beach, the weather was just right, not too hot and not too cold, just perfect with the occasional cool breeze.

Amongst, the people having fun with each-other... there was one blond haired man who was alone, he sat on a beach chair that folded backwards just enough for him to lay slightly, besides him there was a table with drinks, the blond haired man was enjoying a manga.

"Naruto... are you sure you don't want to play with us?" Lucy asked the blond, as she splashed Natsu who was on a floaty donut.

"You come here and I'll play with you," Naruto said, not taking his eyes of the Manga in front of him.

Lucy blushed slightly before shaking her head, "I-I rather not!"

"Why are you even reading a Manga?" Gray questioned the blond, "Loke gave us these tickets to come have fun at Akane Resort, and you're just sitting there reading some book!"

Naruto stopped reading the manga and stood up and yelled, , "HOW DARE YOU CALL MANGA "SOME BOOK" MANGA IS WAY BETTER THAN ANY BOOK! MANGA TEACHES YOU ALL ABOUT OVERCOMING HARD OBSTACLES, IT TEACHES ABOUT FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE, MANGA IS WHAT PUMPS GUYS LIKE ME TO DO HERO-LIKE SHIT! MANGA IS THE SOLUTION TO LIFE'S PROBLEM!" The blond continued to say, while clenching his fists in determination.

Claps could be heard throughout the beach as Naruto finished his speech about Manga, Team Natsu could only sweat as they stared at their weird Master.

"Forget I even bothered asking," Gray mumbled as he went back to hanging out with his friends.

Everyone went back to doing their separate thing when all of sudden everyone turned their heads when they heard young women shrieking.

"Eww, that old man is videotaping women in bikinis while they pass by!"

"His penis is hanging out his shorts!"

"Is he wanking off?!"

"PERVERT ALERT! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING TO THIS PERVERT!"

"KICK HIS ASS!"

Team Natsu got out of the water and Naruto stood up as they walked towards a crowd of women who looked to be circling someone... as they walked through the crowd the Fairy Tail members froze at what they saw...

They saw Makarov looking through a camcorder while blood dripped down his nose, they also saw part of his penis hanging out his shorts.

"This image will haunt me for the rest of my life..." Lucy said as she covered her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Gray said while face-palming.

"OI, OLD MAN YOU JUST LOST ANY OUNCE OF RESPECT WE ALL ONCE HAD FOR YOU!" Naruto yelled out while pointing at Makarov.

Makarov quickly tried hiding the camcorder as he turned to team Natsu.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza narrowed her eyes at Makarov.

"I-It's not what it l-looks like," Makarov stuttered out, "I-I was doing r-research!" He lied.

"BULLSHIT!" Naruto yelled out, "Why is that disgusting earth worm hanging outside your shorts? Huh? Huh? I should chop it off and feed it to the seagulls!"

Makarov looked down to see his penis hanging, he blushed slightly before placing it inside his pants before Naruto snatched his camcorder from his hand.

"Hey, brat! That's mines give it back!" The old man yelled.

Naruto ignored him and looked through the videos in the camcorder, one video was of a woman bending down in a bikini, blood dripped out Naruto's nose and he said, "O-Oi, I'm going to keep this... you know... before it falls into the wrong hands!"

Makarov only giggled, "Wait until you see the last video I recorded, hehehe!"

"Oi, show it to me old man!"

"Hehe, alright-" Makarov stopped speaking when he felt a dangerous aura, "Brat... I-I sense danger.." Both Makarov and Naruto turned to see Erza fuming.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! BOTH OF YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" The redhead yelled while swinging one of her fists at Naruto and then Makarov...

Five minutes later both Naruto and Makarov were buried inside the sand, the only body part of theirs that was sticking out was their heads, making both look very headless.

"Oi, come on bitch let us out of here!" Naruto yelled while trying to free his body from the sand.

"No, you and Master shall stay there as punishment," Erza stated, as she along with Team Natsu started walking away, leaving Naruto and Makarov alone.

After a minute of silence the old man spoke, "It's been a while..."

Naruto nodded while looking out at the ocean, "You look as healthy as ever, why don't you come back to the guild and become Master again?"

Makarov shook his head, "I was actually thinking of retiring for good.."

"That's a joke, right?" The blond turned his head to the side a bit, "You better be joking or I'll retire you old man," The blond grinned darkly.

"This old man can't even wipe his own ass correctly, I should just retire... Erza and the others looked to be okay so I'm assuming you're doing a good job as guild Master," The old man said.

"So? I still have dreams old man, I want to find the One Piece!"

"We both know the One Piece is a myth brat!"

"You'll be a myth once I send you to your grave!" Naruto told him before saying, "Being the Master of a guild is like getting married to a woman, I'm too young to be tied down, do you know what happens to men who get married early? They end up cheating on their wife or divorcing her!"

Makarov chuckled at what the blond had said before saying, "So fill me up on the guild...what has happened since I left?" He asked the blond.

* * *

 **A Few hours Later.**

* * *

"That damn woman..." Naruto muttered as he walked towards a casino. The blond and Makarov had stayed buried in the sand for a few hours, it was okay because he got to talk to the old man and fill him up on the guild, but now his neck was aching as he walked into one of the casinos at Akane Resort.

The blond grinned as he walked inside the casino, "Time to gamble, I feel like lady luck is on my side, heh!" He said with happiness as he dance to one of the machines in the casino.

"In order for lady luck to be on your side you need to seduce her," The blond heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

Naruto turned around to see a man with a mask looking at him, the man behind the mask spoke, "How lucky are you feeling tonight?" He asked the blond, as he pulled out a Katana, he swung i and charged at the blond.

Naruto quickly pulled out his wooden blade and blocked the other man's attack before pushing the unknown man backwards, the masked man slid ten feet backwards before smirking underneath his mask, "Seems you still got it, Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

The masked man quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto, he swung his Katana at the blond once again, Naruto quickly ducked the incoming blade and rolled out of the way before facing the masked man once again.

"Why don't you take a guess?" The masked man asked him.

"Or I can just unmask you," Naruto stated, as he charged at his attacked.

"That is much more fun than guessing," The masked man admitted as he too charged at Naruto.

Their blades collided with each-other, before Naruto kicked the other man's stomach, the masked man slid backwards once again as Naruto ran towards him before jumping up in the air.

" **Sky Devil's Roar!"** The masked man yelled as he looked at Naruto who was mid-air. Naruto's eyes widened as soon as he heard those words but before he could do anything, a spinning beam of wind hit him, the pressure behind the attack caused him to rocket into a table across the casino before he crashed into it.

The blond tried getting up from where he had crashed but before he could do so the masked man appeared above him and stomped on his face.

The blond managed to say, "M-Menma?"

"Bingo! You win the lottery big bro!" The masked man took off his mask to reveal someone that looked pretty much like Naruto, the man was Menma Uzumaki... Naruto's younger brother.

Before Naruto could say anything else Menma said, "Time to take a nap!" As he repeatedly stomped on Naruto's face - making the blond go unconscious. After that Menma picked up Naruto and walked over to a group of four people... one who was carrying Erza who also looked unconscious.

"Why are you brining him?" Sho, asked Menma as he stared at Naruto.

Menma gave him a sweet smile and said, "That's none of your concern."

Sho growled but before he could do anything Simon said, "Let's just get back to the Tower of Heaven."

Everyone nodded and soon they disappeared, leaving a very empty casino. Well, leaving a knocked out Natsu, a hurt Gray and Juvia and a tied up Lucy... yup, what a fun day at Akane Resort!

* * *

 **A/N: LOL yes I know short af fuck but next chapter will be longer xD so waddya think? Tbh, I dunno what I'm gonna do xD so I'll just go with the flow and hope for the best.**

 **Yup, I did one of those unoriginal shits in which Menma is Naruto's brother xD I've always wanted to do that so why not? I know some of you ain't gonna like this but a writer writes what a writer wants, suck it!**

 **Uh yeah, this chapter was a bit rushed but next one will be better xD this one was basically the set up i guess! So yeah, ideas for the tower of heaven arc are still appreciated!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	20. The Game Of Paradise!

**A/N: I was not going to update this story for another month or two at least but I decided against that. I will try making this chapter as long as possible so I hope everyone enjoys.**

 **Before that I have something to tell you guys... regarding Naruto's backstory I have given you guys a bit of hints here and there throughout the story... and maybe some foreshadowing... at first I was planning on giving Naruto a really long, dark, deep and possibly complex backstory but after some thought I don't really feel like doing that anymore so in the end I have decided I will give Naruto a shitty backstory lmao so yeah don't expect a great ass backstory. I ain't about tha good backstory life.**

 **But with that said enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Game Of Paradise!**

* * *

Lucy was running throughout the Casino that Team Natsu decided to enjoy a nice relaxing evening when all of a sudden Erza and her were attacked. The card dealer at the table they were at ended up being someone named Sho and apparently he ended up being someone from Erza's past. He along with three other people appeared out of nowhere. They considered themselves to be Erza's friends.

" _What the hell is going on?"_ Lucy asked herself as she continued running throughout the Casino. She was worriedly looking for Natsu and Gray, earlier she had heard Natsu yelling followed by a gun shot.

The blonde continued to race throught the Casino until she saw Gray from the corner of her eyes, "G-Gray!" She called out happily as she ran over to the dark haired boy, but to her shock he didn't seem to be moving or breathing, he was sitting down leaning against a counter making no movement. The blonde quickly rushed over to him and crouched, "G-Gray are you okay?" She asked as she patted one of his shoulders.

 _ **Crack!**_

The moment she touched Gray, he ended up cracking like an egg. Lucy felt the blood leave her face, "I-I broke Gray! C-Crap! C-Crap! I am so sorry Gray! Crap, what am I going to do?! S-Should I hide his body?!" She asked herself outloud.

"REALLY LUCY? WHAT ARE YOU A CRIMINAL?!" Lucy suddenly turned to her right to see Juvia Lockser appear out of nowhere, and underneath her was Gray who was looking at her.

"Uh," Lucy felt herself blush, "I-I blame my actions on Naruto his Immoral ways are rubbing off on me, hehe," She laughed nervously before sighing in relief, "I'm glad you're okay."

Juvia only glared at Lucy, "Gray-sama was deep inside Juvia!"

"Uh, what? deep inside?" Lucy repeated the bluette.

"Yes! Gray-Sama was inside Juvia and not you!" She once again said.

"Well nevermind that," Lucy shook her head, "What happened here?!" She asked Gray.

"Some weird dude ended up attacking us out of nowhere, when the lights turned off for a split second, I ended up making an Ice Clone but then Juvia hid me with her body," Gray explained to Lucy.

"I was doing it to protect you Gray-Sama!"

"Yeah? But because you did that the dude ended up getting away."

Juvia felt like Gray had pierced her heart with a thousand knifes at that moment. She didn't even get a thanks from her beloved Gray!

"We need to look for Erza!" Lucy then said, "They took her... they are taking her to a Tower of Heaven or something like that..."

"We saw one of them take Naruto too," Gray told the blonde.

"What?" Lucy's eyes widened, "He's quite strong... don't tell me he got defeated?"

"It appears so," Gray said while looking thoughtful.

Then without warning they heard an explosion causing them to jerk to the sound of the explosion to see Natsu breathing out fire before jumping on top of a table.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YA BLOCKY BASTARD?!" The pinkette yelled while looking around the Casino, "I'll kick your ass, you bastard!" He continued to yell before he spotted his friends. He quickly jumped off the table and ran over to them.

"What kind of fucker shoots someone in the mouth?!" The pinkette asked Lucy, "I could of died!"

"Um, any normal person would of died," Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Fuck that! I'm gonna go look for him, just you watch blocky bastard!" Natsu yelled, and without having warning he started running out of the casino.

"NATSU WAIT!" Lucy shouted at him.

"No, let's follow flamebrain, he has a sharp sense of smell you know, he can find anyone and anything," Gray said as he started chasing after the pinkette.

* * *

Erza ended waking up to find herself roped up to a wooden pole, she looked around to see the room she was in shaking, she could even hear water and then it hit her like a fist to the face, she was on a ship... looking across from herself she saw Naruto roped up to a barrel.

The redhead sighed in relief at least she wasn't alone, Naruto may be a jerk but she was glad she at least had a comrade - a friend by her side a that moment. All she had to do was wake him up.

"N-Naruto, wake up!" Erza yelled out in a whisper.

The blond didn't even move an inch.

"Hurry up and wake up you lazy blond!" Erza yelled out but this time.

"Gimme...one thousand more years..." The blond mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"One thousand more years?! What are you a vampire?!" Erza couldn't help but ask before saying, "Wake up now or I'll make sure you sleep for eternity!" She yelled even louder.

The blond suddenly opened up his eye lids to see Erza sitting across from him, she was roped up to a wooden pole, the blond quickly looked around to see that they were in a ship, he tried moving but realized that he was roped up to a barrel, he couldn't even use his magic.

"Oi, I'm going back to sleep, wake me up later," The blond suddenly said before closing his eyes

Erza couldn't help but sweat-drop, "Now it isn't the time to sleep!" She yelled at him.

"It looks like the perfect time to sleep, we are roped up and can't use magic, it's the perfect moment to catch some Z's," The blond said without opening up his eyes.

"We have to find a way free ourselves!" The redhead stated.

"That's too much work," Naruto told her.

"How lazy can you be?!" The redhead asked him.

"Lazy? I don't see myself as "lazy" I prefer to call it "saving energy" The blond smirked.

"You're a lazy good for nothing!"

"Oi, and you're a cow!"

"What did you call me?!" The redhead narrowed her eyes.

"You heard me!"

"When I free myself I shall punish you!"

"HAHAHA!" The blond laughed loudly followed by mocking her, "You can try!"

It was then that Sho walked into the room, he looked at both of them and smirked, "A lovers quarrel?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"As if!" Both Naruto and Erza yelled at the same time before Erza looked at Sho and said, "Can you please release me... I-I want to put on my armor I feel better in my armor..." The redhead asked him.

"By the way while you're at it bring me some food, I'd like some fried fish, shrimp and some booze," The blond told Sho.

"Huh? You're our prisoner, you're not getting none of that blondie," Sho glared at the blond.

"Oi, do as you are told, as your prisoner I have rights too!" The blond yelled at Sho, "I will complain to your boss and I will make sure you get fired!" He continued to yell.

"What are you babbling about?! This isn't some fancy ship with service, you're in a crappy ship on our way to the Tower of Heaven so shut up," Sho snapped at the blond.

"I also want Ramen," Naruto ignored his statement.

"Grr, are you even listening?!" Sho growled at Naruto.

"The one that isn't listening here is you, if I'm a hostage I demand to be treated like a king!"

"That makes no sense, a hostage isn't a king!"

"You make no sense!"

Erza sweat-dropped before saying, "Naruto never listens Sho, so please ignore him and please realease me... I will not fight you... I just want to put on my armor..." She repeated once again.

Sho turned to Erza, "Why should I? Y-YOU BETRAYED US ERZA!" Sho yelled at her, "Y-You don't deserve any mercy from us... not from Simon... Millianna... Jellal... Wally and especially not from me..." Sho said while tears spilled for his eyes, without warning he dropped to his knees and proceeded to hug Erza, "I didn't want for it to come to this... b-but... we had no choice... neechan.."

"Do you have a sister-complex or something?" Naruto asked Sho, "Oi, don't tell me your one of those shitty characters that cry and act emo for most of an arc?!" He asked Sho.

Sho got up and looked at Naruto, "I don't even know why that guy Menma brought you here, but you're really annoying..." Sho scowled before walking away.

After he was gone Naruto noticed Erza looked sad, breaking the silence between them he mocked the redhead, "Ha! Looks like you aren't perfect goody-two shoes Erza," The blond stated. He was referring to the fact that Erza had "betrayed" Sho and his friends.

"No..." Erza whispered, "I had no choice... The Tower of Heaven that's where the six of us grew up..." She proceeded to speak. Naruto only listened as Erza spoke about her experience growing up in the Tower of Heaven. Naruto listened to her story, her whole backstory without saying a word and at last Erza finished with, "Jellal... he has brought me back because he will sacrifice me to the Tower in order to achieve his dark goals..." She looked at Naruto and smiled, "I will probably die... I won't be returning to the guild Naruto... and I haven't said it before but you aren't that bad of a Master... you are a jerk, you're irresponsible and you anger me but you have grown on me... you don't always show that you care but deep down but I know you do... I wish I could of experienced more time with you especially as you being guild Master..." She smiled at the blond.

"Huh? You say something? I was day dreaming?" Naruto suddenly blinked.

Erza scowled, "I take what I said back, you suck!" She said with a smirk.

Naruto only smirked back, "Not as much as you, I can't wait for you to die!"

"As a matter of fact so can't I, death will be a relief from you!"

* * *

"So this is the Tower of Babel," Naruto said with his usual bored expression on his face as he stared at the entrance of the Tower of Heaven.

At long last hey had arrived to the damn Tower. Erza and Naruto and were standing in front of the Entrance. Menma was standing besides Naruto while the others stood behind both of them. Both of them had anti-magic shackles but the group was still on guard just in case either tried to run away.

"It's called the Tower of Heaven," Simon corrected the blond.

"Babel or Heaven it's the same thing, they are both going down! I refuse to have a Tower that's bigger than the Tower in my pants," Naruto stated with a matter of fact tone.

"I wouldn't call the thing in your pants a Tower," Menma told Naruto.

"Oi, it's still bigger than yours lil bro!"

Erza turned to Naruto, "Lil bro? He's your brother?" She asked him while Naruto nodded. The red head looked surprised for a moment before they started entered the Tower.

The moment they entered the Tower Naruto shoved Menma out of the way, the younger blond fell to the ground and Naruto started running away, "HAHAHAHA LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU BASTARDS LOCK ME UP IN A CELL! I'M OUTTA HERE!" The blond yelled as he ran off into the Tower.

Menma got up and quickly ran after his brother while yelling, "You're not going to get away that easily!"

"We used to play hide and seek as kids and I've never lost a game so good luck finding me brat!" Erza heard him yell as he ran.

"Hurry up and let's keep walking," Sho only said as they started walking. They continued walking throughout the Tower, it was until they turned a corner that a fist smashed into Sho's face, he flew backwards and crashed into a wall.

" **Ice Make: Lance!"** Suddenly Erza heard Gray yelled this out.

At that moment Team Natsu jumped in front of Erza and the enemy. The redhead had to jump out the way as Gray's Ice Lances flew towards them - the Ice Lances hit her friends and they flew backwards but as they flew Juvia yelled, " **Water Whip!"** She made three whips made of water that wrapped around their feet to prevent them from flying too far before they crashed into the ground.

"Erza, you okay?" Natsu asked Erza as he touched her shackles and the moment he did so they melted off. Erza nodded, "Yeah, I'm actually surprised you guys are already here... I knew you'd come but that was quick."

"We would go to the ends of the world just for you," Natsu grinned at her.

"We are glad you're okay," Lucy smiled at Erza, "I was worried before but since you are okay I'm very glad," The busty blonde told her.

"We should really get out of here now," Gray said while looking around.

"Yes, we already saved Erza-san... Juvia has a bad feeling about this place the sooner we leave the better," The bluette spoke out.

Before Erza could say anything they heard Natsu yelling, "I'm back ya blocky bastard, hehehe and now I'm going to burn you like Lucy burns her food when she cooks!"

"Aye, not only is she ugly but she sucks at cooking!" Happy stated.

"HEY!" Lucy only yelled out while glaring at Happy.

"N-No wait...Salamander..." Simon suddenly spoke out, "W-We are on your side... we are Erza's old friends... we brought her here to stop Jellal..." Simon continued to say.

"Hahaha! Yeah, I am so sorry Salamander..." Wally apologized to Natsu, "I got carried away with acting like a gangster..."

Millianna nodded, "Yeah, we never believed Jellal's lies...well Sho did... but the three of us didn't... Erza would never betray her friends!" Millianna yelled out as she got up and hugged Erza.

Wally and Simon got up as well and they hugged Erza as well, the red haired woman smiled and she hugged them back, "I've missed you my dear friends..." She said happily.

"We missed you too!" The trio shouted back.

"What the hell is going on?" It was then that Sho walked over to four who were having a group hug without him. Serves him right.

Simon broke free from the hug and stared at Sho, "Sho...all this time Jellal had you tricked... she never betrayed us... it was all one big lie..." He told his friend.

"No... no... it can't be!" Sho yelled at Simon, "SHE BETRAYED US! JELLAL WOULDN'T LIE TO US!" He yelled as tears streamed down his eyes.

Erza walked over to Sho and she hugged him, "No... I never betrayed you... all those years ago Jellal threatened me that if I ever returned he would kill you all..." Erza once again explained to her friends exactly what had happened all those years ago. Team Natsu for the first time heard her entire backstory, it was a long, sad and dark one but she finished and as soon as she finished Sho dropped to the ground on his knees.

"I am so sorry... Erza... can you please forgive me for being so foolish..." Sho yelled out.

"Stand up," Erza only spoke, Sho slowly got up and Erza continued to say, "Stand up and walk straight... today we will stop Jellal and never again will we have nightmares of the Tower of Heaven... we will face the past and fight for our future!" She told her friends.

"ONCE AGAIN FAIRY TAIL IS READY TO SAVE THE DAY! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled as he started running off, "COME AT ME YOU BASTARDS, I'LL KICK THE ASS OF ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!" Natsu yelled while breathing out fire.

"HEY IDIOT DON'T JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Gray yelled out. But it was no use because the pinkette was long gone.

Suddenly mouths started appearing all over the place. "Ew!" Lucy yelled as she stared at the mouth, "Why are their mouths everywhere it's creepy!"

They suddenly heard someone speaking through the Mouths, " **Welcome everyone!"** It was then voice of Jellal. Erza and the others recognized the voice all too well.

" **All the pieces have been set for the game we will be playing... we will be playing the Heaven's Game... The game is pretty simple, I will use Erza as a sacrifice piece to revive the grand wizard Zeref... if i open the gates of paradise it means I win this game but if you prevent me from doing so then you win... I have four players you have to fight and defeat to get to me before you defeat me... one other thing the Magic Council might attack the Tower using the Square Satellite... it is a destructive magic called "Etherion" capable of eradicating everything and if that happens we will all die thus no one wins and it's game over... so good luck and may the odds be in your favor."** Jellal explained to them the rules of the game before the Mouths disappeared.

Everyone could only stay silent as The Game Of Paradise had begun!

* * *

 **A/N: Yup. Nothing much ;-; but i hope everyone enjoyed :) I was actually going to try finishing the entire arc in one chapter but I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the fights... I dunno if they will be like canon or if I'll mix them up .-. Either way they will be short fights.**

 **But yeah xD i really need to finish this fucking arc, I'm writing two of them one in this story in one in my soldier of Fortune story lmao and both this chapter and the one in Soldier of Fortune are kind of familiar so yeah my bad .**

 **But other than that please drop off some feedback and don't forgot to follow and favorite I will actually try to update this story again tomorrow no promises though.**

 **Cheers.**


	21. Team Natsu Vs Trinity Raven!

**A/N: Thank you so much for last chapters follows, favorites and reviews :) I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Team Natsu Vs Trinity Raven!**

* * *

"We need of stop Jellal..." Erza clenched her fists, her once red dresses was now replaced by her casual Kreuz Armor and on her right hand she now held her blade.

"Sister..." Sho looked at Erza, "I cannot let you go after Jellal... he is too strong..." Sho whispered.

Erza gave show a confident smile, "Don't worry Sho, we will stop Jellal... I will stop Jellal... we cannot keep running from the past, we will fight and we will come out victorious!" Erza continued to smiled at him.

" **Garuda Flame!"** Before anyone could say anything else, a pink haired woman with green eyes appeared ten feet away front of the group, her name was Ikaruga.

"TAKE COVER!" Erza yelled, as Ikaruga slashed her blade causing a huge wave of fire to head towards the group. They didn't need to be told twice because everyone quickly jumped and took cover. After the wave of fire disappeared everyone turned to Ikaruga.

"That was a very nice speech but you won't be winning this game," They looked at Ikaruga to see her smirking while looking at Erza, "Erza Scarlet, I will defeat you and I will take you to Jellal..." The pink haired beauty stated.

"Everyone leave... find the other two players and defeat them... I will handle this woman," Erza told her friends while she stared at Ikaruga.

"Come on let's go," Gray quickly said as he started running away. Everyone expect Sho quickly followed Gray, Sho had stayed hidden to look after Erza.

"Come at me Erza Scarlet of Fairy Fail... Ikaruga will defeat you!" Ikaruga motioned for the red head to charge at her.

 **"Black Wing Armor!"** Erza yelled out as her casual armor changed to her black armor with black Dragon like wings. As soon as her amor was changed Erza pointed her blade at Ikaruga and charged at her. As Erza charged at her she yelled once again, " **Moon Flash!"** She disappeared and reappeared in front of Ikaruga while slashing at her in a X-crossed pattern.

Ikaruga swiftly dodged her attack, she then disappeared and reappeared behind the redhead, without warning she kicked Erza from her back, causing Titania to fly forward, for she wouldn't crash on her face Erza shifted her body and twisted it, she quickly turned around but before she could do anything Ikaruga yelled, " **Yasha's Empty Flash!"** She swung her blade and without warning Erza's armor cracked into a bunch of pieces before it fell to the ground before her.

Erza was also pushed back a good eight feet but that didn't stop her, she quickly equipped into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and she yelled, " **Circle Sword: Dance My Blades!"** ten sword appeared around her and they spun wildly and quickly around before she sent them flying towards Ikaruga.

"My blade can cut through anything..." Ikaruga smirked as the blades flew towards her, she quickly swung her blade and the blades cracked in half before falling to the ground. Ikaruga then appeared in front of Erza and she swung her blade at the redhead.

Erza quickly blocked the pink haired woman's blade with her own, metal hit metal causing a spark of fire to bounce off the blades. Both women tried overpowering each-other as they put more power in their bodies, and at last Erza managed to pushed Ikaruga back.

The pink haired woman said, "You are quite strong but you will will lose, no armor of yours will help you defeat me.." She stated as she slashed her blade at Erza. There was a powerful gust of wind and Erza flew backwards while her armor cracked.

She managed to do a back flip, she landed on her feet and slid backwards but as she slid backwards Ikaruga yelled, " **Garuda Flame!'** as she swung her blade. Once again a wave of fire shot out of her blade and it headed for directly for Erza.

" **Flame Empress Armor!"** Erza quickly managed to equip her flame resistance armor but it was no use because the flames managed to crack her amor as the redhead dropped to the ground on one knee, she was gasping for air and glaring at Ikaruga.

"Have enough?" Ikaruga smirked at Erza.

"This is hardly a challenge..." Erza said while slowly standing up, "I can easily defeat you... you are nothing to me... I will defeat you... my friends depends on it... I will not FAIL MY FRIENDS!"

"You think your silly power of friendship can defeat me?!" Ikaruga looked at Erza with anger, "You are looking down on me aren't you?! I'll show you!" The pink said with venom in her voice before shouting out, " **Yasha's Empty Flash!"** Ikaruga didn't swing her blade not once or twice but ten times.

Erza watch as ten waves of magic flew towards her, she jumped out of the way as one came right towards her she then jumped to the side to avoid being hit once again, she dodged five more waves and then she jumped back ten feet to avoid three incoming waves, she then saw another wave of magic heading for her, she was about to dodge it but she twisted her ankle causing her to fall to the ground on one knee.

" _N-No this can't be!"_ Erza shouted mentally as saw the wave of magic heading right towards her. She needed to move quickly or she'd be sliced in half.

"SISTER!" Erza heard Sho yell, she turned to see him running towards her, he quickly appeared in front of her and pushed her out of the way.

"S-Sho no!" Erza yelled as he pushed her out of the way. Sho only turned to her and smiled while tears streamed down his eyes, "Forgive me s-sis..." Those were the last words of the slight emo, slight cry-baby and slight badass Sho as his head flew out of his body.

Erza could only watch in horror as Sho's body dropped to the ground like a bag of potatoes, his head dropped to the ground shortly after... blood squirted all over Erza, it was on her hair, face, eyes.. lips and on her clothes.

"Sho..." The redhead felt tears streaming down her only real eyes. "No.. no... no... SHO! WHY?!" She yelled while staring at Sho's lifeless body.

"Oops," Ikaruga smirked, "That was a close one...if he hadn't done that you would of died and Jellal would of been pissed at me, his death won't be in vain," Ikaruga stated.

Erza got up from the ground, her fists were clenched tightly, she was looking at Ikaruga with anger and hatred in her eyes. Ikaruga could only continue to smirk, "Aww, are you angry? Don't be angry at me be angry at yourself... it was your fault he died.." hearing those words caused Erza to see images flash in her head of Rob sacrifice his life to save her when she was just a child.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Erza yelled as she charged at Ikaruga, a blade appeared on both of hands as she ran towards the pink haired woman. Ikaruga was about to swing her blade at Erza but it was too late to so... Erza without warning appeared in front of her, she swung both of her blades in a X-crossed motion, and she sliced off Ikaruga's head with no remorse.

Blood once again squirted at Erza's entire body... Ikaruga's body and head dropped to the floor followed by Erza falling to the floor on her knees. The redhead started crying while she punched the ground, "I am so sorry Sho... please forgive me... this is all my fault... if only I was stronger this wouldn't have happened..." She whispered herself... she then stayed silent, it was sort of like she was expecting a response but it never came so she suddenly stood up and said, "I-I will stop Jellal!"

With determination and without fear, she marched towards Jellal Fernandes!

* * *

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu grinned once Jellal finished telling everyone about the game, "Happy games have cheat codes and you're my cheat code to the top, lets head straight to the final boss and let's kick his ass!"

"Aye, no boss is a match for us!" Happy grinned as he grabbed Natsu and flew out of the Tower of Heaven. Once they were out of the Tower, Happy with all his speed and might flew up the Tower.

But while he was flying Natsu noticed someone flying towards them rocket speeds, "Is that an owl on a jetpack?!" Natsu quirked as he stared at the thing that looked like a very muscular man with just an owls head.

"Aye!" Happy nodded before the owl-man smashed into Natsu. The duo flew towards the Tower and crashed through the Tower before crashing into a wall inside the Tower.

"Salamander!" They turned to they had had crashed in front of Simon.

Natsu turned to Simon and asked, "Who the hell is that? Is that mutant owl some kind of lab experiment gone wrong?!"

"Looks like an owl on steroids!" Happy stated happily.

The owl whose name was Fukuro landed around eight feet away from Simon and Natsu and yelled, "I CANNOT LET YOU CHEAT SALAMANDER! I AM THE OWL OF JUSTICE AND I'LL DEFEAT YOU FOR TRYING TO BREAK THE RULES!"

"BRING IT ON YOU SON OF A MUTANT BITCH!" Natsu yelled as his entire right fist blazed up with fire and he charged at the owl, " **Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"** The pinkette shouted as he ran towards the the owl.

" **Justice Punch!"** Fukuro yelled as he cocked back his fist. Once Natsu was close enough he swung his glowing fist at Natsu's blazing fist. Both fists connected causing a huge explosion that caused Fukuro to fly out of the Tower of Heaven and Natsu crashed through the wall behind him and into another room.

"Salamander are you alright?!" Simon ran into the huge room Natsu had crashed into to see the pinkette getting up.

"I'm only beginning to warm up," The pinkette gave him a toothy grin while his entire body blazed up.

"Salamander we have to run away... that man is Fukuro of Trinity Raven... they are part of an assassination guild... Trinity Raven fought in the Cabria War where they assassinated every officer under the western army's command! HE IS A PROFESSIONAL KILLER!" Simon told Natsu.

"Is that so?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow before saying, "More of a reason to kick his ass, assassination guilds piss me the fuck off so don't worry I'll defeat him!" The pinkette stated.

"YOU CAN TRY SALAMANDER!" It was then that Fukuro flew into the room and towards the pinkette while he yelled, " **Justice Blast!"** opening up his beak Natsu noticed him forming energy inside before the owl-man shot out a blast of energy.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shot out his own beam of fire at the incoming beam. Both attacks collided into each other causing another giant explosion. As the explosion smoke filled the room the owl flew towards Natsu and tried grabbing him.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu said as he jumped into the air and above the flying owl as he yelled, " **Fire Dragon's Claw!"** With one of his blazed foot he aimed to kick Fukuro's head but the owl quickly grabbed his foot and started spinning rapidly before letting go of the pinkette.

Natsu once again flew towards another wall but before he could crash through the wall Happy shifted Natsu's body away from the wall and faced him towards Fukuro who had appeared in front of the pinkette, " **Justice Beak!"** Fukuro's Beak started glowing and then he smashed the pointy end into Natsu's chest.

There was another explosion that caused Natsu to actually crashed through the wall and out the room into the hall. Simon who was witnessing the battle thought, " _Fukuro is no joke... he's actually holding his own very well against Salamander... what should I do?"_ He asked himself.

Natsu then came busting into the room, "Takes more than that to defeat me pal!" He shouted before yelling, " **Fire Dragon's Rocket Punch!"** The pinkette burst fire out of his elbow while he appeared in front of the owl and he swung at the owl-man's face.

Successfully landing the punch on the owl, Fukuro flew backwards but stopped quickly thanks to his jetpack, "Some evils must not be let to live in this world Salamander and you're one of those evils!" Fukuro yelled at the pinkette.

"Funny because the only evil dude here is you so you should follow your own advice and kill yourself!" Natsu shot back at the giant bird.

"Ha! I am a righteous owl!" Fukuro laughed at his statement before saying, "I know your weakness Salamander and it is motion sickness so I'll just use that against you!" The jetpack that the owl-man once had quickly headed right for Natsu.

"LIKE HELL I'LL LET THAT THING CAPTURE ME! **FIRE DRAGON'S FIRE BALL!"** The pinkette sucked in air causing his stomach to bloat up, he then without warning shot out a huge blazing fire ball out of his mouth. The Fire ball hit the Jetpack and it exploded before the fire ball headed towards the owl.

"Ah shit," Were the words of the owl before he was turned into a fucking cooked bird before dropping to the ground unconscious or dead, your choice.

Natsu then turned to Simon and grinned happily, "I told you I would kick his ass!" He said in a matter of fact tone. "Aye!" Happy nodded as he sat on Natsu's head. Now to go fight the boss?!

Simon couldn't help but smile, " _You found yourself a nice guild and some great friends.."_ He thought.

* * *

Lucy and Juvia were currently walking throughout the Tower... they were looking for Natsu who had ended up running off earlier. As they looked for the pinkette they could hear many explosions throughout the Tower of Heaven.

"L-Looks like everyone is fighting..." The busty blonde said with slight worry.

"Why are we looking for Natsu-san anyways?" Juvia asked Lucy.

"Gray told us to look for him," The blonde stated.

 _"You two look for Natsu... I'll try to find one of the other three players and I'll defeat them..."_ Both remembered Gray tell them. In the end, their group had been split up and everyone ended up going their own separate way.

"I wonder where Naruto is..." Lucy's eyes suddenly widened, "He ended up getting captured along with Erza but I haven't seen him yet... I bet he's lazying off somewhere!" She mumbled underneath her breath.

"Naruto-san?" Juvia turned to Lucy, "He's the Master of Fairy Tail, right?" She asked the blonde. Lucy nodded and the bluette continued, "D-Do you think he'd let Juvia join F-Fairy Tail?" She asked nervously. She didn't know Naruto but from what she knew he was a major asshole.

"I believe so," Lucy smiled at Juvia.

"D-Do you think he'd let Gajeel-san join as well?" She asked Lucy another question.

"Um.. I'm not really sure about that one... I mean it could be possible.. what the hell that lazy man doesn't care who joins or leaves the guild as long as he lives a peaceful life," Lucy sweat-dropped.

"You say that but I can see in your eyes that you have some respect for Naruto-san," Juvia told Lucy before saying, "Do you like Naruto-san?!"

"W-What?! Like that man?! Me? No, hahaha!" Lucy laughed nervously.

"Do you like Natsu-San then?"

"N-Natsu?! N-No!" Lucy said quickly. She couldn't help but blush though.

"Naruto and Natsu are both two very handsome men that any women would fall for," Juvia told the blonde. " _Sure they are handsome but Natsu is dense and Naruto is a jerk..."_ Lucy thought while sweat-dropping. Juvia then continued, "So if you haven't fallen for either of them does that mean you are in love with my Gray-sama?!"

"Uh no," Lucy blinked.

"LIES! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH MY GRAY-SAMA! I SHALL TAKE YOU OUT MY LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled at Lucy while glaring at her.

Before Lucy could say anything they heard a creepy man laugh, they turned to the creepy laughter to see a man whose face was painted, he had long hair, his hair was longer than a nuns dress basically, and he had a guitar.

"YEEEEEHAAAAAAW GIRLS!" The man said yelled out excitedly while flipping his hair like the crazy mother fucker that he was.

"Whoa you have really long hair!" Lucy couldn't help but say as she stared at his hair.

"That's one of Jellal's Three Players I believe..." Juvia said while on guard.

"Yes, I am Vidaldus Taka of Trinity Raven and the both of you have entered Hell!" He told them with a dark smirk as he started playing his guitar, " **ROCK YOU!"** He then yelled as his long ass hair suddenly split into five different strands of hair that headed for the duo.

" **Open Gate Of The Crab! Cancer!"** Lucy yelled as she pulled out one of her Celestial Keys and summoned her crab spirit who appeared in front of her, "Cut that hair!" Lucy ordered her crab spirit who complied and jumped towards the hair while cutting at it with his two scissors.

"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Taka yelled as he glared at Lucy. He was about to attack her with all his might but couldn't because Juvia yelled, " **W** **ater Lock!"** a sphere of water formed around Taka.

"Juvia will not let you hurt my friend Lucy!" The bluette said while glaring at Taka.

"F-Friend?" Lucy's eyes widened before she smiled, "This is the first time you called me a friend instead of love rival... I'm glad..." She continued to smile.

"HAHAHA! THIS LITTLE TRICK WON'T WORK ON ME!" Taka laughed as his hair began to absorb Juvia's water and within minutes he was free. "Taste my rock: **ROCK WAVE!"** Taka played his guitar and a purple wave of magic blasted out of the guitar and headed right for Juvia and Lucy.

" **Water Slicer!"** Juvia then yelled as she shot out Slicers of water at the incoming waves. Her slicers ended up cutting up the wave of purple magic before it disappeared.

" **Open Gate Of The Scorpio!"** Lucy then summoned Scorpio... and he appeared in front of her but he wasn't the only one that appeared as well but her spirit Aquarius appeared as well and they were sharing a passionate kiss until they realized they had been summoned!

"Lucy you bitch how dare you summon us during a date?! Are you so jealous of my love life that you are out to ruin it?! You want me to kick your ass brat?!" Aquarius yelled out while glaring at Lucy.

"Um it was an emergency-"

Lucy started to speak but Aquarius interrupted her, "Does it look like I care you little witch?! Ill take you out right now!' Without warning Aquarius made a huge wave of water that filled up the entire room. The wave then started spinning violently causing a whirlpool.

"She's very scary!" Juvia couldn't help but say.

"Baaaabe not me tooooo!" Scorpio said as he spinned around and around.

"Eeeeeekkkk!" Lucy only shrieked.

"HAHAHAHA! I'LL JUST ABSORB THIS WATER!" Taka laughed as his hair started absorbing the water, "Yes my hair my beautiful sexy hair, drink alll the water!" He told to his hair. His hair continued absorobe the water, and after a while Taka realize there was still a lot of water so much water that his hair couldn't handle absorbing it all - suddenly his hair fell out of his head like a wig causing him to yell out, "NOOOOOOO!" and with that the entire whirlpool sucked everyone in.

About a minute later, Aquarius was the only one standing. Her boyfriend had forced himself back into the celestial world. Taka was knocked out and Lucy and Juvia were down on the ground barley conscious.

"Hmph, next time you pull shit like this it will be worse got it brat?!" Aquarius asked Lucy.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Lucy replied.

"Good! Now don't bother me for two weeks.. I am taking a vacation!" Aquarius told her before disappearing.

After she was gone Juvia asked, What just happened?"

"Victory." Lucy replied.

The one that had won the battle was none other than the badass Aquarius! Friend or foe she had defeated everyone with no fucks to give... well one which she would be giving to Scorpio.

* * *

There was a great debate going on in Era, the Magic Council had found out about the Tower of Heaven hours ago and they were debating on whether or not to use their greatest weapon known as Square Satellite... a satellite that shot out destructive magic known as "Etherion" just one blast of Etherion and it could eradicate a whole island or perhaps even a country...

"Seems there are four votes to use the square satellite and five not to use it," Org stated as he counted the votes, "It appears we won't be firing Etherion..." Org continued.

 **"NO WAIT!"** Siegrain yelled out while he stood up, "Do you not know the situation we are in?! We need to fire Etherion as soon as possible!" He told the council before him.

"Seg, that is enough... we have been debating this for hours... you know there are different ways to approach this matter," Org growled at the blue haired man standing before him.

 _"I have to find a way to get them to fire Etherion... then my plan will truly start,"_ Siegrain thought until it hit him. He knew exactly what he had to say to change their minds.

"Do you know what twin brother Jellal wants to do?! He wasn't to use the Tower of Heaven to revive the dead... more importantly he wants to revive the darkest most evil mage in all of history... he wants to revive Zeref... and if he does do that he will forever change history forever change the entire world as we know it!" Siegrain yelled out. "WE HAVE TO STOP HIM AT ALL COSTS!"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Siegrain, how do you know this information?!"

Two council members asked him, the rest were too shock to even say a word.

"Jellal is my brother... I know what he's about... I know everything..." Siegrain merely said.

There was whispers and chatters amongst the council members before the ones that rejected the idea of using the R-System raised their hands, "We approve use of the Square Satellite, we must stop this at once!" They said in Union.

Org nodded, "Very well... we will fire Etherion in one hour! Let's get ready to make the perperations!"

" _Yes, at long last... I will be able to revive the Dark Wizard Zeref!"_ Siegrain thought as he smirked darkly.

* * *

Our favorite blond haired hero, he had been hiding from his younger brother Menma... but Naruto had one question ringing inside his head.

" _What the fuck am I still doing here?!"_

The blond continued to ask himself over and over. Naruto like his Fairy Tail friends had heard Jellal babble about the Heaven's Game. So why the fuck was he still in the Tower?

The blond could feel the Tower shake, he could sense and hear and even smell the fights that were taking under the damn tower... yet there he sat, while hiding from Menma the blond had found himself a table filled with food and drinks.

It was a fucking buffet. Naruto loved buffets. He loved eating free food. But why wasn't he eating then? The blond realized there was something wrong with him.

 _"That damn magic council will shoot out Etherion and we will all die... so why am I still in this tower? I could of left a long ass time ago... I could of taken the ship that brought me here back to Akane Resort... I could of left and by now I could of been at the beach reading a Manga but why am I still here?"_ The blond asked himself as he stared at bowl of ramen in front of him.

" _I will probably die... I probably won't be returning to the guild Naruto..."_ The blond heard Erza's words inside his head. " _Shit! Shit! Shit! Don't tell me I'm worried about her?! Her of all people... seriously if she wants to die I should just let her die!"_ He continued to think.. but then an image of Erza flashed through his mind - her eyes, when she told him those words he could see a look and her eyes.. one that he hadn't seen before, she looked insecure, she looked scared she looked like she needed a hero.

" _What should I do?"_ The blond only asked himself.

"I finally find you," It was then that Menma walked into the room. Naruto didn't even bother running away, " _I will stay for now and I'll find out exactly why he brought me here and what his goals are..."_ The blonde told himself.

"Oi, like always you suck at hide and seek, I've been here for the past twenty minutes and you just found me," The blond stated as Menma sat across from him.

Menma ignored his remark and smiled sweetly, "This is some good food," He stated as he grabbed a bowl of ramen and started putting a lot of chili on it.

"You still love spicy food, huh?" Naruto asked him.

"You still love sweets no?" Menma smiled at him.

"Sweets are the greatest!"

"No, big bro, spicy food is the greatest..." Menma grinned at him before he started eating ramen. Once he started eating ramen Naruto grabbed some sugar and started pouring it into his ramen.

"That is so gross," Menma told Naruto as he watched him pour sugar in his soup.

"Oi, your face is gross!"

"We have the same face pretty much does that mean yours is gross too?"

Naruto felt one of his eyebrow twitch, "Shuddup and lemme eat!" He yelled out.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, the only sounds you could hear were the sounds of them slurping down their noodles, but after a while Menma broke the silence, "You're probably wondering why I brought you here... big bro."

"..." Naruto stayed silent and Menma continued to speak, "As you know Jellal wants to use this tower to revive Zeref, ha poor bastard doesn't even know he's being brain fucked... and you probably already heard him say that the Magic Council would fire the Square Satellite which would mean the end of the game because we would all die... that is a lie... the moment the Magic Council fires Etherion at us... it will reveal the true form of the Tower and then will he sacrifice that woman in order to revive Zeref..." The younger blond continued to say.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, "So what is your point?!"

Menma did a handsign and in a puff of smoke there was a body on the table in front of them. Naruto's eyes widened the body belonged to none other than his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

"I dug up moms grave a while back... I placed a spell on her body to keep it from rotting..." Menma whispered at blond, "I will use this tower to revive mom... so I brought you here because I want you to help me fight Jellal... let's defeat him big bro and let's sacrifice that woman in order to bring her back..."

"Like hell I fucking will you crazy bastard!" Naruto yelled at Menma. The moment he did so his mother's body disappeared and a powerful gust of wind flipped the table. In the blink of an eye Menma was in front of Naruto - grabbing him by the neck.

"Think about it Naruto, don't you want mom back?!" The younger blond asked him.

"Oi, sure I was sad too when mom died but I got over that shit a long time ago!" Naruto said before he kicked Menma's stomach, the younger blond slid backwards a few feet.

"I'm giving you a chance... Naruto, I don't just want you to join me to help me revive mother... I also want you to join me because I plan on defeating that _man..._ that _man_ is the reason mom died... and I definitely cannot fight him alone but together we will win for sure!" Menma yelled at him.

Naruto pulled out his bokken and pointed it at Menma, "Menma, I'm pretty sure mom must of dropped you in the head a few times while you were a baby... or maybe that was me who would purposely kick you off the bed.."

Menma growled, "So you' are refusing to join me?" The younger blond pulled out his Katana.

"Oi, I refuse to let you revive mom, she is dead and I'm going to make sure remains dead... and defeat that man? Ha! We will never be able to defeat him!" The blond told Menma.

"Very well..." Menma closed his blue eyes for a split second, and when he opened them they were no longer blue but red and with three comma like things on each eye.

"OI, WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID YOU GET THE SHARINGAN?!" Naruto yelled out. Menma ignored his big brother and charged at him while swinging his Katana.

Naruto watched as Menma soon was in front of him, his younger brother was about to slice him but Naruto used his bokken to block his attack with ease.

"This eyes...they are powerful eyes... but did you know that if you kill the person closest to you, you end up activating a power so great?" Menma grinned darkly, "Naruto, I will cut you down to activate that power if you don't join me!" He stated while he pushed Naruto back.

"Oi, that's not fair! If you have a pair of Sharingan eyes I should too! Why don't you hook your big bro up?!" Naruto asked him.

Menma only slashed his blade at Naruto, a powerful wave of wind suddenly bursted out and before Naruto knew it he had been hit by the wave, causing him to crash out of the room. The blond quickly got up from where he had landed and charged at Menma who just walked into the room.

Naruto appeared in front of him and swung his bokken at Menma's shoulder, the younger blond dodged the attack with ease and then watched as Naruto swung his free fist at him with his free hand, Menma quickly brought up his blade and Naruto ended up punching the flat part of his blade instead of his younger brothers face.

Before Naruto could do anything else, Menma kicked his stomach and the blond slid backwards, as he slid backwards Menma with quick speed appeared in front of him.

 **"Sky Devil's Claw!"** He yelled as he punched Naruto's face with a fist coated with air.

Naruto flew throughout the Tower, he ended up flying past Gray, who looked at him oddly before the dark haired boy proceeded to walk. At last Naruto crashed into a wall but before he could recover from the attack Menma appeared in front of him.

" **Sky Devil's** **Rasengan!"** Menma yelled while he formed a Rasengan on his left hand, Menma swung his left arm at Naruto's stomach. The older blond didn't even have time to move or dodge causing his younger brother to smash the powerful orb of wind into his stomach.

The power of the Rasengan caused Naruto to fly out of the Tower and go flying down towards the sea down below. The blond felt himself hit the water in a matter of seconds, and he found himself sinking deeper and deeper to the bottom of the sea.

" _Oi, that hurt like a bitch... I'm going to make sure I Rasengan his fucking face!"_ Naruto thought as he suddenly swam up to the surface of the sea. The moment he stuck his head out of the water he saw Menma standing a few feet away from him.

"We used to be about evenly matched Naruto but I am stronger now," Menma stated as Naruto got out of the water and now stood on the water like he was Jesus.

"So this is what it has comed to?" Naruto smiled sadly as he stared Menma. By the look on his eyes Naruto could tell his younger brother really was out to kill him.

"I told you if you aren't joining me then you are joining the dead," Menma said coldly.

"I don't plan on dying nor do I plan on going easy on you!" Naruto said with a determined tone in his voice before he charged at Menma once again.

The true fight between two brothers had just begun!

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am done and I'm am tired lol so yeah I hope everyone enjoyed ;-; last chapter didn't get that many reviews lol I usually get ten per chapter and I got like five ;-; idk if it's because my readers are busy or if the story is sucking xD I'm just gonna come with the conclusion that everyone is too lazy to review and that my story is the greatest piece ever written by man!**_

 _ **I look forward to any feedback xD**_

 _ **Have a great night.**_

 _ **Ps: I dunno when I'll upload the next chapter... I will try uploading again tomorrow night but I doubt I will be able to... if i don't upload next chapter tomorrow then I'll upload it before next week hopefully.**_

 _ **Pss: I realize I kind of made Menma kind of like fucking Sasuke ... too late to fix that shit now lmao eh either way it's not like Menma will be coming out much after the Tower of Heaven he will disappear for a long time.**_

 _ **Cheers!**_


	22. When You're Losing A Fight Play Dirty!

" **Lightning Devil's Rage!"**

 **"Sky Devil's Rage!"**

Two powerful beams of magic headed directly for each other, one beam was a destructive force of wind and the other a powerful burst of red electricity... both beams of magic smashed into each-other, causing a huge explosion that made water splash all over the place.

Smoke covered the area for a few minutes and when the smoke cleared you could see Naruto and Menma looking at each-other as they stood no more than fifteen feet away from each other. They were standing on top of the water, not that far away from the Tower of Heaven.

"When we were younger we used to spar a lot... fight a lot..." Menma smiled as so many good memories flashed through his head, "In total we have fought 398 times... you've won 199 of those fights and I've won 199 of those fights... but today I'll win fight number 399!" He yelled as he charged at Naruto as he made a weird hand sign.

" **Shadow Clones!"** Menma yelled as he continued to charge at Naruto, as he charged at his big brother around ten clones puffed into existence and now ten Menma's were charging at Naruto.

 **"Lightning Devil's Smash!"** With a fist coated with lightning, Naruto punched the water underneath him, this caused a wave of lightning to spread throughout the water as far as the eye could see - the clones were hit and they dissipated in a puff of smoke.

" _Shit, where is Menma?!"_ Naruto thought as he looked around, he didn't see Menma anywhere, he started sniffing the air and he caught Menma's scent, the blond looked above him to see Menma at least twenty feet above him.

 **"Fire Make: Grand Fire Ball!"** He saw Menma yell, before the Sharingan user shot out a huge sized fire ball at him. The blazing ball of flames headed for him at fast speeds, the blond knew he wouldn't be able to dodge in time so he yelled, " **Lightning Devil's Wave!'** swiping both of his hands to the side caused a wave of lighting to head directly for the fire ball.

" **Ice Make: Arrows!"** As the wave of lightning and huge fire ball collided, Naruto heard Menma yelled out the name of this attack, before the blond could even do anything countless of arrows made of Ice headed for him.

Naruto jumped out of the way to avoide being pierced by the incoming arrows but he wasn't able to dodge them all, one arrow pierced his right shoulder, while two different arrows pierced his ankles, almost making him fall down into the water.

"I got your arm and I got your ankles," Menma grinned as he stared at Naruto, "Now you won't be able to swing your bokken and now you're going to be slow," the younger blond smirked.

"Tch, those eyes are really annoying..." Naruto scowled while staring at Menma's Sharingan. He knew the reason why Menma was able to throw so many powerful spells at him was because of those damn eyes.

"Hahahaha!" Menma laughed, "I love these eyes... I'm able to copy any magic I want... I'm unstoppable with these eyes... with the eyes of Uchiha and Uzumaki's Large Magic reserves... I am a fucking machine!" he grinned arrogantly before yelling, " **Aqua Devil's Trident!"**

Menma formed a huge trident made out of the sea's water and he threw it at Naruto. In the blink of an eye the trident made of water hit the blond and he ended up rolling and skipping like a pebble throughout the sea.

" **Flame Devil's Rage!"** The Sharingan user than yelled as he watched Naruto roll and skip throughout the sea. With his Sharingan he was able to get a direct hit of Naruto - and a explosion was heard as the beam of flames hit the blond from afar.

Naruto gasped for air as laid on top of the water, he wasn't moving or anything - he just laid there - it was then that Naruto realized that Menma could very well defeat him right there and then. Menma was right - there Uchiha eyes and the Uzumaki large magic reserves were a force to be reckoned with when used together - Menma had displayed a variety of different magics and who knew how many more he had hidden up his sleeve.

 _"Oi, If I want to win this I'm going to have to..."_ Naruto trailed off as he now saw Menma standing before him, while the little shit smirked arrogantly at him. " _Play Dirty..."_

"You giving up Naruto?" Menma smirked at the blond.

"AS IF! NOW TAKE THIS: **SECRET DEVIL SLAYING ART: FAMILY JEWEL LIGHTNING PUNCH!"** Naruto yelled as he quickly sat up and with a fist coated with lightning he punched Menma's groin area.

 ** _CRACK!_**

A crack was heard followed by Menma shrieking out, "EEEEEEEEK!" Before falling down to the ground - Naruto grinned sadistically as he stood up and started stomping on Menma's nuts, "HAHAHA DIE YOU BASTARD! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE OF REPRODUCE!" The blond yelled as he repeated stomped on his nuts.

Naruto continued to do so until Menma kicked his stomach, causing the blond to slid a good four feet backwards, Menma used that time to quickly get up and glare at Naruto, "Y-You! Like always when you're losing a fight you resort to dirty play!" he snapped.

"Oi, I'm a sore loser!" Naruto smirked darkly as he appeared in front of Menma and without warning he poked both of Menma's eyes at the same time with his index finger and middle finger.

"AGHHHHHH MY FUCKING EYES!"

 _ **POKE! POKE! POKE!**_

"OWWW! OWWW! OWWW! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME LOSE MY FUCKING EYES!"

 _ **POKE! POKE! POKE!**_

"MUAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHA IF I DON'T HAVE SHARINGAN NEITHER CAN YOU!" Naruto laughed darkly as he continued to poke Menma's eyes repeatedly.

At last Naruto stopped poking Menma's eyes and Menma sighed in relief but suddenly Naruto pulled out a fucking chair out of nowhere and smashed it hard on top of Menma's head.

 **SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!** He repeatedly smashed Menma with the magical chair.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PULL A CHAIR OUT OF?! YOUR ASSHOLE?!" Menma yelled out.

 ** _SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!_**

The blond ignored him and continued to smash him with the magical chair before the chair disappeared and now on Naruto's left hand he held a fucking grenade. The blond unclipped the fucking grenade and walk over to Menma who was struggling to get up.

"Eat grenade fucker!" Naruto said as he opened Menma's mouth and crammed the Grenade inside of it before he kicked Menma as far away so possible. There was a huge explosion, and Naruto stared the explosion with badass shades now worn.

When the explosion was over - Menma was somehow magically alive... but he didn't look too good, his eyes were swelling up and they looked red and irritated, his forehead was swollen, his lips were swollen, both of his cheeks looked swollen, he had various bald spots all over his head, his clothes were burned up and now he only wore a pair of tighty whities which had brown stains all over the place - maybe they were chocolate stains or maybe shit stains - who knows.

"Oi, you are looking mighty good right now," Naruto said sarcastically as looked at Menma who got up and growled at Naruto, "YOU KNOW I DON'T LOOK GOOD! I LOOK LIKE AN OLD AVOCADO JUST FÙCKED AN EVEN OLDER AVOCADO!" He yelled as he pulled out his Katana (to this day nobody knows where he pulled it out from lol) and charged at Naruto.

Naruto pulled out his bokken and he too charged at his brother. While charging at each other, they swung their blades fast and hard... their blades collided before both passed each-other until they were like ten feet away from each other backs facing each-other.

Menma tilted his head to the side and looked at Naruto who was facing the other way, the blond then dropped to the water on his knees while clutching his shoulder.

"HAHAHA! I GOT YOU! I FUCKING GOT YOU!" Menma laughed like he had won the lottery as he turned around and stared at Naruto's back.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and smirked, "Did you now?"

It was at that moment that Menma felt something in between his butt cheeks... slowly turning his head back - to his shock and surpise he saw Naruto's bokken sticking out out his anus.

"How... did that get in there?" Menma said before he dropped forward into the water while blood squirted from his ass hole. It was then that he lost his will to fight against Naruto.

" _I give up... I lost... there is no way... I'll defeat that rotten man..."_ Menma thought as he turned around and stared at the sky. Menma then flinched when he saw Naruto walking towards him, "I GIVE UP PLEASE STOP NOW!" He said in a scared tone.

"Oi, oi, oi, relax... why are you acting like someone shoved something up your ass?" Naruto asked innocently, causing Menma to hiss in annoyance. "I'm warning you..." Naruto then said coldly, "Give up bringing mom back from the dead... she's dead, she's not coming back... this is your one and only warning... you think this was bad? I could of done one thousand times worse..." Naruto stated before he started walking away.

"I'll give up on reviving mom..." Menma told Naruto, "But I will not give up on defeating that man who took her away from us..."

"Your funeral," Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he continued walking away.

"Hey, what's about your bokken?!" Menma shouted out after.

"You can have it, I buy bokkens from a gift shop so you can have the one shoved in your ass," Naruto replied as he continued to head towards the Tower of Heaven!

There was still one last thing he needed to do!

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Man, I couldn't do it - this chapter was gonna have a badass, serious, emotional fight with some awesome as flashbacks but I got kind of bored and changed it up. I actually did enjoy having Naruto cheat hahaha it gave it the Gintama vibe thats been missing these last few chapters :o Its something Gintoki would definitely do.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Follow, favorite and review! I'm almost at 300 reviews xD and I really wanted to finish the Tower of Heaven arc this chapter but it'll probably end the next chapter...**

 **Have a great night/day you beautiful bastards!**


	23. Get Your Future Wife A Gift In Advance!

As long as Gray could remember, Erza had always been a strong woman... he was used to seeing her as the strong demon Erza who wasn't scared of shit... but now, he had seen a whole new side of Erza, he had seen a vulnerable Erza a weakened Erza... an Erza with no resolve..

 _"I can't let Erza sacrifice herself..."_ Gray thought as he arrived to the top of the Tower of Heaven. The Ice-Mage decided he would shoulder Erza's burden, " _I'll fight Jellal... I'll defeat him... Erza has been through so much already..."_ The Ice Mage added in afterthought as he entered a huge room.

"Well, well, this is surprising..." Gray was startled by a voice, it was Jellal's voice, turning to the blue haired man the Ice Mage saw that he was smirking. "I expected Salamander or that idiot Naruto to get here first... I wasn't expecting you student of Ur..." Jellal admitted to the Fairy Tail member.

Gray smirked coolly, "You never can expect a blizzard, one moment it's sunny and next thing you know boom a blizzard: **Ice Make: Hammer!"** He quickly yelled as a hammer appeared above Jellal. The hammer came crashing down fast on the bluette but before it could even smash down on him Jellal disappeared in a flash of yellow and appeared in front of Gray - holding him by his neck and lifting him up to the air.

"You certainly aren't as strong as your teacher Ur... you're a weakling... did you honestly think you could come here to defeat me, hahaha don't make me laugh!" Jellal said before he started laughing.

Gray felt the bluette's grip tightening around his neck, and he had to gasp for air - he knew if he didn't do something he would probably die, " **Ice Make: Gun!"** Gray quickly yelled as a hand gun made of Ice formed on his right hand, he brought it up to Jellal's right eye and he pulled the trigger.

"M-My eye!" Jellal yelled out in pain as he let go of Gray's neck to clutch his right eye.

"Don't be a baby," Gray grinned at the bluette, "The bullets are made of ice they aren't going to pierce you like actual bullets," He stated before yelling, " **Ice Make: Cannon!"** a cannon appeared in front of Gray and a cannon ball made of Ice shot out and it hit Jellal's stomach.

The Wizard Saint was pushed backwards due to the impact and he almost crashed into a wall but he yelled, " **Meteor!"** and in the blink of an eye he was in front of Gray before he disappeared behind Gray.

"You want to play? I will warm up on you then!" Jellal grinned darkly as Gray turned around only for Jellal's fist to smash into his jaw.

Gray's body twisted a bit before he flew back but as he flew back the dark haired mage yelled, " **Ice Make: Whip!"** He somehow ended up creating a whip of Ice that he cracked and it headed right for Jellal's arm, the Ice whip wrapped itself around Jellal and Gray tugged on it hard, causing Jellal to fly towards a wall no crash into it, before Gray crashed into a the same wall around five feet away.

Jellal quickly recovered and he yelled, " **Darkness Fist!"**

Gray looked above him to see a huge fist created of darkness magic crashing down at him, before the fist could smash into his entire body he jumped out the way only for the fist to follow him so as the fist came towards him he yelled, " **Ice Make: Shield!"** a shield of Ice formed in front of him and the giant darkness fist smashed into it - the fist broke through the shield and it smashed into Gray's entire body.

Gray felt pain course through his entire as he rocketed backwards, he was about to crash into a wall but Jellal appeared behind him and yelled, " **Darkness Blast!"** he pointed the plam of his hand at Gray and a beam of dark purplish magic blasted out and it hit our favourite Ice Mage.

"AGGH!" Gray yelled out in pain as he felt his body burning up from the attack before the blast pushed him backwards, making him roll and skip on the ground like a pebble before he stopped.

 _"My body hurts like hell..."_ The Ice Mage thought as he got up, " _He's definitely strong... Tch, I have to defeat him for Erza's sake..."_ The dark haired mage got up and face Jellal who continued to smirk.

"Up for for?" Jellal said while smirking.

"Ha! Natsu's attacks hurt far more than yours will ever hurt," Gray said as he got into a fighting stance, he then yelled, " **Ice Make: Sword!"** and a beautiful blade appeared on his right hand before he charged at Jellal while swinging the blade.

Gray managed to run towards Jellal until he was about three feet away, the bluette then lifted up his right arm and his palm faced the Fairy Tail Mage... as soon as he did that Gray found himself unable to move.

"W-What?" His eyes widened.

"Telekinesis," Jellal said before Gray found himself being pushed backwards until his back was against a wall, the blade that he had on his hand earlier was now flying towards his face.

 _"SHIT!"_ Gray mentally yelled as the blade flew towards him. Gray honestly thought that was the E.N.D of him but it wasn't, the blade pierced the wall an inch from his right cheek.

Gray looked at Jellal in confusion only for the blue haired man to speak, "I can see it in your eyes Gray, a darkness unlike any other... why don't you join me in reviving Lord Zeref?"

"Like hell I will," Gray yelled at Jellal.

"Together we can rule the world!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen!"

"Don't be a fool!"

"Ha! That's funny, that's coming from you an idiot who is trying to revive Zeref - the darkest mage in history? Let's say you revive him, what makes you so sure Zeref would even go along with whatever plan you have?!" Gray said in a matter of fact tone.

"I will convince him," Jellal smirked.

"That sounds convincing," The Ice Mage rolled his eyes before saying, "I'd rather die than join the likes of you," he then stated.

"Then I'll kill you!" Jellal yelled as Gray's Ice blade came off of the wall and now it floated a feet away from Gray's face,"Now you will join your teacher UR!" He shouted as Gray closed his eyes and waited for death.

But that shit never came, in fact Gray felt his body loosened up, he could now move his body, he quickly opened up his eyes to see Erza, the red head was clashing with his floating Ice Blade.

Jellal's back was turned on the ice mage and Gray yelled, " **Ice Make: Blast!"** With both his hands he blasted out a beam of Ice at Jellal - before the bluette could do nothing the powerful blast of Ice hit him and he flew out of fucking sight.

"I wanted to defeat him before you came..." Gray admitted as he looked at Erza.

The red head smiled at him, "You tried your best and I'm grateful for that... now leave."

Before Gray could reply Natsu burst into the room, "ERZA I COME TO SAVE YOU! JELLAL WHERE ARE YOU?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" He yelled as his body blazed up.

"AYEEEE!" Happy yelled proudly from the top of the pinkette's head.

Erza turned over to Natsu, "I'll fight Jellal... both of you get out of here..."

Gray looked at Erza, "I'm not leaving! Not without you!"

"Yeah, neither am I!" Natsu glare at her.

 **"IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU ARE PUNISHED WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE GUILD! IF I DON'T HAPPEN TO MAKE IT BACK TO THE GUILD THEN I'LL HAUNT BOTH OF YOU AS A GHOST FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES, GOT?!"** Erza yelled at both of them. She looked like a demon had possessed her.

"A-Aye!" The duo could only say as they disappeared along with Happy.

" _Now I can finish things with Jellal..."_ Erza thought as she turned over to where ever Jellal had flown to, to see the bluette smirking at her.

"So you've come to stop me?" He smirked at her.

Tears streamed down one of Erza's eyes and she nodded, "Sho is dead... if it weren't for you playing around it would not have happened!" she yelled as she ran at him while swinging her blade.

 **"Dark Grab!"** Jellal only yelled as a huge hand made of darkness magic appeared and wrapped itself around Erza's entire body, "No, he died because you're weak... Erza, you won't be able to stop me we both know that so why don't you stop the fighting and just give up?" he asked as the giant hand continued to grab and squeeze Erza's entire body.

"NEVER!" The red head yelled as she somehow destroyed the giant hand and continued to run towards the bluette. Jellal saw her incoming and he dodged all her swings before yelling, " **Bind Snake!"** He touched Erza's shoulder and markings started appearing all over her body, she dropped her blade to the ground before she dropped to her knees while yelling out in pain.

"Now you're useless and ready to be sacrificed," Jellal smirked as he closed his eyes, "My thought projection Siegrain and I have now become one! Now the Etherion will be fired and I will revive Zeref Hahahahaha!" He started laughing evilly as he opened his eyes.

"Y-You were Siegrain this entire time?!"

"Yes and those fools of the Magic Council never realized it..." He grinned.

At that moment the entire Tower of Heaven was hit by a beam of magic, and the entire Tower of Heaven went white for a split second - when the white flash disappeared the Tower now looked completely different - it was now entirely made of crystallized Lacrimas. However, the most noticeable thing that changed in the room was that a huge round orb appeared in the middle of the room, that orb was where Jellal would place Erza in order to sacrifice her for his home boy Zeref.

"Jellal... stop this at once..." Erza yelled out from the ground below.

"No! I will revive Zeref and this world will change for the better!" He yelled as he walked over to her.

Erza couldn't help but feel fear as he walked over to her, she could feel the tears rolling down her eye. She knew she would end up sacrificing herself for her friends but honestly she was not ready to die.

As Jellal walked towards Erza, he saw something being thrown up in the air, he looked up to see a wooden bokken spinning around in the air, suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him and yelled, " **Lightning Devil's Claw!"** without warning he gave Jellal a good punch in the face, a punch that caused the Wizard Saint to fly until he crashed into some Lacrima's.

Naruto's bokken came down and he caught it before tilting his head to the side to see Erza crying and looking at him, "Oi, aren't you the great Titania? Stop looking like all hope is lost, the hero has come to save the day," he grinned before saying, "This Tower has caused you nothing but pain? Well I will destroy it and oh consider me destroying this tower your early wedding present in advance, so when we get married and I have no gift then remember this!" he finished saying as he ran towards Jellal.

Erza couldn't help but smile, she didn't plan on marrying him but him saying a silly thing like that could really make her day.

"Tch, I have had enough! First that Gray Fullbuster and now you? I will -" Jellal yelled as he regain composure but he was interrupted by the blond.

"Blah, blah, blah, I don't care to listen to your babbling or any shitty villain speeches, yes we know you have an obsession with Zeref, I bet you'd love to suck in one of his farts into your mouth and hold it in like a bong hit but that ain't happening today," The blond yelled out as he continued to run towards Jellal.

"Tch, very well, I'll just kill you Naruto Uzumaki! It was then shame your brother didn't do it for me!" Jellal yelled out as he disappeared only to reappear in back of Naruto.

As Jellal reappeared in back of Naruto his eyes widened when the blond quickly turned around, almost like he knew Jellal would be appearing behind him, and he yelled, " **Lightning Devil's Rasengan!"** The blond quickly smashed the Rasengan into Jellal's face.

There was an explosion and Jellal flew backwards but as he flew backwards he yelled, " **Meteor!"** and once again he appeared in front of Naruto - he grabbed the blond by his face and blasted off until he smashed the back of he blond's head into the wall of Lacrima.

The blond quickly kicked Jellal's stomach with all his might, causing the bluette to let go of his face as he slid backwards, the blond quickly disappeared and reappeared above Jellal as he slid, while yelling, " **Lightning Devil's Heel Kick!"** With his right foot coated with lightning he aimed to kick the top of blueberry's head but Jellal blocked the attack with his forearm.

Naruto quickly did a backflip and landed a few feet backwards only to see Jellal facing his palm right at him, " **DARK VANISH!"** He yelled and Naruto disappeared from sight.

"HAHA YOU FOOL! NOW YOU'RE NOTHING! I'VE TURNED YOU INTO NOTHINGNESS!" Jellal yelled crazily but froze when her heard Naruto behind him.

"Not quite, I don't plan on dying until I find the One Piece," The blond said as Jellal turned around to see the blond now yelling, " **Lightning Devil's Rage!"** The blond then shot out a beam of lightning which destroyed everything in it's way as it headed for Jellal.

 **"DARK WAVE!"** Jellal yelled while swiping both of his hands to the side which caused a wave of dark magic to headed towards Naruto's beam. Their attacks collided and smoke covered the room but that didn't stop Naruto he quickly rushed at Jellal once more.

He appeared in front of Jellal causing the man to flinch slighty before he yelled, " **Darkness Blast!"** he placed his palm on Naruto's face - and at that moment a blast of dark magic shot out causing the blond to slide backwards - but as he slid backwards Naruto stopped and once again he charged at Jellal while yelling, "HAHAHA IS THAT ALL YOU GOT BLUEBERRY?!"

 _"Tch, does nothing bring this man down?"_ Jellal thought in annoyance as he looked at Naruto to see lightning marks appear all over his body and face.

 **"Lighting Devil's Claw!"** The blond yelled as he appeared in front of Jellal, he swung his fist and Jellal jumped back to avoid being hit but it was no use - a wave of lightning burst out of his fist and it hit Jellal who went flying towards some Lacrima.

As he flew towards the Lacrima Naruto appeared behind him as he yelled, " **Lightning Devil's Cross Strike!"** While he swiped both of his arms in a X-crossed manner causing a wave of lightning shaped like an X to headed towards the bluette.

The attack collided with Jellal and there was an explosion as he rocketed backwards before crashing into a Lacrima wall. He quickly recovered and yelled, " **Ghost Fireworks!"** as a purple colored orb appeared on his hand, he then extended his arm forwards and he released it, causing a bunch of small beams shaped like ghosts to head for the blond.

 **"Lightning Devil's Bomb!"** Naruto shouted before he opened up his mouth, a small red orb came out of his mouth and as it headed for the incoming beams, it got larger and larger before it collided with the countless darkness beams. The red orb exploded causing a huge explosion of electricity to destroy the beams as well as part of the tower.

"I-I will not lose to you!" Jellal yelled at the blond, by this point Jellal was annoyed that no attack of his could bring the blond now.

"Throw at me everything you got I won't be defeated," Naruto gave him a toothy grin.

 **"Dark Mass!"** Jellal then lifted up his palm and a huge sphere of darkness magic started forming, it got larger and larger before it cracked - causing purple colored tentacals to headed right for the blond.

 **"Lightning Devil's Blade!"** The blond created a blade of crimson lightning and he slashed at the incoming tentacles which dropped to the ground, he then said, "Oi, you gotta teach me that tentacle move it'll be great for some bondage!"

"SHUT UP AND JUST DIE!" Jellal yelled in rage as he lifted up both of his hands up to the sky, he crossed his arms above his head and he yelled, " **Altairis!"** All shadows in the room were drawn towards a spot above Jellal, causing a orb of black colored magic to appear above his head as it got larger and larger before Jellal threw it at Naruto.

" _This is it..."_ Naruto thought as he stared the the incoming black ball of magic, he knew it was a deadly spell... he could feel it, he could feel himself being pulled towards the black ball of magic.

The blond at that moment whipped out his glorious cock, and Jellal saw it, he saw the glorious blinding light radiating from the blond's cock and he said to himself, "T-That's... T-That's the Tower of Heaven - NO ITS HIS TOWER OF BABEL! HIS GLORIOUS AND UNMATCHED TOWER - I-IT'S I-IT'S BLINDING ME AGGGGGGGGH!" Jellal yelled as he covered his eyes that were burned by the light radiating from Naruto's cock - the glorious light he couldn't handle.

Naruto only yelled, " **SECRET LIGHTNING DEVIL SLAYING ART: HOLY DEVIL'S PISS!"** as a huge beam of white colored lightning shot out of Naruto's cock and it headed for Jellal and his black ball of magic - the lightning beam hit the black ball of magic and it dissipated before his beam hit Jellal who felt himself feel peaceful before the beam pushed him backwards and he went crashing towards the giant orb in the middle of the room.

The giant orb cracked and Naruto could not help but gulp as he felt lots of magic burst out of that crack, "Oi, it looks like the Tower is about our explode!" he yelled as he ran towards Erza, he picked her up bridal style from the floor and he ran until he jumped out of the tower.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Erza yelled as they were falling down at high speeds towards the water down below.

"OI, THE TOWER IS GONNA BLOW UP!"

"WHAT IF DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE?! WHEN WE ARE GOING TO DIE IF WE HIT THE WATER FROM THIS HIGH UP IN THE AIR IT'S BASICALLY LIKE HITTING CEMENT!"

"O-OI, I SAVED YOU, JUST THANK ME!"

"NO YOU BASICALLY JUST KILLED US BOTH! NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"O-OI, NO WE AREN'T - YOU'RE GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA USE YOUR BODY AS A SHIELD!" The blond yelled as he grabbed Erza and got on top of her back.

"Like I'll let you!" she yelled as she tried getting him off of her.

"Come on bitch! I saved you now die by saving me! The show can't go on without me!"

"Yes it can and it will!"

"It won't be the same!"

"Just shut up and you die for me!"

"Oi, If I die I'll take you with me!"

"See you in hell blondie!"

As they got closer and closer to hitting the water, they prepared to die but then Happy, the hero of the day came in and he somehow ended up grabbing Naruto who grabbed Erza.

"I GOT YOU!" Happy cheered for a second before saying, "You're both heavy!"

"That's Erza!" Naruto stated coolly.

"What did you say?!" She growled at him.

"You heard me ya cow!"

"Grrr!" She growled before saying, "Thank you Happy for a saving us unlike some one else!" she smirked as she was talking about Naruto.

"What did you say?! I so did save us!" he stated.

"Yeah right," Erza snorted.

"Oi, don't forget it's me whose holding on to you, I could just let go of you at any moment!" He smirked at her.

"Don't you dare let me go!"

"Oops," Naruto smirked as he let go of her, but before she could fall Erza grabbed onto on of his foot and said, "Ha! I got you!"

"Let go of me and die!"

"I won't, I'll take you to hell with me and I'll torture you there!"

Happy couldn't hold on to both of them especially when they were moving too much so he let go of both of them and then he brought one paw to his paw to his face while saying, "Oops..."

"EEEEEKKK!" Erza and Naruto shrieked as they started falling once again but before they could hit the water a lifeboat sailed underneath them and they fell into it.

"Jeez... you two are like Natsu and Gray but worse..." They heard Lucy say.

Naruto quickly jumped up and yelled, "THE TOWER! IT'S GONNA BLOW! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE NOW!"

"Don't you think it would of blown by now?" Gray cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't think it's gonna blow," Natsu agreed.

"Juvia thinks so too!"

"I'm pretty sure it's gonna blow," Naruto stated while looking at the Tower as they slowly sailed away on the little lifeboat.

"It's not going to blow," Lucy said while shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Erza looked at Naruto and yelled, "IT'S NOT GOING TO -"

 **KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOM!**

Without warning the Tower of Heaven fucking blew up, causing the waves to get larger and it caused the wind to push the boat far away.

"What the hell?! That was way too late!" Erza yelled as she stared at what remaind of the Tower.

"Told ya so," Naruto only grinned.

The Tower of Heaven destroyed, Naruto Uzumaki destroyed the darkness with a special move that paved a path of light! They could finally go back home, believe it!

* * *

 **A/N: I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS SHIT! WOOT WOOT! I AM SO HAPPY! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS SHIT!**

 **Yeah, everyone knows how it ends from here lol the only difference is that Sho died instead of Simon :) for once I decided not to kill that mother fucker!**

 **Nope - Jellal is not dead by the way incase anyone is wondering.**

 **But yes, what did you think bout this arc? please gimme feedback xD**

 **Btw, I was trying to be more serious this arc, so there was less jokes, less 4th wall break and whatnot but I hope everyone enjoyed regardless.**

 **Next few chapters will be 1-2k words each before I start the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc :o does anyone got any ideas for that arc?**

 **With that said I hope everyone enjoyed!:)**


	24. This Is Fairy Tail!

After the defeat of Jellal and the destruction of the Tower of Heaven... our heroes made it back to the shore of Akane Resort, to their shock and surprise Jellal was laying unconscious on the sandy beach. Shortly after the military arrived to the scene to question Team Natsu and in the process they arrested Jellal. Who would be trialed and imprisoned for a very long time.

From there, Team Natsu stayed at their hotel resting up for a few days... during that time however Erza decided to hang out with her friends from the Tower of Heaven. The redhead even offered them to join Fairy Tail but they kindly declined, saying they would travel the world and possibly even join different guilds... while saddened at their choice Erza respected it, and during their final night at Akane Resort Team Natsu sent Simon, Wally, Millianna off with a show of fireworks!

 **And Now...**

Team Natsu had finally returned to Magnolia from their so called _vacation..._ the group was glad to be back to Magnolia after what happened to them at the Tower of Heaven. They were glad that everyone from their little group returned to the guild in **one piece.** Some of them were worried that at least one of them wouldn't make it back alive... so they were very happy.

The group walked in silence towards the guild, even though they had rested for a few days some of them were still tired. Naruto was walking in front of the group while reading a Manga... so the group was staring at their guild Master's back as he walked.

They honestly had gained new respect for Naruto, not like they would admit it but the blonde who happened to be lazy and irresponsible was actually someone reliable and trustworthy... he not only saved Erza but he defeated Jellal and destroyed the damn Tower of Heaven.

After a while of silence Juvia broke the silence, "N-Naruto-san... would it be okay if Juvia joined Fairy Tail?" she asked the blonde.

Naruto didn't reply, making the bluette get nervous and she even starting thinking bad thoughts, " _He's going to reject me from joining Fairy Tail... I just know it... Juvia did help out back at the Tower of Heaven but that is not enough to erase the sins I've committed during the Fairy Tail Vs. Phantom Lord guild war..."_ She continued to think while sighing.

"Sure, why not? Just ask Mirajane for a guild mark," Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts as he shrugged his shoulders while he continued reading his Manga.

Juvia was so happy she hugged the blond from behind before kissing the back of his head repeatedly, "Thank you so much! You've made Juvia so happy!"

"Oi, oi, it's not a big deal," Naruto told her before saying, "Get a haircut as well."

"Juvia will!" She said happily before letting go of Naruto and turning to Gray, "You hear that Gray-sama?! We can finally be together!" she told him.

"Yeah, I look forward to us working together," He said coolly, making Juvia's heart skip a beat.

Soon afterwards the group finally arrived to Fairy Tail... when they arrived to the front of the guild they stopped and stared at it in pure awe. It looked totally different than before!

"WHOA! THIS IS OUR GUILD NOW?!" Natsu yelled out in shock.

Naruto smirked, "I created the blueprints for it... say hello to our new and improved guild created by yours truly!" he boasted proudly.

"Well I don't like it!" Natsu told the blonde.

"I'm a lost at words... I don't even know what to say..." Lucy managed to say.

"I think it looks gorgeous," Erza smiled before saying, "Come on let's head inside!"

The group entered the main gates, to see an open air cafe filled with guild members and some of the towns people.

"We have an open air cafe now?" Gray commented while looking around before yelling, "WHAT?! WE HAVE A SOUVENIR SHOP TOO?!" as the group walked towards the new souvenir shop.

"It was Naruto's idea," Max, the one in charge of the shop said as they arrived to the shop.

Naruto smirked, "How is buisness by the way?"

"Not so good..." Max shook his head.

"What?! This Naruto doll is worth one million jewels?!" Lucy asked as she picked up a Naruto doll with a price tag that said One Million on it.

"This bokken just like Naruto's is worth six million jewels! What the actual fuck?!" Gray said as he picked up a plastic bokken to see its price tag.

"A MUG OF COFFEE IS WORTH 10 MILLION JEWELS?!" Natsu yelled out as he stared at mug in the shop, "WHAT KIND OF SHOP ARE YOU RUNNING HERE MAX?!"

"It's a con!" Erza glared at Max, "Your running a con shop!" she cracked her knuckles. She was going to punish Max but before she could he pointed at Naruto, "H-Hey this is all Naruto's plan! I'm a victim here! He blackmailed me into doing so! His plan was too trick thirteen years olds into buying stuff from the shop - s-see?" Max said as he pointed at a sign nailed to the shop counter.

 **"We only sell the products to thirteen years olds and younger, so if you are thirteen steal your parents credit card and come buy something - any customer who buys from this shop will get a visit from Lucy Heartfilia to their house!"**

The sign said this and Lucy yelled, "I didn't agree to this! I'm not going to the house of no thirteen year old!" She yelled at Naruto.

"Oi, relax it was all a lie to get them to buy something," The blond shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes I'm ashamed that you are our guild Master..." Gray said while sweat-dropping.

Erza turned to Naruto, "Not only are you trying to trick young boys into buying souvenirs at expensive prices but you're teaching them how to steal their parents credit cards and you're using their hormones to your advantage by saying they'll get a visit from Lucy?! I will have to punish you!"

"Oi, it's a life lesson to these kids!"

"What life lesson?!"

"That you shouldn't trust a buisness man, most are shitty!"

Erza facepalmed before saying, "I'm tired so I'll let your corruption slide this time... but next time you won't be so lucky," she then turned to Max, "Change the prices to a reasonable price!" she demanded. He nodded quickly while beginning to do so.

Everyone soon after started walking away towards different parts of the open air cafe, Naruto was about to head to the bar but he felt a tap on his shoulder, tilting his head to the side he saw Juvia looking up at him.

"J-Juvia was wondering if Gajeel-san can also join Fairy Tail... he is a friend of Juvia's, I know he destroyed the guild... but he's not a bad guy..." The bluette explained to the blonde.

"Oh? could it be you like Gajeel?" Naruto teased the bluette.

"No!" Juvia crossed her arms, "I don't like Gajeel like that! Juvia's heart belongs to none other than Gray-sama!" she said while shaking her head. "But can Gajeel join?"

Naruto nodded without a care, "Eh, why not?" he really didn't care who joined the guild.

"Goodie!" Juvia clapped her hands, "Last time I visited him he was living in Oak Towns Junk Yard... can you go get him?"

Naruto blinked, "I gotta go watch reruns of soap operas!" he was about to walk away but Juvia said, "Juvia will owe you... I don't think I'll be able to convince him to join but maybe you can?"

"If you can't how the hell will I be able to?!"

"Because Juvia can sense that you're kind of like him..."

 _"The fuck is that supposed to mean?!"_ Naruto thought before saying, "Oi, but you owe me one..." he mumbled as he started walking out the guild.

* * *

Just like Juvia had said, Naruto had found Gajeel in a junkyard located in Oak Town. The blonde saw the black haired man munching on some scrap while looking a bit sad.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gajeel asked the blond as soon as he spotted him.

"Your friend Juvia joined Fairy Tail," The blond stated as he walked over to Gajeel and sat down next to him, "She wants you to join as well." he added after.

"I'm not gonna join your shitty guild," Gajeel growled at the blonde. "So you can go back to wherever you came from!"

Naruto didn't say anything, instead he pulled out two hotpockets, "Oi, here have one it's better than that junk you're eating," he said as he handed one to Gajeel. The black haired man looked at the hotpocket and redundantly grabbed it.

"I'm still not gonna join your guild," Gajeel mumbled.

"That's up to you," Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really care if you do to be honest, If you want to live a life of solitude that's fine by me... I once actually prefered solitude before I became master of Fairy Tail," Naruto admitted before taking a bite of his hotpocket, "I became the master without wanting to... it was until a day after I became Master that Makarov told me "There are people who prefer solitude but nobody can stand it..."

Hearing that made Gajeel bite his bottom lip, "You've got to be joking... why would you allow me to join the guild...after I destroyed it... if it wasn't for Salamander I would of hurt the members of your guild... I would of possibly even killed them!" The black haired man yelled out while clenching his fists..

"Oi, a man never relives the past!" Naruto only said before saying, "A man changes with time... I've changed... you know twenty four chapters can really change a man..."

"Twenty Four chapters?" Gajeel had no clue what the blonde was talking about.

"Yes... the me of chapter one is different from the me of chapter twenty four! The me of chapter one was a really lazy bastard but the current me has already found the One Piece... I've already found the eight Dragon Balls!" Naruto told the black haired man.

"That sounds like a load of bullshit!"

"Oi, not even!" Naruto defended himself. "In different fanfiction I've done different things! I already become the Pirate King in a different one while I already found the dragon balls in another!"

"Fanfiction? What he hell are you talking about?!"

"You know Fanfiction are like alternative dimensions, and in those dimensions I've done all sorts of magnificent things!" Naruto explained to him.

"To me it sounds like you're trying to take credit for the work your "alternative" selves have done!" Gajeel stated before saying, "Don't take credit for the works your alternative selves have done!"

"Oi, I've basically done the work too!"

"Yeah? Whatever," Gajeel rolled his eyes before asking, "Do you think I can change?"

"If a fucker like Vegeta can change so can you," Naruto told him him while standing up, he offered Gajeel a hand, the black man only stared at it and Naruto said, "A boy becomes a man when he becomes like Goku so you must become like Goku in order to go from being a boy to a man!"

"Fuck Goku!"

"DID YOU REALLY JUST DISS THE GREATEST HERO EVER?!" Naruto yelled at him, "Those who hate Goku only wish to be like Goku, they cry for Goku! You say "fuck" Goku but I bet you would cry for Goku!"

"I wouldn't drop one tear for him,"Gajeel grinned as he accepted Naruto's hand, "Well ill join your shitty guild because yer one crazy guy... if a man like you can change maybe I can too..." He said while standing up besides the blonde.

"The path to Goku awaits us!" Naruto yelled out as they walked to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"What the hell?!"

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM JOIN THE GUILD?!"

"HE DESTROYED THE GUILD!"

"You aren't serious are you?!"

Those were the responses Naruto and Gajeel received when Naruto told the guild that Gajeel would become a member. Some of the members weren't happy at all.

"I can't work with a guy like him!" Natsu yelled while glaring at Gajeel.

"Hmph, you don't have to work with me Salamander, I don't want to work with a blockhead anyways!" Gajeel told him.

"Waddya say?!" Natsu yelled at him before the guild lights turned off.

"Mirajane is about to perform, everyone please shut up!" Cana yelled out as everyone sat down on chairs and turned to the new guild stage to see Mirajane sitting down on a chair while playing a guitar before she started singing.

As Mirajane sang Natsu looked dejected, "I don't like this new guild... it doesn't feel the-" before he could finish his statement someone threw a bottle at his face.

"WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT?!" Natsu yelled while slamming his hands on a table, "WAS IT YOU ICE PRICK?!"

"HELL NO, FLAME BRAIN!" Gray yelled as he got up but as he got up he ended up dropping Erza's cake into the ground.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Elfman yelled as he tried listening to Mirajane.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Erza yelled as she jumped up and kicked his face. She was mad since her precious cake had been dropped!

From then on a brawl broke out into the guild. "Now this is Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned happily as the brawl continued.

Naruto who was sitting down at the corner of the guild to avoid behind caught up in the brawl couldn't help but smile as he stared at the people who warmed their way into his heart.

Laxus only watched Naruto smile and thought, " _Smile while it lasts Naruto... when I'm done with you... this entire guild will belong to me and obey my every command!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, it wasnt much but yeah I hope everyone enjoyed xD its been a while since I broke the fourth wall in this story so it might of felt forced when I broke it lmao**

 **But yeah I hope everyone enjoyed.**

 **No, I don't think the battle of Fairy Tail will start next chapter... I'm still trying to decide what I'm gonna do with the arc xD but yeah I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	25. The Table is a Battlefield!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any Gintama elements in this story! They all belong to their separate owners. I make no money out of writing this!**

* * *

 **The Table is a Battlefield!**

* * *

Naruto, Gray, Natsu, Lucy were all in Lucy's apartment. They were each sitting down around a table as they looked at a pot that was filled with delicious food, the pot of food was cooking over a small burner stove on top of Lucy's table. It was a pot of Sukiyaki, Sukiyaki was thin sliced beef with vegetables on a hot pot - it was a treat they rarely got to enjoy.

"Someone should go wait at the door... to open it when Erza and Juvia get here..." Naruto stated as he stared at the pot filled with goodness.

"You go," Natsu and Gray said at the same time, "You'll just eat the food the moment we leave..." They knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Oi! You think that low of me? I wouldn't do such a thing! So both of you go!" The blond said, his eyes still not leaving the pot.

"Why should we?" Gray quirked, "It's Lucy's apartment... she should go!"

"You're right, Lucy go wait by the door so you can open it for Juvia and Erza," Naruto told the blonde. "Be a great host for your friends!"

 _"I know they want to eat the food without me... especially the delicious looking meat... I don't usually eat meat but we are celebrating for coming back from the Tower of Heaven... so today I will be eating all the meat I want!"_ Lucy said with determination in her eyes.

"Not going to happen," Lucy shook her head. If they wanted to play she would play!

"Oi, you were destined to be a great host, have some faith in yourself," Naruto continued to say.

"The moment I turn away and leave you three will just eat the meat," Lucy said as she stared at the pot with intensely, "I rarely eat meat so today I plan on eating without stopping!"

"Oi, do you want to lose that perfect body of yours?!" Naruto asked her, "You'll get fat and no one is going to want you then! Will you let yourself go for a taste of food goodness, huh, huh?!"

"Your little mind games won't work on me," Lucy grinned at him. She wasn't backing down!

 _"I guess they really won't... but it doesn't matter for I will be victorious... I will eat this entire pot if I have to but I will win for I am justiceeeee!"_ Naruto thought while shrugging off Lucy's comment.

"Give us a break," Gray then said after, "Do you think us your Nakama would do such a thing?!" He said while smirking.

Naruto's eyes widened, " _Oi, Gray you genius! You are making her think she's our comrade... and gain her trust... but when she least expects it we will betray her and eat the pot of food!"_ He thought as he waited for Lucy's answer.

" _Nakama? Not in the table... in the table no one can be trusted!"_ Lucy thought before saying, "I am your Nakama too... all of us are so why don't go stand by the door? You can trust us!"

 _"Shit! She used my Nakama line on me..."_ Gray growled mentally before saying, "W-Why don't we both go together?" _"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT DID I JUST DO?! WHAT IF SHE SAYS YES?! I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO WITH HER! THAT'LL LEAVE NATSU AND NARUTO ALONE AND THEY'LL EAT THE ENTIRE POT WITHOUT US!"_ Gray yelled mentally.

"That sounds like a good idea," Natsu nodded, "Both of you greet Erza and Juvia and Naruto and I will protect the pot," he smiled at them.

"Yeah, I'm not really that hungry either... so you can trust me not to eat..." Naruto lied to them.

"If you're not that hungry why don't you go wait by the door?" Natsu, Gray and Lucy then asked him at the same time. This made Naruto's eyes widened, " _I made a foolish mistake! shit! shit! shit! now I need to come up with a good excuse..."_

 _"_ O-Oi, I would b-but...my foot is asleep?" That was the best excuse he could come up with.

"That's a load of crap!" The three said at the same time.

"Hey! It's true we don't eat sukiyaki often... especially you Lucy... but that doesn't mean we are gonna eat it while your back is turned!" The blonde stated, "I really can't believe you three would lose trust on each other and especially me! After everything we've been through together aren't we all Nakama?! We should enjoy this pot together!" he said.

 _"I see what you're doing..."_ Gray thought as he looked at Naruto. "I guess you're right!"

"This is a day to celebrate, no?" Natsu nodded.

"Yeah... we must not lose sight of what is most important," Lucy smiled at them.

It stayed silent after that, but even if it was silent there was an intense feeling in the atmosphere... it was the most intense feeling any of them had ever experienced, and they had been through a lot, from fighting demons to dark mages...

 _"This atmosphere is very intense... I can hardly breathe..."_ Lucy thought.

" _Man, I'm so hungry..."_ Natsu thought to himself.

 _"I'm not worried about Lucy and Natsu... it's Naruto I'm worried about... he's too smart for his own good.."_ Gray thought as he stared at Naruto, " _Maybe I can team up with him and then betray him?"_ Gray continued to think as he eyed Naruto.

" _Man this is so troublesome... everything is so intense up in this bitch... one small move and everyone will leap for the pot...I must do something but what?"_ Naruto thought as he stared at a spoon and a fork in front of him, " _What if I use my spoon as a diversion? I'll throw it up in the air and while they are all looking at it I'll leap in and grab the tasty meat!"_ Naruto smirked darkly as his hand slowly reached in for his spoon.

Gray continued looking at Naruto to see him slowly reaching for his spoon, " _He's going to try leaping in for the pot?! N-No... if he was going for the meat he'd use a fork to stab it and grab... so why is he grabbing his spoon? oh! he's going to use his spoon as a diversion... I must be ready!"_

Without warning Naruto quickly grabbed his spoon and threw it up in the air, Natsu and Lucy watched as the spoon spinned as it flew up and then they realized they had been tricked!

" _THE MEAT! IT WILL BE MINES!"_ Naruto yelled mentally as he quickly grabbed his fork and then leaped in for the meat, the tasty meat!

 **"Fire Dragon's Spoon!"** Naruto suddenly heard Natsu yell, turning to the pinkette he saw the pinkette throw his spoon at Naruto's fork - the spoon headed directly for the blond's fork and it collided with it. The moment Natsu's spoon hit his fork, the fork flew out of his hand.

" _It can't be?! I underestimated him!"_ Naruto thought as he looked at Natsu who was now smirking.

" _HA! YOU LOST NARUTO! NOW THIS GLORIOUS MEAT WILL BE ALL MINES TO DEVOUR!"_ Gray thought as his fork headed right for the meat... and he would of had it if it wasn't for Lucy, who without warning put her hand in the way... causing Gray to stab the back of her hand.

" ** _EEEEEEEEK! THIS HURTS SO MUCH! WHY DID I DO THIS?! WHYYY?!"_** Lucy yelled in pain inside of her head as she watched Gray stare at her in shock.

 _"I-I can't believe she used her hand to save the meat... I-I underestimated you Lucy..."_ Gray thought as he watched Lucy slowly pull the fork out of her hand.

She looked calm but inside her head she was crying out in pain! She wouldn't show any of them a weakness for she had to win!

"Not cool!" Natsu then glared at Naruto and Gray, "Both of you try going in for the meat... because of you my heart has grown more and more impure! I will never see the world the same ever again!"

"Aren't you glad you just learned a valuable life lesson? You, Natsu are now one step closer to becoming a man, when you find Igneel he will be proud of the man I'm turning you into!"

"Plus... don't you know?" Gray smirked at the pinkette, "The table is a battlefield!"

"Is that so?! In that case I'll hate both of you, detest you, curse you! I will take my hatred and I'll use it to defeat both of you!" Natsu yelled out.

"Oi, the dark side will be proud of you," Naruto nodded, "You are on your way to becoming the Food Jedi! In order to gain unlimited power you must defeat Gray!" he continued to say.

As the trio argued Lucy stared at them intensely, " _Damn it, that was a really close one... Naruto and Gray were actually bold enough to reach in for the sukiyaki...if we keep this up we might actually spill the pot over and then nobody will be able to eat meat... I really want meat! like a lot of meat! like so much meat inside of me! I want the meat to fill me up completely!"_ Lucy thought as she came up with a plan.

"Eh... whatever," Lucy finally said, "I want this sukiyaki as much as you guys... but as a Fairy Tail mage I'll let you guys have it..." She continued to say.

"Hey Lucy that's not fair..." Natsu shook his head, "I can't allow that, gramps taught us better than than this... so I too will let Gray and Naruto eat it if they want..."

 _"Shit... I know what you're going Lucy... you're using our pride against us... shit I can't allow flamebrain to be the bigger and better man than me!"_ Gray thought in annoyance before saying, "No, no, flamebrain you can have the sukiyaki..."

"But I want you to get some first," Natsu smiled at him.

"I must be the bigger and better man so you get some first!"

"Ha! Ice-prick, I'll be the even better and bigger man so you go for it!"

"No! My bigger and better will be bigger and better than your bigger and better!" Gray smirked.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GRAB THE FOOD FIRST?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME, ASH FOR BRAINS?!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

 _"Hehe, they have fallen for my trap..."_ Lucy thought as she watched Natsu and Gray argue before turning to Naruto who only looked at her with no emotion on his face, " _Tch... you Naruto are on a whole other level... but I know you won't make a move for the food since you already failed your first attempt... it means I'll go for it the pot! I'LL BECOME THE POT-KAGE, BELIEVE IT!"_

Lucy quickly reached for the pot and she grabbed it with both hands, she was actually surprised Naruto didn't bother stopping her, she picked it up without thinking twice she started gulping down the entire pot of food with down her throat. She finished it within seconds and smirked while looking at Naruto along with Gray and Natsu who were no longer arguing.

"I WON! I HAVE BECOME THE POT-KAGE, NOW YOU GUYS HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO RESPECT AND ACKNOWLEDGE ME!" Lucy yelled out in victory.

At that moment Erza and Juvia walked into Lucy's apartment and Lucy smiled, "I already finished the pot of food without you, too bad huh?!"

"That's okay," Erza smiled back, "That pot was full of pork to begin with..."

Lucy felt the blood leave her face, "Pork?! IT WAS PORK?!" She yelled out before looking at Naruto, Gray and Natsu who were grinning darkly.

 _"THEY KNEW ALL ALONG DIDN'T THEY? FROM THE START THEIR GOAL WAS TO GET RID OF THE WEAKEST THAT WAY I WOULDN'T HINDER THEM WHEN THE REAL BATTLE STARTED?!"_ Lucy thought as she ran to her bathroom to puke.

 _"THAT'S RIGHT! IT WAS PORK ALL ALONG MWAHAHAHA!"_ Naruto laughed inside his head.

 _"The real battle starts now..."_ Gray and Natsu thought as they watched Erza and Juvia sit down.

"It's time for the celebration to start," Erza smiled as they once again prepared the pot of food.

They all waited patiently until at last Erza finished cooking the food in the pot, "It's a beautiful pot of food let us dig in and let us enjoy this moment!" she said.

" _The real battle starts now... I will become the Pot-Kage!"_ Naruto yelled in his head as he reached in for the delicious meat.

 _"No, I will become the Pot-Kage!"_ Gray reached in for the grab as well!

 _"I won't let any of you win, I'm all fired up and ready to win!"_ Natsu too yelled in his head as he leaped for the tasty meat that awaited.

It was no use because at that moment it was like a nuke exploded - a dark aura covered Juvia and Erza as they quickly leaped in and both started devouring the food without warning.

"THE DEMON QUEEN HAS AWAKENED! SHE WILL EAT THE FOOD! I MUST GRAB MEAT!" Naruto yelled but it was no use Erza kicked him and he went flying across the room.

Gray before he could grab any was elbowed in the face by Juvia, causing him to fall on his back while grabbing his nose.

Natsu also ended up being kicked and sent flying across the room by other hand Erza.

 _"They are on a whole other level! Juvia and Erza aren't Pot-Kages... they are Pot-Goddesses! W-We lost to them..."_ The trio thought as they saw darkness.

The Table was truly a battlefield!

* * *

 _ **A/N: I had to rush it at the end cause I'm leaving soon but I hope everyone enjoyed! it was a chapter ripped off of Gintama episode 25 so go watch the episode xD it's way better this chapter.**_

 _ **Next chapter I start the Battle of Fairy Tail arc :D**_

 _ **Have a good day/night everyone!**_


	26. Laxus Takes Over Fairy Tail!

Naruto stumbled and swayed as he walked to the guild. The blonde had been partying a lot outside of the guild and out in different bars throughout the city... the blond swayed to the side as he walked, almost losing balance and falling, he was quite intoxicated.

 _"Stupid...shitty bar... I can't believe I got kicked out..."_ The blonde thought as he arrived to the entrance of the guild... he passed the open air cafe before kicking the front doors of the guild, "I'm baaaaaack my biitches!" he slurred as he walked into the guild.

Everyone in the guild turned to him before Mirajane asked, "Excuse me... but who are you?"

"Hehe, It's me Naruto," The blonde replied with a toothy grin.

"We don't know a Naruto," Natsu suddenly said.

Lucy nodded, "You smell like you've been drinking...you walked in into the wrong place," She told him. The blond stopped walking... his vision was actually quite blurred. Honestly, the blond didn't even know if he took the right way to Fairy Tail.

"O-Oh... my bad... I'll be heading out then..." The blonde mumbled as he turned around and started leaving the guild. "This is so weird... I thought I took the right way towards Fairy Tail... on top of that, they looked familiar to everyone in Fairy Tail... I've been drinking too much I guess..." the blonde told himself as he continued walking.

It was until he was outside the guild that he looked at the building closely, and his eyes widened, "Oi, this looks exactly like the Fairy Tail building!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the building once again, "It is the Fairy Tail building! I thought I was in the wrong place since I was drunk... especially when they told me that I was in the wrong place... I guess they are mad because I've been going out a lot and not spending time with them.." The blonde mumbled.

 _"I guess when you're as great as a guild Master as me your minions expect great things from you,"_ The blonde thought as he walked back into the guild and grinned, "You guys almost had me with your little prank, I know you guys are mad at me for not helping you prepare with the Magnolia Harvest Festival and not really being in the guild but I guess it can't be expected so from now on I'll be in the guild more," Naruto grinned as he sat down at a random guild table.

"Oi, Mira! I want a bowl of ramen and some beer," The blonde then demand.

"Hey! That's not cool! Who do you think you are?" Elfman then yelled as he walked over to Naruto, "I won't let some stranger come in here and demand for sis to make them something!" He growled.

"I'm the Guild Master, that's who," The blonde said coolly.

"This guy is crazy!" Natsu said outloud as he stared at Naruto, "He thinks he's the guild Master?"

"He is kind of drunk..." Lucy stated as she stared at the blonde.

"He acts like he knows us, I've never seen him in my life," Gray added his two cents.

"Excuse me... but I will have to ask you to leave," Elfman moved out of the way as Erza walked past him until she was in front of Naruto, "You smell like you've been drinking, so go home and rest..."

"I am impressed," Naruto chuckled to himself, "Still mad at me so you guys are still playing the role that you don't know me, eh?" he asked.

"No, we really don't know who you are," Erza said with honesty in her voice.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. He looked at Erza closely and he could tell she wasn't acting. She genuinely looked at him like she didn't know him... The blonde got up and he looked at everyone in the guild, they really had confused looks on their faces.

"Oi! What kind of sick and twisted joke is this?!" He yelled out, "You guys really forgot me?!" he ran over to Mirajane and asked her, "Mira! You haven't forgotten me... have you?!"

"Sorry but I really don't know who you are..." She smiled softly at him.

"YOU!" The blonde turned to Cana, "You remember me don't you?!"

Cana shook her head, "Nope..." Before licking her lips, "But why don't you get in my bed with me? Maybe I'll remember who you are then..." she winked at him.

" _OI, I WOULD NORMALLY ACCEPT THAT OFFER BUT SOMETHING WEIRD IS GOING ON!"_ Naruto yelled inside his head as he turned to Lucy, Natsu, and Gray, "Y-You three haven't forgotten me right? We've been through so much together!" he told them.

The trio shook their head... they didn't know who he was... he was just some blonde that walked into the guild claiming he knew them... it was quite sad, they could see the despair in his face.

It was then that the doors to the guild burst opened... and everyone turned to see Laxus and his closests friends the Thunder God Tribe walk into the guild...

"We're back," Laxus smirked, as they walked.

"Welcome back, Master Laxus!" Mirajane smiled at him.

 _Naruto felt the blood leave his face as he heard Mirajane say that, "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! THIS JUST TURNED INTO ONE BAD FANFICTION!"_ The blonde thought.

"Laxus! When can we go on a quest together?" Natsu asked him while grinning.

"If you want tomorrow?" Laxus smiled at him.

"Really?! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned happily.

 _"HE'S ACTUALLY BEING NICE TOO?!"_ Naruto couldn't believe it.

"The quest the Thunder God Tribe and I did was a success so let's party it up today!" Laxus then yelled out while pumping his fists.

"HELL YEAH!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST LAXUS!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST GUILD MASTER EVER!"

The entire guild cheered and Naruto by now was shitting bricks... his entire world had been turned upside down. His friends didn't know who he was? Laxus was guild Master? It was all really too much too handle... he needed questions!

"Hey, Laxus you bastard what did you do?!" Naruto asked while glaring at the blonde.

Laxus turned to Naruto and cocked an eyebrow, "You are?"

"Um...he came in here acting like he knew us," Mirajane explained to Laxus.

"He's just a drunk," Gray shrugged his shoulders.

"I do know you guys! I'm the Master of this guild! It was old man Makarov who handed the guild over to me!" The blonde yelled out as he continued glaring at Laxus. He somehow knew Laxus was behind exactly what was going on.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laxus laughed when he heard this. He wasn't the only one, in fact the whole guild tried holding back their laughter but they found themselves laughing along with Laxus. "You are crazy," Laxus told the blonde, "Gramps gave the guild to me... I am the Master of Fairy Tail..."

"No! I am!" Naruto growled.

"You're delusional... you are probably a nobody that looked up to me looked up to Fairy Tail so you made up your own fantasy that you were the Master if Fairy Tail... you have fallen for your fantasy because this is reality and I am the Master of Fairy Tail!" Laxus told him while smirking.

Natuto felt his entire body freeze up, "No... that can't be..." He clenched his fists, "I'M THE MASTER OF FAIRY TAIL!" He yelled as cocked back his fists while charging at Laxus!

 **"Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"** as Naruto swung his fist at Laxus. Natsu appeared next to Naruto and he decked the blonde on his left cheek. The blonde found himself flying until he crashed on top of a table.

"We won't let you lay a finger on Master Laxus!" Natsu yelled out.

Naruto groaned as he got up, and to his surprise not only was the Thunder God Tribe surrounding Laxus to protect him but everyone in Fairy Tail was. They were glaring at him.

"What a disgusting thing to do!" Erza snapped while glaring at Naruto.

"We don't ever want to see you around here," Gray yelled at Naruto, "Leave now and if you ever come back to Fairy Tail... it won't E.N.D well for you!'

"You don't want to make Fairy Tail your enemy!" Lucy stated while she too glared at the blonde.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The rest of the guild chanted.

Naruto didn't know why but hearing what he just heard, made his heart ache. The blonde looked down on the ground as his bangs covered his eyes, "I see... if that's what you really want... I'll leave then..." he whispered as he slowly walked out of the guild.

When he was gone Laxus spoke, "I will go after him just to make sure he arrives home safely."

"After he tried attacking you, you look out for him?! YOU ARE MAN!" Laxus cheered.

"Wow, you really are one of a kind," Erza smiled warmly.

Everyone applauded and cheered Laxus as he walked out of the guild, nobody noticed the dark look on his face as he thought, " _Time to finish this Naruto!"_

Naruto was walking - he didn't know where he as walking - all the blond knew was that he was walking. The blonde realized he didn't really have a place to go and it was as he walked that Laxus without warning appeared in front of him... before the blonde could do anything Laxus grabbed him by his face before running towards a building. He ran towards a brick building and then he smashed the blonde into he building.

The blonde felt his entire body ache but he ignore the pain coursing through his body as he pulled out his wooden blade and swung it at Laxus. Laxus quickly jumped back to avoid being hit.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto growled at him.

"You wanted to know what was going on?" Laxus smirked at him, "I'll tell you! While you've been away this entire week... I went ahead and I removed the memories the guild had of you... and I replaced them... I altered them and now they think I'm guild Master... they now respect me blindingly... they will follow blindingly... isn't it a genius plan?!" Laxus smirked arrogantly.

"I knew something was going on..." Naruto growled as he charged at Laxus. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He yelled at him before shouting out, " **Lightning Devil's Claw!"**

 **"Fist Of The Lightning Dragon!"** Laxus's entire right fist ignited with yellow lightning and as Naruto charged at him the blonde haired man disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, without warning he smashed his fist into the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto felt the power of the punch, and he found his head spinning like crazy as he fell into he ground before rolling across the street, he continued rolling until a building stopped him from rolling any further.

 **"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Naruto heard Laxus yell out as he got up and before he could do anything a huge beam of lightning hit his entire body and he rocketed across the city of Magnolia while destroying everything in his path.

At long last he stopped in a open street, and he blonde looked up at the sky to see Laxus crashing down towards him... the blonde tried moving but found himself unable to do so and before he knew it Laxus landed right on top of him while yelling, " **Lightning Dragon's Claw!"** While his feet smashed into him covered in lightning.

Naruto coughed out blood before Laxus grabbed him by his neck and said, "This wouldn't have happened if you would of just gave me the guild... do you think I wanted to do this to you Naruto?! Nobody in the guild remembers you... and now...now... I have to kill you!" Laxus yelled as his free hand ignited with lightning.

"Heh...the guild will never be yours," Naruto laughed before coughing out more blood.

"That may be true... but at least... I won't die being forgotten!" Laxus yelled as he almost smashed his ignited fist into Naruto's chest. But as he did so Naruto's hand tightened around his bokken and he stabbed Laxus's shoulder with it.

Laxus growled as he felt the bokken exit his back, before Naruto yelled, " **Lightning Devil's Rage!"** The blond then shot out a beam out his mouth and it hit Laxus who flew backwards.

 _"Shit... I have to get out of here or I'll really die..."_ The blonde thought as he took this opportunity to run. He ran as fast as he could... he ran until he couldn't run anymore.

After running the blonde found himself falling into the ground inside some alley ... his body ached, he was dizzy and his head was spinning like crazy... the blonde found himself seeing darkness.

 _"Now I know how a man feels when he arrives home to see his wife sleeping with another man..."_ was the last thing he thought before seeing darkness.

 **With Laxus brainwashing Fairy Tail and ultimately almost killing Naruto, will Naruto come back and take back his rightful place as Guild Master or will he give up hope?!**

 **FInd out on the next episode of One Punch Bleach Academia!**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, so the Battle Of Fairy Tail arc has started and it started way different than cannon xD actually this shit was inspired by the Kintama arc in Gintama so all credit to Gintama!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed!:) I'm only 13 reviews away from 300 xD so please review!**

 **Have a great weekend EVERYONE! (I know it's not Friday yet but I probably won't update until next week!)**


	27. Enough With The Melodramatic Bullshit!

When Naruto woke up, he felt his entire body aching and on top of that his head felt like it had repeatedly been smashed against a brick wall. The blonde looked around to see that he was in a very unfamiliar place.

"You're up at last, now leave human," Naruto turned to see Porlyusica sitting on a chair.

Ignoring her, the blonde asked, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" The pink haired woman cocked an eyebrow at him.

Naruto thought about what happened last night and all of a sudden everything that happened the previous day hit Naruto like a fist to the face, the guild had been brainwashed by Laxus. The guild had no clue who the hell he was! He had been replaced just like that!

 _"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"_ Naruto thought while having a dark look on his face.

"You have the look of a man who is about to commit a crime," Porlyusica commented. "It appears you want to kill Laxus.." She stated after, "He did something to those brats... so what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto shook his head from side to side, "Nothing... if he was able to brainwash them so easily it means I had no place in their hearts... I guess it was just me... I guess I was the fool for letting those fairies enter my heart..." He smiled weakly.

"So you'll just give up? Didn't that old fool Makarov teach you any better?" The pink haired hag asked him. The blonde stayed silent for a full minute before saying, "This is what I wanted from day one... I didn't want to be guild master... I refused to be guild master... my wish came true at long last? I'm set free from the responsibility of being their master..." He shrugged his shoulders.

 _"So why does it hurt?"_ The blonde thought as he got up from the bed he was on. "I'll be on my way now old hag," The blonde said weakly as left Porlyusica's home.

As Porlyusica watched the blonde leave she saw a look of hopelessness on the blonde's face, it was a rare sight indeed, " _Seems that Makarov's grandson does have feelings... but I wonder what will you do?"_ the pink haired woman thought,

 **Hours later,** Naruto was drinking away at some bar in Mongolia. "Y-You...kno...zats wut I get forrrr...l-letting those idiots get inside my heart... I-I could of lived a peaceful life somewhere faaaar awaaaay, but noooooo I had to become guild master," The blonde slurred.

"Yeah, Yeah, we don't care," The bartender, whose name was Zabuza, said in annoyance.

The blonde ignored the bartender and continued, "Like at first, I really didn't wanna become guild master, but now there's nothing else I rather be...my life sucks so much right now..." The blonde groaned out before saying, "If you have something you love chain it up and never let it go."

"WHAT KIND OF TWISTED SHIT IS THAT?!" Zabuza yelled at the last words Naruto said, "Don't you mean: If you have something you love let it go?" he then asked.

"You wouldn't have to let it go if you chained it up in the first place," The blonde argued.

Zabuza felt tick-marks appear on his forehead, the blonde was really pissing him off and annoying him to no end. "Okay, kid, I'm getting tired of your shit, the past few hours you've been ranting out about how your cousin Laxus, brainwashed your entire guild and made your friend's believe that he was the guild master... I have been patiently listening to your shit because just maybe you might gimme a nice tip but you are annoying me so I have a great fucking Idea... why don't you kick his ass and take back the guild!?" The angered Zabuza snapped at the blonde.

"Oi, are you fucking stupid?!" Naruto glared at Zabuza, "My situation isn't that simple! I will admit, last night Laxus had the upper hand since I was caught off guard, like how the fuck do you react to returning to your guild to see everyone you know forget your existance, and on top of that I was intoxicated so I had no choice but to run!" The blonde yelled out before pointedly saying, "I can make Laxus my bitch any day of the week... Oi, I don't just have Devil Slayer Magic but Chakra, hahaha I'll destroy him easily... but that's not the point," the blonde sighed.

"Oh?" Zabuza cocked an eyebrow.

"This isn't about me... it's about Fairy Tail... brainwashed or not they seemed happy... they seemed much happier with Laxus than with me as guild master... so what would be the point of take back the guild?" The blonde questioned Zabuza.

Before Zabuza could say anything, a familiar voice from behind Naruto spoke, "I'll be damned Naruto... is that really you?" The blonde turned around to see none other than Mysto-fucking-gan!

Mystogan looked at Naruto before speaking, "The Naruto I know doesn't give a shit about what others want... he's rude, irresponsible and will selfishly take what he wants when he wants... so enough with the melodramatic bullshit; get yourself together and lets go take Fairy Tail back!"

"Oiiiii, how the hell do you remember me?!" Naruto was actually surprised.

"I'm Mystogan, baby. It takes more than a little spell to brainwash me," Mystogan only said coolly while posing coolly. "So you ready to take back the guild?" he then asked the blonde.

The blonde got up from his chair and he looked at Mystogan before saying, "You are right, bro... I don't know what came over me... but I'm taking back that shitty guild!" he grinned confidentially as he walked over to Mystogan and gave him a fist to fist bump.

Mystogan fist bumped the blonde while saying, "The Mystogan and Naruto Duo are gonna save the guild, oh yeah weeeee bad!"

Zabuza could only watch as they walked away, sad that he got no tip after putting up with Naruto.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been almost a month since my last update but here you go, yes I know short but expect more updates within the next week or so. but yeah, waddya think?:)**

 **Thank you so much for the 300 reviews, follow, favorites and reviews woot! woot! I really appreciate all the support! My next goal is 600 reviews xD so review away!**

 **But yeah, in this chapter Naruto said he had chakra... since the first chapter of this story my goal was to give Naruto Chakra, originally he was gonna get it after either the seven year time skip or before the Alvarez arc but i decided to do it now xD**

 **SO YEAH!**

 **SPOLIER ALERT!**

 **SPOLIER AERT!**

 **THE FOLLOWING WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 513 OF FAIRY TAIL!**

 **YOUVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **DAMN IRENE REALLY IS ERZA'S MOM! LOL AND APPARENTLY FROM THE SPOILERS IRENE SEEMED TO BE A QUEEN OF DRAGONS! O.O HIRO MADE THAT BITCH OP!**

 **Honesty, I don't like Irene... and I am fucking disappointed that she is stronger than fucking Larcade... I liked this mofo but he goes on and gets defeated by sting i like sting but forreal? lol**

 **But yeah, In all I can't wait for Acno to rek that bitch xD**

 **Since Irene is the queen of dragons... i bet people shipping her with Acno the king of Dragons... I ain't even surprised cause thats the Fairy Tail community they ship everyone with everyone lmao just look at the stories in this section most are harems!**

 **But with that said, what are your thoughts on this? what are your thoughts on this chapter?**

 **XD i hope everyone enjoyed !**


	28. And Shit Starts To Get Real!

Freed Justine liked to consider himself Laxus's right hand man, he was always there to follow whatever orders Laxus gave him, even if he was totally against the idea, which is why the green haired man had been following Mystogan around ever since Laxus placed the entire guild under a brainwash spell.

He was in charge of following the man the entire day, just in case he tried anything fishy - like try and overthrow Laxus as guild master - the brainwashing spell had obviously not worked on Mystogan which was a major problem for Laxus if the masked man tried anything against him.

Which is why Freed was constantly following him. For example, he had been following Mystogan throughout Magnolia for the entire day, it appeared the masked man was looking for something - or someone!

After, mostly an entire day of following Mystogan, the sun was starting to set, and he found Mystogan walking inside a bar... Freed followed him but didn't enter the bar, he just merely stayed outside the bar: eavesdropping.

 _"Oiiiii, how the hell do you remember me?!"_ Freed heard Naruto's voice.

 _"I'm Mystogan, baby. It takes more than a little spell to brainwash me,"_ The green haired man then heard Mystogan speak, "So _you ready to take back the guild?"_

There was a short pause and then Freed heard Naruto speak once again, _"You are right, bro... I don't know what came over me... but I'm taking back that shitty guild!"_

That was all Freed needed to hear, now he had to go report to his dear Laxus-sama what he had just heard, " _I must notify Laxus!"_ The green haired man thought as ran towards Kardia Cathedral, a church located at the center of Magnolia... and the place where Laxus was currently at.

When Freed entered Kardia Cathedral, he noticed Laxus was sitting down on the bottom of some stairs located inside the church, he looked to be in deep thought but Freed payed that no mind. "Laxus! You were right - Mystogan plans on turning against you and help Naruto take back the guild!" The green haired mage exclaimed as he ran towards Laxus.

"I knew Naruto wouldn't go down without a fight anyways," Laxus spoke up, not really surprised by the revelations. "That bastard won't get in my way though... I'll make him wish he was dead," The blonde haired man said darkly.

Freed was actually taken back by Laxus's extremely dark tone and he couldn't help but ask, "W-What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to frame him... I'm going to make Fairy Tail hate his guts so much they will want kill him," The blonde replied even darker.

Freed was going to open his mouth to speak, but as he did the doors to Kardia Cathedral burst opened, causing Freed to turn and watch as Evergreen and Bickslow walked towards him and Laxus while dragging something he couldn't quite make out.

"Fucking hell, this shit is heavy!" Bickslow complained.

"For an old man he really weighs a ton," Evergreen complained as well.

"What do you have there?" Freed just asked, as they got closer and closer.

Laxus replied for the duo, "I sent Bickslow and Evergreen to bring the old man here," Laxus grinned as Freed's eyes widened while he took a good look at the stone statue Evergreen and Bickslow were dragging.

It was Makarov in the fucking flesh - no, not in the flesh but in stone - Evergreen had turned the old man into fucking stone and now he was here!

"A-Are you sure this was a good idea?" Freed couldn't help but question Laxus.

"Of course it is!" Laxus boasted proudly, "The old man is my ace," He then stated.

 _"His ace? What is that supposed to mean?"_ Freed thought to himself before Laxus said, "Freed, use your rune magic to make a barrier around the old man," He ordered him.

Freed nodded and yelled, " **Jutsu Shiki!"** as he created a barrier of Runes around Makarov, so now the old man had four walls of Runes surrounding him that would prevent him from escaping or even using Magic.

"Evergreen, you can turn the old man back to normal," Laxus then told the beautiful woman.

Evergreen nodded and seconds later Makarov was no longer stone. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The old man yelled angrily as he dropped to his knees!

You see, Makarov was enjoying his vacation at Akane Resort when he bumped into Freed and Evergreen, and next thing he knows the old man is stone and now he was inside Kardia Cathedral looking at Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.

"Laxus! What is this?!" The old man yelled at Laxus, "Why have you brought me here?"

"I brought you here because tomorrow you will most likely be my ace," Laxus said with a dark grin.

"Ace? What are you talking about?" Makarov asked his grandson.

"You will see," Laxus said with a smirk as he started walking towards the exist of the church, "I have to prepare for tomorrow... prepare for the ultimate defeat of Naruto... the guild will be mines old man.. It wouldn't have come to this if you would of just handed the guild to me... and now... people will get hurt!" The blonde said as he walked out.

"LAXUS! WAIT!" Makarov tried running after Laxus but as he did his face hit a barrier and he fell back on his ass. Freed turned to the old guild master and said, "Don't bother, you are surrounded by a very powerful barrier that doesn't allow you to use magic..."

Makarov could only growl at his. He didn't really know what was going on but it looked like Laxus was trying to make Fairy Tail his once and for all...

* * *

Mirajane couldn't wait until she got home, she couldn't wait to take a nice warm soapy bath after a long day at the guild. The silverette had locked up the guild and now she was walking home.

"I wonder if that man is okay," Mirajane said outloud as she thought about the events of the previous night. How that blonde haired man walked into the guild thinking he was the Master of Fairy Tail, "He looked so crushed when he left... he also seemed very familiar yet at the same time he didn't seem familiar..." Mirajane continued to think.

The silverette turned on the corner of the street and she was surprised to see Laxus leaning against the door of one of the store's in Magnolia.

"Hey, Master Laxus," Mirajane smiled at him sweetly, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked past him, she felt him start walking slowly behind her the moment she did.

Laxus wasn't one to really apologize - he rarely ever did but today would be one of those rare moments, "I'm sorry Mirajane..." He said after a long moment of silence, "...but I need you to get hurt in order for the guild to hate Naruto... it's nothing personal...really..."

Mirajane was confused, she stopped walking and she tilted her head back to stare at Laxus and while she did the blonde yelled, " **LIGHTNING BLAST!"**

Mirajane's eyes widened as a blast of yellow lightning hit her, **"AUUUUGGHHHH!"** You could hear her agonizing screams... and the many more to follow that night...

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Mystogan were inside the blonde's apartment, the previous night Mystogan had taken the drunken blonde, who could barely walk without falling to his apartment. The masked man then decided to crash at the blonde's place.

And now.. it was morning and Naruto was getting ready to kick major culo - or in other words ass.

The blonde had put on a pair of black pants, a black shirt, black boots, a black high collar trench coat, his bokken was strapped to his back - He had a pouch wrapped around his right thigh - and now he was putting on a red colored fox mask over his face.

Mystogan meanwhile waited outside the blonde's room, the previous night he hadn't really taken a good look at Naruto's apartment, but now that he had some time he was looking around.

Mystogan didn't know what to say... honestly. For one, Naruto's apartment was messy as fuck: there was scrolls all over the livingroom, books, papers with weird symbols, lots of coffee, many empty cartons of strawberry milk, food half eaten, many empty cups of instant ramen, opened manga all over the place.

The masked mage, eyed the papers all over the floor, they weren't just on the floor but all over the walls - the blonde looked to be working on something, something complex, something with many complex seals.

It was then that Naruto walked out of his room, Mystogan turned to him and cocked an eyebrow, "You look like you're going to a war or something.." He commented.

"Oi, I'm taking back the guild so yeah this is war," Naruto stated, a small grin underneath his mask.

"By the way, what's all of this on your floor and walls?" Mystogan then asked the blonde.

"It's Fuinjutsu," The blonde replied lazily and vaguely, as he walked over to a desk on one of the corner's of the living room, he grabbed a handful of papers with seals and stuffed them in the pouch around his thigh, he also grabbed a handful of tri-pong kunai that had paper with formulas wrapped around the handle's.

"What does Fuinjutsu do?" Mystogan asked curiously.

"It depends, like this paper," Naruto lifted up a paper with a lot of different seals written on it and he showed it to Mystogan, "This is a Magic Draining Seal... I place it on a person and boom their magic becomes completely drained... oh oh and this one..." The blonde lifted up a different paper with seal marks and he said, "It not only drains a person's magic but it then turns into a bomb using the persons magic - I call it "Magic Bomb Seal.."

The blonde then pulled out two black gloves from his desk and grinned, "But these right here are my babies... it took a long time to create the formulas on the gloves..." He showed Mystogan the two gloves, which had a ton of different seals.

"What do those gloves do?" Mystogan asked the blonde.

"They suck in any magic spell thrown at the user, and the user can throw the spell right back at them.. not just that but these gloves have the power to defeat any opponent no matter how strong they are with just one punch... I call these gloves the "One Punch Gloves.." The blonde boasted proudly as he put on the black gloves.

"What?! You're going to use them?! Isn't that dangerous?!"

"Oi, not using these gloves is like having a hot girlfriend and not racking up her miles!" The blonde explained before saying, "I've been wanting to try them out so now I get my chance," He stated irresponsibly.

Mystogan could only stare at Naruto... the blonde in front of him was certainly something else alright. He had learned something new about the blonde. Not that he knew much to begin with.

"Anyways, lets get going," Naruto said after a short pause, "I want to get this shit overwith.." He said as he walked towards his apartment door, Mystogan quietly followed him.

* * *

"I can't believe Mirajane Strauss was brutally attacked last night..."

"I hear it was that Naruto Uzumaki who attacked her!"

"So did I... I heard he was attacking her sadistically but then Laxus came to her rescue..."

"Fairy Tail is furious... they are out for his blood..."

"Good, I hope they kill him for attacking the sweetheart that is Mirajane!"

"I'll go visit her at Magnolia's Hospital later... I'm such a big fan of hers..."

While Naruto and Mystogan walked towards Fairy Tail, they stopped when they heard these comments about Mirajane, it wasn't long until Naruto shifted his direction towards Magnolia's Hospital, and ran as fast as possible towards the Hospital.

 _"O-Oi, no! It couldn't be - that bastard wouldn't sink that low, would he?!"_ Naruto thought as he dashed for the hospital. He arrived to the hospital minutes later to see every single member of Fairy Tail including Laxus walking out of the hospital.

"We have to find that fucker Naruto and we have to kill him!" Laxus told Fairy Tail, "See what he did to Mirajane?! He brutally attacked her!" he lied to them.

"I swear **I WILL MAKE HIM PAY!"** Natsu yelled out in rage.

"We will avenge Mirajane!" Gray yelled as well.

"I can't believe someone so heartless exists..." Lucy said in disbelief.

"That fiend will get what's coming to him," Erza stated, while cracking her knuckles.

"Laxus you son of a mutant bitch," Fairy Tail stopped walking when they heard someone yell out, they looked in front of them to see a man with a fox mask looking at them, more importantly at Laxus.

"Naruto is that you?" Laxus asked, a smirk on his face.

"You fucking bastard..." Naruto clenched his fists, "I didn't attack Mirajane, it was you wasn't it? You brutally attacked her and decided you'd frame me... well, I've had enough of your shit... **THIS ENDS NOW!"** The blonde yelled angrily as he rushed towards Laxus.

Laxus merely said, "See the lies he spews? He's saying I attacked Mirajane! Now is the chance to stop this man... I bet he comes to finish Mirajane off!"

Naruto watched as every single member in Fairy Tail charged at him, they charged at him with extreme and utter rage, the blonde also watched as Laxus smirked darkly before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

"I'll go after him," Naruto tilted his head to the side to see Mystogan to his side.

The blonde pulled out one of his tri-pong Kunai and he gave it to Mystogan, "If you need me just throw this and I'll be there in a jiffy..." He stated as Mystogan nodded before disappearing.

 _"It seems all of Fairy Tail is after me... Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Jet, Droy, Levy, Macao, Wakaba, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Elfman...Cana... yup, all here..."_ Naruto thought as he pulled out another Tri-pong kunai and charged at Fairy Tail.

"Let's get wild!" The blonde then yelled out as the battle between Naruto and Fairy Tail started!

 _To be continued.._

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda rushed at the end but YOLO.. Waddya think? XD I probably made Laxus an even bigger asshole and you probably hate me for it but like I said YOLO.**

 **Next chapter it will probably be: Naruto vs Fairy Tail and Mystogan Vs Laxus or some shit. idk how lengthy the fights will be but I'm guessing between 2k words each lol**

 **So yeah Waddya think of this chapter? I would love feedback :o**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed :)**


	29. For Their Sake You Must Die!

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard as Naruto used a Kunai to stop Erza's blade from slicing through him like butter. The blonde and the redhead were now standing face to face, their faces inches apart as the redhead tried to overpower the blonde.

"You fiend! What you did to Mirajane is unforgivable!" Erza spat at the blonde as she tried to use her strength to push the blonde back.

Naruto was about to speak, but behind him he heard Natsu yelling, " **Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"** the blonde tilted his head to the side slightly to see the pinkette charging at him.

The blonde quickly kicked Erza's stomach, the power behind the kick causing her to fly backwards and crash into the hospital doors before flying inside. Naruto then turned around just as Natsu was about to land a punch on him, the blue eyed mage quickly caught the pinkette's incoming blazed up fist with ease.

"W-What the hell?!" Natsu yelled in shock, as he felt his magic being drained by the blonde's gloves. Naruto smirked and said, "Have you ever felt your own attack? Because you're about to feel it!" he stated, as the pinkette watched the glove on Naruto's right hand ignite with his golden flames which had been absorbed.

Just as Naruto was about to punch the pinkette, from the corner of his eyes he saw an incoming Iron Club heading right for him, the masked blonde quickly grabbed Natsu by the neck and used him as a human shield as the Iron Club collided with the pinkette's stomach - the blonde then dropped the pinkette, who was now in pain, to the ground as he charged at Gajeel.

 **"Ice Make: Hammer!"** Gray then yelled as he watched Naruto running towards Gajeel.

Naruto looked above him to see a huge hammer made of ice about to smash down on him hard and fast, the blonde quickly whipped out a Kunai with a paper bomb attached to it and he threw it at the incoming hammer, the ice hammer exploded seconds later as chunks and pieces of ice flew everywhere, causing the Fairy Tail mages to jump back to avoiding being pierced by the sharp pieces of ice flying everywhere.

As the smoke cleared the air Naruto spoke, "Oi, Oi, is this all you got? I'm not even trying right now," he said with a mischievous grin as he looked around to see himself surrounded by every single member of Fairy Tail.

"Don't act cocky!" Natsu yelled out at the blonde, "You hurt one of our friends and you will pay for it!" The pinkette declared as he once again charged at the blonde.

This time, however, where Naruto once stood there was nothing but floating leaves, as the blonde appeared in front of the pinkette, one hand wrapped around the pinkette's throat before Naruto threw him at Gray, making the pinkette crash into Gray as both fell into the ground with a loud thud.

"GET OFF OF ME FLAMEBRAIN!"

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY POPSICLE!"

The blonde heard the pinkette and Gray yell as he turned to Juvia who was facing the palm of one of her hand's at him before yelling, **"Water Slicers!"** causing these Slicers of water to head towards the blonde at fast speeds.

 **"Iron Dragons Roar!"** Gajeel yelled as well, as a powerful beam of iron dust headed for the blonde.

As the two attacks headed for the blonde Macao yelled, **"Purple Flare!"** as purple fire shot out of his hand, the fire was solid and it quickly wrapped itself around the blonde's body, causing Macao to grin and boast, "I got him, he can't escape now!"

"Oi, I'm not into bondage, especially with dudes, maybe you should try it with your lover Wakaba or something," The blonde said as Macao's eyes widened. The blonde was no longer wrapped with his purple fire but instead Wakaba was.

"H-How did he..." Macao spoke out-loud but didn't finish because Naruto appeared behind Macao and gave him a bone crushing kick to the back. The older man flew forward before crashing into Wakaba, followed by both being hit by Juvia's and Gajeel's attack.

 _"Two down..."_ Naruto thought as he turned around to see Team Shadow Gear getting ready to fight him. "Oi, Oi, I'll feel bad if I have to fight you three, why don't you do yourselves a favor and let the stronger members handle me?" The blonde said while picking his nose.

"We will show you for looking down-" Jet started to speak but didn't finish because in a flash of yellow Naruto appeared behind Team Shadow Gear as the trio dropped to the ground unconscious.

 _"Five down now..."_ The blonde thought before hearing someone or something yelling, "This is for Lucy-Sama! MOOOOOOO!" Looking above him, the blonde saw a bull with an axe crashing down at him. Naruto quickly jumped back as the bull named Taurus landed on the ground, his giant axe missing the blonde by an inch.

"I'm feeling quite hungry so how about I turn you into dinner?" Naruto smirked as he faced Taurus who charged at him while yelling, "You can't try!"

Naruto did a set of hand-seals before yelling, " **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** His mouth bulged as a stream of golden flames burst out while taking the form of a fire ball that hit Taurus. When the fire dissipated Taurus was on the ground burned to a crisp.

The sound of a whip being cracked could be heard and before Naruto realized a whip wrapped itself around his arm, turning to the user of the whip he saw Lucy cheering, "I got him guys, attack him now!" She yelled.

Naruto watched as the members of Fairy Tail proceeded to charge at him, some while getting ready to cast spells, the blonde only smirked mischievously underneath his mask while looking at Lucy, "Oh,you think you got me? It's actually the other way around," he stated as he pulled the whip.

Lucy found herself being pulled towards Naruto as he pulled on her whip, and before she realized it the brown eyed mage was besides Naruto as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder's.

"Hey, let Lucy go!" Natsu roared while glaring at Naruto.

"We have you surrounded, don't think of doing anything to her," Gray threatened the blonde, as Naruto looked around to indeed see the entire guild surrounding him. They were on guard, getting ready to attack him at any given moment.

"Heh," The blonde chuckled, "Surrounded? Your numbers mean nothing against me... I will admit Fairy Tail is strong... but against a stronger opponent like me? There's nothing much you can do against me," he stated casually.

"You sure talk big but nobody messes with Fairy Tail, or hurts one of our own and gets away with it," Cana stated as she glared at the blonde.

"Too bad it wasn't me that hurt Mirajane..." Naruto said bluntly, "Each and everyone of you has been brainwashed by Laxus..." Naruto pointed out.

"What a load of shit!"

"Like we'd believe your shit!"

"Laxus has always been our master, you're just jealous of him!"

"You will pay for what you did to my sister!"

Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he heard the members say this, well, what did he expect? He really didn't want to fight them, deep down he wished this was all one big nightmare or at least a prank gone too far, but the looks on their faces proved otherwise... they were pissed as fuck and they weren't going to stop until he was beaten to a bloody pulp - or worse!

"Just let Lucy go now!" Natsu roared once again but with more anger in his voice.

"Oi, hold on bubblegum, I'm gonna grope her first," Naruto said as he grabbed Lucy's breasts and he spoke, "Perfectly round and perky just the way I like em!"

Lucy felt herself turn completely before shrieking, "SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

"It's only sexual harassment if you don't like it," The blonde said before pushing Lucy forward. Natsu quickly caught her before she crashed into the ground.

At that moment Elfman charged at Naruto while yelling, " **Beast Soul: Full Body Take Over!"** and as he ran his entire body got larger and more beastly like and before Naruto knew it he had a beast charging at him.

"Aww, how cute!" Naruto said sarcastically before yelling, " **Wind Style: Air Bullet Jutsu!"** The blonde shot out a huge twisting beam of air out of his mouth and it headed for Elfman, it hit his chest and he sky-rocketted backwards before crashing inside a building.

 **"Explosion Cards!"** Cana then appeared out of nowhere as she threw multiple cards at Naruto, the cards headed for him as they lit up on fire.

The blonde dodged the cards with ease and they exploded behind him as he threw multiple shuriken at Cana, the shuriken flew towards her but as they did Alzack and Bisca appeared in front of her and both yelled, " **Guns Make: Mud Shot!"** as they shot down the shuriken before aiming their guns at Naruto.

Alzack yelled, " **Guns Make: Water Stream!"** As a stream of water headed for Naruto.

" **Guns Make: Lightning Blast!"** Bisca then yelled as a blast of lightning shot out of her gun and combined itself with Alzack's stream of water, making an even deadlier attack.

The trio watched as Naruto lifted the palm of his right hand, and they watched as his glove absorbed the incoming attack before the blonde returned the attack back with his left hand.

" **Agggghhhhh!"** Cana, Bisca and Alzack yelled out in pain as the stream of lightning and water hit them, they flew backwards due to the pressure of the water before stopping and falling into the ground as lightning coursed throughout their bodies.

 _"Eight down now..."_

The ground shook and Naruto turned to see the beastly Elfman charging at him once again, "YOU WILL DIE FOR HURTING-"

A kunai with a paperbomb flew a bit past Elfman before exploding, causing Elfman to see darkness as he crashed into the ground face first.

"Yeah, but right now nap time for you," Naruto said coolly.

 _"Nine Down..."_

 **"Dance, My Blades!"** Turning around Naruto finally saw Erza once again, he watched as blades spinned violently around her before they headed towards him.

"You could seriously hurt someone, you shouldn't play with knifes unless you're going to make a sandwich," Naruto said with a smirk as he dodged the blades with ease. As he dodged them Erza appeared in front of him while swinging two blades.

" **Cross-Shaped Slash!"** She yelled as she passed the blonde. She tilted her head to see Naruto dropping to the ground on his knees before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" **Rasengan!"** Erza's eyes widened as she heard Naruto behind her, she quickly turned around to see him about to smash a swirling blue orb at her.

 **"Iron Dragons Club!"** Gajeel yelled from afar as his right arm turned into a club that extended as it flew towards Naruto, the club would of hit the blonde if the blonde hand not caught it easily with his free hand as he smashed a Rasengan into Erza's chest.

There was an explosion as Erza's armor shattered as she flew backwards... as she flew backwards she quickly re-equipped into a different armor before doing a back flip as she landed on her two feet as she swung her blade.

"Die!" The redhead roared as waves of magic flew out of her blade as she swung it.

" **Fire Dragons Roar!"** Natsu yelled as he shot out a beam of fire at Naruto.

 **"Ice Make: Lance!"** Gray fired ice lances at Naruto.

 **"Iron Dragon's Roar!"** Gajeel also shot at Naruto.

 **"Water Blast!"** Juvia shot out a powerful blast of water at the blonde.

From all directions Naruto noticed that he was being attacked before the spells collided with his body he disappeared in a flash of yellow and appeared on top of a roof.

"Before I joined Fairy Tail... I was part of the Anbu Black Ops... I always did brutal missions... like wipe out a single dark guild and it was pretty easy I might say and some of those dark guilds were really powerful... heh, but this has been the toughest guild I've ever faced because I can't attack you guys without it hurting me..." The blonde smiled sadly underneath his mask.

"JUST SHUT UP AND COME FIGHT US LIKE A MAN!" Natsu yelled at the blonde.

"You shut up when the main character gives you the honor of listening to him while he talks about his past!" Naruto yelled right back before doing a hand sign. Ten Shadow Clones appeared besides him and they formed Rasengan's as they jumped down the roof and charged at the remaining Fairy Tail members.

 _"Zero members left..."_

Naruto said in his head as he saw the entire block filled with unconscious Fairy Tail members as he clenched his fists, " **You're next Laxus!"** The blonde said in rage as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

Mystogan gasped for air as he stood above Team Thunder Tribe...Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow were on the ground defeated by none other than him.

The masked man had found Laxus and his team inside the church located in the middle of Magnolia and he had ordered Laxus to stop but the crazy blonde refused to stop.

So Mystogan proceeded to try and fight him, Laxus refused to fight him so instead his three minions decided to fight Mystogan which only ended in their defeat.

"I defeated your three minions... give up now Laxus before I defeat you too!" Mystogan yelled out as he glared at Laxus.

"Hahahaha! You did defeat them but it looks like you're too tired to even fight me," Laxus grinned darkly while eyeing Mystogan. It was true, Mystogan knew he stood no chance against Laxus now.

"You're right... I would probably lose if I fought you but I know someone who wouldn't," Mystogan stated as he grabbed the tri-pong kunai Naruto had given him and he threw it on the ground.

A second later Naruto appeared right where the Kunai had landed. The blonde looked around before spotting Makarov!

"Old man, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked surprised.

"I was brought here by Bickslow and Evergreen," Makarov told the blonde before turning to Laxus and yelling, "Whatever you planned, it's over now! Give up at once!" The old man roared.

"Hahahaha!" Laxus only laughed before saying, "You got it wrong old man, the party is just getting started!" He grinned before yelling, "Freed wake the fuck up and remove the barrier from the old man!" He continued to yell.

Freed slowly woke up and he snapped his fingers as the rune barrier that once held back Makarov disappeared, the old man was now free!

Laxus grinned as he looked at Naruto, "If you're here I assume you defeated every single member of Fairy Tail... I knew you were strong but not this strong, but good thing I had a plan B!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah? Whatever you're planning won't work," Naruto said like a know it all king.

"Yes! I will stop you here now!" Makarov yelled as he walked to Laxus.

Laxus only spoke up, "I planted lacrima filled with lightning all around this shitty town, and if i activate those lacrimas then this entire town and every single weakling will die!" He yelled darkly as he stared at Makarov and Naruto.

Makarov froze, "The Thunder Palace? You wouldn't dare Laxus!"

"Hahaha! Try me old man, I've already gone past the point of no return!" Laxus yelled in rage.

"You've gone mad..." Makarov said while sighing.

"Yes! But enough about me... it's time for you to do your role in this play.., it's time for you to fight against your favorite grandson Naruto to the death!"

"He's not my favorite grandson..."

"Bullshit, old man!" Laxus snapped at him.

"Why would we fight to the death when we can just kick your ass right here, right now?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Ha! You don't get it Naruto," Laxus started to speak, "Because if you two don't fight I'll activate the Thunder Palace and the entire Town and everyone will die, hahaha!" Laxus laughed maniacally before saying, "You two have to fight until one dies... and if one of you doesn't die then we all die, Hahahaha!"

"Stop this right now at once Laxus, you don't want to do this!" Makarov yelled at him.

"I actually do so shut up and fight Naruto... if you don't every single citizen including all of Fairy Tail will die because of you and Naruto!" Laxus yelled at the old man.

Amongst the arguing between Laxus, Makarov and Naruto. Mystogan managed to disappear without them realizing.

Makarov looked at Laxus, and he couldn't spot a bluff, Laxus had the eyes of a maniac, he was very dangerous and unstable... the old man sighed as he turned to Naruto as his magical power increase by the second.

"O-Oi, you don't really plan on fighting, right old man?!" Naruto stuttered out as he stared at Makarov who had a look of sadness and regret on his face.

"It's either you or me or the entire town filled with thousands of innocent people including my children... sorry Naruto but I must kill you for their sake..." Makarov said with sorrow in his voice.

Naruto nodded slowly, "In that case... I won't hold back old man..."

"Good.." Makarov whispered softy.

Then both Naruto and Makarov charged at each-other... Ex-guild Master and current guild Master, grandson or grandpa... only one would win!

 _ **To be continued!**_

* * *

 **A/N: Woot woot, done! Honestly, I didn't expect myself to write and upload this chapter today but yeah I hope everyone enjoyed xD**

 **How was the fight between Naruto vs Fairy Tail? Honestly, i suck at doing fights which involves many characters so it probably wasn't the best.**

 **Lol, yeah Mystogan defeated the Thunder Tribe off screen which sucked but I didn't feel like doing another fight so yeah my bad Dx**

 **So yeah I look forward to feedback :o review, review, review!**

 **I honestly feel like I made Laxus into a good smartish villain lol**

 **Oh and Happy New Years!:)**

 **Deuces**


	30. Naruto vs Makarov!

Maybe Makarov really was trying to kill him, Naruto thought as he crashed through the doors of the Kardia Cathedral followed by the blonde crashing into the building across the Cathedral. The blonde couldn't help but groan as he felt his entire body ache... getting punched by Makarov's enlarged fist was such a bitch.

The blonde watched as the shortie slowly walked out of the church, his magic was increasing by the second - he really was a Wizard Saint after all.

"Oiiii, are you really trying to kill me old man?!" Naruto shouted as Makarov walked towards him, "I thought you were just going with the flow!" He added after.

" _Of course I'm not really trying to kill you my grandson... I could never get myself to do such a horrible crime... I don't think you could kill me either... so I will make you kill me even if I have to force you to do it..."_ Makarov thought while looking at Naruto.

Makarov looked at Naruto only and yelled, "It was a mistake making you guild master... look at what happened because of you! Now I will kill you and go back to being the rightful master, brat!" He continued to say.

"Oi, the only one who deserves to die is you, you bald bastard!" Naruto yelled back at the old man, "Just because you're an old man doesn't mean I won't go easy on you!" He continued to yell.

 _"Good Naruto... go all out, make me proud..."_ Makarov thought, a small smile on his lips.

"I'll show you the power of a Wizard Saint before you die," Makarov said as he moved his hands in various ways, before placing his right hands index finger and middle finger on his forehead, before swiping both of his hands together as he yelled, " **Rain of Light!"**

Numerous rays of light headed right for Naruto, the blonde quickly jumped out of the way while the rays of light collided with the building besides him, the building exploded and Naruto felt the blood leave his face.

 _"Shit! Shit! The old man really is trying to kill me! Has he gone senile?! Shit! If that attack would of hit me I would of legit died!"_ Naruto thought as he dodged various chunks of building that flew all over the place, he was so busy doing this task that he didn't notice makarov's enlarged fist heading for him and before he knew it the large fist smashed into his entire body.

A crack was heard as Naruto sky-rocketted throughout Magnolia, he crashed through multiple buildings as he rolled throughout the ground before at last stopping as he crashed into a random building, forming cracks on the stucco he crashed into.

Naruto looked up at the sky while thinking, " _Thank you mom for being an Uzumaki and blessing me with the Uzumaki genes otherwise I'd be dead!"_ he continued to think as Makarov appeared a few feet away from, once again his enlarged fist flying towards the blonde.

Naruto quickly dodged the incoming fist by ducking, and as he ducked he pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb wrapped around it, and he threw it at the old man. Makarov watched as the Kunai flew towards him before flying past him.

 **Kaboom!**

There was an explosion and Makarov found himself flying towards Naruto who yelled, " **Rasengan!"** as he aimed an orb of blue chakra at Makarov's chest, but as the old man flew towards him the old man disappeared and reappeared above the blonde.

 **"Light Arrow!"** Makarov yelled as a magic circle appeared in front of him before an arrow made of light magic formed before blasting towards Naruto.

The blonde looked up at the sky to see an arrow made of light magic head for him, and he could sense that it was a dangerous spell so he quickly yelled, " **Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"**

The blonde took a deep breath before shooting out a highly compressed ball of air out of his mouth, the powerful ball of air blasted towards the incoming Light Arrow and as both attacks collided there was an explosion as both attacks dissipated.

A huge cloud of smoke covered the area and Naruto was unable to detect the short man, he couldn't even smell the old man because of the damn smoke, but somehow the old man was able to find the blonde through the black smoke because the blonde heard Makarov yell, " **Blast of Light!"** and before Naruto knew it he was hit by a powerful blast of light magic.

He flew out of the black cloud of smoke and once again he crashed through Magnolia until he no longer was in Magnolia but inside of the Forest besides Magnolia. The blonde groaned as his back hit a tree, and seconds later Makarov appeared ten feet away from the blonde.

"You're one hundred years too early to defeat this old badass," Makarov told the blonde.

"Hahahaha!" The blonde only laughed, "You've fallen for my trap you old fuck, this is what I wanted, we're inside the forest far away from the people of Magnolia! Now I can bring out the big guns!" The blonde grinned arrogantly.

Makarov watched with interest as the blonde formed two orbs of chakra on the palm of both of his hands, the orbs took the shape of a shuriken before making a weird screeching sounds, causing the old man to cover his ears as the blonde yelled. "HAHA, TAKE THIS OLD MAN: **WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!"** as he threw both Rasenshuriken at the old man.

Makarov watched as two very powerful attacks flew towards him and the old fart jumped forward as the Rasenshuriken headed for him, and then he jumped and flew in between the two Rasenshuriken as he passed in between both Rasenshuriken.

Naruto felt the blood drain his face as he witnessed this badassery, but now he was shitting a brick as the old man enlarged his hand and extended it towards the two Rasenshuriken which he then grabbed and threw right back at Naruto.

 _"OI, IS THIS OLD FART REALLY THAT BADASS?! HE GRABBED NOT ONE BUT TWO RASENSHURIKEN! WHAT BULLSHITTERY IS THIS?! IS THE PLOT ARMOR REALLY THAT STRONG?!"_ The blonde yelled inside his head as he watched as his two Rasenshuriken flew towards him.

"I gotta get the fuck out of here," The blonde mumbled underneath his breath as he disappeared in a flash of yellow before he reappeared in a different part of the forest on top of the tallest tree as he saw a huge explosion before seeing two huge orbs of wind surround a huge chunk of the forest, his two Rasenshuriken destroyed a huge chunk of the forest at that.

Not long after he saw a very enlarged Makarov, the old man was now in his Titan form and looking for the blonde, " **WHERE ARE YOU BRAT?!"** The old man yelled as he looked around the forest.

"Heh," The blonde laughed sheepishly, "So this is how Eren felt when he first saw that Colossal Titan," He joked to himself as he noticed that Makarov noticed him.

 _"I really don't want to kill you old man, you know that? I mean I could just spam thousands of clones and and throw thousands of Rasenshuriken's at you... that's what you want don't you old man? You don't really want to kill me either_ _because if you did I'd probably be dead by now..."_ Naruto thought as he stared at Makarov. He knew exactly what the old man was trying to do, the old man was trying to get the blonde to kill him, the blonde was no fool. " _Don't worry old man, I won't kill you but I will kick your ass,"_ The blonde grinned.

The blonde then watched as the enlarged Makarov yelled, " **Water Make: Water Wave!"** as a huge wave of water appeared and headed towards the blonde.

Naruto did a set of hand signs as his mouth bulged before he yelled, " **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!"** as stream after stream of fire shot out of his mouth, forming a wave of fire that headed for the wave of water.

Both attacks collided and canceled each-other out as steam covered the area, but this wasn't going to stop the blonde because he yelled, " **Wind Style: Tornado Jutsu** **!"**

Makarov watched as a tornado of wind formed around his large Titan Body, and he felt cuts all over his body as he heard Naruto yell once again," **Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"** As a huge fire ball headed for the tornado - and once the fire collided with the wind tornado, it turned into a Fire Tornado, it turned into hell for the old man.

" _Impressive... if i wasn't in my Titan form I would of taken serious damage,"_ The old man thought as a wave of magic burst out of his body causing the flame tornado to dissipate.

Before, the old man could do anything else Naruto shouted, " **Water Style: Great Cannon Ball Jutsu!"** as he shot out a giant blast of water at Makarov from his mouth. The old man was unable to dodge quick enough as the powerful stream of water hit his chest causing him to slide really far back. The blonde wasn't done because then he yelled, " **Lightning Style: Great Stream Jutsu!"** as he then shot out a large stream of blue lightning that headed for Makarov before hitting him.

 **"AAAGGGHHH!"** The old man yelled in agony as his tired and aching old man body started shrinking, until at last he was back to his average height... there was a flash of yellow and Naruto appeared in front of the old man.

"I'm getting too old for this shit..." The old man mumbled underneath his breath as he looked up at Naruto before smiling, "I'm proud of you brat... you're really strong... but you must kill me..."

"Like hell I will, if you want to die them wait for death to take you or go kill yourself," The blonde snapped at the old man before shouting, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

The baldy watched as ten Shadow Clones appeared around him, he then watched as a toothy grin made its way into Naruto's lips as he yelled, " **Sexy Jutsu: Fairy Tail Style!"** there was a puff of smoke and Makarov watched as the clones turned into semi naked versions of the Fairy Tail girls.

"Oh master I've been such a naughty girl, please punish me!" The Erza clone said.

"We've been very naughty~" The Lucy Clone said with a seductive wink.

"Oh~punIsh me too!"

"We've been very Naughty~"

"T-THIS... THIS IS THE ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!" Makarov could only yell as blood squirted out of his mouth and nose as he dropped to the grassy floor with a smile on his face before going unconscious.

Naruto looked at the old man as his clones disappeared, the blonde clenched his fists and said, "Time to finish this once in for all Laxus!" As he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Note: Yaaaah, I'm back baby xD so Waddya think? Hmm, I wanted to finish this arc this chapter but I got lazy so yeah but I do hope your enjoyed!**

 **Eh, for the record, the fight between Naruto and Makarov wasn't an all out fight because if it was it would of been waaaay longer, but yeah Waddya think of the fight?**

 **Next chapter this arc finishes! :D**

 **Deuces**


	31. The Battle Is Finally Over!

**A/N: UGH I DELETED THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 32 CAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE IT AND WHEN I DELETED IT, THE STORY AUTOMATICALLY GOT UPDATED. SO YEAH THERE'S NO UPDATE!**

* * *

Mystogan had arrived to the scene where Naruto fought with Fairy Tail, he was basically in the same block where Magnolia Hospital was located. The masked man looked around the block and saw quite a bit of damage done to the area - he saw his comrades scattered all over the block, he saw craters all over the ground and he saw destroyed stores.

There was quite a bit of people looking at the fallen Fairy Tail mages while speaking amongst themselves.

"I saw a masked blonde haired man fighting against them."

"Me too, I thought he was pretty cool."

"It's kinda odd, what if the masked blonde was some sort of villan, I mean what's with the Lacrima up in the sky? Could that masked blonde be up to something bad?"

Mystogan heard that and he remembered why he was there in the first place, he needed to wake up his Nakama and get them to destroy the Lacrima in the sky.

Mystogan walked towards the people and spoke, "Nothing is going on, the Lacrima in the sky are for show... you know for the festival..." He lied them.

"Hmph, makes sense I guess..."

"Shit, the festival! I have to go get ready!" One man exclaimed as he ran off. Not long after that the small crowd of people slowly walked away and proceeded with their daily lives.

Mystogan quickly walked to Erza who was on the ground and he crouched down besides her, he then shook her slightly while speaking, "Erza... wake up..."

Suddenly, Erza snapped awake and without warning she punched Mystogan's face, causing the masked mage to fall back. "Ow!" He yelled as he rubbed his nose through his mask.

"I'M SO SORRY! THAT HAPPENS WHEN I'M AWAKENED - WAIT! Mystogan... what are you doing you fiend!? You sided with that Naruto!" The redhead snapped as she tried getting up but couldn't.

"Erza! Listen up... you and the entire guild have been brainwashed by Laxus somehow, all this time it was Naruto who was Master!" Mystogan explained to her.

"Again with those lies?" Erza shook her head, "I'm not some idiot who is going to believe your lies!"

Mystogan sighed, he knew he wasn't going to convince her, he slowly took off his mask causing Erza's eyes to widen while she stuttered out, "J-Jellal? It can't be...'

"No, I'm not Jellal I'm his twin bro."

"R-Really?"

"No, I'll actually explain later but right now I need for you to listen to me carefully... the entire town is at risk... those Lacrima in the sky are dangerous if they are activated by Laxus then all of us will die... I need you and the others to help me destroy them... can you do this?" He pleaded her.

Erza stayed silent and eyed him like he was some sort of ghost before she nodded slowly.

Mystogan nodded and smiled softly, "Let's wake up the others and get to it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Laxus had been watching the fight between Naruto and Makarov through a surveillance Lacrima, and he couldn't help but growl in rage as Naruto "defeated" the old man...

"Dammit! Why won't that fucker just go down!" Laxus yelled as he clenched his fists, "I honestly didn't think he would even win against all of Fairy Tail, but he won... tsk, I even brought the old man to fight against him... I figured the old man would defeat him then I could come in and defeat the tired old man or at least have them tire each other out so I could come and take down both of them... my plan was perfect but that fucker ruined it!"

"You should just give up now..." Freed who was unconscious earlier said.

"What did you say?!" Laxus yelled as lightning burst out of him.

"We have been defeated," Freed admitted, "Naruto took out Fairy Tail and he held his own against Master Makarov and now he's coming here... just give up... you're no match for him..." The green haired man stated.

"No! I've gone this far I won't give up now, I'll kill him with my own hands!" Laxus said with a dark grin present on his lips.

At that moment the doors to the church burst opened to reveal Naruto who walked inside as he spoke, "Yo, I'd come here and give you a speech on how you've lost at your own game and how you should just give up but I'm actually pretty pissed so I'm just gonna kick your ass!"

The blonde pulled out his bokken and in the blink of an eye he appeared in front of Laxus as he swung his wooden blade like a baseball bat, the dragon slayer wasn't able to react fast enough and he felt his jaw crack as Naruto's wooden blade smashed into face.

Laxus flew backwards thanks to the mighty force behind the blade and then he crashed into a wall, cracking it due to the impact. The dragon slayer then looked to see Naruto running rewards him and before he knew the tip of Naruto's blade pierced his right shoulder and exited the back of his shoulder. The dragon slayer groaned slightly in pain and he tried pushing Naruto but the blonde had him pinned to the wall.

"Ya know," The blonde spoke, "I'm pissed because this is equally my fault as it is yours... if i would of just kicked your ass earlier, I could of knocked down that ego of yours... if only I had done something... none of this would of happened and maybe we could of been good allies and friends..." The blonde smiled softly.

"Hahaha! Like I'd ever be your ally!" Laxus laughed at the blonde, "But, don't worry you're just gonna be another stepping stone in my path and when I finally kill you the guild will truly be mines and I will mold it into the perfect and strongest guild, I'll kick out those weaklings and only the strong will be able to join!" He said darkly.

"Don't you remember that once you were a powerless brat?"

"As a matter of fact I don't," Laxus grinned at the blonde.

"I see... well, you're about to remember," Naruto stated as Laxus growled.

The blonde Dragon Slayer pumped lightning into his entire left arm and he quickly swung at Naruto, the blonde could of easily dodged the attack but he did nothing as the lightning coated fist smashed into his jaw.

Naruto slid across the church and when he finally stopped sliding he wiped the blood dripping down his chin before giving Laxus one cocky smirk, "Remember how that felt because it's the first and last attack you'll be landing on me."

"Shut up!" Laxus only snapped at Naruto as he pulled out the wooden blade in his shoulder, he then snapped it in half before throwing it off to the side before yelling, " **Raging Bolt!"** he clenched one of his fists as he raised it up to the air.

A large bolt of lightning descended upon Naruto, but the bonde quickly jumped out of the way as the powerful blast destroyed part of the ground in front of him.

 **"Raging Bolt!"**

 **"Raging Bolt!"**

 **"Raging Bolt!"**

Laxus continued to shout as bolt after bolt descended down at the devil slayer, but not once did he manage to land a hit on the blonde, Naruto's was too fast and his reflexes were top-notch!

So the Dragon Slayer sucked in air before blowing out as he shouted, " **Lightning Dragons Roar!"** A blast of yellow lightning shot out of his mouth and it destroyed the ground underneath as the powerful beam headed for the blonde.

 **"Lightning Devil's Rage!"** Naruto's mouth bulge as he too shot out a beam of lightning, however his beam was thinner and quick. The blonde's beam of lightning hit Laxus's beam and Laxus's beam of lightning disappeared as Naruto's headed for Laxus.

The Dragon Slayer laughed, "Lightning against Lightning, huh? I never lose against another lightning mage!" He boasted as he ate Naruto's lightning.

"Oi, then you're about to lose your lightning virginity, cherry boy, " Naruto stated before shouting, " **Lightning Devil's Cross-Strike!"** he swiped both of his arms in a X-crossed manner as he swiped them at the same time, causing a crossed shaped wave of lightning to head towards Laxus.

Laxus quickly dodged the attack as his body turned into yellow lightning, in the blink of an eye he appeared behind Naruto and yelled cockily, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT ME NOT LANDING ANOTHER HIT ON YOU? HAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he swung his fist at the back of Naruto's head, but just as he was about to land the hit Naruto exploded.

Laxus felt his head spin as he rocketted backwards, he was about to crash into the church doors but Naruto appeared in front of the doors while swinging his fist and yelling, " **Lightning Devil's Smash!"** With his fist coated with lightning he smashed it into Laxus's back, causing his bone crushing attack to make Laxus fly the opposite direction before he crashed into the pillars inside the church.

In the blink of an eye Naruto appeared above Laxus and yelled, " **Lightning Devil's Iron Stomp!"** As he repeatedly stomped on Laxus's head with his blazing foot.

Laxus felt nothing but pain, first he was caught in a explosion that made his ears ring, then he was hit by a brutal kick to the spine which made his entire back ache in pain, and now his face and his head were being stomped on brutally.,. And he felt himself about to faint.

 _"N-No! I will not lose here!"_ Laxus yelled in his head as he disappeared in a flash of yellow and once again appeared behind Naruto's back, " **Lightning Dragons-"** he wasn't able to finish his attack name because Naruto quickly turn around and yelled, " **Lightning Devil's Rasengan Uppercut!"** as he Uppercut the Dragon Slayer with a Rasengan.

There was a loud explosion and Laxus flew up into the air, he crashed through the ceiling of the church before going through the roof and up into the sky, he then went back down and crashed into the roof of the church.

" _He's so strong... why is he so strong.."_ Laxus thought as he tried getting up, it was as he tried getting up did he realize that his thunder Lacrima were gone from the skies.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, " _It's over...I lost..."_ maybe it was Naruto who beat sense into him but Laxus realized the blonde had won, he was quicker, better at fighting and the blonde didn't let him cast any spells...

Once again Naruto appeared above Laxus and Laxus yelled, "Why? Why can't you let me be happy-" he didn't get to finish because Naruto stomped on his face.

"What are you babbling about?! The only one who is making you unhappy is yourself!" He shouted before saying, "Get the fuck up!" As he grabbed Laxus by his neck until the Dragon Slayer was standing up but barley.

"Oi, I can see by the look in your face that you admitted defeat but after the bullshit you put me through I'm not quie satisfied you prick!" Naruto said darkly before yelling, " **Lightning Devil's One Thousand Iron Revenge Punches!"** as he punched Laxus repeatedly with both of his fists, he punched the Dragon Slayer all over the place without stopping without holding back and when he was finally done Naruto was gasping and Laxus was bloody and swollen everywhere.

"You know... now I am willing to do anything to protect Fairy Tail... you made me realize this Laxus and for that I'm thankful to you but you went too far... and as Master I have to teach you a lesson," Naruto said as Laxus watched him preform a set of hand signs.

"W-What are you doing?!" Laxus stuttered out in fear.

"I told you I was going to make you feel weak... I'm going to take away your ability to use magic!" Naruto told him before yelling, " **Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"**

Laxus could only feel tears streaming down his eyes, "N-No! Don't you dare!" He yelled out as he watched The God Of Death appear up in the sky.

" **WHO DARES SUMMON THE GREAT SHINIGAMI!"** The Shinigami roared out as he looked at Naruto, " **It was you... wasn't it? You're the child of the cursed Kushina Uzumaki... why have you summoned me?"** The Shinigami said while eyeing Naruto.

"I want you to take his ability to use magic," Naruto pointed at Laxus.

The Shinigami stared at the crying Laxus and spoke, " **Since ancient times I have been affiliated with the Uzumaki Clan... tsk, a warrior clan worthy enough to summon me... at first I would grant them any wish within my power but in exchange for their soul, but then I made a deal with a certain Uzumaki and that deal was that I had to grant two wishes to any Uzumaki who summoned me... the first wish I only grant but in exchange I will take away your magic, your second wish I will take your very soul... so are you sure you want this?"**

"Blah blah, after hearing that long ass speech I wish you would of just taken my soul," Naruto said nonchalantly.

 **"CAREFUL YOU LITTLE SHIT! IF YOU PISS OFF A GOD OF DEATH IT'LL BE THE DEATH OF YOU!"**

"Just grant me my wish and shut up."

 **"Very well."**

After saying that the Shinigami placed his left hand above Laxus and his right hand above Naruto and before they knew it, their magic was coming out of their body's and going inside the Shinigami's mouth, at last the Shinigami stopped and both Naruto and Laxus felt a burning pain in their stomachs...

Naruto lifted up his shirt to see a seal forming before disappearing.

 **"The deed has been done, remember you shit next time your soul is mines!"** The Shinigami said with a gleeful smirk before disappearing.

At long last it was over!

* * *

 **A Few Days Later.**

* * *

The festival had been postponed as Fairy Tail fixed the block they had destroyed. As the days, after Naruto defeated Laxus, passed everyone in Fairy Tail slowly started coming to their senses. And it wasn't good because they remembered everything they had done and said to Naruto.

They felt like shit.

On top of feeling like shit, Naruto hadn't been seen for the last few days which made the guild feel even more shittier, they felt like pig shit the worst type of shit.

But, anyways, following the defeat of Laxus - Team Thunder Tribe had been kicked out of Fairy Tail, Team Thunder Tribe apologized to the guild and promised they would change for the better before leaving the guild.

Following this Laxus who had gone unconscious woke up... he too was kicked from the guild and like Team Thunder Tribe he dropped to his knees and bowed as he begged for forgiveness before promising he too would change for the better. After that he paid Mirajane's medical bill before leaving the guild.

Lastly, Mirajane woke up and left the hospital, she would be in crutches for the next few weeks but other than that she was fine and dandy...

And now we have Erza who was pacing up and down the guild.

"Where is he?! Where could he be? Maybe he left the guild? Maybe he hates us..." Erza spoke to herself as she thought about Naruto.

"I feel so bad..." Lucy said while looking at the ground in shame.

"So do I... we tried to kill him..." Gray stated while clenching his fist.

"You know what I do when I feel like shit? I drink," Cana said before chugging down an entire barrel of booze.

"He probably hates us," Natsu stated, not making them feel any better, "We said some fucked up shit to him and we tried hurting him... if I was him i'd be pissed and hurt."

Before anyone could say anything the doors to the guild burst opened as Naruto walked in as he yelled, "I'm back my bitches!"

"Naruto!" They all yelled as they ran over to the blonde who was wearing some very expensive looking clothes as well as chains around his neck.

"Please forgive us for doing such unforgivable things to you," Erza was the first to speak to Naruto.

"Yes, we didn't mean it but it must of hurt," Lucy told the blonde.

"If there is anything you want us to do please tell us and we will do it," Gray said to Naruto.

"You name it!" Natsu nodded, followed by the entire guild.

"Anything?" He cocked an eyebrow.

They all nodded and the blonde grinned happily as he pulled out a stack of papers that he handed out to Erza, "Oi, then all of you can pay my bills and debts."

"Huh? Debts? Bills?" Erza asked as she looked through the papers before her eyes widened, "WHAT? YOU OWE A CASINO 1 BILLION JEWELS?!" She yelled.

"YOU OWE A MANGA STORE 5 BILLION JEWELS?!" Lucy yelled as she looked

"AND YOU OWE THE KING OF FIORE 100 BILLION JEWELS?!" Gray yelled in shock, "How the fuck do you owe the King 100 billion jewels?!"

Erza kept looking through the papers before speaking, "In all you owe 300 Billion jewels! What is the meaning of this Naruto?!" She glared at him.

"Oi, oi, after I defeated Laxus my heart was aching due to the betrayal of my own guild members and my heart couldn't handle the pain so I left the town and went on a spending and gambling spree after that I decided to throw a party at the king's palace, surprisingly, he let me and well everyone came to the party, dark guilds, legal guilds, assassins, demons and the party got out of control which resulted in the destruction of the palace," Naruto explained casually as he walked past Erza.

"BULLSHIT! ACHING HEART?! YOU'RE JUST BLACK MAILING US INTO PAYIN YOUR DEBT!" Gray and Natsu yelled at Naruto.

"Pay it? Don't pay it? It's okay... I'll just never forget the day my own friends tried to kill me... the emotional damage will poison my heart and I'll have to turn over to the dark side," he said with fake hurt.

The guild couldn't help but groan, the blonde would never change and now they were stuck with a huge debt, but at least everything turned out okay, right?!

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Anddddd done baby, WOOT WOOT! So Waddya think of this version of the battle of Fairy Tail arc? Good? Bad? Ehhhh?! XD I know there are a few plot holes but eh.**

 **But yeah, Waddya think of the arc? Would could of been done better? What didn't you like? How was the fight between Laxus and Naruto? Feedback is appreciated it helps me improve :D**

 **I mean feedback and reviews sometimes influences this story I won't lie about that, I mean when it comes down to it I'll write what I want but sometimes your reviews influence me because I got a few reviews telling me** **Laxus should get a hardcore punishment for what he has done and originally he was gonna get the same treatment as in the anime but I thought about it and decided to take his magic.**

 **But in the process Naruto lost his magic so all he has is chakra and Jutsu now.**

 **BUT YEAH IDK IF I'MA DO THE NEXT ARC DX the Oracion Seis is next right? I think that should be a team Natsu arc and have Naruto do something else with other Fairy Tail members so what are yo thoughts?**

 **Hmm, BTW idk if you're reading this but to the guest that told me I should of introduced Laxus's mom for the battle of Fairy Tail arc I appreciate your idea but I didn't want to introduce an oc but I do have your idea in mind so it's possible I could use your idea in the future.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter xD**

 **Deuces**


	32. Enter: God Serena!

A week after the whole Laxus trying to take over Fairy Tail drama, everything was pretty much back to normal at Fairy Tail, well, as normal as it got in Fairy Tail... with the drama now over, Makarov decided to go back to his vacation and now...

Our favorite blond haired hero was busy reading some manga, he had to catch up on that manga goodness, ya know? But anyways, after finishing the manga that he was reading he placed it on the table before him and looked around.

It was silent as fuck, like almost too silent...like the type of silence that happens after you hear someone fart, yes, that silent!

"Oi, why is it so quiet here, did someone die while I was in the world of manga?" Naruto asked as he looked at the members of Fairy Tail.

"It's probably a little too quiet because Team Natsu left a day ago on a quest to stop a dark guild called Oracion Seis with the help of a few other guilds," Mirajane told the blond.

"Sounds like a blast," The blond said sarcastically, as he got up from the chair he was on, he stretched a bit and spoke, "Well, I'm going home for today." he told the silverette as walked towards the exit of the guild.

The silverette smiled sweetly at the blond, "Have a good evening Master Naruto," she said as the blond nodded before he exited the guild at last.

It was as Naruto was walking home that he decided to why not head over to the Manga shop not far away from where he was, he needed to stock up on Manga anyways. It took him a good ten minutes to arrive to the shop, he entered it and started browsing through the different Manga's. A few minutes after browsing through the manga's he spotted one that caught his attention, the moment he grabbed it, a second hand also grabbed it.

The blond turned to the person who grabbed the manga that he grabbed, and he found himself staring at an orange haired man with a weird hairstyle.

"Excuse me, but you are touching my property," The orange haired man said.

"Ha! Your property? I grabbed the manga first so it's mines," The blond told the man.

"I touched it second so it should belong to me!" The man continued to yell.

"Oi, keep dreaming, but it's mines so let go of it," The blond continued to say, as he pulled the manga away from the man, but the man wasn't letting go easily so he pulled back.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" The man growled at the blond.

"I have no Idea nor do I give a shit, so make like a tree and go die in a wild fire!" The blond snapped in annoyance at the man, who wouldn't give him his previous manga.

"I am the great God Serena, be in awe and fear!" The man introduced himself.

Naruto blinked at him before saying, "God? God of what? Stupid hairstyles?! Go eat shit and die!" he continued to say as he quickly pulled back the manga, the manga was released from God Serena's hands and Naruto laughed, "Hahaha! I got it, it's my manga! Loooser!" he mocked God Serena. .

It was then that without warning God Serena's right fist blazed up with flames, and in the blink of an eye he swung his fist before smashing it into Naruto's jaw, the blond flew backwards and crashed into one of the shop's wall before breaking through the wall, flying out into the street, before crashing into a brick wall from the store across from the manga shop, the wall behind him cracked before the blond fell face-first into the ground before.

God Serena quickly appeared in front of the blond, and just as Naruto was about to get up God Serena stepped on the hand in which Naruto was holding the manga, the quirky man then crouched down and grabbed the manga before smirking, "Nope, It's the manga of the great God Serena, I am the strongest man in this continent, so remember that before you dare disrespect me!"

"Blah blah blah, shut up, what's with the arrogance? You're the type of character that ends up being one shotted and fodderized, you should worship me as the main character of this story," The blond said as he got up and then said, "So lame side characters should stick to being side characters, oh and I'm taking my manga back," the blond quickly grabbed the manga from God Serena's hand as with his right hand he swung at God Serena's face, he landed the punch and God Serena ended up letting go of the manga as he slid backwards five feet.

"You little shit," God Serena growled, seconds later he spat out blood, "That manga belongs to me, hand it over before I show you first-hand how powerful I am!"

"Ohhh, I'm so afraid," The blond said sarcastically as he hid the manga, "Show me what you got, I'll show you the power and strength of the ultimate Otaku!" the blond then said as he got into a fighting stance, his manga was on the line!

"Very well, that manga will be mines so diiiiiiieeeeeee !" God Serena yelled as he charged at Naruto.

"You dieeeeee!" The blond yelled back as he too charged at God Serena.

The crowd of people that had stopped to watch the duo about to fight couldn't help but think amongst themselves, " _Are they really going to fight over a manga?"_

 ** _To be continued._**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yo, I've been busy but I was able to update this story at least, it was between updating Soldier of Fortune, Son of All Might or Rotten Fairy but I decided to update this one._**

 ** _I deleted the original chapter 32, it was originally about the Anbu, and the whole anbu black ops thing was gonna revolve around Naruto's back story but I decided not to do it, eh, there's a chance I might still do it but I doubt it .-._**

 ** _But yeah, short chapter but I'm hoping to make chapter 33 way longer so yeah, I hope you enjoyed this shit xD I decided to introduce God Serena cuz why not._**

 ** _Follow, favorite, review and all that good shit xD_**

 ** _Have a great weekend!_**


	33. Off To The Alvarez Empire!

**A/N: in order to understand this chapter, I suggest you go back and re-read last chapter - Incase you forgot why Naruto and God Serena have a mini fight this chapter! Also long ass Author Note at the end of chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

A very loud explosion could be heard throughout Magnolia as Naruto Uzumaki and God Serena punched each-other! Their fists collided - causing a huge explosion that made both of them rocket backwards in the opposite direction!

Naruto groaned as he crashed into a brick wall, once again, cracking it, before he fell to the ground on his knees, this God Serena dude, really was powerful, but he wasn't surprised - he was after all, the strongest man in the country.

The blond looked at the ground, as he heard footsteps coming towards him, he looked up to see God Serena smirking as he walked towards Naruto.

"That hurt you know," God Serena stated, his smirk getting wider, "So I'll make you hurt even more: **Purgatory Dragon's Roar!"** The Dragon Slayer yelled, as he shot out a beam of intense blazing fire at the Uzumaki still on the ground.

The incoming fire destroyed everything within sight as it headed towards Naruto, and then it hit the blond, there was a ground-shaking explosion as God Serena laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA!" The Dragon Slayer continued to laugh as the smoke quickly cleared, where Naruto once laid - he no longer was.

"BURNT TO A CRISP, HAHAHA!" God Serena continued to laugh. "You should of just handed the manga over like a good kid, but you had to get all cocky and arrogant, on the greatest man alive? Where did that take you? To your death! Ha!" God Serena yelled out loud for all to here.

"Oi, you're really one scandalous fuck."

God Serena froze - he heard Naruto's voice behind him, he quickly turned around to see Naruto crouching ten feet away from, the blond haired boy was flipping through the manga, that he refused to give up earlier.

"But how?" God Serena's eyes narrowed. He could of swore he hit the blond with his attack earlier, but even if he hadn't - how wasn't he able to sense the blond behind him? "Wait, don't answer that," God Serena smirked, "I know how."

"Yeah, yeah," The blond shrugged his shoulders as he continued flipping through the manga, pissing off God Serena even more.

The Dragon Slayer felt annoyed and without warning yelled, " **Gale Dragon's Punch!"** In the blink of an eye, God Serena stood above the blond, and he swung down his fist coated in a layer of swirling wind, at the blond - there was a blur, and Naruto was gone, causing God Serena to smash his fist into the ground. The ground cracked, and flew upwards, instead.

"Oi, missed again, are you sure you're the strongest man in the country?" God Serena turned around once again to see Naruto looking at him, this time the blond had one of his pinky's in his ear, he looked very bored.

God Serena growled - in a flash he disappeared again, once again he appeared in front of Naruto - he was about to grab the blond, but Naruto quickly yelled, " **Lightning Devil's Rage!"** He quickly shot out a beam of lightning that hit God Serena, it caused him to go flying backwards until he crashed into a build.

"Punk! Your weak ass magic won't stop!" God Serena yelled as he jumped up into the sky, and from above yelled, " **Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Fireballs!"**

Naruto watched as six very large and powerful looking fireballs flew towards him, he quickly did a set of hand signs and shouted, " **Water Style: Wild Water Wave Jutsu!"** Water powerfully gushed out of Naruto's mouth, forming a huge wave of water that collided with the incoming fireballs, this caused steam to cover a large portion of the town, and before Naruto knew it God Serena appeared behind him.

"That was a diversion! I got you now!" God Serena yelled proudly from behind Naruto, as his entire right fist blazed up hot fire, he swung it at Naruto's back, and as soon as his fist smashed into Naruto, there was a puff of smoke, and the blond disappeared.

"Or so you THOUGHT!" The Dragon Slayer heard through the steam that covered the area, and he looked forward to see Naruto with a huge ball of swirling energy in his hand - the blond smirked as God Serena felt the ground underneath shaking, he looked down, and saw two hands popping out and now holding his feet down, preventing him from moving.

" **RASENGAN!"** Naruto yelled as he rushed at God Serena.

"YOU THINK THAT LITTLE BALL OF ENERGY CAN STOP ME? GIVE IT TO ME. COME ON! DO IT. IT WILL NOT STOP ME!" God Serena yelled as Naruto continued running towards him, but as he ran towards God Serena, a white haired man appeared between them.

"Eh? Pervy Sage?" Naruto squinted his eyes through the steam as he slowed down, his rasengan disappearing.

"Yes, long time no see," The white haired man turned to Naruto, before turning to God Serena, "You ran off on me, and when I find you, you're fighting with Naruto?" Jiraiya sighed before saying, "But I guess this makes things easier," the Pervy Sage said as he did a hand sign, clearing the steam around the city.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Just follow me, and don't say a word," Jiraiya said seriously. Naruto rarely saw a serious Jiraiya so he nodded and he followed him.

* * *

 **Unknown HQ of Jiraiya.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight - you two were fighting over a manga?" Jiraiya asked Naruto and God Serena, who sat across each-other. They were in a huge room, with a long rectangular-shaped table.

"Oi, He was fighting, I was half-assing it," The blond admitted.

God Serena snorted, "Ha! I wasn't even trying too - if I was you wouldn't even be here!" He told the blond.

"Is that so? You wouldn't even be born if I had tried!" Naruto shot back.

"HAHAHA! That makes no fucking sense," God Serena laughed at the blond.

Jiraiya only repeated, "You. Were. Fighting. Over. A. Manga?!" The white haired man couldn't believe it. They were going at each-other over a little thick book?! He didn't know weather to lose hope in humanity, or to laugh in amusement.

"You're making it sound like it was dumb to fight over it," Naruto said casually, "I don't appreciate your tone, Pervy Sage," he then added.

"Yeah. I take my manga and anime seriously!" God Serena shouted.

Jiraya sighed once again, "Forget it. Anyways, subject change, God Serena meet Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto meet God Serena," The white haired man said as both anime-lovers looked at each-other.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya, "So what am I doing here?"

"I'm trying to bring back the Anbu Black Ops," Jiraiya said quickly. This caused the temperature in the room to drop as Naruto stood up.

"No thanks, I pass, I got shit to do," The blond was about to walk away, but Jiraiya spoke, "Naruto, at least hear me out."

The blond stopped walking, "Speak," He said in a serious tone.

"So as I was saying, I'm trying to bring back the Anbu Black Ops..." Jiraiya began saying, "Actually, God Serena here joined recently... we were here in Magnolia, because I wanted to speak to you..." he finished saying.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto only laughed, it was a twisted, mocking laugh, "Pervy Sage, the Anbu Black Ops, were a secret squad of mages, that worked in the darkness... not that many know we even EXISTED OR EXIST, and you decide to recruit this guy?" He pointed at God Serena, "Everyone knows who this guy is... he stands out a lot, so why would you recruit him!"

"We need powerful people in it," Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto felt annoyed at that response, and Jiraiya asked, "So do you want to rejoin?"

Naruto shook his head, "My Anbu Black Ops days are over, we failed our last mission, which caused my friends to die, I don't want to experience that again, plus, now I have some new friends to protect," he smiled softly.

"For what it worth, your friends didn't die in vain, the mission was successful," Jiraiya told him before saying, "I figured you'd say no, but it was worth a shot, but for old time sakes, I have a favor to ask, it's a job.." he stated.

"Anbu Black Ops type job?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

Jiraiya nodded as he pulled out a roll of paper, he placed it down on the table and he unrolled the paper, Naruto walked over to the table, and he examined the paper, it was a picture of a map.

"P-Pervy Sage," Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the map. Jiraiya smirked and the blond continued, "Don't tell me...this map... it's the map to the ONE PIECE?!"

Jiraiya facepalmed, "WHAT'S WITH YOU AND THE ONE PIECE?! OF COURSE THIS ISN'T A MAP TO THE ONE PIECE! It's a map about the inside of a palace," the white haired man said in a serious tone.

"Oh?" The blond continued to look at the map. It indeed was a map to the inside of a palace, there was a X marked on the bottom of the map, down where the basement of the palace was.

"See brat, since the Anbu Black Ops is barely getting back up, we need some massive funds - and I was given this mission by the King of Fiore himself, if we complete this mission he will fund us!" The white haired man grinned.

"The previous funder isn't funding the Black Ops anymore?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

Jiraiya shook his head, "He went broke because of us, and he's trying to recover, so he really can't help us out anymore," Pervy Sage stated before continuing, "The mission is simple though. You see, a gate known as the "Eclipse Gate" has been protected by the King's Royal Family for many generations, but recently this gate disappeared from underneath their noses...which means bad news, after some digging, and I mean lots of diggings I found out who took it, and I know where it is, it's underneath the palace of the map you have, I sent a new Black Ops recruit, to go take a look and draw me a map, and he did, but in the process he died, but not before sending the map..." he said with a sigh, "He was a good mage too."

Naruto looked thoughtful, "So where is this palace located?"

"Alvarez Empire," Jiraiya told him.

Naruto's eyes widened then he spoke, "Oi, well, you're on your own, hahaha, I got, uh, things to do!" He was about to leave but Jiraiya grabbed his arm.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING SO FAST!"

"OI, YES I AM!"

"COME ON BRAT DO THIS MISSION FOR ME!"

"Look at me, Pervy Sage, does it look like I want to fucking die?" Naruto looked at him, "Because if it does look like I want to die, then newsflash: I DON'T!" He yelled.

"If you do die completing this mission I could get the king of Fiore to build a statue in your honor! Don't you want that?"

"What good will a statue do if I'm dead?" Naruto said cooll.

"You have nothing to worry about brat, your partner for this mission is God Serena, all you have to do is infiltrate the palace without being caught, get to the gate, put a shrinking seal on it, shrink it, put it in your backpack, and then get out! You'll get a small protion of the funds as well!" Pervy Sage said cheerfully.

"Make it 60 percent, and ill do it," Naruto smirked.

Pervy Sage smirked back, "50 percent?"

"Deal," Naruto shrugged, that's what he was aiming for anyways, though if Pervy Sage had said thirty percent he would of accepted it too. The white haired man realized this and he scowled as Naruto turned to God Serena.

With the blood drained from his face, and with a nervous look Naruto spoke as he turned to God Serena, "Are you're ready to flirt with the goddess of death? Hahaha!"

 _ **To be continued..**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Holy Fùck. It's been a little over year since I updated this! It's been way too long! The reason I updated this is cause I got inspiration from the author seagate, he ended up writing a story called "A old man in a young mans body" which was similar to this one, and well recently he did a rewrite version, which I'm loving - but it ended up giving me inspiration to write. So thanks bruh.**_

 _ **So yeah. I WENT BACK AND RE-READ THIS SHIT AND HAHAH IT had me laughing! It was funnier than I expected. Some cringe here and there but it gave me entertainment and overall the story was pretty well written.**_

 _ **SINCE ITS BEEN OVER A YEAR I SUGGEST YALL RE-READ THE STORY BUT ITS ALL UP TO YOU BABY.**_

 _ **Now to talk about this chapter. This chapter basically leads us to "original" arc - I don't really feel like doing the Oracion Seis arc. So while Team Natsu is all up in that bítch. Naruto and God Serena will be off in the Alvarez Empire. Uh oh?! But yeah. It will be a short and simple arc maybe 1-2 chapters boiii.**_

 _ **Yeah. A lil info this chapter on what Naruto was before he joined "Fairy Tail" and became guild master and whatnot. So yeah.**_

 ** _Oh yeah. This story will keep being the same ridiculous gintama-inspired/RIP OFF IT WAS MEANT TO BE LOL so yeah just a heads up on that._**

 ** _I hope y'all enjoyed._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail and any Gintama elements, or rip offs *dead emoji* they all belong to their owners and shit._**

 ** _See yall next chapter._**


End file.
